Harrys Relief
by pen-paper-action
Summary: Harry's summer and sixth year at hogwarts should have been perfect, the new defense professor, back to quidditch, and spending time with his new love. but darkness looms as always, and voldemort is not content to allow harry any joy, PLEASE R
1. chapter 1

A/N: Hi people, yes, im back, with a new story this time. For anybody who was reading my other story sorry but I have officially put it on pause, sorry. I'm writing this story as an answer to a challenge from a friend. I hope you enjoy reading about my new favorite shipping pair.

Number twelve Grimmauld Place was a very quiet place on the night of July the 12th. During the days past it had been busy and bustling with a number of coming and goings of members of the order; but now it was still, and an eerie silence hung in the halls of the ancient house. It was nearing 2:00 a.m. now and the few occupants of the house that were there for the entire summer were asleep, mostly.

Mr. and Mrs. Weasley were both sound asleep in the first bedroom on the third floor, Ginny and Hermione were snoozing peacefully a few doors away. On the second floor Fred,George, Bill, and Percy were asleep in the second room; Percy had made a desperate and sincere apology to the family since Sirius died and had even quit his job at the ministry and had begun working with Bill at Gringotts.

In the room on the opposite side of the hall there were three more beds, containing; Remus Lupin, Nymphadora Tonks, and "Mad-Eye" Moody. They had been assigned to stay at the house the whole summer in order to protect Harry from any 'unforeseen' problems.

In the first room of the second floor there were still two more beds, one contained Ron Weasley, who was snoring up a storm, and the other contained…….Harry's pillow?

Harry Potter, the new owner of number twelve Grimmauld Place was not in bed where he was supposed to be at the moment. He was downstairs in the kitchen, sitting in a chair with his arms crossed over the table and resting his head on his hands. Harry had been found like this many times by the other occupants of the house, with silent tears running down his face as the memories of Sirius he was forced to remember by living in his old house.

Dumbledore had been waiting in the Dursley's kitchen for them when they got back from London, a letter in his hand that cleared Sirius of all charges, awarded Sirius the order of Merlin First Class, and signed the deed to the black manor over to Harry. Harry had been brought immediately to his new home where he was greeted by all his friends. Sirius's will had been read the day after he arrived, adding tens of thousands of galleons to Harry's Gringotts vault.

The rest of the two weeks he had been here had been rather uneventful, unless you counted Ron and Hermione finally going steady, in Harry's mind he felt it was about time they stopped dancing around each other and admitted their feelings for one another. Harry had felt a brief happiness the day they announced to him that they were going out, his joy had died quickly though as he soon became a third wheel to them. With Ron and Hermione dating they were so caught up with each other that Harry was left out in the cold. And so, for the past eight days since they started dating, Harry could honestly say he had never felt more alone in his entire life, including when he lived with the Dursleys.

Harry slowly rose from his chair and stumbled from the kitchen, the severe lack of sleep starting to get to him, Harry hadn't slept for two days now and hadn't slept decently since Sirius died; Harry actually feared going to sleep because of the barrage of nightmares he would have to face.

Harry slowly made his way down the hall to on the many spare bedrooms on the bottom floor, he stumbled into the door, tripping over his feet and slamming down hard onto the wooden floor. He was probably going to wake everybody else up, but he didn't seem to care at all, he was in a constant daze and had been for a few days now.

Harry managed to summon the energy to drag himself to the bed, pulling himself up on top of the blankets, no energy left to worry about how cold the room was or his lip which seemed to have started to bleed from his fall and was now beginning to leave drips of blood on the blankets. Harry allowed his eyes to close halfway as he tried to fight against the sleep that was slowly taking over. As he began to nod off he saw a figure standing into the door way, holding a wand with the lumos spell burning dulling at the tip.

"Harry?" it was clearly a feminine voice, Harry wasn't sure who it belonged to though. "Harry are you ok" she asked as she slowly approached him and knelt next to the bed. The dull light of the lumos spell light of the speakers face, in the dull light Harry could tell it was Tonks that had come to check what all the noise was. Harry's lips curled in a small smile at the sight of her, seeing Tonks made Harry feel much better, though he still couldn't understand why. Maybe it was because she was the only person who actually tried to treat him like one of the adults instead of like a child, that must be it.

"Tonks" he whispered so gently that he could barely hear his own voice.

A sly smile played across the young aurors face, "Wotcher Harry" she said with a small laugh. She frowned though "You really need to get some sleep Harry, Sirius wouldn't want you moping around like this, it isn't healthy for you. Grief is one thing, but your taking it to an extreme Harry" her voice was so full of worry that Harry couldn't help but feel slightly ashamed for his behavior.

"Sorry Nymph" he muttered, he had taken to calling her by this name since she so obviously hated her first name. Indeed she was now glaring at Harry, though her worry for his well being didn't allow much anger in the glare. "I cant sleep Tonks, can you lay here a while, just till I fall asleep?"

Tonks looked slightly alarmed at the request but reasoned with herself that it couldn't take more than a few minutes for Harry to fall asleep, he was obviously ready to drop off any moment. "Sure Harry, I've been waiting to get in bed with you" she grinned as she said this and gave him a wink managing to get a laugh from Harry, she had taken to playful flirting with Harry in attempts to get his mind off of Sirius.

Tonks put her wand out and climbed on top of the blankets with Harry, she hadn't failed to notice how cold the room was and she quickly snuggled up close to him, burying her face in his chest and sliding her arms around him in an attempt to keep warm. She shivered from how cold the room was and Harry place his arms round her, tossing his cloak over her to keep her warm. She smiled at the gesture and wrapped her legs around his, getting as close to him as possible.

"Thanks for staying Tonks" Harry whispered as he began to fall asleep, his eyes fully shut and body finally relaxing.

"Sure thing Harry" she whispered back, sleep beginning to over take her once more, she hadn't fully awaken from her peaceful slumber when she came down to check on Harry. She thought she heard Harry mumble something else but she couldn't understand what he was saying, he was apparently talking in his sleep.

_'I'll just stay here a few more minutes, rest my eyes'_ she thought to herself as she let her eyes flutter and close, her breathing slowing and her body relaxing. Once more she was off in her dreams, asleep in Harry's arms.

Harry had the best night sleep of the summer so far, though it had lasted only a short time, and he was groggy and inexplicably sore, there had at least been no nightmares. He looked at the little clock on the nightstand and was shocked to see it read only 6:00 a.m., he'd only been asleep for four hours, though he did feel refreshed after the long nap. He wondered why he had woken after only four hours of sleep, the reason soon became obvious.

There was a door connecting the other spare bedroom to his on the ground floor, and the door was literally shaking from the shouting going on in the other room. Harry stumbled out of bed, rubbing the sleep from his eyes and walked to the door. He turned the knob and opened the door halfway, sliding into the room to see who was yelling. He instantly recognized the tall and silver haired form of Albus Dumbledore, oddly enough he was the one yelling. Harry didn't like it when the head master yelled, it was incredibly intimidating to have such a powerful wizard angry with you.

He wondered who had made him so angry and looked his right, his eyes widened in shock as he say a young woman with curly, dark green hair, looking downward at the floor, silent tears streaming down her face and biting her bottom lip to keep from crying aloud as she listened to the old man yelling at her.

"…COMPLETELY IRRESPONSIBLE OF YOU NYMPHADORA TONKS" Dumbledore was continuing on as if she had committed some sort of crime, Harry stuck around since he had gone unnoticed so far. "…NEVER WOULD HAVE THOUGHT YOU ACTUALLY ACT UPON SUCH FEELINGS, WHAT WERE YOU THINKING, SLEEPING WITH A BOY FIVE YEARS YOUNGER THAN YOU, AND THE BOY YOUR SUPPOSED TO BE PROTECTING AT THAT!!!" Harry realized with alarm why Dumbledore was yelling at Tonks, he suddenly recalled the events of last night of a few moments before he had fallen asleep.

Apparently Dumbledore was under the impression that he and Tonks had fooled around last night, judging by the way Tonks was stuttering and trying to explain that nothing had happened. Dumbledore looked as though he were ready to begin shouting again so Harry loudly cleared his throat. Dumbledore and Tonks both turned to see who had walked in on them.

"Oh Harry. Oh dear, I do apologize, we must have woken you. I'm afraid I wasn't thinking clearly a few moments ago, you see I dropped in early this morning to check to see how you were doing, I was on my way to the ministry to speak with the minister fudge and I walked in on a rather……unexpected site." He explained quickly as he through a angry look once more at Tonks.

"I uh…heard you yelling at Tonks sir, and you've got the wrong idea" he said hurriedly to his head master. "I was having trouble sleeping last night and Tonks came down to check on me. I asked her to stay with me till I fell asleep and I guess we just…..bother fell asleep is all" he explained quickly.

Dumbledore looked at first relieved then rather upset with himself, he turned to Tonks and started apologizing profusely for yelling at her, she told him not to worry about it.

"I do apologize Harry. I suppose I should be more trusting in your and Tonks's ability with good judgment" Dumbledore apologized once more before heading off to the ministry.

Harry and Tonks were both fully awake now, it was hard to be drowsy after baring witness to an angry Dumbledore. They both headed for the kitchen and sat down at the table next to each other.

"Nobody else up yet?" Harry asked curiously, wondering if anybody had actually slept through Dumbledores yelling.

"Only Moody, he's up every morning by four. He headed off the ministry a little before Dumbledore arrived." Tonks tried to speak steadily but she still had a quiver in her voice from being yelled at by the head master.

Harry noticed her lip quivering and he felt sorry for her, it was mostly his fault that she had gotten into trouble. "Sorry for getting him mad at you Tonks" Harry apologized in a quiet voice. Tonks just flashed a smile at him and acted like it was no big deal.

"So what's on your agenda for today Mr. Potter" he asked, taking up a mock voice of Professor McGonagall.

Harry just shook his head and stood up from the table, pushing his chair back under as he did so. "I'm going to try out that gym that Sirius mentioned in his will, some good old physical activity to keep my mind off of things. Who knows" he said as he started for the door. "Maybe it'll keep be to tired to get you into real trouble" he gave her an evil grin as she through a piece of toast at him from the table.

"The gym huh? Can I join you, an auror is the perfect trainer you know" Tonks stood up from the table as well and walked past Harry. They toward the back of the house and found the door. It hand an extremely rusty knob and lock, but Harry pulled the key from his pocket and tried, as soon as the key touched the lock the door sprung open for them.

As soon as they stepped through the door the Gym lit up from several lights in the ceiling. The gym had everything, free weights, a running track, a swimming pool, a boxing ring, and all sorts of training equipment. There was even a magic dueling arena; Harry could tell right away the room had been magically enlarged to accommodate for everything that was here.

"Wow" Tonks muttered from beside him, Harrys thoughts mimicked her words, the gym was absolutely stunning to say the least. They both ran upstairs to get some more suitable training cloths and met back in the gym after a few minutes.

"What do you think we should do first Nymph?" Harry asked, earning himself a smack to the head.

"Oh I don't know" Tonks stood there thinking as Harry rubbed the side of his head which was smarting from the smack. "How about some boxing, you know how to box Harry?" Harry nodded but was barely able to due to suppressed laughter, he couldn't imagine Tonks trying to box, and he had the distinct impression he would win with out breaking a sweat.

Tonks gave him a reproachful look as if she had read his mind. "Don't underestimate me Harry, I'm a very powerful Auror you know" she jumped into the ring and pulled out her wand, summoning some boxing gloves for the two of them as Harry climbed in after her.

"That maybe so my dear Nymphadora" She glared at him "But we're not using magic in the ring are we? No, no, no. just our raw power, I think you may find yourself coming up short when raw power is the key to winning". Tonks vowed to make Harry eat those words.

Nearly an hour later Harry was panting and sweating for dear life as he sat on a stool in his corner, his face was getting bloody and several large and painful bruises were fully developed along his ribs, chest, stomach, arms, and his face. Tonks on the other hand had only one tiny cut on her arm from a lucky swing Harry had managed around the fourth round, though she was panting and sweating even more than Harry, her tank top was completely soaked through and it was distracting Harry from blocking some major blows.

Apparently Harry had been wrong about power being the key element in this sport, he and swung with all his might and succeeded in thoroughly tiring himself out early in the match. Tonks had danced around him with very graceful moves, using speed and momentum to pummel him, rather than sheer force.

"Ready to quit yet…….Harry……you seem ………rather tired" she paused in between words to try to catch her breath, all that dancing had cost her more stamina than his raw power approach. Harry just grinned at her and stood up from his stool, kicking it out of the ring. Tonks quickly did the same and jumped out to center ring, beginning her dance routine again.

Unfortunately for her she was using the same routine over an over again on Harry, and Harry was beginning to pick up on this. He counted her steps under his breath as she moved around him.

"Left, left, right, left, right, right, left, punch!" he stumbled back as her blow caught his square in the jaw, neither of them were wearing any padding other than the gloves. Harry got his hands back up and crouched down this time, he was waiting for her to try her punch, this time he would catch her off guard and nail her.

"left, right, right, right, left, right, left, left……..NOW" he shouted as he dodged to the left and swung hard, his fist crashing against the side of her head and sending her flying across the ring. His muscle advantage finally kicking in.

Tonks quickly stood up, looking rather shocked as she felt the side of her face. She unstrapped her gloves and threw them down, Harry did the same thinking the match was over, but got a rude awakening.

As he dropped his gloved Tonks slammed into him full force, her shoulder driving into his bruised body like mutant football linebacker going after the unsuspecting quarter back. He landed hard on his back with Tonks on top of his, straddling him.

Harry looked up at Tonks as she leaned down, placing her hands on his chest and leaning down on them, making Harry flinch in pain.

"Give up yet Potter?" she asked as if enjoying a joke. Harry just nodded his head unable to speak.

"Oh ok then, now hold still, I still haven't got the hang of this spell yet." She sat up once more straddling him and placed her hands gently on his chest, a small glow emanating from her hands. Harry closed his eyes as he felt considerable pleasure from whatever it was Tonks was doing to him.

"All done" she said in a sweet voice. Harry opened his eyes and looked over his body, all his cuts and bruises had been healed. He looked up at Tonks, wondering why she was still on top of him, she was giving him a rather shy smile and started to blush, realizing what she was doing.

She quickly stood up and turned away from him as if she had done something wrong. Harry pulled himself to his feet and wondered why she looked so embarrassed, he remembered the events of this morning though, the way Dumbledore had reacted to seeing them together, though he didn't really understand why it was such a big deal.

"I guess that's it for boxing, at least for today anyway. What do you want to do next Harry?" she asked as she looked around at all the other activities there were, her eyes lingering on the magical dueling arena.

"Actually I'd like to ask you a question about this morning" Tonks started to look a little worried but she nodded for him to go ahead and ask. "Why was Dumbledore so upset with you when he thought we slept together, it shouldn't have been a big deal to him should it. After my birthday a few weeks I'll legally be of age in the wizarding world, and your obviously old enough to make your own decisions. Why was he so upset"

Tonks bit her lip and starred down at the floor for a few minutes before she looked up at Harry, she answered slowly, as if choosing her words carefully, like she was trying to hide something from him, "Well, I am supposed to be protecting you Harry, although I really should keep my distance given certain…..circumstances. I talked to Dumbledore before I came to stay here, he had second thoughts about letting me stay after I told him what I needed to, but he agreed in the end."

Harry just looked more confused now than ever, "That doesn't really answer my question Tonks" she wouldn't tell him anything further though.

"Lets go try out that magical dueling arena, how bout it Harry?" she asked with an exited look in her eyes. Harry decided he ask her again some other time as he headed for the arena.

A/N I have only one thing to ask of all those who read this. Please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please review. Just click the little icon down in the left hand corner of the screen. Thank you, see ya next chapter


	2. chapter 2

A/N hi there peeps, one quick word before you begin reading, PLEASE review, thanks

"He's still in there?!"

"How's he do it?"

"Since when is there a gym here?"

Hermione, Ginny, and Ron were all sitting at the table with Tonks; it was late afternoon by now, the sun was already bathing the sky in deep red. Tonks was still drawing deep breaths as she partially ignored the numerous questions of Harrys friends, she had quit training with Harry over two hours ago, taken a shower, got fresh cloths, and she was still completely exhausted from their workout. Harry on the other hand was still in the gym, pounding away at the oversized punching bag next to the boxing ring.

Tonks had gone to check on him after about an hour since she left, and he had still been mercilessly punching at the bag.

"Where does he get the energy, I haven't felt this tired since Auror training" Tonks muttered as she took a drink of water.

The others stopped questioning her and let her rest. Ron stood up, "I think I'll go have a try in the gym, you wanna come Hermione?" Hermione declined saying something about catching up on some summer homework. Ron just shrugged, "Suit yourself, I'm gonna go and train with Harry." As he said this though Harry came through the door; panting heavily, dripping with sweat, and completely without his shirt, this of course gaining him the instant attention of Hermione, Ginny, and Tonks.

_Oh God, _Tonks thought as she starred at Harry's lean and toned upper body, a hungry look in her eye. Harry didn't seem to notice the drool fest from the three girls as he cross the kitchen and snatched a butter beer from the fridge.

Hermione let out a small squeak and jumped up from the table, dashing out of the kitchen and up the stairs, Ginny right at her heels. Harry just starred after them, apparently oblivious as to why they had left the room.

"Awe Harry. I was just about to come and train with you." Ron said in a slightly disappointed tone, he obviously hadn't noticed his girlfriend and little sister drooling all over themselves at the sight of Harry.

"Don't worry Ron" Harry seemed to be in a rather uplifting mood after his training, "Me and Tonks will be at it again tomorrow, you can join us then." Harry walked up behind Tonks, firmly gripping her shoulders and giving her a massage, Tonks bit down hard on her lip to keep from moaning at being touched by Harry, not to mention how good he was at giving a massage. "That is unless Nymph here is to sore to workout with us tomorrow. How bout it Tonks" Harry looked down at her has he continued to rub her shoulders, "Be out trainer?"

Tonks gripped her glass of water a little to tightly and cracked it straight up the side, she quickly let go of it and stood up from the table, reluctantly pulling away from Harry magical hands and heading to the door. She looked back at the two boys over her shoulder, "Sure, I'll be your guys trainer, if you two can keep up that is".

Tonks made a mad dash up the stairs and rushed into the room she shared with Lupin and Moody, Moody was still out, he must have had a lot to do at the ministry too have kept him all morning and afternoon. Lupin was still there though, sitting on his bed and reading one of his favorite books, he looked up calmly as the door burst open and Tonks came tumbling into the room, slamming the door shut again behind her.

"O-o-oh, uh…..hey Remus. Umm….how's it goin" Remus cocked an eyebrow at how nervous Tonks seemed, he rarely saw her so fidgety. He looked back down at his book and turned the page.

"Something the matter Nymphadora? You look tense" Tonks sat down at the end of Lupin's and hung her head, as if ashamed of something.

"Uh….Remus. You remember that _thing_ I had a talk with Dumbledore about?" Remus took a sharp intake of breath as he recalled in the conversation with the headmaster, he continued to stare down at his book, but his eyes no longer moved across the page, he was listening very carefully to Tonks now.

"Well…..what happened" Remus finally asked.

"Nothing! I….we….er…….." Tonks was having an extremely difficult time talking to Remus about this, she hadn't thought it could get more embarrassing than when she had spoken to Dumbledore. Talking to Remus about this made her squirm though, Lupin was now the closest thing to a father Harry had since Sirius had died.

"Well he told you about this morning didn't he?" Remus nodded. "Well nothing happened last night, don't worry about that. But today….just a minute ago he put his hands and started massaging my shoulders cause they were sore……." Tonks bit her lip and recalled vividly how wonderful his touch had felt.

"And……?" Remus had flung his book aside as Tonks began talking, he had good reason to be concerned, Dumbledore had warned him to keep an eye on the two of them.

"And….er….nothing I guess. It was just a few minutes ago, I got up and nearly flew out of the kitchen to get up here, Remus what am I going to do, Dumbledore explained the situation to you, help me"

Remus Lupin sighed and suddenly felt very old, he had hoped never to have to deal with this sort of problem, it wouldn't even be a problem if Sirius were around.

"I cant even imagine how this is a problem for you Tonks, do you realize that your five years older than him." Tonks shifted guiltily "Well, I wont interfere with a choice that your or Harry makes, I respect Harry more than enough to except the fact that he is an adult by most accounts. Every encounter with Voldemort seems to add a hardship that adds several more years to his already tired eyes. I want him to be happy Tonks, but you know the risk that's involved." With that Remus retrieved his book and started reading again, but Tonks noted to herself that his eyes were still not moving across the pages, they had a faraway look as if he were in deep thought.

Tonks quickly stepped from the room and headed up to the room where the room were buckbeak was kept. She had learned from Sirius that it was one of the best rooms in the house to go if you needed to think, or if you just wanted to be alone.

"Come on Tonks, get a hold of yourself, your just lonely is all" Tonks tried to reason with herself.

_Harry's just lonely too though_, a little voice in her head spoke up. Tonks sat there for several hours, arguing with herself. It was nearly midnight by the time she came down, she peeked into the spare bedroom on the ground floor, seeing Harry sleeping by himself again.

She almost wished he would suddenly spring from the bed, crying from some hideous nightmare, if only so she could have an excuse to go in and comfort him, to go and put her arms around him and gently hold him as she longed to.

Tonks shook the thought from her head and closed the door, she tip-toed to the spare bedroom next to Harry's and climbed into the bed, falling asleep as soon as her head touched the pillow.

Tonks woke up shortly before sunrise the next morning, she climbed slowly out of bed and grabbed some workout close; she wanted to go ahead and warm up before Harry and Ron came down to the gym. She stood in front of her mirror for a moment deciding how she wanted to look today. After a few minutes she decided on simple slightly curled, bright pink hair, which she tied back in a long ponytail.

She grabbed her wand and headed down the hall to the gym, she opened the door and stood there, slightly stunned. Harry was already inside the enormous gym, and it seemed as though he must have been for some time already. She could see him from across the room, he was sitting on the edge of the pool, already breathing heavy and completely dripping wet.

"He must have wanted to do some laps this morning I guess" she said to herself, she started to jog over to the pool then stopped, looking down at herself; she was in tight gym shorts that rose several inches above the knee, and a jet black tank top, suitable for most of the things in the gym but not for the pool.

_Ooohhhh, let's give him something to stare at shall we? _The voice in her head was back as she considered what to where were swimming, she liked the idea of wearing something that would make Harry notice her, but at the same time she felt timid and afraid that Harry might not like her. It astounded her how much Harry made her feel like a little kid again.

_Oh go on then Tonks_, the voice encouraged her again. Tonks bit her lip, but then she smiled. She flicked her wand once and her workout cloths instantly turned to a two piece bikini that could turn the head of any man on the planet. She decided to sneak up on Harry and surprise him.

She flicked her wand again and it and her vanished, she appeared again behind Harry, her wand was gone now. She stood behind him for a moment, utterly amazed that he hadn't noticed her, her face started to get red as she grew angry at the unobservant boy. She grinned evilly and raised her right leg, giving a swift forward pushed to Harrys back with her foot, sending the unsuspecting fool right back into the water.

Harry came up sputtering for air and flailing his arms, grabbing the side of the pool where he had just been sitting. He shook his head violently to get the water and damp hair out of his eyes and looked up to see who had knocked him in.

Harrys grip on the side slipped and he went back under, quickly grabbing at the side again and managing to swallow a great deal of water in the process. He had lost his grip out of shock, he starred up at Tonks for a moment, his eyes wide with awe. It suddenly dawned on him just what a wonderful figure Tonks, he felt a heated sensation and looked down into the water; he scooted closer to the wall to hide his obvious excitement over Tonks's choice of swimwear.

Tonks just grinned once more as she dived over Harry and gracefully slid into the water. Harry remained where he was, gripping the wall with white knuckles as he tried to shake the image of Tonks in a bikini from his mind. He shut his eyes and tried to think of something, anything of than Tonks in a bikini.

"Think Harry. Uh….Snape……Voldemort………..eh, Snape and Voldemort, AHHH!!" he yelled in fright at the thought of professor Snape and Voldemort, at the same moment Tonks had tapped him on the shoulder and he spun around to face her; luckily his excitement had subsided with the last mental image.

"What are mumbling about Harry, we should really get started on today's training" she placed her arms on either side of him and gripped the wall, holding herself level with Harry. "C'mon, I'll race you" with that she kicked off from the wall and sped away down the pool.

"You'd in" Harry whispered to himself as he kicked off the wall and started after her, it was lucky for him just how cold the water was.

They continued their swim for almost another hour before finally, shivering and shaking from how cold the water was, climbed out of the pool and grabbed some towels.

"What next?" Harry asked as he wrapped his towel around his waist and pushed his soaking hair out of his eyes so he could see. "what do you wanna do next?"

Tonks eyed Harry for a moment then turned away from him, her whole body was shaking but it wasn't from how cold the water had been.

"Tonk's?" Harry asked with concern

"Yeah uh……how bout we try some boxing training" she looked over her shoulder and grinned at him, "you really need to work on how terrible you are in the ring"

"HEY" Harry yelled at her. Tonks giggled and pulled out her wand from thin-air it seemed. She transfigured herself and Harry some training cloths.

They caught started in their training, Harry was working with the free weights while Tonks took a turn pounding on the punching bag, using an impressive combo of swift kicks and jabs.

Harry quit his work out with the weights after about a half hour, and he was now holding the punching back in place as Tonks continued to beat away at it. Harry had a small smile on his face as he held onto the bag, starring at Tonks as she proceeded with her training. Tonks was completely focused on making her kicks and punches perfect so she didn't notice Harry starring at her.

Harry marveled at how beautiful she looked, She had her slightly curled pink hair tied back in two neat little pigtails, a few bubblegum pink strands still playing across her face. His eyes slowly traveled over her whole body, taking in just how unbelievably gorgeous she was.

Harry wasn't, however, paying attention to the fact that he kept sliding farther along the punching bag every time Tonks hit it; Harry suddenly over balanced and lost his footing, sliding along the bag and knocking it out of the way and getting nailed in the nose by a power punch from Tonks.

Tonks screamed in surprise and shock as Harry stumbled back and hit the floor hard on his back; she ran forward and dropped to her knees beside him.

"Oh my god, Harry are you ok, did I hurt you, is it bleeding, oh I knew I'd mess up somehow." Tonks seemed beside herself, though Harry couldn't understand why, it was just a punch to the nose, she'd done far worse to him the previous day.

Harry sat up and slowly pulled his hand away from his nose, his fingers and most of his hand were bathed with his own blood. Harry heaved a sigh and Tonks let out of moan of misery. "Oooh, I'm really sorry Harry, it was an accident."

"Don'd sweat id" Harry said thickly as his nose continued to drip blood. Harry gingerly touched his nose and flinched, Tonks had smashed it good, it was broken.

"Here Harry let me help" with out even thinking Tonks pulled out her wand and shifted so she could sit directly in front of Harry, meaning she was no sitting in Harry's lap as she had been the day before.

Harry just starred into her hypnotic amber colored eyes, he suddenly became oblivious to the entire world around him as he starred at Tonks. He could feel a deep stirring within, something more than physical as he watched her every little movement; his breath caught in his chest as he felt her hands gently touching him, a warmth emanating just like yesterday, she was apparently using the same technique to heal him again.

His eyes half way closed as and his breathing became shallow and rapid, his heart was pounding away in his chest with such a vigor he thought it would explode any minute. He slowly reached up and slid his arms around her waist as she continued to mutter her healing spell, not noticing his arms around her.

"There, all done now, even got all the blood off" Tonks said with relief in her voice, she tried to stand up but instantly pulled back down by a strong pair of arms; she finally noticed that Harry had his arms securely wrapped around her so she couldn't get up.

"I-is something the matter Harry?" her voice shook slightly as she spoke, and Harry could feel her whole body trembling as he kept his arms around her.

"No Tonks…" he whispered in a husky voice as he slowly leaned in close to her, "For once…..everything is just….perfect"

"Harry…." Tonks started in protest, though she never got the words out as Harry's lips descended upon hers. Tonks closed her eyes as she suddenly felt all her emotions bursting for at once, her whole body was on fire from Harry's kiss; she could feel raw, burning passion in this kiss, the likes of which she hadn't dreamed were possible.

A low moan escaped her as she felt Harry's tongue gliding across her lips, demanding entrance; which she quickly allowed. '_Oh sweet Merlin, where did he learn to kiss like this'_ was all the Tonks could think about.

Harry slowly began to pull back, breaking the kiss for air; Tonks whimpered in protest, not wanting this euphoria to end so soon. Harry starred longingly into Tonks's eyes as she gazed back at him, she knew what he wanted, and she knew what she needed.

"This could get complicated" she muttered as she brushed her lips against his, begging for another kiss. "If Dumbledore finds out he'll be furious."

Harry let out a chuckle, "I'll deal with him if he finds out, surely he wouldn't deny the hero of the wizarding world a little happiness in his life, now would he?" Harry grinned and gently kissed her lips once more, gently sucking on her bottom lip and earning another moan from her.

"I've wanted you for so long Harry" she whispered sweetly in his ear.

"Then I'm all yours, my sweet Tonks" he whispered back. She descended upon his lips once more and they became lost in the taste of each other as the world around them was forgotten.

A/N You like this chapter, well it doesn't end here, oh no, certainly not. What will Harry and Tonks do, will they keep their love a forbidden secret? Or will they openly declare their love for each other, and risk the wrath of an angry Dumbledore….yeah right. But to find out, YOU MUST REVIEW. BUM BUM BUM!!!!!!!!


	3. chapter 3

A/N I hope everybody liked the last chapter, well, enjoy chapter 3, I wrote it after two days with no sleep so don't get mad if it isn't as good as the other chapters

Tonks and Harry had remained entangled in each other's arms for some time before there was a bang on the door, Ron had finally decided to join in with the training.

Tonks quickly jumped up from Harrys lap and brushed herself off as Harry stood up again as well.

"Hey guys, sorry I'm late" Ron said cheerfully as he approached them, "What's wrong Harry?"

Ron had noticed the slightly angry look on Harry's face, Harry couldn't believe Ron had chosen such a time to just walk in.

"Nothing" Harry mumbled grumpily. Harry sighed and started to head towards the boxing ring, flashing a smile at Tonks as he brushed past her. Tonks was just about to turn and follow Harry into the ring when Moody burst through the door.

"Tonks" he exclaimed in his usual growl of a voice, "Kingsley said to come and get you, he needs you at the ministry for a few hours today". Tonks looked back at Harry who had a look of hurt and disappointment on his face. Tonks winked at him and followed moody out the door.

Harry stood there in the ring for a moment before he realized Ron was still there; he grabbed a pair of boxing gloves and tossed another pair to Ron, "Wanna test your skill?" he asked in a challenging voice. Harry now had a great deal of excited energy from his little session with Tonks. Ron grabbed the gloves and jumped in the ring, sitting down in one corner to fasten then on, Ron was giving Harry a very strange and calculating look.

Harry and Ron were both using the idea of raw power to knock the other one down, though neither of them was clearly stronger than the other; the fight had been going on for almost nine rounds now and they were both starting to use speed more than power.

"So how are you and Hermione doin?" Harry asked in a conversational tone as he was jabbing at Ron's head.

"Pretty good actually" he answered as he dodged to the left and threw a right hook at Harry. Harry raised his hands and blocked the blow as he continued to dance around Ron, trying to catch him off guard. But it was Harry who got caught off his guard.

"So, how long have you been with Tonks?" Ron asked in his most casual voice. Harry froze in mid step as Ron threw a punch straight at Harry's face, stopping his fist only an inch from Harry's nose. Ron sighed and dropped his hands, unstrapping his gloves and sitting down in the middle of the ring.

Harry just stood there for a moment, completely shocked by what his friend had asked him. He looked down at Ron who had a big grin on his face as if he was enjoying a private joke. Harry allowed himself a small smile and sat down next to Ron, removing his gloves and tossing them aside.

"How did you know that?" Harry asked in a genuinely curious tone; Ron just grinned even more.

"Oh im not as dumb as I look Harry, there as so many subtle changes in the way you act that completely give away the fact that your in love" Ron said in his best superior tone. Harry was grinning now as if it were a joke, he was giving Ron a knowing look that plainly said he knew Ron was spouting off a load of dung.

"Er….subtle changes and the fact that you and her were in a rather compromising position when I walked in, surely you didn't believe I failed to notice it." Harry just shook his head, wondering whether or not Ron would tell anybody, he assumed that he might tell Hermione, but he was most worried if he told Mrs. Weasley….or worse, Dumbledore.

"Don't worry Harry" Ron said, reading the look of worry in his best friends face. "I won't tell anybody, I'll leave it up to you if anybody other than I should know." Harry gave a thankful smile as he stood up, grabbing Ron's hand and pulling him to his feet as well.

"So?" Ron asked as they jumped down from the Ring and started toward the door, "How long have you and Tonks been together?"

"Oh, when you walked in I'd say we'd been together for a good………..forty seconds or so."

"You two were working pretty fast for just forty seconds" Harry blushed slightly at this and just grinned.

"So what made you go for Tonks, I mean I know she'd great looking and all but I also know you don't go for people just by looks." Ron ventured the questioned as they entered the kitchen, grabbing a few butter beers and some snacks and heading upstairs with them.

"I don't know, I guess I just feel really comfortable around her is all. Why'd you and Hermione start going out." Harry said this more as an explanation than a question, Ron just nodded.

"Yeah I know what you mean; But gosh Harry, didn't think you'd go for Tonks, you know she's five years older than you right?"

Harry just shrugged at this, age didn't matter much at all to him, in fact he was rather grateful that Tonks had already graduated from Hogwarts and completed Auror training, he didn't have to worry so much knowing that she could take care of herself. "I actually take comfort in that fact Ron, she's older and can take care of herself more than most people, so I don't have to worry so much about her."

Ron looked couldn't think of anything to say to that since it made so much sense, so he just started on his butter beer and snacks.

Nearly a week had passed since Harry and Tonks and gotten together, thus far they had decided to keep it a secret, at least until Harry officially turned sixteen, then it really wouldn't matter what anybody else thought or said about them.

The kitchen was rather crowded at the moment, everybody was sitting around the table except for Mrs. Weasley; who was busily finishing her preparations for everybody's lunch; and Moody was standing off to the side talking with Mr. Weasley about something private. Harry kept stealing glances at Tonks from across the table as she gave him a small, mischievous smile each time they met each other's gaze.

Harry was shaken from his attempt to catch Tonks's eye as he heard the doorbell rang, he stood to go and answer it but Mr. Weasley offered to get it instead. "Sit back down Harry I'll get it, excuse me a minute Alastor" he said as he turned and swept through the door.

Harry sat back down and looked around the table; Ron and Hermione were whispering to each other, what they were saying Harry didn't want to know. Bill and Percy were discussing a new deposit of gold they had found for Gringotts, and Fred, George, and Ginny were all whispering excitedly to Lupin about the twin's joke shop; it seemed as though they were trying to get information from Lupin about the pranks he and the rest of the marauders had played on their fellow students. Lupin indeed had a wide grin on his face as he recalled a particularly humiliating prank they had pulled on Professor Snape.

Harry chanced a look at Tonks and caught her starring right at him, she had a gleam of want in her eyes as he starred back at her from across the table; She glanced over Harry's shoulder then quickly looked away, moody was watching them with his magical eye as he glanced around the room with his normal one.

The door suddenly burst open and Mr. Weasley came charging into the room, a letter clutched in his white knuckled fist and his face pale as the grave, Dumbledore came in behind him, a look of deep concern on his aged face.

"Molly!" Mrs. Weasley spun around from her spot at the sink, everybody at the table turning their attention on Mr. Weasley, "an attack on order headquarters, in Romania." Everybody gasped at this striking news; not only was the thought of an attack on an Order headquarters unthinkable, but Charlie Weasley had been in charge of the Order over in Romania.

"Arthur is Charlie all right?!" Mrs. Weasley asked quickly

Mr. Weasley nodded and Mrs. Weasley let out a sigh of relief; "Dumbledore says that nobody was killed, but a few people are going to need take a few days in a medical ward. Dumbledore's already arranged for us to got to Romania to see Charlie, he wants Lupin and Moody to come along in case there are more death eaters lurking about though." Mrs. Weasley nodded and quickly instructed all her children and Harry and Hermione to go and pack.

The kitchen quickly emptied of its occupants but Dumbledore placed a hand on Harry's shoulder and told him, Lupin, Moody, and Tonks to remain in the kitchen so he could speak with them.

"Harry I'm deeply regretful of this but……I can not permit you to go with the Weasley family." Harry's eyes widened in shock at this, how could he not go.

"But Professor I have to go, I……" Dumbledore quickly cut him off.

"Harry I believe Voldemort may have attacked the headquarters with Charlie Weasley in it for the soul purpose of luring you there to be ambushed, that's also the reason I'm sending Remus and Alastor along with The Weasley's and miss Granger."

Harry was angry now, how could he let Hermione go and not him, he was just as much Ron's friend as she was.

"I'm allowing miss granger to go only because of their current relationship, and miss Granger could do much better than you in comforting mister Weasley." Dumbledore explained in a gentle voice that seemed so condescending to Harry it made his teeth hurt.

"You just don't want be going because you don't think I can take care of myself" Harry whispered angrily at Dumbledore, his voice beginning to rise. "Why cant you just get over it and admit that I'm an adult now Dumbledore, I can take of myself just fine" he said nearly shouting. "Whose going to protect me, you?" Harry let out a derisive laugh, "You haven't exactly done the greatest job in the world of protecting me for the past five years. Each year I'm nearly killed Dumbledore, and you think I cant handle a little trip to Romania. When are you going to realize that I'm more than old enough to make my own decisions?".

The three aurors in the room all held their breath as they waited for Dumbledore's reaction. Tonks glanced nervously from Harry to Dumbledore, she didn't think Dumbledore would react well to such a statement from Harry.

"Harry" he began slowly, "I do respect the fact that you are an adult, and that you carry scars both physical and emotional from battles with the dark lord and his minions. But after the events of a few months ago I can not allow you to face the death eaters again with the death of Sirius still so close." Dumbledore gave Harry a stern look, "If your actions against Bellatrix Lestrange are an indicator or what you might do to get your revenge………then I'd rather not take the risk. The last thing you need is to go back before the court for using an unforgivable, your lucky I was able to talk minister fudge out of trying you for your use of the cruciatus curse."

As Dumbledore said this last bit Tonks let out an audible gasp and Lupin and Moody just starred at him. Lupin looked both alarmed and concerned, but Moody was giving him a shrewd though slightly appraising look. Dumbledore turned away as if the discussion was close and left the room, he could be heard heading up the stairs to talk with the Weasleys.

Harry avoided meeting the gaze of the three aurors standing around him, he didn't know what to say after Dumbledore revealing that rather disturbing fact. Moody was the first to speak.

"Performed the Cruciatus curse then did ya?" Harry slowly turned his gaze to meet with Mad-Eye; "Did it work properly or not?".

"Moody!!!" Lupin shouted in alarm at his unexpected question. "What a horrid thing to ask of Harry, _did it work properly_, what difference does it make, he shouldn't have done it in the first place, and he certainly wont be doing it again. Will you Harry?" Lupin spoke confidently in the idea that Harry wouldn't use another unforgivable ever again, but when he thought about it, all he wanted to do was to make Voldemort and Lestrange suffer for what they had done.

Harry glanced at Tonks and saw a shocked and terrified look on her face, he couldn't stand to see her look so horrified by what he had done; he pushed past Lupin and left the kitchen, heading for the spare bedroom and slamming the door behind him, quickly locking it.

Harry remained in his room for several hours, laying on his bed and starring up at the ceiling; he hadn't though to much about his use of the cruciatus curse against Lestrange, now, after Dumbledore's reminder of it, he had spent the last few hours laying there on his bed and thinking of it and Lupin's question of whether or not he would do it again. Harry wanted to say no, he knew that was the right answer, the answer everybody would want to here; but at the same time he knew it wasn't the honest answer, the truth was he didn't know what he might do if he ran into Lestrange or Voldemort again. Harry only knew that he couldn't stand to see the look of shock and terror on Tonks's face anymore, it had broken his heart to see her look so scared.

It was well into the night before a small clicking sound was heard as Harry unlocked his door to head to the kitchen for some food. He saw a note on the fridge from Mrs. Weasley saying she had left some sandwiches for him, the note also said that they would be gone for at least two weeks. Harry sat at the table and ate his sandwich in silence, the house suddenly felt much larger and darker now that he was alone.

After he finished with his sandwich he started to wonder through the house, checking all the rooms on each floor, he knew nobody could get into the house that hadn't been told by Dumbledore where it was, but it still made him feel better to search the place, just in case.

Harry sighed as he stepped off the bottom stair to the third floor and headed for the room that he and Ron were supposed to share; he left the door open as he walked inside and removed his shirt and pants before collapsing onto to the bed, his face buried in the pillow. Harry had only been laying there for a few minutes and was just about to drop off to sleep when he heard the bottom stairs creek.

Harry's eyes snapped open, his whole body alert as he heard the soft thud of somebody moving slowly up the steps; he looked to the door and saw he had left it wide open. _Damn it_ he thought as he reached over the side of the bed and grabbed his wand from its place on the nightstand. He crossed his arms under the pillow to conceal the wand just he saw the shadow of the intruder approaching his doorway.

Harry closed his eyes until they were tiny slits, he saw the blurry image of a dark figure standing in his doorway, slowly approaching his bed. As the intruder reached his bedside they started to reach down towards him. Harry yelled and used his speed as a Quidditch Seeker to grab the intruder by the wrist, pulling hard and dragging the intruder onto the bed and rolling on top of them, his wand out now and pointed down at his would be attackers chest. He was breathing hard as he used his free and to grope for the lamp switch. Harry flicked the lamp switch and received a shock as the light came on, the intruder turned out to be………..

"Tonks?!" Harry asked in mild surprise, "What the hell are you doin here, you scared the life out of me". Harry lowered his wand and tossed it back on the nightstand.

Tonks just starred up at him with a wild grin on her face, her chest rising and falling rapidly, she had received quite a scare as well.

"What?, did you really think Dumbledore would let you stay here all by yourself. Somebody had to stay around to keep you safe and out of muggle London." She said as if it were obvious.

"Figures" he muttered darkly at the thought of Dumbledore ordering him to be protected. He wondered where Tonks had been before when he searched the house but his thoughts were interrupted by a low moan from the blue haired beauty beneath him. Harry's mind may have been to distracted to notice the position they were in, but his body had certainly noticed. Harry's body had apparently grown excited and his still growing excitement was pressing right between Tonks's legs, nothing restraining the yearning flesh other than his boxers.

Tonks blushed deeply as Harry quickly stood and retrieved his pants, she sat on the edge of the bed and stared at his still half naked body, licking her lips in a suggestive manner.

"Looks like it's just you and me for two whole weeks Harry" she grinned at this "What should we do to keep ourselves occupied?"

It took Harry this long to notice in the dim light what Tonks was wearing; she had dark blue hair that went a few inches past her shoulders and was tightly braded, very light eye shadow and ruby red lipstick, she had on a white button up blouse and the top four buttons left undone, revealing a decent amount of cleavage, and a skirt the rose several inches above her knees, revealing her long tanned legs.

Harry just starred at her for a moment, his mouth hanging wide in complete shock that it was possible for anybody to look so gorgeous. Tonks giggled sweetly upon seeing Harry completely speechless, she stood up from the bed and walked right up to Harry, gently pressing her body against his.

A shiver ran through Harry's whole body as she did this. Harry slowly raised one hand and gently ran his fingers through her silky hair, cupping her cheek and softly pressing his lips to her. Tonks slowly pulled back from the kiss then leaned forward to whisper in Harry's ear.

"I'm not made of glass Harry, don't be afraid to touch me" Harry shivered once more at the sound of her voice and begin kiss her neck, gently at first, but soon succumbing to the raw passion that was burning within each of them. They were soon on the bed once more, Tonks lying on top of Harry as she slowly teased him by moving her lip and fingers all over his body.

Just when Harry thought he couldn't take it anymore and was ready to take his turn teasing her she leaped up from the bed and started toward the door. Harry gaped after her in complete shock, stunned by how cruel and evil it was to leave him there now.

Tonks grinned back at him from over her shoulder. "Don't worry Harry, this isn't the end of your fun, just wait till next week. I've got a special birthday present for you." Tonks winked and blew him a kiss and she left his room and shut the door.

Harry quickly jumped up from his bed and ran to the bathroom muttering something that sounded like, "Cold shower, cold shower, must have cold shower".

A/N well I hope you all liked this chapter, please remember I wrote this after two day so no sleep so don't get upset if it isn't very well written. Well!! Can anybody guess what this special birthday present might be????? Hhhmmm. Perhaps a nice book on counter curses, OH, maybe a new broom servicing kit. No no that cant be it, I guess we'll just have to wait and see what it is. By the way did anybody notice how I have thus far avoided the problem of whether to keep their relation ship a secret or not, by having everybody else leave they don't really have to decide to keep it a secret or not, at least not till everybody gets back. Now then, REVIEW, thank you


	4. chapter 4

It was just after dawn the next morning, and Harry Potter stood ready and looking as though he were going out today; he was wearing a fresh pair of jet black wizard robes with all black underneath, his glasses were gone and he had performed a corrective vision spell on himself (nearly blinded himself the first time he tried it), and taken a different approach with his hair, he and apparently used gel and sent it into a new chaotic pattern, though it did look very stylish.

Harry stood over the sleeping figure of the only other occupant of number twelve Grimmauld Place, Nymphadora Tonks. She seemed completely undaunted by the tall figure standing over her. Harry slowly leaned down and gently shook her by the shoulder, whispering in her ear, "C'mon Nymph, time to get up, we've got a busy day ahead of us".

Tonks just groaned and turned over on her side, yanking the blanket over her head in the process. Harry just chuckled at this, leaning down again and pulling the blanket just past her ear, placing his lips just next to her ear and…………….

"WAKE UP!!!!!" Harry had sucked in a lung full of air and shouted as loud as was possible for him.

"AAHHHH" Tonks let out a high pitched shriek and quite literally flew out of bed as if launched by a spell, sending her against the wall on the opposite side of the room, shaking like a leaf from head to toe. Harry had a huge smirk on his face as he tried to keep from laughing; Tonks gave him a death glare as she pounced on him, knocking him onto his back on the bed.

"What's the big idea?!?!?!" She screamed at him, "Trying to scare me to death or something, you don't just sneak up on an auror, are you nuts?!?!?!!"

Harry couldn't stop laughing the entire time, the way she looked was driving him insane with laughter; he must have given her a real shock, her hair had turned just about every color there was, and her eyes were now mismatched colors. Harry closed his eyes and calmed himself, but when he looked back up at her he broke down all over again.

Tonks glared at him for a minute before closing her eyes in concentration and turning her hair dark green and sending it a few inches past her shoulders, her eyes now a matching pair of light blue. She let go of him and stood up, crossing her arms over her chest in an impatient manner, "Jerk" she muttered.

Harry sighed and stood up as well, walking up behind her and resting his hands on her hips, placing a soft kiss at the base of her neck, causing a shiver to run down her spine. She turned around to face him and looked him up and down for a moment, giving him a questioning look, "And just why are you dressed like that?" she asked in a surprisingly stern tone, "I hope you don't think your going somewhere".

Harry just grinned once more, "No, actually" he said in an amused tone, "_We_ are going somewhere". He managed to contain his laughter at the puzzled look on her face, he brushed past her and gave her a playful slap on the bum, causing her to let out a yelp and jump slightly, whirling around to face him with a slightly excited look on her face.

"Go ahead and get dressed Nymph" She scowled at the nick name, "I'm taking you out to Diagon Alley for the day…….." He started to head out the door as he whispered, "And maybe somewhere else for the night".

Tonks starred after him with a questioning look on her face, _"What's he up to now?"_ she wondered in her head, she just shrugged her shoulders and opened her wardrobe to find some suitable robes for a day in the wizarding world, she certainly wasn't one to say no to a day out in wizarding society.

Tonks decided on a nice set of deep black robes, thinking it brought out the color of her hair and eyes as she surveyed herself in the mirror, and a long black skirt and white shirt underneath her robes. _"Yes, that looks alright"_ she thought to herself as she starred in the mirror, taming her elongated and slightly bushy green hair in a loose ponytail with a black hair tie. _"Not quite sure where he's taking me today, the seems like it could work for just about any situation though"_ she flashed a smile at her reflection and turned on her heel, quickly racing downstairs to find Harry waiting in the living room, staring down at his wrist watch.

"Sorry if I took to long" she said as he continued to gaze at the wrist watch; he tore his eye away from the slowly ticking hands and grinned as he saw her, to him her beauty increased every time he saw her. He let out a chuckle as he saw her starring at the watch too.

"So…..how're getting to Diagon Alley, kind of risky to walk, and we certainly are _not_ going to fly, not in the middle of the day, and Dumbledore closed the floo connection to Grimmauld Place. And there's an anti apparation ward around the house, not that it matters for you since you cant apparate. " Tonks began to wonder why she had bothered to get out of bed at all, why hadn't she thought to mention any of this to Harry upstairs, did he even know.

Harry was grinning once and seemed to be struggling to hold in his laughter, "Nymph" he said in a mock tone of hurt as he took a step toward her, "Do you really think im so thick headed that I wouldn't have thought this through? I'm not Ron you know, I've already anticipated how hard it might be to get out of this house." Harry raised his watch again for her to look at it, "It might be nearly impossible to get out of this house, but it certainly isn't impossible all together." He grinned as the watch shimmered in front of him.

Tonks let out a gasp of shock, "A _Portkey?!_" she was beyond stunned, "are you crazy!!!" she looked around as if she expected the magical authorities to bust in on them any moment for an illegal Portkey. Harry was still grinning widely though.

"I told you that I thought this through Tonks, learn to have some confidence in my thought process. I do plan on being an auror you know, and I certainly wont fail the tests on a count of being dim-witted." Harry fastened the watch comfortably around his left wrist and stepped closer to Tonks, sliding his arm around her shoulders and reaching for the watch with his right hand.

"But how did you get a Portkey, you shouldn't even be able to perform the charm?" Tonks was now more confused and curious than shocked; Harry did seem rather confident in the idea that he knew what he was doing.

"Hermione isn't the only one capable of research you know, it was easy to find out how to make one, and even easier to create it" he explained at he starred at the little ticking hands once more, his index finger resting on the tiny button along the side of the watch. "All I had to do was think of where I wanted it to take me and say the charm, then attack a use a charm to initiate a trigger. The Portkey me and Weasleys used two summers ago had a timing trigger on it, the one that me and Cedric snatched from the maze was triggered by touch." He began to mutter as he focused more carefully on the watch, jerking slightly out of nerves as he mashed the tiny button just as the hands pointed to exactly 8:00 a.m.

Tonks felt a vaguely familiar jerk from behind her naval and felt her feet lift off the ground, she gripped her arms around Harry to steady herself when they slammed into the ground, but the rough touch down never came. She looked around and saw they were standing in the middle of Diagon Alley, just a few feet inside of the entrance from the Leaky Cauldron. Tonks looked around once more and saw the usual bustle of the streets of Diagon Alley.

She realized she was still gripping Harry for dear life and blushed madly, letting go of him and dusting herself off, "Nice landing" she said appreciatively. Harry smiled at her and removed the watch from his arm, dropping into a pocket inside her robes. Harry took her hand and gently wove his fingers around hers as they started walking down the street.

"So?" Tonks asked, "How did you set up that Portkey without the ministry knowing about it?" this seemed to be the only thing she couldn't figure out a reason for, surely ministry would have noticed a magical burst needed for creating a Portkey, especially one that had such a smooth landing.

"Like I said, research" Harry said simply, know the lack of information would drive Tonks crazy, which it did right away. She started groaning and bouncing around him, pleading to know, it reminded him a great deal of Hermione wanted to know how to perform a charm. Harry finally gave in.

"I was reading in the library, yes the Black Manor has a library Tonks" he said in answer to her questioning look, "Anyway, I was reading one of the personal journal of Sirius's father, apparently there is a special charm on the house that protects it from the ministry or anybody else noticing magical happenings in there. So I could just as easily performed every last charm and magical spell I know and the ministry would never know, so long as it was in the house." Tonks was boggled by this information, such a charm was surely strictly forbidden from being performed. She shrugged her shoulders and leaned her head on Harry's shoulder as they walked.

"Where are you taking me?" she wondered aloud, she wasn't too familiar with the section of Diagon Alley they were in, though she knew it was still Diagon Alley and not one of the darker places.

"Well when I was stuck here during my summer before third year I had little to do other than explore _all_ of Diagon Alley, thusly I have the knowledge of what and where everything is in this place." He smiled down at her and placed a loving kiss on her forehead, "First I'm taking you to breakfast, then we're going shopping and you get to pick out all my new outfits" Tonks let out a squeal of delight at this little piece of information, "Then we'll stop back at Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlor for a little cool down treat" Tonks licked her lips, she loved the ice cream there, "Then we'll head over to Quality Quidditch Supplies, I've got a parcel waiting there for you" he just winked at the questioning look she was giving him, "Then around five or so……." He seemed hesitant to reveal the final part of the day to her, "Well I've got tickets to a rather interesting event".

Tonks looks up at him and smiled, it sounded like it would be a fun day for the two of them, though she was very curious as to what these tickets were for, she couldn't recall reading about anything in the _Daily Prophet_ that required tickets.

The morning when by rather fast it seemed, Harry had taken Tonks to a wonderful 24hour restaurant called _'The Sizzling Wand'_, it had been wonderful, they ate some sort of foreign dish which the both thoroughly enjoyed, having a playful argument about their favorite Quidditch teams all through breakfast.

Next on the list of course was the shopping in which Tonks turned Harry into a life sized doll, stripping his cloths and redressing him with every garment in the store before she finally decided on some knew outfits for not only Harry, but a few for herself as well. She even tried to talk Harry in getting a piercing, though Harry declined the idea energetically. Harry's moneybag was considerably lightly after leaving the clothing store, it was nearly four in the afternoon by the time they arrived at Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlor. Harry ordered himself a simple chocolate ice cream cone, Tonks ordered a strawberry vanilla twists with chopped almonds; they sat there for nearly a half hour, slowly wearing down the ice cream cones and eventually finishing them.

As they trudged over to Quality Quidditch Supplies Tonks couldn't help but feel a little anxious as to what Harry had gotten tickets for, she had been racking her brain all day trying to remember if there was any major event happening today that required tickets. Her thoughts vanished as they entered the store, Tonks wondered what the _parcel_ was that Harry was expecting. Harry marched up to the from counter and banged on the counter top, getting the attention of the store keep.

The store keep grinned broadly as he saw Harry and dashed into the back room, coming back out within a few seconds, and carrying a large rectangular package, and his assistant was carrying a small crate right behind him. The store keep gently lay the rectangular parcel on the counter and his assistant set he small crate next to it. The store keep pulled out a slip of paper with something on it and line down at the bottom, he pushed the paper toward Harry and handed him a quill.

"I've your order all ready Mr. Potter sir, if you'll just sign here" Harry quickly scribbled his untidy signature on the dotted line and passed it and the quill back to the store keep. "My associate will be by later to pick it up for me." Harry told the store keep as they quickly left the shop, Harry almost pulling Tonks down the street as they hurried of down Diagon Alley.

"What was that package Harry, and who is this associate?" Tonks asked curiously as she quickened her step to prevent the risk of being dragged all over the street.

"Just a little present for you that I'll give you when we get back to Grimmauld Place, C'mon now, we can't be late for the event." He said in an anxious tone as he pulled the watch from his pocket once more as they turned a corner off of Diagon Alley and heading down the road of one of the more _unfriendly_ wizarding communities. Harry grasped the watch tightly in his right and as he continued to pull Tonks along with his left. They turned a final corner and stopped in a back alleyway, standing in front of grubby, half busted door with a surly doorman standing guard over it.

It had slipped Tonks's mind to bring her wand with her and she shrunk back behind Harry as the doorman starred down at them. Harry held the watch out to the doorman who took it gingerly from Harry, holding it up to his face and examining it carefully; the doorman suddenly let a smile break on his ugly face, Tonks noticed a number of teeth missing. The doorman handed the watch back to Harry as he opened the door and stepped out of the way for the two of them to enter.

"Hope you do well sir" the guard muttered in a friendly tone to Harry as he shut the door behind them.

"Harry where in the name of Merlin are we?" she asked in a slightly scared tone, they were in a dimly light hallway and Harry was once more pulling her along, as they came to the end of the hall they turned left and walked through another door. Tonks gasped as they stepped through the door into a room full of light and noise, as her eyes adjusted she could see a large ring in the center of the room with a cage encompassing the ring. She looked to her left and right and saw wizards and witches all around her, their wands in hand or tucked into their belts, all of them projected the feel of fighter.

Tonks knew what this was, she had been dieing to come to one of these since she heard about them as a little kid but had never found out where any were ever held, it was the wizards black market dueling tournament.

Tonks had heard many things of these tournaments, they were no holds barred fights; actually 'fight' was too kind a word for it, it was more so a vicious wizard on wizard battle. The wizard or witch who was fighting was allowed to use any almost any charm or spell, so long as it wasn't a spell that was meant to kill a person, nor were the unforgivable's allowed, it maybe a tournament held by less than honorable wizards and witches, but they still didn't like to have fighters killed, though it didn't prevent the occasional death in the ring.

Tonks looked to her right at Harry, "How on earth did you get entrance to this, I've heard it all but impossible if you don't have connections to the people that host it"

Harry gave a sly smile at this, "Oh I don't have direct connections with the people who host this tournament, but I know somebody who does." Tonks starred up at him with a questioning look on her face, "Mundungus" he said in a voice as though it was obvious.

Tonks felt like slapping herself in the head, and would have if Harry hadn't started pulling her along once again; _"Of course, why didn't I think of that right off, though I wouldn't have believed that Mundungus was high enough in the thief ranks to get a friend of his entrance to the tournament"_.

Harry stopped at a large seating box labeled number '17'. Harry pulled a slip of paper from his pocket with the same number written on it, he crumbled it up and dropped it on the ground, quickly pulling off his robe and revealing an all black karate gi underneath, his wand tucked securely in his waist band.

"So?" he asked her, "What do you think?"

Tonks didn't know what to say, she knew she was breaking wizarding law by being here, and it was even worse since she was an auror, and she wasn't supposed to let Harry even leave the house, now they were at a tournament held by wizards and witched who were well known on the black market.

"Well….I have always wanted to go to one of these, though I do have a responsibility as an auror………but I love it" she said with a gleam in her eyes. Harry felt his heart soar knowing that she liked it. Tonks seemed to just notice the fighting uniform Harry had on, she looked rather alarmed now.

"Harry, surely you aren't planning on fighting in this thing are you?!" she jumped up from the bench as if it had burned her, starring at Harry with concern.

"Of course I am" he said with a laugh, "Didn't you know? The only way to get yourself and your friends in here is if one of your party is going to fight in the tournament." Harry looked ecstatic at the though that he would be fighting with some very strong opponents.

"But Harry its dangerous, and what if somebody recognizes you?!" Tonks was sure that would cause a stir in the place, she felt even more foolish now for not bringing her wand with her.

"You worry to much Nymph" he said simply as he tied a length of cloth around his forehead, completely blocking his distinguished scare from sight. Tonks thought this was a mediocre tactic but she said nothing and sat back down. "I also had Mundungus enter me with an fighter alias, he made it up for me, don't worry, I'll be fine. If I can survive training with you these goons will be a piece of cake." Tonks smiled at the praising of her training, though she still felt rather worried.

From somewhere above the fighter packed floor a voice was heard from a loud speaker, "First match of the night shall be a one on one battle, the fighters: Number 4; Deernin Mostriff, and Number 17; The Arch Angle". There was a brief pause as everybody looked around at the seating boxes, Harry stepped toward the ring and took a single leap into the middle of it, a brutish wizard stomping into the ring behind him. He was an inch taller than Harry and had very short hair, his hand in one hand and the other clenched into a fist.

"Fighters, you may begin." The voice from overhead announced as the crowd began to let out thunderous cheers and shouts of encouragement to the fighter they had bet on.

"Letss svee vut you kan du" Harrys opponent growled at him as he raised his wand.

"Very well then" Harry grinned as he raised his fists in a defensive position and waited as Deernin Mostriff launched himself at Harry, his wand swinging through the air.

A/N Sound like fun yet, I hope so. Ok, ok, so this really getting AU, oh well, my fanfics, I'll do what I want with it. Hope you enjoyed this chapter even if I made people kinda out of character. For all of you who want to tell me if my story is good or if you want to give me some constructive criticism please review, see you all next chapter, bye now.


	5. chapter 5

"Oh no, run everybody, the Arch Angel is loose" Tonks was standing behind the couch back at Grimmauld Place, holding onto the couch for support to keep herself from falling over laughing. She was indeed out of breath with laughter at having teased Harry about the fighter alias every second since his fight had ended.

Harry gave her a fake glare, his mouth in a crooked line as he tried to keep from bursting out laughing, the bizarre look on Harry's face causing Tonks to laugh even harder. Tonks refused to stop laughing, it was as if somebody had performed a super tickling charm on her and she couldn't stop laughing.

Harry crossed his arms over his chest, starting to find it all rather annoying that she wouldn't stop laughing, he was about to get up when Tonks leaped over the back of the couch and landed square in his lap, pinning him back down to the couch once more.

Harry couldn't keep a straight face at this, he allowed a wide grin to spread across his handsome face as he starred at Tonks for a moment as the laughter slowly died away, though she still continued to smile at him as if waiting for an excuse to began again.

Harry just starred at her for a moment as he snaked his arms around her, his fingers gently moving across her skin just under the hemline of her skirt, Tonks squirmed at his touch, it sent shivers all through her body. She bit her lip to keep herself from exploding into another laughing fit and snapped her hand down on his, giving him a playful glare.

"You were pretty amazing at the tournament tonight ya know; all the stuff you pulled makes me think your holding back when you train with me." Tonks said with a note of hurt and disappointment in her tone, she didn't like the idea that Harry would be dishonest with her, even with something like this.

"Well, we all keep our little secrets, don't we Tonks? I'm sure you have a few that you wouldn't dream of telling me." Tonks blushed, there were in fact many things she wouldn't ever tell Harry if she didn't have to.

"Besides" Harry muttered as he slowly stroked his fingers through her, "I don't stand a chance against you in the ring, not when all I can think about is ripping off all your cloths…."Harry dropped his voice to a whisper as he softly kissed her cheek, muttering in her ear as his fingers began to creep and crawl all over her body. Tonks wrapped her arms around him and buried her face against his neck.

"Mr. Potter?" she asked, her voice barely audible, "I do believe your trying to seduce me." She muttered in his ear as she began to leave a small trail of kisses across his neck, causing Harry to groan with longing.

"Is it working?" He asked in a forced tone of casual conversation as his hands slowly glided over her soft skin and up her skirt, Tonks let out a small gasp at his touch.

She grabbed his hand and forcefully lowered it, fixing her eyes dead even with his, a look of pure animalistic hunger on her face. "Upstairs……now!" she said in what was almost a growl as she jumped up off of him and dashed for the stairs, pulling at her articles of clothing as she went, Harry doing the same as he raced after her.

Harry caught her halfway up the stairs and helped her remove the last of her shirt, Tonks returned the favor by digging her nails into the material of Harry's shirt and ripping from his body. The continued to sidestep up the stairs as their lips met in a collision course, their tongues finding one another in the heated moment.

They stumbled up the last step and Harry pushed Tonks back against the wall, he wasn't sure they would make it to the bedroom, the sensations and emotions running wild through Harry's body were the likes of which he had never even dreamt of. Harry used what little self control he had to pull his hands away from her outrageous body as he tried clumsily with his belt, Tonks reached out to help him, her fingers tearing at the retched thing that was keeping Harrys pants on.

Tonks broke the kiss to take in a few deep breaths of air as they reached the bedroom door, Harry didn't bother with the knob but gave the door a kick and sending it flying open as they stumbled back into the room; "Got it" Tonks said triumphantly as she yanked the belt away from Harry and tossed it over her shoulder.

Harry suddenly froze; Tonks could feel his hand shaking with fear against her skin, she thought it must have just been his nerves catching up with him about what they were about to do. "Harry, its ok to be nervous" she said as she starred up at him, suddenly noticing the look of shock and horror on his face.

"Oh I would say this situation merits more than just being _nervous,"_ Said an ancient sounding voice from behind Tonks, she let out a gasp and shut her eyes, willing this to be nothing but a horrible nightmare.

"Harry…….is Albus Dumbledore standing in this room with us?" she asked in a tone that clearly stated she wanted the voice to be nothing but a cruel joke of Harry's, Harrys only response however was a curt nod of his head.

"Hello Professor, how nice of you to drop in on us, checking up on the two of us I suppose?" Harry, it seemed, had regained his composure and was addressing Dumbledore with a slightly more aggressive tone than before. Tonks shifted so she was standing behind Harry and was partially blocked from Dumbledores line of sight.

"Your half right Harry, I did come to check on you" He glared angrily at Tonks who was peeking over Harrys shoulder. "I figured you would be getting lonely here all by yourself Harry, since I specifically ordered everybody to stay away from this place and leave you be, as you have requested quite often."

Harry just stood there for a moment as he starred up at the ancient wizard before him, he had no idea how to feel at the moment; in one sense Dumbledore had finally listened to Harry's pleas to be left alone, but how could Dumbledore really do that to him. Harry felt Tonks shaking behind him, thinking it to be nothing but fear, he glanced over his shoulder and saw that her lip was turning blue, it was very cold in the room and they were both half naked.

Harry turned around and placed a kiss on her forehead, muttering for her to go and get dressed so he could try to talk to Dumbledore. Tonks turned and started for the door.

"One moment Miss Tonks" Dumbledore called out in an unusually cold voice. Harry turned back to glare at his headmaster.

"Go on Tonks" he said as he continued to stare at his professor, Dumbledore just starred at Harry in shock for a moment as Tonks bolted from the room as fast as she could, her rapid foot steps heard as she raced down the stairs, gathering the articles of clothing.

Harry and Dumbledore remained standing, glaring at one another in an odd fashion, as if unsure of what to make of the other; finally Dumbledore spoke.

"Harry I wish to apologize to you for…….." Dumbledore started in a tone that was becoming so familiar to Harry he thought it might make him sick.

"Shut up Dumbledore" Harry spat at him in a cold voice that didn't seem to belong to him; "I'm sure you have a nice little speech all prepared and rehearsed just for me don't you? Something along the line of………_'Sorry Harry but you aren't allowed to be happy, you have a responsibility to save the world'_." Harry starred at the stunned look on Dumbledores face.

"What? Shocked that I've learned to read between the lines of all those bloody lies you've been telling me."

"Harry I………" Dumbledore tried to speak but Harry cut him off once more, this time shouting at the aged wizard.

"Shut the bloody hell up Albus, you make me sick." Harry didn't know what he was saying or how he was saying it, his whole body felt numb, but he knew he was feeling better with every word he spoke. "Every year I go through a new personal hell, meeting Voldemort and his damned servants at the end, nearly loosing my life every year at Hogwarts. Then you some how have the nerve to tell me that stinking prophecy and put the weight the world, _literally, _on my shoulders. You tell me that I have no choice, that I must be murdered, or become a murderer, become the very thing that is Voldemort."

Harry's wand hand was shaking as if longing to pull out his wand and curse the ancient headmaster in to a thousand pieces for all he had put Harry through.

"Its not enough that I face Voldemort every year and countless other small challenges, its just not enough for you, IS IT?!" Harry could feel the anger bubbling up inside of him as the past five years flashed before his eyes in a whirling torrent of pain.

"You disgust me Dumbledore, the way you hide behind that prophecy, you have and have always had the power to kill Voldemort at any moment, but do you? NO. and why? Because you don't want to become the very thing you tell me I have no choice but to become, WELL I WONT BE A DAMNED SHIELD FOR YOU TO HIDE BEHIND ANYMORE OLD MAN" Harry suddenly realized that his wand was in his hand, pointed at the floor harmlessly but he couldn't recall removing it from his robes, he noticed Dumbledore had his wand in hand as well.

Harry stood there for a moment, breathing hard and fast and listening to the creaking of the house, his eyes traveling around the room and noticing Phineas standing in his portrait, listening wide eyed to the confrontation. Harry starred down at the floor for a moment, closing his eyes and trying to calm himself, when he spoke he forced his anger under control so as not to be shouting again.

"I don't have a problem being a shield Dumbledore, if I am meant to be a shield for you to hide behind then so be it, but you will not treat your shield like a useless piece of tin until you need it." Harry turned his gaze up from the floor, starring once more at his headmaster.

"You will _not_ keep me from being happy any longer, I finally have a chance to be happy Dumbledore…………I beg you, don't ruin it for me." Harry's voice began to crack as he felt a stinging at the back of his throat, tears threatening to form in his eyes.

"You left me to live a life of misery at my bloody aunt's house, you owe me for that at the least Dumbledore, and don't deny that fact. I have never been able to know true happiness in my life, and I refuse to let you steal what might be my one and only chance." Harry chucked his wand onto the bed and strolled over to the window, night had consumed all the world outside and nothing could be seen, Harry starred into the nothingness of the streets as he spoke.

Harry glanced down at the watch on his wrist, "It's midnight Dumbledore, in exactly six days I will sixteen years old……legally of age in the wizarding world. I have two year left at Hogwarts and I plan to graduate and have a life Dumbledore, and nobody, not your nor Voldemort nor anybody on this planet will keep me from that. But if you cant except my being happy" Harry shook his head as he made up his mind, turning to face to old wizard before him to make him understand the seriousness of the situation.

"If you deny me the basic joy of life Dumbledore, then you will leave me with no choice but to go to some one who I know will welcome me and allow me a life of happiness…………...you know of whom I speak."

Dumbledore eyes were suddenly wide in terror as he saw the serious look on Harry's face, he knew exactly what Harry would do if he wasn't allowed to be with Tonks. Dumbledore and Harry both knew that Voldemort would love to see one of two things happen to Harry; to see him killed by Voldemort, or to have him at Voldemort's side. Dumbledore took a shaky breath, he was feeling older by the day, as if he was becoming to weak to maintain the commanding presence he once held.

Dumbledore slowly turned from Harry heading toward the door and preparing to leave, "Harry" he said in barely more than a whisper, not looking back at him. "Please be careful Harry, when there is joy in your heart you may become vulnerable to mental attacks from Voldemort. I'm sorry for denying such happiness all your life Harry, sending you to relatives who hate you, keeping you from leading a normal life. But I pray you will understand after what happened to Sirius at the ministry; I kept you somewhat isolated from love, so that Voldemort could not use your loved ones against you, I only ever wished to protect you and those you care for Harry, forgive an old man and his mistakes."

Dumbledore turned back to look at Harry, "Please, be discreet about your relationship with miss Tonks, if you think the pain of loosing Sirius was unbearable, then the pain of loosing Tonks to Voldemort would surely kill you." With that Dumbledore turned on his heel, making no noise as he descended down the stairs and out the door, leaving Harry standing still half naked with many new thoughts running through his mind.

Harry stumbled over to the bed and sat down, resting his head in his hands, Dumbledore always seemed to have another motive behind keeping things from him, and this seemed to be the same case as always; it was for his own good. Though he did admit, the thought of what might happen if Tonks was taken from him by Voldemort and his cronies made him shudder. Harry had known Sirius for only two years, and in that time he had very little close contact with his godfather, when he died it had driven Harry to use the Cruciatus curse; who knows what Harry might do if he were to lose as close as Tonks was becoming to him.

Harry slowly rose from the bed and headed out the door and down the stairs, Tonks was sitting on the couch in the living room, fully clothed again though still trembling slightly. She smiled as Harry came and sat down next to her, she pulled her legs up on the couch with her and laid down, resting her head on Harry's thigh as he began to run his fingers through her hair.

"You must have let Dumbledore have it pretty good upstairs, he was actually shaking when he left." Tonks said in awe. "So what did you two argue about?".

Harry sat there for a long moment, not saying anything, his fingers still playing with her hair.

"Tonks?" Harry bit his lip, not believing what he was about to say, "Do you think maybe……we should…….."

Harry hadn't even finished his sentence when Tonks sat up and starred at him, a look of the deepest hurt in her eyes, she knew what he was about to say. "Harry………..if you don't love me then just say it."

Harry felt his heart being ripped into tiny pieces as those words cut deep into him, hurting him as he hadn't believed possible as he grabbed her and pressed his lips to hers, trying to apologize for his unspoken words. When they broke the kiss tears were running down both their faces.

"Tonks, I do love you, more than you can imagine. But what Dumbledore is right, if we're together then your in danger, and I wouldn't be able to live with myself if something were to happen to you and I knew it was because of me." Harry could see a small smile on her face at this.

"I don't care Harry, I know the risk of being involved with you, and I just don't care. Let Voldemort come for me if he wants to try, but I swear I'm never going to leave you Harry." She grinned, "Your stuck with me" She stuck out her tongue at him in a playful manner as Harry laughed at this.

"So….." Tonks said after a few minutes, "What did you and Dumbledore say?" Tonks asked curiously.

Harry thought about his threat to Dumbledore about joining Voldemort, Harry had played it off well, it had been an idle threat, but he had needed Dumbledore to believe. "Well………with quite a few words I just told him that I was going to be happy one way or another. And he told me to just be discreet about 'us'. Which I really don't understand since I'm only going to be with you for another few more weeks then I'm off to Hogwarts again, and I doubt I'll get to see very much of you there."

Harry looked down at Tonks curiously as she began to giggle at his last statement concerning Hogwarts. "Oh I don't think you being at Hogwarts will be to much of a problem." She muttered just loud enough for Harry to hear.

Harry raised and eyebrow, "What do you mean by that?"

Tonks just jumped from the couch and bounced off toward the stairs again, Harry stood up and started after her but she stopped at the top of the stairs and put her hand up causing him to stop. Tonks giggled again, gave him a cheerful wink and blew him a kiss before disappearing into her own room, "Good night Harry" she said as she closed her door.

Harry stood there stunned; he gritted his teeth and started down the hall, "If she does that again I'm gonna go insane" he muttered as he opened the door to the bathroom.

"Damned cold shower." He muttered as he closed the door behind him.

A/N Hope you enjoyed the chapter, if not then I'm terribly sorry, maybe the next chapter will be better; but I would feel better if I knew how you felt so if you could REVIEW NOW, thank you so much


	6. chapter 6

A/N I am really, REALLY sorry about not having updated in so long, I was enjoying spring break a little to much and I completely forgot about my story. But im back now and nothing to worry about, I've got a whole new head of ideas that is really going to extend the story farther than I had originally planned. so, on with the story. (Pass the first hundred reviews tear I'm so happy XD )

Over the next several days the only two occupants of Grimmauld Place fell into a nice, steady routine. Tonks would awake promptly at noon each day, and proceed in stumbling through the house, wiping the sleep from her eyes and searching for Harry amongst the seemingly endless rooms. Harry would always wake at dawn, regardless of how much sleep he had gotten, and was usually found either in the gym training or in the library pouring over a large volume containing many spells of the dark arts and how to counteract them. It seemed as though five years of being round Hermione had finally begun to rub off on him, though it may simply have been out of boredom.

Tonks would find him eventually and either watch him training for a while or else walk over to the table he was sitting at and pull of a chair next to him, offering an opinion every so often about a spell on one of the pages. It was a blue skied Tuesday, no clouds in sight, and for some reason Harry was sitting in the kitchen, having a brought a notoriously thick book from the library, reading it as he leaned his chair back. Harry had the volume open about a fourth of the way through and his eyes were moving rapidly behind his glasses; his lips moving slightly as he read through the pages.

"………Thus to the point of creating a perpetual force with said wizard or witches magical power, after having been filtered through the magical core of the wand, can be used in an adaptive nature to neutralize almost any opposing force of a contaminant nature." Harry set the book down and shook his head, removing his glasses and rubbing his eyes, the book was starting to put him to sleep with all its technical monotone. The covered had at least made it sound mildly interesting, _'An Analysis of the Dark Arts and Their Counteractions'. _Reading the book was like trying to interpret a whole other language, as far as Harry could tell the last passage had been about using raw magic to create new spells and charms 'spur of the moment' that could be used in almost any situation.

Harry had found other books that went into the subject of using raw magical power as a weapon, but most only mentioned the theory in side notes to the actual subject of the book. The book Harry currently had contained several chapters about the theory of raw magic. Harry understood enough of the book to know that being able to fully use a witch's or wizard's raw magical power would completely eliminate the need of wands; simply put it was using wandless magic and being in complete control. The book had a very short list of all recorded magical persons to achieve the level of skill, very few had managed it and nobody was mentioned from the past five centuries. This hit Harry would just how much power it required to control raw magic without the aid of a wand, Dumbledores name wasn't present on the list, that only added to his shock had how hard it must be to control wandless magic.

Harry opened his eyes and looked across the table, instantly meeting the gaze of a pair of deep brown eyes, sparkling through a shroud of curly blond hair. Tonks had an amused grin on her face as she watched Harry.

"I'm sure your very happy to hear aren't you?" she asked Harry in an excited voice.

Harry just stared blankly at her for a moment, not sure what she was talking about. Tonks rolled her eyes and handed him a letter that was already opened, he flattened out the paper and read.

'Dear Harry

Hey mate, sorry we hadn't written sooner, its been impossible to get mail going properly around here. Everything's ok as far as we know, Charlie's just fine, only a few cuts and bruises. We're cutting our visit short since everything is already back in working order over here, we should be back the day after your birthday, sorry it couldn't be a day sooner but transportation is harder to get than the mail. Well, we'll be sure to throw you a party when we get there, cant wait to get back to Hogwarts this fall, Hermione said we should be getting our Hogwarts letters any day now, our O.W.L. results to, I'm afraid to look at mine. I hope you get a good score on your O.W.L.'s.

Cant wait to see you again,

Ron and Hermione.'

Harry starred at the letter for a while then grinned, he was glad that Charlie was ok, though he was little disappointed to the Weasley's would be back so soon, he was starting to really enjoy being alone with Tonks in the house. Harry turned his attention to his other mail.

Harry glanced at the five letters and wondered which to open, the first in his hand had a correspondence from the ministry of magic from one of educational departments, this must have been his o.w.l. results. Harry ripped open the envelope and unfolded the paper, there was formal piece congratulating him on a job well done, it looked like a letter they sent to everybody. He dropped it and starred in awe at his o.w.l. results.

Defense Against the Dark Arts: Outstanding 

_Transfiguration: Outstanding_

_Charms: Outstanding_

_Potions: Exceeds Expectations _

_History of Magic: Exceeds _Expectations

_Herbology: Outstanding_

_Divination: Acceptable_

_Astronomy: Acceptable_

_Care of Magical Creatures: Outstanding_

Congratulations Mr. Potter on your remarkable performance, Exceeds Expectations receives one O.W.L. and Outstanding receives two.

Harry looked up from the letter and glanced back over his shoulder at Tonks, she had moved around the table and stood behind him to see what the letter said.

"Wow Harry, you got twelve owls, cool." Tonks said in a praising voice. Harry recalled his summer before second year and hearing that Percy had also received twelve owls, so twelve must have been pretty good.

"Yeah, cool" he said as he dropped the paper, wondering briefly how he managed an Exceeds Expectations in potions, he felt his heart sink as he recalled that potions was required to become an Auror, and Snape had said the only ones to make his NEWT level course were those who scored Outstanding.

Harry sighed and decided to worry about it later, he grabbed the next letter which bore the Hogwarts crest, _'must be my book list'_.

Mister Potter,

Welcome again to another year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, the following is a list of course books you will need for the coming school term.

_The Dark Arts and Their Counters; volume IV _by: Alastor Moody

_Potions of the Ages _by: Simmering Cauldron

_Modern Herbs and their Uses _by: Tangela Weeds

_Advanced Transfiguration; volume II _by: Miranda Morphed

_Charming Charms _by: Wanda Flick

_History of Wizardry _by: Boris Wizbat

_Standard Book of Spells; Grade 6 _by: Miranda Goshawk

Tonks snatched the list from Harry as soon as he had finished, she had a large grin on her face as she starred at the list.

"Do you know what this is Harry?" she asked in a vastly superior tone, as if she was granted such valuable knowledge over him. Harry starred up at her and just shrugged his shoulders as if he didn't care, which he really didn't, all he knew was that he hadn't made an outstanding on his potions o.w.l. and that meant he wouldn't be in Snape's next potions class.

"You idiot" She nearly screamed at him as she slapped him on the back of the head for his lack of interest, Harry turned and looked up at her and waited.

"It just so happens" She said in a haughty voice, "That these are the basic course books for someone taking the classes of an Auror".

Harry just starred up at her for a moment, his eyes wide with excitement as he didn't dare to believe he had met the requirements for the Auror courses. He snatched up the paper again for his O.W.L. results and consulted the list quickly, he hadn't made the outstanding in potions but Tonks was telling him he had made it. Harry looked back at Tonks again as she nodded, trying to reinforce her assurance that he had made it to the Auror level classes.

Harry just shrugged again, he'd know for sure when he got to Hogwarts, he'd go ahead and ask professor McGonagall when he arrived in a few weeks. Or even better, if Dumbledore or another of the professor's stopped by Grimmauld Place again over the summer he could ask them, surely they would know. He set the letter aside with his O.W.L. results and reached for the next one, it to bore the Hogwarts crest, he ripped it open and found a very short letter.

Dear Mr. Potter,

I am pleased to inform you of the removal of both Dolores Umbridge and your life long ban on Quidditch. You are hereby cleared of the ban and are officially back with the team, as well as appointed to the position of team captain if you so wish. Welcome back to the team Harry

Sincerely,

Professor Minerva McGonagall.

"Excellent" Harry said with a genuine grin as he handed the letter to Tonks, who immediately began jumping up and down like a little child; she had been dieing to see Harry play Quidditch every since she heard Lupin talk about it. Tonks starred over Harry's shoulder at the remaining two letters, one bore the mark of the ministry of magic and the other seemed to be a plain envelope, though she was certain it had been a Hogwarts owl that delivered it. Harry grabbed the letter from the Ministry first and tore it open, hoping he wasn't going to be asked to appear in court again for something. He almost wished he had been asked to go before the court again, after reading the letter he handed it to Tonks, his hand shaking slightly and his face drained of its color.

Tonks starred at Harry for a moment to make sure he was alright then peered down at the letter in her hand and gasped.

Dear Mr. Potter

It has come to our attention that you are rapidly approaching your sixteenth birthday and will soon be of age in the wizarding world, as such the time has come that you will now be allowed to have new responsibilities and rights, the first right, of many, if your inheritance. Though you have been given access to the money in your Gringotts vault that was not your inheritance, the vault has always been registered under your name. The bulk of your families fortune and the documents to their estate have been kept in their vault. On August first, one day after you are officially of age, the last will and testament of your late parents is to be read to you by a Ministry official with none less than four witnesses present at the proceeding. The Will has been kept in the custody of the Ministry of Magic for nearly fifteen years now and in one week will be yours.

Sincerely,

Cornelius Fudge

"Oh Harry" Tonks muttered as she dropped the letter back on the table and gently rested her hands on his shoulders, slowly rapping her arms around him in a comforting and loving hug. Harry and Tonks remained where they were for several minutes before Harry cleared his throat, he had composed himself and had refrained from tears; he had long ago made a deal with himself never to cry over his parents again, though this situation greatly tested that promise. Harry grabbed the last letter, the one that had a completely blank envelope and starred at it for a while, unsure if it was safe to open it.

Harry looked up at Tonks with a questioning look on his face, Tonks simply nodded, not thinking there was anything wrong with the letter. Harry ripped the top from the envelope and pulled out the note, unfolding it and holding it up to see it better, he quickly recognized the loopy scrawled handwriting of his aging headmaster.

Dear Harry,

I wrote this letter the day after our little quarrel, which I would once more like to apologize for. Your words truly struck me to my core Harry, and I would like to offer you something that I think could provide a bit more joy in your life. It will be a challenge and you will face a few minor hardships, certainly nothing compared to what you have faced in your time already; but if you can accomplish the task I will lay before you then the I am sure you will find the experience most rewarding.

I'm sure you've noticed the nasty jinx that seems to follow our of our beloved Defense Against the Dark Arts teachers, well I think it is high time I place some one in the position of the DADA professor that can handle anything that is thrown at them and survive long enough for at least a second year as professor. I sat down for a long while and tried to think of somebody right for the position, somebody with all the qualities a DADA professor should have; they should be mentally, physically, and magically strong, well experience in dealings with the dark arts of the darkest level, someone who isn't fearless but wont allow fear to overcome them in any situation, someone who is true and isn't afraid to talk about the dark arts, but at the same time is humble enough not to brag on about their accomplishments, (I'm sure you remember your professor from second year). After composing a list of all the things I wanted in my new professor I thought it would be impossible to find a witch or wizard with all these qualities, then a thought struck like lightning. You.

Yes Harry, I would like to officially invite you to join the noble ranks of the many Hogwarts Professors. Technically you shouldn't be allowed to the position, proper training is required for that and, of course, your completion of Hogwarts. However I am going to make an exception in your case, there are almost no witches or wizards with a resume of dealing with the dark arts in the vast quantity that you have. So, if you are willing, you will be the new Defense Against the Dark Arts professor at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

With the position comes the payment for a professor of course, as well as the responsibility and privilege to dock points from houses and give detentions. I trust you wont abuse this privilege.

P.S. I have assigned you an assistant professor who was very eager to volunteer, he will be there to help you if you need it.

Yours truly,

Albus Dumbledore

Harry could imagine the large smile on Dumbledores old face when he had written the last line of the letter, voicing his false belief that Harry would be hesitant with his power to dock points and give detentions. Tonks's mouth had dropped open and it hung open as she starred at the paper in disbelief, Harry had been made a professor at Hogwarts?!

"Wait till Ron and Hermione hear about this" Harry said with a grin, "I know the first thing that will pass through Ron's lips, 'I cant wait for you to get Malfoy'" Harry and Tonks both had a hearty laugh at this, indeed Harry couldn't wait for his next encounter with Malfoy, he was sure it would be on the train. Though he knew it would stupid to tell Malfoy on the train, he wait until they were at Hogwarts and the school term had officially begun, then he'd have Malfoy trapped.

Harry grinned at the thought and began thinking up all sorts of horrible detentions he would like to put Malfoy through, what made it even sweeter was that he could actually makes his dreams a reality now that he was a professor.

"Oooooohh, I cant wait for term to start, I'm finally gonna be able to put that little snake in his place, and without getting in trouble for it." Harry slowly pushed the thoughts of giving Malfoy detention from his mind and grabbed his book list once more, he did a quick check of it and noticed the list indicated fewer classes than he had had in the past, he assumed this was because of it being his sixth year and that he was going to be teaching.

"Come on Tonks" he said as he jumped up from the table and tucked the list in his pocket, raising his arm and shaking the cloth from his wrist where he once more wore the wrist watch Portkey.

"Hold it!!" Tonks shouted as Harry froze, he gave a questioning look as she pulled out her wand and conjured a decent pair of black robes. "Ok" she smiled sweetly and grabbed Harry's arm as he mashed the button on the Portkey. They were instantly standing in the middle of Diagon Alley.

Harry pulled the list from his pocket and said, "Ok, Gringotts first then its off to the book store". Harry, list in one and nearly dragging Tonks with the other, headed off down the street towards the wizard band Gringotts. Somewhere in the back of his mind he wondered who had assigned the book for the Defense Against the Dark Arts class.

A/N Ok, chapter six, I know it isn't much but I hope it will hold you until I get the next chapter typed up, I really rushed through this chapter pretty fast to get it up so it was a little short, sorry bout that. But don't worry, because next chapter is Harry's birthday, wink and you know what that means. And incase you don't then you haven't been reading my story close enough. Anyway, hope you enjoyed. Now then, REVIEW, pretty please XD


	7. chapter 7

A/N ok, first to get something straight that has just about everybody freaking out, Ron and Hermione. Perhaps everybody thinks im to stupid to realize on my own the fact that their characters are still only 15. Ever hear the old saying, "Fools rush in"? anyway, if you had waited till this chapter to bash to idea of the R/Hr pair then you would have read in this chapter how Mrs. Weasley steps in about the wedding, not to mention Hermione's parents. Now most reviews at least bashed the pair with a certain decree of maturity, however, for people like the reviewer **szelij**, whoever the hell you are, if you don't like it so much then don't review moron. ANYWAY, this is a Harry/ Tonks fic, I hadn't even planned on putting much of Ron and Hermione, the only reason I did was that a few of my reviewers asked me to. SO, as of now I am going to revise and replace the previous chapter and I'm only going to make small mentions of R/Hr from now on. Hope everybody is happy.

Harry was sitting by himself in from of Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream shop, his new Defense Against the Dark Arts book lying open on the table, his eyes moving rapidly over the pages. They had finished shopping for Harry's books robes and potions supplies and were now having a rest from the somewhat stressful day; Harry was still somewhat shocked from the invitation to be a professor at a school he was still two years away from graduating. Harry had inquired to Tonks about this shortly after they had left Gringotts, he figured that having someone as young as Harry teach would require permission from the ministry of magic.

Tonks hadn't had a clue, she was certain that it required special permission of some sort, and the qualifications, though Harry's little adventures over the years certainly gave him more than enough experience.

"It's probably because nobody else would be bold enough to take the job" Tonks was saying, now sitting next to Harry and licking her ice cream. Harry's eye gave a nervous twitch as he watched her slowly ware down the ice cream with her tongue .

"And after what nearly happened to that Umbridge woman I doubt anybody at the Ministry would be stupid enough to allow themselves to be sent to Hogwarts." Tonks let out a giggle at this, it was strange that everybody was so terrified of a teaching position, it seemed silly; though she would certainly never dream of being the DADA teacher.

Harry shook his head and tore his eyes away from Tonks and her ice cream and resumed reading his book. The enormous book was very fast reading to Harry, the way Moody had written it made Harry feel more comfortable, it wasn't just a bunch of spells and nonsense like all the other books he had. The book had a diagram on almost every page to note where on a persons body a certain spell would do the greatest damage, a history of most of the spells and why they were created.

Harry was trying to take in as much of the book as possible, obviously this was the book he would have to use for his teaching position so he felt it would be wise to brush up on the contents of the ominously thick book. They sat there for a nearly an hour, basking in the warm glow of the sun in the summer afternoon, Tonks had pulled her chair against Harry's and was asleep, her head resting on his shoulder. Harry had only been reading the book for a few hours but he had made astounding progress with it. Harry turned his head slightly to look at Tonks and promptly smashed his head against hers, causing Tonks to wake with a start.

"OW! Hey, I was sleeping ya know" Tonks said angrily as she rubbed her head. Harry bit his lip to keep from laughing as he pushed his chair out and stood up, snapping his book shut and stuffing it into a bag. Harry stretched for a moment and Tonks stood up and did the same, letting out a yawn as she tried to keep from dropping off to sleep again while standing.

"You ready to go home?" Harry asked as he grabbed all their bags and made sure they had everything.

"Well it isn't actually my home" Tonks giggled, she rapped her arms around him, partly to hold herself up and partly to make sure she wasn't left behind, "But I'd be happy to go home with you".

Harry tapped the little button on his watch/Portkey and they were instantly standing in the living room of number 12 Grimmauld Place. Harry set down all the bags and collapsed on the couch, Tonks dropping down next to him, pulling her legs up onto the couch and laying down, using Harry as a pillow. Tonks was asleep within five minutes but Harry was remained awake for some time, he had a lot on his mind and he needed to sort it all out.

The most pressing matter, in Harry's eyes, was that fact that he was going to be a teacher. Harry was both anxious and excited about this, being a teacher would be yet another responsibility added to the rather large and heavy pile of things he had to do. Though he did believe that Dumbledore was right in saying that it could be a rewarding experience, and Harry could even get a feel for what being a teacher would be like, if he did a good job he was certain Dumbledore would allow him to return to Hogwarts, after graduation, as a teacher if being an Auror didn't work out. Harry let out sigh at how confused he felt, he decided he would let that particular problem work itself out, Harry had been something like a teacher in the D.A. last year, so it shouldn't be to hard.

The next pressing matter on Harry's mind was beginning to resurrect a once dead subject. Harry had done his best to come to terms with not ever having known his parents, and had really begun to forget the pain it caused him to think about them; but now that Harry was turning sixteen there was going to be a ministry official reading his parents will to him. Harry closed his eyes and thought back to his first year, when he had found the incredible mirror that had shown him his parents; he thought about all the pictures he had of them that he had received from Hagrid and others. Harry thought back to only two months ago when Sirius's will had been read; Harry had been sitting at the table in the kitchen as Dumbledore read off a farewell letter from Sirius followed by a long list of items to various people gathered at Grimmauld Place. Harry had been sitting at the back of the group, silent tears streaming down his face, a far off look in his eyes as if it were all a cruel dream of some kind. Harry was already fighting back tears at the thought of what emotions his parents will would bring forth.

Harry shook his head and rid himself of the taunting image of he and his parents and where they might be today if Voldemort had simply left them alone.

"No way to change the past Harry" he muttered to himself, the words coming from nowhere in particular. Harry looked down at Tonks, who was still sleeping quietly, resting against him; he smiled "Best to look toward the future instead". Tonks stirred slightly in her slumber but quickly settled again, her breathing deep and slow.

Harry sighed and leaned his head back against the couch cushion, his eyes slowly closing as he tried to shut his mind forget everything that was buzzing through his head.

After a few minutes Harry's breathing slowed and his whole body began to relax, Tonks opened her eyes and looked up at him for a moment.

"Rest up now Harry, tomorrow's your birthday, and I've got a busy day planned for you." Tonks reached inside her robes, her fingers rapping around her wand as she conjured some blankets to keep them warm, though she still snuggled up close to Harry as she drifted off to sleep once more.

Harry was awoken by his nose the following morning, he opened his eyes as his nose twitched, sniffing the magical aroma that filled the once dreary house. Harry stretched out his arms and legs and let out a huge yawn as he looked around, he must have been more tired than he realized last night, he had fallen asleep on the couch. Harry blinked and vigorously rubbed the sleep from his eyes as he looked toward the kitchen door, the source of the enticing smell.

The door suddenly burst open and Tonks came striding into the room, she grinned at Harry and bounded over to the couch and jumped onto top of him, landing squarely in his lap.

"Hey sleepyhead" she said in a cheery, childish voice as she rapped her arms around him and sealed her lips to his in a long, deep kiss. When they finally broke Harry had a grin on his face to match Tonks's.

"Happy sixteenth" Tonks practically sang, "You sexy little birthday boy". Tonks giggled at the puzzled look on Harry's face, he still hadn't been awake long enough for it to process that it was indeed his birthday. Harry quickly looked at his watch and discovered he'd been sixteen for almost nine hours. Harry looked around the room as if he expected everything to look different now that he was sixteen, but it all a seemed the same.

"What's that smell Tonks, you aren't actually trying to cook are you?" Harry received a rather powerful smack to the back of his head for this comment, he looked at Tonks who was putting on a very fake expression of hurt.

"I'll have you know I can cook some very tasty meals" Tonks jumped up from Harry's lap, which disappointed him somewhat, and strode toward the kitchen door, "I did make you some breakfast, but if your going to be rude then you can just starve" Tonks gave a devilish grin at the look of horror on Harrys face. He quickly leaped from the couch and made a dash for the kitchen, stumbling through the door after Tonks, Tonks had a satisfied look on her face as she set two plates down on the table. Harry starred for a minute at the delicious food; crisp bacon, sizzling sausage, fresh scrambled eggs, toast with jam, and a cold glass of pumpkin juice.

Harry quickly sat down at the table infront of one of the plates and immediately began devouring the food at a rapid rate. Tonks sat down across from Harry and started on her food, though at a somewhat more restrained fashion than what Harry was doing. Tonks had barely taken a bite of her food by the time Harry was finished, and he was now sitting across the table, though he was leaning forward and eying Tonks's plate of food. Tonks shifted in her seat and set her arm on the table, trying to shield her food as if Harry might suddenly leap across the table.

"You act like you being starved or something Harry, you cant be _that_ hungry" Tonks teased Harry as she slowly cut her sausage into tiny slices, making a big show about eating every piece. Harry endure ten minutes of what he would call torture, Tonks finally finished after what seemed like hours to Harry, she got up and took the plates and set them in the sink, not bothering to clean them.

"So…." Harry asked in a curious tone, "It's my birthday" he said as he voice became low and husky, he slowly rose from his chair and stood close to Tonks, "How bout I unwrap my present" Harry whispered as he slid his hand inside her robes, his fingers barely grazing her skin as the moved across her body. Tonks gave a shudder at Harry's touch; she grabbed Harry's hand just as his fingers began to slide down below the top of her pants. Harry gave a fake pout at this, he could feel Tonks's hand trembling against his.

"Silly boy Harry" Tonks managed to say in a whisper, such a simple touch from Harry had made her cloths feel very restraining; "You don't get any presents till tonight"

Harry gave her a sharp grin as he push her back against the wall, grabbing her by the wrists and pinning her arms; Tonks was shocked and thrilled by such a move from Harry.

"C'mon Nymph" Harry muttered in that low, husky voice, "Maybe just one present to hold me over till tonight" Harry gently touched his lips to hers in a teasing kiss, Tonks's lips parted slightly and Harry leaned forward, slowly pressing his lips to hers in a loving kiss.

The kiss, however, soon became more heated as both began to feel that their cloths were to confining; Tonks parted her lips and Harrys tongue darted out searching for hers, the two quickly becoming engaged in a fierce battle of passion. Harry's fingers were once more roaming across Tonks's body, his hand quickly slipping below the top of her pants once more.

Tonks suddenly broke the kiss as she let out a gasp, her arms wrapped around Harry and her fingernails digging into his back as she held herself against him, biting down on her lip but failing to suppress a loud moan of pleasure.

_'Oh God!' _she screamed in her head; Tonks tried to concentrate long enough to break away from Harry, but what he was doing was driving her insane.

"H-Harry" She stuttered she felt his magical fingers moving so gently, teasingly across her pleasure point she thought she might explode. Tonks slowly brought her eyes to meet with Harry's.

"Harry, w-we should s-s-stop" She tried to say, but her words were lost as his fingers suddenly delved into her, Tonks's threw her head back, her mouth hanging open as she barely stifled the cry that was begging to escape.

Tonks grabbed Harry's hand and, with the greatest reluctance, slowly began to pull away from him. Once she was sure she had a clear view of both his hands she let go of him and stepped away.

"I told you Harry, you can have your present tonight" Harry groaned loudly at this, the situation had him achingly excited and aroused. Tonks pretended not to notice but it was hard to miss the blush that crept to her face as her eyes moved across his body.

"Besides, I've got a fun day planned for you" Tonks said in a suddenly cheery voice. Harry starred at her for a moment before he smiled, it was his birthday, why not go out and have some fun, there'd be plenty of time for 'presents' later.

"Oh ok" he finally muttered. "What do you have planned for today anyway?" Harry wanted to know what was so fun that it had to come before his special gift.

Tonks smiled as if she were keeping some sort of secret, "Well," she started into a cautious tone, as though not wanting to reveal to much, "First were going to go around Diagon alley for a while, just walk and some time to ourselves. I've got a gift waiting at a shop that I'm going to pick up for you. We'll head over to the leaky cauldron, or maybe somewhere nicer and grab some lunch". Tonks began to get excited as and made it painfully obvious that something spectacular was in store for Harry.

"And, since you got tickets to an event last time, I figured I'd get us some tickets to one or two events." Tonks started out the kitchen door, "Its going to be a fun night, I hope you have enough energy left when he finally get home" Tonks laughed as she left Harry standing in the kitchen, wondering furiously what the 'one or two events' could be. Harry had neglected reading or even caring about the Daily Prophet, so he had no knowledge of what might be going on. He did recall two years ago when the Weasleys had taken him to go see the Quidditch World Cup, but Harry was certain that the World Cup was being hosted by England again so soon.

Harry stood there for a few more minutes then headed out to the living room, sitting down on the couch once more and grabbing his new Defense Against the Dark Arts book. He had only been reading for a few moments when Tonks came bouncing down the stairs.

"Come on Harry" she said cheerfully, "Time to go". Harry closed his book and stood up, marveling for a moment at Tonks, who had abandoned her black witches robes. She was dressed instead in a pair of long, khaki shorts the hugged the curve of her hip, and her black shirt that bore the legend "The Weird Sisters". Her hair was brown and lightly curled today, she had very light green eye shadow on, and the dazzling red lipstick made Harry stare, as if hypnotized.

Harry finally snapped from his daze, Tonks nearly burst out laughing at how awed he was.

"I was getting tired of those stupid robes" She explained "and this isn't some big formal occasion, I'll dress how I please, besides" she said as she turned slightly away from him, teasing him with the full outline of her womanly figure, "You seem to like it".

The color rose in Harry's face as he grinned, clearing his throat and raising the wrist watch portkey.

"Ready to go?" he asked, carefully not looking at her least he might pounce on her. Tonks giggled at his antics and stepped closer to him, gazing up at him for a moment before planting a kiss on him; Harry's lips slightly more red after she pulled back, Tonks nearly broke down at this but managed to keep a straight face.

She wrapped her arm around Harry's and sighed contently as she leaned her head on his should, "Ready" she whispered. Harry mashed the button his portkey watch and they were once again gone from Grimmauld Place.

A/N oh no, I can hear you cry, they special 'present' wasn't this chapter?! Will it be next chapter, or the maybe even the one after that, who know?!?!?!?! Since my admittedly poor attempt at Ron and Hermione romance failed miserably I decided I would try to put in more of Harry and Tonks. please people, don't rush the whole intimacy thing with Harry and Tonks, I plan to make this story stretch far out beyond the summer, into sixth year, and if I don't run out of ideas I may even try to extend the story or write a sequel of Harry in seventh year. But I wont get to far ahead of myself, no idea if I can even manage to get very far into sixth year. Well, I hope every one enjoyed the chapter, just a warning though, I've never done a lemon chapter to please don't be to harsh with me if I seem crude with the intimate moments. Now then, please please PLEASE! Review, thank you.


	8. chapter 8

Tonks had insisted on just walking around Diagon Alley all morning so they could be alone and talk, which turned out to be very good for Harry, just what he needed in fact. Tonks had locked her arm with Harry's and they had started down the street as soon as they arrived, no real destination in mind, to caught up in their conversation to bother watching the road or where they were going.

The talk had started easily enough, light conversation, the things you talk about when there is nothing to talk about, or when your trying to avoid a certain topic; they talked about the whether, about they classes Harry was taking in the up coming year, the still shocking fact that Harry was going to be a teacher. Tonks began to giggle when the talk turned to Quidditch though Harry couldn't imagine why.

Tonks eventually started to stir the conversation towarda subject that hadn't been forgotten, but more so ignored as best as possible. She started simply enough by bringing up the topic of Harry's trial the previous year; it didn't take him long to realize where Tonks was going to go with this.

"Lets not beat around the bush, you wanted to talk to me about Sirius?" Harry asked bluntly. Tonks seemed stunned at first but quickly recovered.

"Well, we haven't talked about it for a while, and I really didn't believe you were over it, but with everything that been happening I just assumed you hadn't had much time to think about him."

Harry just starred straight ahead at the road, not actually seeing it or the people all around them, he remained quiet for a some time, thinking to himself and trying to determine how he actually did feel about Sirius's death. After a few minutes he spoke.

"I guess there isn't really much to talk about as far as Sirius is concerned." Harry said in a shocked voice as he realized it was true. "I was really messed up about it at first, especially after having heard Sirius's will, but I'm alright with it now. I guess the reason I was so sad was that I had lost the closest thing I had to a father, or an actual family."

"But what about the Weasleys" Tonks interrupted "There practically family….aren't they?" Tonks asked in a slightly doubtful tone.

Harry let out a small laugh, "Yes they are, were, whatever." Harry sniffed slightly at this as if annoyed, "I don't really know anymore, I'm sure they'd still welcome me to the Burrow any time I wanted, and I'm still Ron's friend, but……" Harry paused here as if choosing his words carefully, he couldn't really think of a better way to say it so he just said what he thought.

"But ever since Ron and Hermione started dating I had been a third wheel, they're so consumed by each other that they have almost no time for me. It used to be different, Ron and I were best friends and Hermione was really close to both of us; but I've seen the limitations to mine and Ron's friendship." Harry recalled his fourth year when he was chosen for the tri wizard tournament and Ron had been angry with him. Harry shook his head and looked down as if ashamed of something.

"Ron's friendship to me isn't very strong anymore, now he's always with Hermione, and it'll stay like that when we go to Hogwarts" Harry said in somber and downcast voice.

"Now Harry, I'm sure that Hermione will try to make a conscience effort to keep you included in her and Ron's life." Tonks said with complete confidence, once more though, Harry just laughed.

"Oh I know she will, every time I'm alone she'll come to me, dragging Ron along and ask me to come with them to do something or another; but I know Ron, he's got her and I don't he'll want to keep it that way. He'll drag her off from me and tell her I'm to busy, or that he wants some alone time with her. I'm not going to be a third wheel to them Tonks, Ron is going to keep himself and Hermione away from me so much that I wont be anything to them but an old friend; the trio isn't going to survive their sixth year." As Harry said this his voice began to crack, Tonks looked up and saw tears in his eyes.

Tonks starred up at Harry and felt her heart break in two, this was why it had been so hard for him to lose Sirius, the reason he had latched onto Tonks so eagerly, he had known that he was going to be alone, he knew that Ron was going to keep Hermione away from Harry. Tonks stopped and stood there for a moment, Harry standing next to her, his eyes still starring endlessly at the ground.

"Oh Harry" Tonks said in a soft and comforting voice, she wrapped her arms around him and felt him do the same to her, they stood there for several minutes, not caring about the people starring at them. Tonks slowly raised her eyes to stare up at Harry, she could see a small smile on his lips, this made her feel infinitely better; she pulled away from him and they began walking again, this time Tonks giving directions so they could go to the shop that was holding Harry's present.

"Do you think you'll be able to handle tomorrow?" Tonks asked in a delicate voice, tomorrow was the reading of his parents last will and testament.

"I think I'll be ok with it, er, you are going to be there aren't you?" Harry asked in an uncertain tone, the letter hadn't been to clear about the settings or arrangements for the reading of the will.

"Only if you want me to be" Tonks said, Harry quickly said he did.

They came to a small, back alley shop and stopped, Tonks flashed a smile at Harry and said, "We're here". She let go of his arm and stepped inside the store, walking briskly to the woman behind the counter as Harry followed after her, walking slower though to gaze at the many items in the store. Harry glanced over at Tonks and the woman behind the counter and decided they didn't need him, he took the opportunity to look around the small shop.

It didn't seem as though the shop offered a particular selection of items, he noticed books and artifacts and items all over that store that could be used for any number of things, Harry found it somewhat confusing. Most of the stores in Diagon Alley offered items of one nature; the Quidditch store, the book store, the wand shop, the owlry; this store, however, seemed to have items for any number of things, which made it impossible for Harry to guess what Tonks might have gotten him from the store.

"C'mon Harry" Tonks called out to him from the door to the store, Harry turned and dashed after her as she walked out. Harry slowed to a walking pace next to her and starred at her for a moment, she wasn't carrying a box of any kind, in fact it looked as though she hadn't gotten anything from the store at all.

"Er, was that not the right store or something?" Harry asked uncertainly.

Tonks giggled and gave him a shrug, only irritating his curiosity further. They walked again for several minutes before stopping at _The Smoking Cauldron_. It turned out to be much more festive than it sounded, the name gave a somewhat dreary impression, but it was more like a hot club than anything else. Their waitress took them to the back of the restaurant and out a door to a open patio dining area, which offered them more privacy and got them away from the noise in the club area.

Lunch was a fairly simple matter, the both ordered a burger with fries and continued to talk throughout all of lunch.

"C'mon Tonks, what did you get from the shop?" Harry's curiosity was starting to drive him made, Tonks found it quite humorous though. She waited a few more minutes of Harry begging to know what she had gotten from the store before she finally caved in.

"Oh ok, I'll show you your present, if only to get you to be quiet" She said this with a joking tone though. She reached into her pocket and produced a very tiny box, to small for even a piece of jewelry, she pulled her wand from her other pocket and pointed at the box, which instantly restored itself to its natural size, nearly five feet long and one foot wide.

"You shrank it?" Harry asked stupidly; Tonks nearly burst out laughing at this question but nodded just the same. She pushed the box toward Harry who grinned and slowly untied the ribbon around it, lifting the lid and peering down inside.

Harry gasped in shock, his emerald green eyes wide in utter disbelief.

"Bloody hell, these things are supposed to be impossible to make, let alone to get hold of one." Harry slowly raised his trembling hands and reached down into the narrow parcel, slowly lifting from it a lengthy shaft of crafted wood.

"A staff" Harry whispered in complete disbelief, Harry shook his head as if refusing to believe that something so wonderful was actually true. Staffs were used in the same principle as wands, but they could magnify a wizards power and allow them to perform certain spells that couldn't be done with a wand alone.

It was absolutely beautiful, sleek and smooth all the way, narrowed and not quite to a point at the bottom, and slightly thickened toward the top, the head of the staff had been specially crafted; four strips of wood rising outward from the staff, then stabbing back inward at an upward angle and all meeting in a point, within the hollowed space formed by the four strips of staff wood was a shining emerald green orb, glowing lightly as he held it; it was five feet long and was a deep, rich mahogany.

"Can I assume you like it?" Tonks asked in a hushed voice, though she had already seen the staff before it was truly something to behold even now. Harry only managed to nod his head as words failed him; he slowly turned to stare at her.

"How" was all he could say. Tonks blushed slightly though she held her head high with a certain degree of smugness.

"Your not the only person with _'contacts'_ Harry, I've got a few friends that can manage just about anything. And don't forget, I make friends with people at the ministry, and people in high positions in the ministry are willing to do several favors for Aurors." Tonks sounded very smug indeed at this.

Harry set it back in the box and nearly tackled Tonks right out of her seat as he threw his arms around her in a crushing hug. Tonks grinned broadly, extremely happy that Harry liked his present; Harry slowly pulled back, tears of joy in his eyes.

"All you have to do to it is let it fuse with your wand" Tonks said.

"My wand?" Harry asked uncertainly as he pulled his wand out and looked at it for a moment. Tonks motioned for him to place it in the box with the staff, which he did. His wand remained there for a moment before glowing briefly and disappearing, Harry noticed a golden glow pulsating from the emerald orb for a few seconds before it subsided.

"Congratulations Harry, that's one of only twelve staffs formed in a century, and one of only three that still exist" Tonks said matter of factly.

"Wow" Harry breathed as he starred down at his gift, and such a rare gift it was; Harry couldn't imagine how hard it must have been to have one created just for him, very few people still knew how to create proper staffs.

A proper staff, like the ones used by ancient wizards and witches, were extremely difficult to create. Many wizards were too unconcerned by staffs to care, but a staff was more than just a pole of wood with a jeweled decoration. The shaft was indeed nothing but crafted wood, sized to how the wizard or witch will feel comfortable with it, but the shaft doesn't hold any power until the users wand has fused with it. The main power from a staff comes from the jewel, which wasn't really a jewel at all. The jewel on every staff was the reason that proper staffs were so rare, the jewel generates an enormous amount of magical energy that only one wizard can control, in this case Harry. The magical jewels were so hard to create because they had be formed by combining earth, fire, air, and water and fusing these four elements together with raw magical energy, which could only be accomplished by a wizard using extreme wandless magic.

The crafter has to picture the person meant for the staff in there minds eye while creating the jewel, the crafter must know the personality and inner self of the one the staff is for because the resulting jewel within the staff reflects the kind of person the user is.

Harry knew just this much about wands because they had been mentioned in his book on wandless magic since, of course, staffs could only be formed with wandless magic.

Harry and Tonks just starred at one another for a while, the afternoon sun diving down to hide behind the shops along the street. Tonks suddenly looked down at her watch and gasped.

"C'mon Harry we have to get going!" she jumped up from her seat, still starring at her watch. Harry stood up as well, grabbing his staff and holding it, feeling slightly awkward without his wand, though he knew he would get used to after a few spells.

"What's the rush?" Harry asked curiously as Tonks grabbed his wrist and started to drag him along at a run.

"Remember those tickets I mentioned before" Tonks said with a grin.

Several minutes later they were standing somewhere near the front of a very long line heading into a shop within the deeper reaches of Diagon Alley, Harry still didn't know what these 'tickets' were for. Harry staff were nowhere to be seen, Tonks had felt it wouldn't be a good idea to flaunt the staff about so she enlightened Harry to an interesting fact about his staff, it could shrink to the size of his wand; so it was now stashed safely inside his robes.

"But where are we going, you still haven't told me" Harry had been pleading with Tonks for the past ten minutes to tell him where they were going, and Tonks still refused to answer. The man at the front of the line called for the next people to come forward, Harry and Tonks being in that small group; they quickly dashed up to the front of the line and were sent toward the back of the shop where another wizard was waiting, sitting on top of an old rickety table. Harry raised an eyebrow to pronounce his skepticism of this, but he said nothing.

There were five others in the room with them and they were all told to gather around the table and place a hand on it, Harry suddenly realized what must be going on.

"Tonks is this a………" Harry started but didn't have time to finish as he felt a jerk from behind his naval and was suddenly being pulled upward, the world around him dissolving. Harry and Tonks both appreciated the smooth travel of Harry's wristwatch portkey after the ride.

Harry's feet slammed into the ground and a shudder ran through his body as he let go of the table and stumbled back, barely keeping his balance and remaining on his feet. Harry closed his eyes and waited until the dizziness left him before he opened his eyes once more. Tonks was standing infront of him, an amused grin on her face as she starred at her dizzy companion.

"I think you're a little too used to the portkey of yours" she gave a laugh then grabbed him by the hand and started pulling him along once more, "Hurry up, we need to get to our seats before it starts."

Harry looked around, now more confused then ever; they were in a tunnel of some kind, Harry could hear voices echoing all around him, coming from the end of the tunnel. The voices were all melded into one great cheering voice, the words that were being screamed were lost, however, among the endless echoes of the tunnel.

The reached the end of the tunnel and Tonks pulled two tickets from her pocket, handing them over to the tired looking wizard standing infront the only door out of the tunnel.

"Nice seats" he muttered and gave them both a cheerful smile as he turned and opened the door, Tonks, still holding Harry's hand, rushed through pulling him with her.

Harry looked around and saw they had stepped into a relatively small room, behind him was the door and a solid wall, the floor was a sleek hardwood surface and there were two seats at the edge of the room, next to the other three walls there were all in fact large windows. Harry stepped up to the windows and gasped; they were in a large stadium, hundreds, thousands of fans all crowded in the stadium seating below them, cheering and shouting like maniacs. Harry looked to either end of the grassy field and instantly recognized the three large hoops at either end, it was a Quidditch match.

"England versus Ireland tonight, to see who goes to the world cup next week" Tonks nearly shouted in excitement, she absolutely loved Quidditch games. Harry was still in awe, he hadn't expected anything so wonderful as this, _'One hell of a birthday this is, wonder what she has planned after this'. _

Harry, still in shock, took a seat next to Tonks, they waited several minutes before an announcer said that everybody was seated and the game was about to start. Harry grinned as he watched a vaguely familiar team launch out onto the field as the Irish national anthem began to sound throughout the stadium.

Harry recognized all the faces of the Irish Quidditch team from two years prior, he also noticed that Lynch's nose was still sufficiently bent and crooked. Harry grinned as he heard the a new song begin, it was time for the English Quidditch team to enter.

Tonks and Harry both jumped to there feet and began cheering along with the rest of the crowd as the seven players of the English Quidditch team sped onto the field, each on a beautiful firebolt. They remained on there feet for a few minutes as the preliminary team meeting between the captains took place, everyone took there seats as the game got under way.

"Having fun Harry?" Tonks asked serenely, she was resting her head on his shoulder, starring out onto the field with a dreamy look on her face.

"This is the best birthday I've ever had Tonks, thank you so much" Harry gently kissed her forehead and leaned his head against her, watching the match with Tonks. He couldn't wait to find out what was next, and Tonks was couldn't wait either; it was going to be a fun night.

A/N AHAHAHAHA, yes, once more I have delayed the special present scene; oh I'm so evil and mean. Oh well, lol. I hope nobody wants to kill me for that, maybe next chapter…..hhmmm, maybe I can think of another way to stall it. I don't know, depends on the reviews, REVIEW NOW, thank you much.


	9. chapter 9

A/N first I'd like to say thank you to everybody who reviewed last chapter, and everybody who as reviewed at any part in the story, your reviews really make it all worth while. I also really appreciate the ideas you throw in with your reviews as well as the questions you ask. The reviewer Numba1, asked one question in particular that I thought many would miss, where did the staff maker get knowledge of Harry, this question will have a slightly shocking answer, probably in the next chapter, maybe even in the one after, but if I can get it into this chapter I will. Now then, on with the story!!

"Poor Lynch!" Harry shouted with laughter several hours later once the match had ended, they were now walking along a muggle street in London, the match had ended in a similar fashion as the World Cup two years ago.

"I cant believe he fell for the Wronski Feint, you'd think he would have learned his lesson when Krum pulled it on him, twice at that" Tonks was laughing almost as hard as Harry as they stumbled down the road, Tonks grasping Harry's hand and leading him along.

The game had lasted for a spectacular two hours in which the Irish seeker, Lynch, had been flattened into the ground once more when the English seeker pulled the Wronski Feint. Harry and Tonks had missed several minutes of the game afterwards due their excessive laughing, after the game Harry had described, in detail, the events of the World Cup two years ago when Viktor Krum had impressively fooled Lynch with the same move.

Harry slowly wiped his eyes, which had begun to water from laughing so hard, they had left the stadium twenty minutes before after Lynch had managed to grab the snitch from right under the English seekers nose. He turned his gaze back down upon Tonks.

"So where are we going now?" Harry asked in an anxious and impatient tone.

Tonks gave him a sly grin, knowing full well that Harry was in a hurry to get back to Grimmauld Place where he would receive the most glorious birthday present of his life. Tonks just starred straight ahead, that sly smile still on her face as she pretended not to hear Harry's question.

Harry had played this little game with Tonks all day and he knew that she wouldn't answer his questions, this only made him twice as curious as to where their destination was. They continued walking for few more minutes until they came to a large building that looked something like an old abandoned warehouse, Harry starred up at the old, slightly decayed building, Tonks quickly pulling him up to a large wooden door near the corner.

Tonks banged on the door once and waited, glancing up and down the street anxiously, as if afraid of being caught at this place. The door opened a few inches, Harry heard a chain rattle as it held the door from being opened any further, and a voice came from just beyond the door.

"What'd ya wan?" the words were barely distinguishable through a very thick accent.

"Auror pass" Tonks muttered back to the voice, the door shut and Harry heard the noise chains rattling again; the door opened and a large burly doorman grinned down at the two of them. Harry found this man, who rivaled Hagrid's physique, to be somewhat intimidating, Tonks, on the other hand, was grinned up at him.

"Tonks! I didn't expect you to be here" The doorman gave a hearty laugh, "especially after Kingsley caught you last time". The doorman suddenly noticed Harry and he peered down at him with a scrutinizing gaze, his eyes moving over him quickly as if sizing him up.

"I see you brought a friend" His voice had a somewhat icy tone now; Harry gulped.

"Don't be so suspicious of everybody, he's with me after all" Tonks said as if it explained everything.

"All the more reason to think he's trouble" The doorman muttered.

Tonks gave him a steely glare, "You do know who this is don't you?". The doorman shook his head and starred once more at Harry, his eyes traveling over him once more, slower this time. His eyes stopped on Harry's forehead and Tonks gave a smile at the astonished look on the man's face.

"Can't be" The doorman mumbled in a shocked tone.

"This is my date, Harry Potter" Harry smiled but avoided making eye contact with the man, he didn't like it when people reacted to him the way the doorman was doing now.

"So" Tonks said in a demanding voice; the doorman brought himself to his senses and stepped back, making room for them to enter.

"Er, are you going to tell me what all that was about" Harry asked uncertainly, he had no clue what was going on, nor was he sure he wanted to know.

"Oh that's Grinez, he's and old friend, he's not supposed to let anybody in here that might go to the authorities" Tonks said casually as she lead him down a hallway along the forward wall of the warehouse.

"And why would someone go to the authorities?" Harry was beginning to wonder where they were, it was in muggle London, he knew that much, but that was about it.

"Its obvious isn't it, this is a wizard gathering, and were in right in the middle of a heavily muggle inhabitant zone, if the ministry knew we were here they'd put everyone involved on trial". Tonks still had a very casual and lighthearted tone after explaining that they were doing something illegal.

"Well what is this place" Harry wasn't sure why wizards would need an old warehouse in the middle of muggle London. Tonks suddenly stopped and pulled out her wand, looking into a body length mirror handing on the wall. She starred at her reflection for a moment before smiling and nodding her head, seemingly satisfied with whatever she had been thinking.

She turned to Harry and almost laughed, he was still in his wizarding robes and they wouldn't suit him properly for their next event. She starred at him for a moment be raising her wand and giving it a gentle flick at Harry; Harry's robes were instantly gone and replaced by a set of loose fitting black pants, the pant legs hanging down over the top of a pair of black boots, and a black shirt with blood red flames rising all the way up the back of his shirt.

"Little wardrobe change for you Harry, you come here in wizard robes" Tonks tucked her wand in her pocket once more and grabbed Harry hand, pulling him toward the door at the end of the hall. Tonks had an excited grin on her face as she opened the door.

Harry was nearly blasted back by the sudden sounds bombarding his head, Tonks pulled him inside and the door slammed shut behind them. Harry looked around quickly, they were in a large open area, the majority of the warehouse, at the far end was a little stage with one man up on stage, surrounded by what appeared to be the same equipment a muggle DJ would use; Harry understood now, this was a wizards night club.

"A nightclub?" Harry asked to no one, he still wasn't sure why you would put a wizard nightclub in the middle of a muggle area but he decided not to press the matter. Tonks was now bouncing up and down to the high paced music blaring out from, not speakers, but from the walls around them it seemed.

Harry grinned as he watched Tonks's movements, she was very spirited and exciting dancer, indeed she was already beginning to draw stares from some of the other guys around them, Harry moved closer to make sure they knew she was there with him.

Tonks popped up infront of Harry, a cheerful smile on her face, and slapped her hands down on his hips, shaking his hips with hers to the beat of the music. Harry grinned and began to move on his own as the music switched to a new beat, one just as fast, but this rhythm was different, it seemed to surround Harry and ensnare him, the lights beginning to flash a deep red.

Harry's eyes half closed as he felt a warm sensation spreading through his whole body, much like the rush one feels after a shot of alcohol, the sensation was rushing through his whole body, intoxicating him, loosening him.

Tonks's eyes were closed, a look of deep pleasure on her face as she moved enticingly with the music, everyone seemed to be affected by the new beat, it was almost like…………magic.

Harry began to feel his consciousness fading, giving way to a more……_primal_ sense of mind. His body was moving without his command, it was like his mind had disconnected. Tonks was right before him, her back toward him as she moved her legs, hips, arms, her whole body to the pulsing sound of the music.

Tonks glanced back over her shoulder at Harry, a devilish grin on her face as the music began to take its affect on her too, she reached back and grabbed his hands, pulling him closer to her. Tonks continued to move with the music, grinding against Harry as she guided his hands across her body, all sense of a conscious mind gone now, it was nothing but instinct and emotion that controlled them.

Tonks leaned her head back against Harrys shoulder, exposing the soft flesh of her neck; Harry lowered his eager lips and began to kiss and suck at the soft skin of her neck. Tonks let out a moan as so many sensations began to race through her body, she knew nothing but Harry and he knew only her. She needed him, she couldn't stand it any longer, maybe it was the music or maybe she was even more tired of waiting than Harry but she felt as if she didn't have him now she would explode!

"Harry!" she practically screamed in ecstasy. But just then Harry opened his eyes, a small spark of his conscious mind reawakening from the deep slumber it had been forced into. Harry opened his senses to the world again, the music was fading and the lights had stopped the pulsing flash, the world was becoming itself again all around him, people seeming to come out of trances. Harry took a few deep breaths as he starred down at Tonks, a huge grin on her face.

"There's a reason this club is illegal Harry" Tonks whispered in a low voice, her eyes still closed as if she were savoring the final moments in which the trance wore off. The music was completely gone now, though Harry could still feel his heart racing; he already missed the incredible music and the sensations it made him feel.

Harry leaned down, bringing his lips close to her ear and whispered, "How bout we head home before they play another song and I ravage you right here". Tonks giggled at the naughty thought, grabbing his hand and quickly pulling him through the ground toward the door; which was blasted to a thousand pieces by a flash of red light, knocking them off their feet.

Harry shook his head and quickly leapt to his feet, Tonks jumping up beside him, her wand already in her hand. Harry reached into his pocket and retrieved his wand, giving it a small twirl and it began to lengthen and within a few seconds his staff was back to normal. Harry and Tonks stood as statues among the hundreds of other witches and wizards who were all screaming and running; Harry did notice a few others who had drawn their wands and were gazing intently at the doorway, waiting as he and Tonks were.

"Well well well" Harry heard an all to familiar voice coming from the doorway, he felt the blood in his veins begin to burn like a molten fire, a forgotten rage instantly resurfacing within him. "What a lovely little party we've stumbled upon" Several figures in robes with black hoods were coming through the shattered doorway, led by a woman, with matted black hair and a hollow face that is only caused by the horrors of Azkaban.

Harry noticed all the other wizards that had drawn their wands had taken a step back, even Tonks had shifted as if wanting to turn and run, Harry was the only one who hadn't moved; he was too numb with rage to do so. Bellatrix Lestrange was standing several yards away from Harry, there was a wizard partially blocking him from her view, so she had yet to notice him, Harry intended to make her pay for her lack of observation.

"Aww, how cute" She said in a childish voice that made Harry's teeth hurt, "Do you big brave wizards think your going to stop me from having my fun?".

Harry's body began to tremble with the effort of restraining himself from shouting every curse he knew, his staff was shaking violently in his hand and the emerald orb was beginning to glow with building magical energy. Bellatrix slowly drew her wand, all the on lookers to terrified to move, she began to look around the room for a likely target for whatever spell she had in mind.

She turned away from Harry and he quickly sidestepped past Tonks, heading for the front wall, where he would be out of sight from the death eaters and be able to sneak up on them. Harry slowly crept along the wall, all the death eaters had turned away from him as well, watching as Bellatrix slowly moved toward the terrified crowd to pick a victim.

"Ah yes, you'll do just fine, for my first victim at least" She said with a nasty grin as she raised her wand as at a girl who appeared to be about Harry's age.

"NOT THIS TIME" Harry yelled at the top of his lungs as he leapt out from hiding, his staff raised high over his head, the emerald orb giving off an almost blinding light. _'Time to see what this thing can do'_ Harry thought to himself as he swung the staff in a downward arc at the group of death eaters.

"STUPIFY" Harry yelled; once again Harry was blasted off his feet, skidding along the floor for several feet before he came to a stop. Harry starred in complete shock, he knew that a staff magnified the users power, but he hadn't realized what it could do when it wasn't controlled. There had been a group of nearly twenty death eaters, probably new recruits to Voldemort's ranks, all standing with their wands raised; the groups that was still standing consisted of only five, none of the ones on the ground were stirring.

"Bloody hell" Harry muttered as he starred at his wand, it had used a remarkable amount of power and the emerald orb was still glowing, though more faintly than before. Harry slowly climbed to his feet, leaning on his staff for support, suck a powerful spell had drained him of a great deal of energy, he made a quick mental note to begin practicing on how much power he used in his spells.

"Potter?!" he heard a confused, high pitched shriek, he looked up and saw Bellatrix Lestrange, standing as before, wand still raised, but she was no longer starring at the girl, she was gazing, open mouth and eyes wide at Harry; a combination of shock, fear, and complete loathing on her face.

"Not bad for a child, aye Lestrange" Harry taunted as he slowly staggered back over to Tonks, who was just as shocked as everybody else. He gave Bellatrix an evil grin, "There's plenty more where that came from".

Lestrange only laughed, "You cant fool me Potter, I know all about staffs, and you've obviously never used one before tonight, your so drained of magical energy that I'd be very impressed if you could manage even the simplest of spells". Bellatrix turned toward he and Tonks and raised her wand, Tonks, snapping out of her daze looked around at the other wizard still holding there wands, standing there as if lost.

"Get her!" Tonks screamed wildly at them, they all snapped to life and turned their wands on Bellatrix; Lestrange barely had time to raise her wand before the massive volley of spells came washing over her. There was a bright flash as all the spells converged on her, but when they all looked again………she was gone?!?!

Harry looked around at the other death eaters, they were gone as well, even the ones he had knocked out. Harry shook his head, not wanting to believe they had all escaped such a perfect situation; he turned to Tonks, as if expecting her to know.

"How, how did they all get away" Harry clenched his fist around the staff, anger swelling inside him, he had once more allowed Sirius's killer to escape from his grasp.

"It must have been a massive transport spell, the only wizard powerful enough to do that though, other than Dumbledore of course, is…………_him_" Harry bowed his head and starred at the ground for a long moment, he knew who she was talking about. Tonks looked around quickly, she had a grim smile on her face.

"At least nobody was hurt, well" she gave a real smile, "nobody other than the death eaters". Harry smiled, still starring endlessly at the ground though. "Harry we need to contact Dumbledore, if You-Know-Who is growing so bold as to sent his death eaters out to attack places like this then he should know".

"No need to raise alarm Nymphadora" Harry slowly raised his eyes from the floor and looked toward the doorway. "I'm already aware of what has happened, it is unfortunate I didn't know exactly this little, _party_, was; or else I would have been here sooner." Albus Dumbledore, somehow, was standing there before them, a very grim look on his face. Dumbledore stopped just a few feet infront of Harry and Tonks, his eyes quickly traveling over Harry, who was still leaning on his staff for support, then sweeping across the large crowd of very confused onlookers.

"Perhaps we should go somewhere a little more private" Dumbledore reached inside his robes, assumingly for his wand, but pulled out a teakettle, "My office, I think is appropriate". Harry and Tonks knew what to do, they both touched a finger to the teakettle and were instantly swept away, the world dissolving into a blended swirl of colors, Harry was beginning to hate travel by Portkey.

A/N Well, that's chapter 9 people, sorry if it seemed disappointing, I hope it didn't. well, you've had your first look at the power of Harry's staff, it was a rather meager demonstration but I wrote that section at midnight after a day of spring training for football, so please don't kill me. Yes the unholy time of year when spring training occurs for my football team is upon me, so my chapter updates may slow a bit since I don't get home till late, I'll try to continue to update every few days though, a least once a week at minimum. Well there's really only one thing left to do, REVIEW NOW, thank you.


	10. chapter 10

A/N Sorry that I haven't updated sooner, my computer somehow got a virus on it and it completely screwed it up. Its all better now though so I'll be back to writing, hope I didn't keep you all waiting to long; thank you everybody who reviewed chapter nine, now, on with the story.

They were all sitting in Dumbledore's office; Dumbledore was behind his desk and had conjured two large, comfy chairs for Tonks and Harry. Tonks immediately took her seat, as did Harry, Dumbledore was starring at them over the top of his half moon spectacles, in a most scrutinizing fashion.

"Well?" Dumbledore asked to neither of them in particular, "Do you wish to explain yourselves or shall I draw my own conclusions?" Dumbledore's tone made Tonks feel guilty and she squirmed in her chair, but Harry was rather confused by it, he didn't think that had done anything wrong, they had even stopped a death eater attack.

"I don't see how we did anything wrong professor" Harry said carefully, he wasn't sure how Dumbledore would feel towards him after their little confrontation at Grimmauld place. Dumbledore however gave Harry a genuine smile, they very same he had shown him in the past five years at Hogwarts Tonks kept her eyes on her feet as she spoke, "I'm sorry professor, I didn't think he'd be using it like that so early, I had planned to teach him myself over the remainder of the summer."

Harry was thoroughly confused by all the fuss, he had used his staff, so what, how could it have killed him, '_Heh, even Voldemort as failed to do so thus far_' Harry thought with a touch of humor. "How is a staff going to kill me" Harry asked with a hint of laughter in his voice, though he managed to stile seeing that neither Dumbledore nor Tonks were smiling.

"Staff's are quite tricky Harry, especially in your situation. You see, when a staff is used by one it isn't compatible with, it can have adverse effects on the user, evening to point of draining them of all their magical energy and killing them. That could very easily have happened tonight" Dumbledore seemed to be speaking in a careful, slow voice, one that Harry had grown to know; Dumbledore was keeping something from him.

"But how could it possibly be incompatible with me, it was made just for me, to match who I am, wasn't it?" Harry was sure that Dumbledore was keeping a secret, and his being upset with Tonks made it clear she knew the secret too. Tonks opened her mouth to speak but Dumbledore cut her off with a look.

"It's a somewhat odd situation Harry, the staff was made for you, just for you. But you have changed since the staff was created, changed from what the staff was willing to accept. Your constant encounters with Voldemort and his minions have changed you, given you a……darker side." Dumbledore paused for moment, choosing his words carefully. "This staff was made by someone who didn't know you as you are, and who didn't know you when you first arrived at Hogwarts. It was made to accept who the creator thought you would become; This staff was created by the combined efforts of Lily and James Potter."

Harry starred at Dumbledore, his emerald green eyes glaring almost angrily into those dull blue eyes of his headmaster. Harry jumped to his feet and immediately began pacing Dumbledore's office, thousands of thoughts rushing through his mind. Dumbledore and Tonks rose to from their seats as well, Tonks rushing to his side and softly laid a calming hand on his shoulder.

"Harry?" she asked in a quiet voice.

"I uh……I" Harry felt overwhelmed at this point, it seemed so odd, his parents were long since dead yet even now they were helping him. But it was more than the thought of his parents that was beginning to rattle him to his core, Dumbledore said the staff was meant for who his parents had wanted him to be, but Harry had changed, had become…..darker.

"I'm not what I should be then?" Harry asked quietly. Tonks had tears streaming down her face, she could see the pain in Harry's eyes, and it killed her to see him so sad; she wrapped her arms round him, holding him tightly.

"Never let anybody tell you that Harry" Dumbledore said softly as he slowly trudged around his desk toward them; laying a hand on Harry's shoulder and starring him in the eye with a firm yet sympathetic gaze. "You are what you are meant be Harry, your parents didn't know what you would become, but rest assured, you are not so different from what they wanted you to become. You are, in fact, better."

Harry felt like crying with Tonks, the thought that he had let done his parents was tearing him apart inside, but he felt an uplifting jolt as Dumbledores words, "What do you mean professor?"

"Harry, you recall that I told you the night Voldemort tried to kill you he accidentally put some of himself into you?" Harry nodded, wondering how this was relevant. "Voldemort is of the darkest evil, he is your dark side, your exact opposite, to use the lumos spell with your staff would destroy him because it is so incompatible; yet you did not die tonight, even with all the darkness, hatred, and malice that that Voldemort filled you with 15 years ago, you did not die." Harry looked up, beginning to understand what Dumbledore was saying to him.

"You did not die, because the purity of your heart so greatly outweighs the darkness of Voldemort. You are so much more than your parents could have ever wished for Harry, never forget that." Dumbledore remained still for a moment, letting these comforting word time to sink in before he got back to business, as was his peculiar way.

"Now then!" Dumbledore said in a rather loud voice, "The death eaters know that you are somewhere in the London area, even though Grimmauld Place is greatly protected, I'd rather not have you staying there for the remainder of the summer, I'm sure it will get most annoying having the Order members running in and out everyday."

Dumbledore walked back behind his desk and tapped the desk with his wand, a sheet of parchment and a quill appeared on the desk, the quill stood up and began writing.

"Since you are going to be a professor here at the start of term Harry, I'd like for you to remain at Hogwarts for the remainder of the summer." Harry's heart skipped a beat. "I will not take no for an answer, I've already prepared a special room for you within Gryffindor tower, the new portrait hanging in the common room is guarding your room, you may choose a password of your own liking."

The quill on Dumbledore's desk stopped writing and Dumbledore took the parchment and read it briefly, giving a soft chuckle at the contents of the page before rolling it up and tucking it away in his robe pocket.

"One more thing, the assistant I mentioned in the letter about your new teaching position will be here tomorrow, the two of you should get started on lesson plans, get a good head start on before term begins. You may use magic here as you see fit, no more student restriction are placed upon you; though I would prefer is you didn't use your staff, you need to be trained to handle more advanced wand magic before reaching the next plateau. All you need to do is transform your staff back to wand form to use it as you always have, its true power cant be used unless it is in staff form."

Dumbledore gave Harry a warm smile and headed for the door, motioning for them to follow as he swiftly stepped from the room. Harry and Tonks followed closely behind as Dumbledore led the way to Gryffindor tower, still talking and explaining a few things about Harry's new privileges as a professor.

"As I mentioned in the letter you will be able to give detentions, dock and give points as you see fit. I'd prefer you to sit with myself and the other professors at meal times but if you wish to sit with your friends you may do so. You will be paid 87 galleons at the end of each week for working as a professor; and please no favoritism in class Harry, it's unprofessional."

They stopped as the reached the portrait of the fat lady, who seemed surprised somewhat surprised to see Harry.

"Jelly Slugs" Dumbledore said to the portrait of the fat lady, she gave the headmaster a nod and the portrait swung forward to allow them to enter the Gryffindor common room. Harry followed Dumbledore inside and smiled, he always felt the most at home when he was here in Gryffindor tower. Since it was summer there was no fire burning, but all the windows were wide open, letting the cool night's breeze into the common room to cool them off.

Harry looked around and quickly noticed the new portrait, he grinned broadly as he strode over to the portrait of the Gryffindor Quidditch team from his third year, when they had posed for their picture just after winning the school cup. Harry looked back at Dumbledore and Tonks, they were both smiling as well at the large portrait that commemorated the victory.

"You'll need to pick a password for your new room Harry" Dumbledore reminded him in a soft voice. Harry turned back to the portrait and stood there thinking for several moments, the perfect password suddenly came to him.

"Snuffles" Harry said in a quiet voice; the Harry in the portrait gave him a wink and the portrait swung forward to reveal a short hallway leading to a new room.

Harry eagerly stepped forward to see his new home, Tonks practically bouncing with excitement as she rushed past Harry to look around, Dumbledore walking into the room as his usual slow but certain pace.

"Wow" Harry breathed as he looked around; the room was incredible, it wasn't just a singular room, it was like a small house just for him. Harry stood in a common room about half the size of the Gryffindor's common room; there were a few doorways lining the walls on either side of the room. Harry looked back at Dumbledore once more, as if wondering if this was all really his, Dumbledore gave him an incurring nod and chuckled softly as Tonks came bursting out the second door on the left.

Harry headed for the door Tonks had just come from and stepped inside the next room. It was incredible, a large four-poster bed that looked as though it could have comfortably fit 10 people on it. There was nightstand on either side of the bed and a large closet on the right wall. Harry smiled and head for the door on the left wall that connected with the next room, Harry opened the door and starred; his own private bathroom, which was basically a smaller version of the prefects bathroom.

"Wicked" Harry whispered, he could hear Dumbledore laughing behind him.

Harry headed back to his common room and walked across the room to the door on the right side of the room. The it led to the Defense Professor's office, which he had only visited a few times before; the office still held a few items left behind by the other professors, fortunately Harry could find nothing belonging to his latest Defense Professor. Harry looked around his new office and thought of what he would need in it for the school term, after a few minutes he decided to worry about it later, there was plenty of time.

"So this is really all mine?" Harry asked as the three of them sat in a circle of large squashy chairs in Harry's common room; they were sitting and drinking tea that Dobby had brought up for them. Dumbledore nodded as he took a sip of his tea, Harry could barely contain his excitement, this opened up a whole new world for him, assuming he did well as a professor of course. If Harry were to ever decide he didn't want to become an Auror he could simply remain at Hogwarts as the Defense Against the Dark Arts professor.

"If you require anymore room don't hesitate to ask me directly Harry, I had debated whether or not to place a second room of requirement here for you, so you would have somewhere to practice and train using advanced wand magic." Harry just blinked at this, the thought of having his own personal room of requirement was a little shocking.

"Er….no thanks professor, I think one of those is enough for the school" Dumbledore just smiled.

"Well I best be off, still have lots to do" Dumbledore said as he finished the last of his tea and rose to his feet once more and headed for the door. "Feel free to roam the halls at your leisure Harry, no one will stop you anymore. Don't worry about getting your things from Grimmauld Place, I'll send someone to retrieve them for you." Dumbledore nodded to Harry and Tonks and headed for the portrait hole.

"Professor!" Harry suddenly exclaimed with alarm as he jumped to his feet.

Dumbledore stopped and looked back, "Please Harry, we are colleagues now, I insist that you call me Albus." Harry nodded but still looked anxious.

"Profes…..er, Albus……..I got a letter the other day along with yours, it was from the ministry. I'm supposed to be present for the reading of my parents will tomorrow." Harry glanced down at his watch, seeing it was nearly 1:00 in the morning, "Er, I mean later today actually."

Dumbledore stood there for a moment, thinking. "Not to worry Harry, I will have Minister Fudge and his associates come here to Hogwarts for the reading of the will." Harry smiled with relief. "Now I suggest the two of you get some sleep, it's been a long night and you don't want to be tired when Cornelius Fudge arrives." Dumbledore left them standing there in the small common room; Harry hadn't realized until then how tired he really felt. The events of the night hadn't completely pushed the thought of a 'special present' from Harry's mind, but he was still exhausted from the blast from his staff that all he wanted to do was sleep.

"File number 114562, the last will and testament of Lily and James Potter; hereby to be read to one Cornelius Fudge, Minister of Magic, and witnessed on this day by………..Well you get the picture I'm sure" Fudge said as he set the scroll down on the Gryffindor table in the Great Hall. Harry, Tonks, and Dumbledore were all sitting on one side of the table, Fudge and several ministry officials were sitting opposite them.

Harry's hand was clenched tightly to Tonks's as Fudge help up a second scroll of parchment, Fudge starred at the parchment for a moment then set it back down on the table, pulling his wand from within his robes and tapping the will once.

Two tiny figures popped out of the parchment, standing only a few inches tall and not quite transparent, they had a dull glow to them as if they were a hologram. It took Harry a moment to realize what, and who he was seeing, when he did he gasped.

"Hello son" the first figure said directly to Harry, Harry starred back down at the miniature version of his father, his mother standing there next to him.

"Your mother and I created this will when you just a baby, we've just put you to sleep in fact" the two of them laughed softly, the little laugh that came with the joy of new life. "I hope you don't ever have to see this Harry, I hope you never go through the pain of loosing us, but Voldemort is after us, and I have no choice but to leave this……..just in case." Lily and James shared a look of fear with one another before James continued speaking.

"This will be simple enough Harry, We're leaving everything to you." Harry felt Tonks's grip on his hand tighten slightly, Harry closed his eyes and fought back the tears that were so desperately trying to escape.

"Everything Harry; the gold in both mine and Lily's private Gringotts vault, all of my old possession, though I'm sure my dear friend Albus has given you one or two of them by now" the little James turned his gaze toward Dumbledore and gave him a wink, Dumbledore winked right back. The little James turned back to Harry, tears in his eyes and unable to speak, Lily took over.

"It's all yours Harry" Harry could no longer hold back the tears as he heard his mothers voice, he had heard it once before when the dementors had drawn to near, but what he had heard did not have nearly the same effect as her voice was having now.

"Along with the contents of our vaults at Gringotts we're leaving you all of our possessions and we'd like Albus to go with you when you retrieve them. There's quite a bit you see, everything from my old school books right down to James's snitch that he stole from Hogwarts." Lily giggled at this, she had always loved to watch him sitting with baby Harry and catching the snitch for his enjoyment.

"And last but not least…………we leave you the deed to Godrics Hollow" Harry heard several of the ministry witnesses murmur to each other at this. "Godrics Hollow is where we live Harry, or rather, where we lived" Lily and James looked at each other sadly. "If the house is still there it's all yours, if it isn't, there's plenty of lovely, empty homes there that I'm sure you'd simply love" Lily smiled up at Harry and he felt his heart break in two.

"We've got to go now Harry, I think you've woken up and your starting to cry" Lily smiled slightly, "We love you son" they said in unison as they dropped back into the parchment and were gone.

"I love you to" Harry whispered as he wiped the tears from his eyes with his sleeve. There was a long pause after the will was finished, no one wanted to say anything to disturb Harry, but they had to get on with it; Fudge cleared his throat to get Harry's attention.

"I have the key's to both your parents vaults here for you, the key to the vault where all their possessions are being held, and of course, the deed to Godrics Hollow. Here you are Harry." Fudge said in the friendly tone he used to use before Harry's fourth year. Harry took the keys and the deed and just starred at them for a while.

"Are we done here?" Harry asked in a solemn tone; Fudge nodded and Harry rose from the table attempting a smile for the ministry officials before he headed for the door.

The ministry officials all rose as well, headed for the entrance hall to leave and head back to the ministry, Fudge hung back to speak with Dumbledore and Tonks.

"I really must apologize again Dumbledore, you and Harry were both telling the truth all along about You-Know-Who; you and your order won't face anymore opposition from the ministry Dumbledore." Dumbledore nodded with something of grim satisfaction; " Also I'm officially backing your decision to make Potter a professor at this school, I think it would be healthy for the boy to have a new challenge such as this. Help to draw his attention away from some of the more recent……………loses in his life"

Fudge glanced past Dumbledore's shoulder at Tonks, he easily recognized her as the young metamorphmagus auror from the Department of Magical Law Enforcement.

"As for the other _situation_…………well. I have no strong objections to it I suppose." Tonks smiled brightly and decided to leave before she got dragged into the conversation, she headed off to go find Harry and see what condition he was in.

"I thank you, Cornelius. Harry will be going through the most trying times his life this year, I am sure of that, it is important we allow him certain personal freedoms that should be given to an adult." Dumbledore said in a low tone.

"Yes, and I certainly consider Potter a fine adult wizard, he's done some rather remarkable things since his return to the wizarding world; I'm sure he'll dazzle us once again this year……yes indeed." Fudge fixed his hat and shook Dumbledore's hand before heading off to the entrance hall to go back to the ministry with the others.

Dumbledore stood alone in the great hall, he felt strange after both James and Lily's will and his short conversation with minister Fudge, '_I do sincerely hope that Harry only dazzles us with his abilities as a professor, he's faced enough hardships'_ Dumbledore thought to himself. The aging headmaster starred at the far end of the great hall where Harry and Tonks had left, _'They go well together, Harry's actually the mature one'_ Dumbledore began chuckling heartedly at this thought as he swiftly made his way back to his office, it was only mid-day and he still had an immense amount to do.

A/N Well, sorry it took so long, summertime and all now, vacations, getting dragged away from my computer. For those of you expecting a lemon chapter, maybe later, the new post on the home page of has be a little worried, I don't wanna get kicked off. As for the wages Harry is getting, I had no idea what a good number would be, I guessed, sorry if it seems to low or to high. Well, that's it for chapter 10, by the way, thank you to everybody who reviewed, my review count is over the 200marker now, sorry again you guys had to wait so long. Hope you enjoyed and if not, there's always next chapter. Ha ha ha………..REVIEW NOW, thank you


	11. chapter 11

A/N hey all, once again I'm sorry it took so long to get chapter ten up, computer troubles. I wrote this chapter as fast as I could, wanted to post it quick and not make you wait like last time. BTW, this is the chapter you will find out who Harry's assistant will be, I've had quite a few reviews and emails commenting on who it should or shouldn't be, many of you looked at the false clue's I have gave in the earlier chapters, yes false clues, so I'll clear this up; it isn't Snape, Lupin, or Tonks, those were the most popular theories. So who is it??? Read andfind out, well I hope you enjoy the chapter, please please PLEASE review.

Tonks had rushed out of the great hall as fast she could, wanting to catch up to Harry before he got to far away; she burst out into the entrance hall and looked around, Harry was already gone.

_'That must have been really hard for him to deal with' _Tonks thought as she headed off for the staircase, Harry had most likely headed back to Gryffindor tower to be alone in his new room. Sure enough, when Tonks gave the password for Harry's private room she found him sitting alone on his bed, a small picture frame in hand, his eyes focused on the figures moving around in the photo.

Tonks slowly stepped toward him, moving carefully as if afraid she might scare him, she gently sat down on the bed next to Harry, glancing over his shoulder at the picture in his hand; it was his mother and father on their wedding day, dancing and waving up at him.

"Harry?" she asked in barely more than a whisper. Harry turned his head, his eyes already bloodshot from the tears, no matter how hard he fought against it the memory of his parents was tearing him apart. Tonks couldn't stand to see him like this, her made her feel nearly horrible as he did; she slowly raised her hand, running her fingers through his untamable black hair.

"Tonks" Harry whispered in a pleading voice, Tonks could only guess at how many emotions Harry was feeling. She threw her arms around him and held him; Harry flung his arms around her and clung to her, shutting his eyes and tightening his grip, never wanting to let go.

"How can it so much Tonks, I never even knew them, there's nothing to miss" Harry asked in a slow, shaking voice; Tonks just shook her head, unable to think of anything to say that could ease his pain. Luckily enough there was a knock at the bedroom door, Harry and Tonks broke apart.

"Come in" Tonks said loudly at the door. Dumbledore slowly opened the bedroom door and peeked inside; he closed the door behind him and stood there looking at Harry.

"I am sure this was very difficult for you Harry, I cant even begin to imagine, but please Harry, try not to be to sad; I knew James and Lily, and they would not have wanted to you to waste time grieving. And I believe you've quite enough of that already over Sirius" Dumbledore gave Harry a concerned look and turned back to the door.

"Besides, you have things to do, new responsibilities that must be taken care of as a professor at Hogwarts" Harry looked up at Dumbledore, wondering what he could possibly have to do when it was still the middle of summer.

"What do I need to do Albus" Harry asked uncertainly, his mind, for the moment, had been torn away from the memory of his parents; Dumbledore gave a small grin

"Well I do believe I told you that your new assistant would be arriving today, he is waiting for you in your common room" Dumbledore said with an amused tone as if there were something funny going on. Harry's curiosity dragged his mind further away from thoughts of his parents; he jumped to his feet and quickly wiped away the remainder of his tears and started for the door, Tonks following behind him. Dumbledore opened the door and quickly strode through; Harry pushed the door open and walked into his common room and starred.

There, sitting on his couch, was somebody he hadn't expected to ever see waiting for him. The slightly ruffled man was sitting on the edge of the couch, as if ready to jump up at any moment, he was taking a long swig from a private hip flask which could've contained anything, Harry's new assistant was……

"Moody?!" Harry asked in complete shock.

"Moody?!?!" Tonks echoed in equal, if not greater astonishment. "Moody just what are you doing here, I thought you went with the Weasley's to Romania to check on Charley and the others". It suddenly dawned on Harry that Ron's letter to him had mentioned they would be back the day after his birthday……today.

Moody gave his usual growl for a greeting as he leaped up from the couch as though it had bitten him, he rushed over to Harry, the dull clunk of his wooden leg echoing through the room.

"Potter, well now, 16 are you, legally of age" Moody thrust his hand out and grabbed Harry's jerking it up and down in a rather forceful handshake.

"You're my assistant?" Harry asked as he managed to yank his hand out of Moody's surprisingly strong grip; Moody let out a harsh laugh.

"Yeah that's right Potter, you're my boss now, how's that for kicks, I answer to you now" Moody had a lopsided grin on his face, apparently the whole thing was very amusing to him, Harry could understand why. Moody, after all, had been one of the greatest aurors ever in the ministry, now he was working under someone who hadn't even completed school.

"Your bout the only one I'd ever volunteer to work under, other the Dumbledore o'course" Moody jerked his head in the direction of Dumbledore as he spoke.

"Er, professor Moody, I suppose I can call you that now." That gained a laugh from everyone in the room, "Why did you volunteer to work under me, your greatest auror to ever work at the ministry". Moody glanced at Dumbledore, the two of them grinning in a peculiar fashion.

"The minister of magic himself came to me wanting me to come outta retirement and work for him; but Dumbledore had told me he was making you the new Defense Against the Dark Arts professor here. So I had a choice, work for that incompetent, bumbling block head or come and be your assistant; and I'll tell you this Harry I don't work for anybody who hasn't gained my respect by proving themselves against dark wizards, and you've faced the worst, several times." Moody's lopsided grin was still there, Harry felt a little terrified of the slightly crazed way Moody was, but at the same time he felt…………flattered. THE Mad-Eye-Moody actually respected him, that took Harry's self esteem up a few notches, he grinned back at Moody.

"Glad to have you helping me Moody, by the way, I loved your book" Moody let out a harsh laugh at this, but he took Harry's hand again and gave him another forceful handshake. Moody glanced down at his watch and frowned, he reached into his cloak and pulled out a large notebook and handed it to Harry.

"I've to run Potter, a few last minute details with the ministry before I'm done with them for good. I took the liberty of writing out a few basic lesson plans, they're in the notebook". Moody fastened his cloak and swept out of the room before Harry could say a word, he wondered briefly what the last minute details were but he pushed them from his mind, they didn't concern him.

"Well Harry, I hope you don't have any objections to your new assistant" Dumbledore chuckled as he said this, "I have business to attend to at the ministry as well, its……………" Dumbledore glanced at Tonks for second, "Well it concerns the matter of you and miss Tonks; I shall speak with you when I get back" Dumbledore sped from the room in the same fashion as Moody, leaving Harry standing there elated, yet confused.

"What's Dumbledore doing at the ministry that concerns us?" Harry turned his head and glanced at Tonks, she had a sly grin on her face that made it to obvious she knew.

"Well, Dumbledore finally stopped being against you and me being together, and now he's trying to help us with that" Harry starred at her for moment, that didn't really explain anything. "Remember how you said it shouldn't matter to him about us since it could only be for the summer; well Dumbledore and I came up with the idea that I could stay with you throughout the entire school year if we convinced the minister that you needed round the clock protection." Tonks grinned at how simple yet brilliant the plan was, it has been mostly her idea.

"And naturally since I'm the youngest auror in the department and I'm a metamorphmagus Dumbledore is trying to convince minister Fudge that I could pose a sixth or seventh year student who transferred here from another school" Tonks gave Harry a wink to let him know it had all been her clever idea. Harry easily caught on to how simple it was, nobody would ask questions this way, it would be perfectly excepted by everybody since they would believe he, Harry, was simply dating the new girl.

"Tonks you are brilliant" Harry grinned at her and Tonks blushed deeply, "Such a clever girl" Tonks giggled and gave Harry a quick kiss. "And don't forget Harry, I've already attended Hogwarts so I know which house I'll be in" Tonks gave him a sly grin at she headed for the portrait hole. "I'll give you three guesses Harry".

"I'll only need one" Harry laughed and followed her out the portrait hole and down to the great hall for some lunch; the Weasley family and Hermione were all waiting for him.

"That's it, I'm having all my birthdays here at Hogwarts from now on" Harry practically shouted with laughter. It was later that night, the party that the Weasley's promised him had ended a few minutes ago and Harry, Tonks, the Weasley's, and Hermione were all up in Harry's common room.

"So spill it Harry" George demanded anxiously.

"Yeah, what's the big secret, and how come you get a special room?" Fred followed immediately after his twin; Harry had invited them all up to his new room to tell them about his being the new Defense professor.

"Well it was the day I got your letter Ron, I got a bunch of letters that day actually, but one of them was from Dumbledore himself asking me a big favor" Harry took a long moment to sip his tea as the Weasley family and Hermione leaned closer wanting to hear what this favor was.

"Oh come on Harry, spill it!" Ron practically shouted with excitement.

"Well, everyone knows the horrible trouble we've had with Defense Against the Dark Arts professors" everyone nodded, not quite sure what this had to do with anything, "Dumbledore has invited me to become the new Defense professor here at Hogwarts". There was an extremely stunned silence for one second then everybody burst out shouting, cheering, and laughing their congratulations to Harry.

"Brilliant Harry, simply brilliant!!" Mr. Weasley shouted over the others.

"I cant believe it Harry, Dumbledore specifically requested you for the position as Defense professor?" Percy seemed both impressed and jealous of Harry.

"Harry this is incredible" was all Hermione could manage to say; she seemed more shocked than the rest.

"Looks like we finally got a professor that'll last us more than one year aye?" Ron laughed as he clapped Harry on the back.

The congratulations went on for another ten minutes before Harry finally broke it up, it was getting on his nerves; they steered the conversation to the O.W.L. results for Harry, Ron, and Hermione.

"I only managed 6 O.W.L.'s, messed up big on my potions exams, looks like I'm not taking auror classes for sixth and seventh year" Ron didn't seem displeased in the slightest about this, in fact he seemed rather pleased that he wasn't going to be an auror.

"If you aren't going to be an auror, what are going to do?" Harry asked curiously, wanting to know what profession Ron had chosen that had him such a good mood.

"I was thinking of going for a career with Quidditch" Hermione snorted in a dissatisfied manner but Ron didn't notice. "I figure if it worked for Oliver Wood it can work for me, maybe I'll even join the Cannons one day" Ron said hopefully.

"Well I did much better" Hermione started in her superior tone that she always used when she outdid others in academics. "I received 11 O.W.L.'s, the max amount you can receive is twelve, so I had an almost perfect score". Ron scowled at this, Hermione had been waving this fact around since she got the letter and it was beginning to bug him.

"Well Harry" Hermione demanded in a bossy tone, "How many O.W.L.'s did you get?" her tone clearly indicated she didn't believe Harry had done any better than Ron. Harry glanced at Tonks and they both grinned, Harry took a quick sip of his tea.

"I got top marks, all twelve O.W.L.'s" Hermione choked on her glass of tea and Ginny patted her on the back.

"Did you say twelve?!" Hermione asked in a shocked and disbelieving tone; Hermione glared at him as if he had insulted her, she'd had her pride wounded by Harry's announcement of his scores.

"Blimey Harry, you did better than Hermione" Ron sounded just as astonished as Hermione looked.

"Yeah, I didn't know that was actually possible" Fred spoke up in his joking tone, the score certainly didn't impress him or George, but Percy was standing there with an impressed look on his face.

Harry looked at his watch and said it was time for everyone to leave, he made up a story about having something important to do tomorrow and he needed to get some sleep. There were several minutes of good-bye's, more congratulations on his job a professor and his O.W.L. score, finally everyone was gone; except Tonks.

Harry turned away from the portrait hole and starred at Tonks, she was standing in the doorway to his bedroom, her cloak and robe already abandoned to the floor; she was standing there in nothing but one of Harry's oversized shirts that stretched down just past her hips, her long, tan legs exposed in the moon light that filtered through the bedroom windows. Tonks moved her hand from behind her back and gave it a flick, all the lights in the common room going out; the only light now coming from the windows in the bedroom, the soft, pale moonlight.

"You got a lot of great gifts today Harry" Tonks muttered, her voice shaking slightly in excited anticipation; "I bet you'll like mine the best". Harry's heart had jumped into his throat and was pounding away like a jackhammer, Tonks slipped through the door to the bedroom and Harry took a deep breath and followed after her, kicking off his shoes and throwing his cloak and robes to the ground.

Harry hadn't worn a shirt under his robes, it was such a hot summer's day and he'd wanted to remain cool, all he had on was a simple pair of trousers and his boxers underneath. Harry slowly eased into the bedroom, his whole body trembling from a combination of being nervous, anxious, and excited all at once. Tonks was standing next to the bed, starring down at something on the nightstand, she was turned away from Harry.

With all the control he could muster he walked up behind her, his shaking hands unsure showed how unsure of himself he was. Tonks turned around to face him and smiled when she saw him trembling, she had expected him to be a little nervous but this was a bit much.

Harry looked down and saw what it was she had been looking had, she held in her hand a mirror. _'What does Tonks need a mirror for, she can make herself look however she wants'_ Harry wondered in his mind, Tonks seemed to know what he had thought.

"I've got more than two special gifts for you tonight Harry" Harry looked up from the mirror and starred into her eyes, they were a hypnotic, ice cold blue that seemed to capture him. "I want this night to be between the you, and me, the real me." Tonks bit her lip as if hesitant about something; she closed her eyes though and began to change.

Her hair turned deep, mahogany brow, several inches past her shoulders, her hair falling around her face in beautiful waves. Her face shifted slightly, becoming more heart shaped like the night they had first met; she seemed slightly shorter too, yes she had shrunk about an inch in height. With only the moon for light Harry could make out all the smaller changes in her features, but he knew what she was doing, what she was doing just for him.

Tonks stood there for a moment, still biting her lip as if she might have made a mistake; but she heard the awed gasp from Harry as she finished turning back to her natural form.

"What do you think Harry?" Tonks asked nervously, Harry couldn't answer, her true beauty stunned him more than anything she had ever appeared to be before. He slowly reached up, his fingers gently touching her face as if she were a precious treasure the he didn't deserve to even look at. Tonks took his shocked expression as a good sign and grinned, grabbing his hands and placing them around her waist.

"I told you before Harry" she whispered in a low and husky tone that made Harry's heart skip a beat. "I'm not made of glass" She slowly let his southward on her body, guiding it to just the right spot; "You can be rough with me Harry".

"Tonks" Harry whispered, his voice trembling with excitement.

"Tonight I'm yours Harry" Tonks whispered still in that husky voice that drove Harry wild. Tonks pulled Harry with her back onto the bed, laying so that he was on top; "Don't worry Harry" Tonks muttered as she felt his hand trembling terrible against her leg, "Let me guide you" She whispered in his ear as she placed her hands on his, guiding them below her waist and under the long shirt she wore.

Harry took a deep breath and starred at the gorgeous women beneath him, he gave himself a mental shake and he stopped trembling; though he still allowed her hands to guide his. He could feel the soft material against his fingers, he could feel the desire to remove this little piece of cloth which was the only thing separating him from what he craved so desperately, but he could feel her too. Harry could feel the way Tonks trembled ever so slightly at his touch, he could tell how much control she was using to try and restrain herself; Harry wanted this to last, to make her ache for him inside of her.

Harry slowly slipped one hand under the soft material of her knickers, his fingers slowly exploring every inch of her, teasing her has his fingers danced around her pleasure spot. Harry slowly moved his fingers across her entrance, tasting her flesh with his hands. Harry grinned savagely as Tonks gave a small whimper, the teasing was driving her crazy.

"You don't need to guide me Tonks" Harry whispered in her hear, "I know just where to go" Harry slipped a finger inside of her, Tonks arched her back in response, the soft touch still so teasing, she wanted more. Harry grinned at he response as he began a slow rhythm, in and out; Tonks arched her back again, the sensation sending chills up her spine. Harry grinned at the look her face, pulling back and leaving her empty; Tonks whimpered at the injustice, but gave a small cry of pleasure as two magical fingers entered her this time.

Tonks moaned gently as Harry sped up the rhythm this time, he started slowly into her at first but quickly began a rapid pace that was having an incredible effect on Tonks. Harry watched her with a look of great pleasure on his face as Tonks's body seemed to take over, bucking her hips against his fingers, moving in rhythm with him; she was almost there, Harry had her at the very edge, he plunged his fingers into her, Tonks throwing herself on those magical digits as she cried out, a wave a pleasure rocking her body as she hit her climax.

Harry gently eased his hand away, his fingers dripping with the effects of her pleasure, the sweet nectar of ecstasy filling his senses and driving him mad.

"Harry" Tonks whispered, her voice still trembling from the aftershock of her climax. Tonks grabbed Harry's arm and pushed him off, rolling with him so she was laying on top of him now, "Now don't think for one minute I forgot about you" Tonks grinned and gave him a wink. Tonks slowly began to leave a trail with her lips all over his body, steadily moving lower and lower; her hands quickly disposing of the trousers Harry was wearing. Harry's boxers now the only thing between Tonks and Harry's arousal; Tonks glared up at him, the same savage smile on her face Harry had as he had teased her with his fingers. Tonks gave a quick tug and the boxers were no more, Tonks's eyes widened in genuine surprise, the look of surprise quickly turning to one of insane desire.

"This is a pleasant surprise Harry" Tonks muttered as she licked her lips, starring at Harry's above average endowment. Harry blushed slightly at her words, but he didn't feel nearly as nervous as before, the desire was making him ache to have her, making him forget everything in the world but Tonks.

Tonks slowly moved her lips toward his throbbing erection, she could see how desperately he wanted her, he was ready to take her right now; but Tonks planned on this being a night to remember. She gently kissed his shaft, so gently her lips barely brushed the stiff flesh; her tongue darting out against his stiffness, sending jolts of pleasure to Harry's brain. Tonks noted his reaction with pleasure, she loved to be the first one to make him feel this kind of pleasure; she slowly moved into position, gently kissing his tip, her tongue coming out o tease him again.

Harry could barely stand it, he groaned in anticipation and longing for relief from the pressure he felt, it was driving him insane. "Damn you Tonks" he managed to mutter; Tonks grinned at this and decided she's teased him enough, she rapped her lips around him and took him straight to paradise. Harry gasped at this new sensation, the warm, moist cave that had engulfed him, his hands clenching a fistful of sheets, his eyes wide; Tonks's head began to bob up and down, sending waves of pleasure through him, pleasure he had never known, never thought capable of experiencing. It continued for what seemed like an eternity, how he wished this could last an eternity; he could feel himself drawing near the edge, Tonks's lips and tongue doing things to him he didn't know were possible.

Just as Harry was nearing the end, it stopped; Harry gasped, he no longer felt Tonks's incredible touch, he looked down and his gaze met with Tonks's.

"We're not done just yet Harry" Tonks slowly kissed her way back up his body, his lips setting him on fire, those magical lips. Tonks sat up on top of him, his aching stiffness pressed against her wet entrance; she leaned down which simply pressed him harder against him, driving him insane.

"Are you ready Harry" She whispered in his ear, Harry couldn't say anything, he couldn't nod his head, but she knew. Tonks slowly raised herself up, Harry's rock hard member sliding against her until it was finally resting at her entrance; Their eyes locked for that instant, two burning, passionate desires made so clear as to how badly they needed each other. Harry rested his hands on her hips, slowly easing her down onto him, as he entered her Tonks threw her head back, her back arching as she tried and failed to keep from crying out. She couldn't stand it, Harry was filling her, stretching her to her limit, _'Oh god'_ she screamed inside her head _'He's splitting me in two'_. Wave after wave of pleasure hit Tonks as Harry continued to lower her down onto him, pushing himself as deep as he could go. Harry found his limit and stopped, allowing Tonks time to get used to him, he wanted to remember every second of this. Harry starred up at her, their gaze meeting again as Tonks tried to keep from loosing control, that control wouldn't last much longer.

Harry tightened his grip on Tonks and pulled back, lifting her up at the same time, Tonks began moaning as she felt Harry sliding through her, it was incredible, mind bending how he was doing this to her. Harry pulled himself nearly to the end and thrust back into her, Tonks responding back throwing her head back and crying out his name, this drove Harry to the edge, he forgot about control and let his body take over.

Harry rolled over, dragging Tonks with him so he was back on top, remaining within her as he settled into the new position; Tonks wrapped her legs around his waist, holding herself to him, desperate to feel more. Harry pulled back and thrust again, and again, his body completely in control now, all sense of restraint now gone from both of their minds as Harry thrust at her like a wild animal. Tonks couldn't hold back any longer, she was crying out as Harry sent her to a new level of pleasure she had never experienced, crying out his name as he thrust into her, bucking her hips against him.

"Tonks" Harry grunted, it was all he could say, all he could think of; must have her, must take her, must make her mine.

"Harder" Tonks moaned against him, she need him insider her, she needed him to fill every inch of her, she was nearing the edge again, the passion driving her out of her mind.

"OH GOD HARRY" Tonks screamed in ecstasy for the second time that night, the orgasm hitting her like a tidal wave and sending a spasm through her whole body.

"OH TONKS" Harry shouted, following right after her, exploding inside of her, succumbing to the feeling as he dove over the edge, his own body rocked by the sensation.

Harry rolled off of her, his breathing rapid and shallow as he tried to regain control of his body, he lay there next to her, starring into her eyes, the private world of passion they had shared was still there, he would experience every time he looked at her from now on. There was another sensation overpowering Harry now, taking control of both of them, the nights events had exhausted them, sleep was overcoming them.

"Good night Harry, happy birthday" Tonks muttered as she dropped off to sleep, her face buried against his chest as she snuggled up to him.

"Good night Tonks. You were right, your present was best" Harry placed a gentle kiss on her forehead as he pulled the blankets over them, rapping his arms around her and holding her close as he fell into the dream world, reliving the experience once more.

A/N OK, THERE, HAHA, a lemon chapter, I seriously hope I don't get into trouble for it. Well, this is officially the longest chapter yet in 'Harry's Relief', I hope you enjoyed the chapter, if you didn't, hey I warned you before, I have never done a lemon chapter before, so get off my back about it. Regardless of whether or not you liked it I am begging you, BEGGING YOU, PLEASE review my story the only reason I continue writing is that I know I have support and people enjoy reading my fanfics. REVIEW NOW, thank you


	12. chapter 12

A/N well I got a lot of positive reviews for chapters 10 and 11, I'm really trying to update fast but I'm worried that if I post to many chapters to soon I'll start running out of ideas, I've still got the overall picture in my head but I need to think up the details of each chapter as I write them. But all my loyal reviewers who waited so long for chapter 10 deserve to be rewarded with a few chapters, so this is chapter 12, and MAYBE, just maybe I'll do chapter 13; I may not be able to since I'm going to my Aunts house either Friday or Saturday and I wont have computer access. But chapter 13 WILL, ABSOLUTELY WILL, be posted no later than next Friday. I hope none of you mind but writing about the summer is beginning to bore me, I'll be skipping ahead in the timeline of the story this chapter. Enjoy the chapter, REVIEW WHEN DONE, thank you.

"Ooohhhhh" Harry groaned loudly as he rolled over in the oversized bed, he'd slept soundly since the events of the previous nights. Harry sighed and slowly opened his eyes, the tiny clock on the nightstand on the right side of the bed was flashing 1:00 P.M.; Harry blinked in a confused manner, wondering how he could have been asleep for so long. Harry rolled back over and the reason for such a long slumber was laying there next to him; Tonks was still fast asleep, curled up next to him and shivering slightly since he had rolled away from her. Harry grinned broadly as he recalled the special gift Tonks had given him; he slowly reached over and gave her a gentle shake, her eyes fluttering open and staring up at him.

"Good morning" she whispered as smile graced her beautiful face, her eyes practically shining with joy at waking up next to him.

Harry chuckled softly and gave her a wink as he rolled over and out of the bed, going to retrieve his clothing from the floor; Tonks yawned and rolled back over, rapping herself in the sheets, hoping to drop back off to sleep. Harry glanced over at her and grinned.

"Need another Harry Potter wake up call?" He asked casually, Tonks opened one eye and starred at him.

"You try it and I will pulverize you" Tonks called from the bed, remembering how Harry had shouted at her unexpectedly and scared her to death at Grimmauld Place.

"Oh get up Nymph" Tonks scowled at him in a playful manner, "It's already one in the afternoon". Tonks glanced over at the clock and groaned, rolling out the bed still wearing nothing but Harry's oversized shirt.

"You certainly tired me out last night Harry" She whispered to him as she placed a soft kiss on his lips, her hands moving slowly across his bare, muscular chest. Tonks gave him a wink as she grabbed a few items from the closet, which had been stocked with not only Harry's clothing but hers as well, and headed for the bathroom.

"Temptress" Harry called after her, Tonks laughed loudly at this as she shut the door behind her. There was a knock at the bedroom door, Harry muttered to himself as he fasted the belt around his pants and snatched up his robes from the floor, throwing them around himself. Harry clicked the lock on the door and yanked it open, Albus Dumbledore was standing there on the other side.

"Er……good morning professor" Harry said awkwardly, it felt strange talking to him for some reason.

"Good afternoon would be a more appropriate greeting Harry" Dumbledore chuckled softly at the embarrassed look on Harry's face.

"Did you need something professor?" Harry asked quickly, not wanting to have to invite him in for fear of Tonks strolling out of the bathroom at any moment.

"Ah yes, of course" Dumbledore cleared his throat, "I just needed to give you this" Dumbledore pulled a square piece of parchment from his robe and handed it to Harry, "Since your going to be a professor and a student this year I took the liberty of fixing your schedule myself".

Harry starred down at the schedule; he was only taking one class a day:

Monday: 8:00 N.E.W.T. Transfiguration

Tuesday: 8:00 N.E.W.T. Potions

Wednesday: 8:00 N.E.W.T. Charms

Thursday: 8:00 N.E.W.T. Herbology

Friday: 8:00 N.E.W.T. Wizarding History

"This is all I have this year?" Harry asked in a bewildered tone; Dumbledore smiled brightly at Harry's confused voice.

"These are the only classes that are required by a student is attempting to become an Auror, and sense you will be teaching the Defense class it has not been added to your schedule" Dumbledore explained quickly.

"You will be teaching Defense classes Monday, Tuesday, Wednesday, and double defense classes on Friday's. Unless I make a change myself you will be teaching first and second years on Mondays, third and fourth years on Tuesday, fifth years on Wednesday, and sixth and seventh years on Friday." Dumbledore handed a second piece of parchment to Harry, this one containing his teaching schedule on it.

"Which means you have almost all of Tuesday off, you do of course have permission to go and visit the village whenever you please, but I'd advise you to finish any homework or work from defense class before you go." Harry nodded at this and said good-bye to Dumbledore, closing the door as he turned back into his room, starring down at the two schedules in his hands.

"This year is going to be murder" Harry mumbled to himself; Tonks chose that moment to come through the bathroom door in nothing but a towel.

"Then again" Harry muttered with a grin on his face as he starred at Tonks .

The rest of the summer seemed to fly by for Harry, he mostly stayed up Gryffindor tower, lounging in his favorite recliner and thinking up lesson plans, Moody came by every few days to help. Fudge had bought the story of Harry needing round the clock protection at Hogwarts this year, and Tonks had been officially assigned to protect him, she slept in Harry's room every night, snuggled up close to him, content at being held in his arms. Harry wished he could stay like that for the rest of his life, relaxing everyday, lying next to Tonks every night, and doing a little more than that every few nights.

But, inevitably, the last night of August was upon them, Tonks had left earlier that day, needing to be present on the train ride to Hogwarts the next morning to begin her charade as a transfer student. No one, not even Ron and Hermione new it was Tonks, Harry, Dumbledore, and Tonks had decided to keep it a secret between just the three of them, not even the other members of the faculty knew. Harry hated that it had to be such a big secret, but Dumbledore had insisted that it be kept that way for some reason.

Harry woke up late on September the first, it was almost noon by the time he pulled himself out of bed and pulled on his wizarding robes, Harry had ordered a number of items for his new office from a wizard magazine that was popular among Aurors, Moody had recommended it to him.

Harry spent the better part of the day setting everything up in his office, a few dark detectors, some of which had been donated by Moody; Remus had been by to congratulate Harry and had left him with a few small glass tanks that contained several dark creatures. Dumbledore had graciously donated many of his old defensive spell books to Harry incase he ever needed ideas for a more festive class lesson. One item Harry liked in particular was the foe class standing at the back of the room, it had never been removed, Harry supposed that Moody simply didn't want it back.

Harry finally finished setting everything in order that needed to be, everything was stacked neatly or put in proper place; Harry was sitting in the chair behind the desk when there was a knock at the door, and someone unexpected walked into the room.

"Potter" came the usually snarled greeting from the slimy haired professor Snape, Harry just starred at him, no feeling rising in him, he'd gotten over his anger and had long sensed ceased being afraid of Snape.

"Professor Snape, what a pleasant surprise this is" Harry answered back in a casual tone that made Snape scowl. He looked around the office briefly, as if he'd been sent to inspect it.

"Well Potter, once more I have been denied the position of defense against the dark arts professor, instead it has been given to _you_" Snape sneered at Harry at having been denied, yet again, the teaching position he so desperately craved.

"That's right" Harry said simply. Snape glared at Harry, not the usual cold stare of hatred Harry had grown accustomed to, but is was like the look he'd received in second year at the dueling club, that calculating look.

"Each year a new fool takes over, Lupin was the closest thing you had to a true professor, but he was soft on you and the other students." Snape opened the door, about to leave, "Don't screw this up Potter, you know the dangers that are out there, the students need a competent professor to teach them how to truly defend themselves. Don't screw up." With that Snape slammed the door behind him and was gone, Harry starring at the door with a perplexed look on his face.

"Weird" Harry muttered to himself as he glanced down at his watch, fixing his office had made him loose all track of time, it was nearly time for the feast to begin. He jumped up from his chair and headed for the door, rushing out and racing down the corridor to the great hall. Harry stopped in the entrance hall, looking down at his dust covered robes, he grabbed his wand and gave it a flick, the dust flying off of him, he stuffed the wand back in his pocket. Harry started again for the great hall, reaching the doors just as professor McGonagall came through the door, carrying the school sorting hat and the stool; Harry groaned.

"I missed another sorting?!" he asked, knowing what the answer was. Professor McGonagall smiled and gave a nod, laughing softly as she strode past Harry and headed up to Dumbledore's office to put the sorting hat back where it belonged. Harry sighed and pushed open the door, walking in the middle of one of Dumbledore's speeches it seemed.

"………Horrible luck they have had for five years now" everybody started laughing, "But this year we are blessed to have a brave soul who volunteered, and might actually make it through the entire year this time".

_'Ah ha, my introduction' _Harry laughed inside head at the thought.

"This year I am proud to present to you, your new Defense Against the Dark Arts professor," Dumbledore raised his hand to indicated Harry at the back of the room, "Professor, Harry Potter". There was a stunned silence as Harry stood there, grinning at everybody in the great hall, suddenly the entire Gryffindor table erupted into applause and cheering, louder than when they had won the Quidditch cup. The Hufflepuff table exploded with cheering and was followed quickly the Ravenclaws, everyone at the staff table was applauding in a calm polite manner; even the Slytherin was clapping, though in a reluctant manner. In fact, the only ones who weren't applauding Harry were three boys sitting at the Slytherin table, Crabbe, Goyle, and Draco Malfoy. All of them had extremely horrified yet angry looks on their faces as Harry made his way his way through the crowd and took a seat at the Gryffindor table next to Ron and Hermione.

"Now" Dumbledore said, calling the attention of the students back him, "Let the feast, begin". With that that empty plates and dishes all filled with superb smelling foods and they began to dig in. It was several minutes before Harry looked up from his plate and saw someone sitting across the table, watching him very carefully.

She didn't look much taller than 5'4, maybe 5'5, she had coal black Harry that full and thick, falling beautifully around her shoulders, deep brown, almond shaped eyes, and dressed in a Hogwarts robe with the Gryffindor crest on it. Harry had never seen her before, but she must have been in her sixth or seventh year at least.

The new girl grinned at Harry but turned away when Lavender and Parvati started talking to her. Harry nudged Ron with his elbow, causing him to look up from his steadily emptying plate of chicken.

"Who's she?" Harry whispered the question to Ron. Ron looked confused for a moment but looked across the table at the new girl.

"Oh, her" Ron didn't seem to care much about the new girl being there, "New student, transferred her from Beauxbatons, you know, that school that Fleur was from" Ron took another bite of his chicken, "She and Hermione were talking on the train, I didn't bother listening to much of it, I think she said her name was Marie Evans, or something like that". Ron lost interest in the conversation and went back to paying attention to his plate of food.

Harry and the new girl continued to exchange quick glances through out the remainder of the start of term feast, eventually though Dumbledore called it to an end and sent them off to their dormitories. Ron and Hermione were the prefects of Gryffindor so they led the way up to Gryffindor tower, making sure everybody knew the password, Jelly Slugs, before they sent them off to their dormitories. Ron and Hermione said good night to Harry as he disappeared behind the portrait of his third year house Quidditch team.

"It took you long enough" a voice called from one of the comfy armchairs in the middle of Harry's common room; Harry didn't seem surprised at all to have somebody waiting for him in his private room. He threw off his cloak and robes, tossing them onto the chair next to him and sitting down.

"Marie Evans?" Harry asked in an amused tone, "Where did you ever come up with that name". The girl with the coal black hair stuck her tongue out at Harry, she quickly began to change and within minutes was back to her natural form.

"Marie is a perfectly acceptable name for a French girl" Tonks said defiantly as she jumped up from her own chair and sat down on Harry's lap, "And Evans was your mothers name Harry". Harry smiled at this, feeling slightly praised that she had used his mother's name. "Can you stay with me tonight" Harry asked in a pleading, hopeful voice, Tonks bit her lip and frowned.

"Sorry Harry, its the first night, all the girls sit up and talk for hours, they'll all know if I'm missing" Harry sighed but nodded his head anyway. Tonks apologized again and made him feel better with a long kiss before she left. Harry grumbled angrily to himself as he headed for his bedroom to get some sleep, he had N.E.W.T. level transfiguration the next morning and then a whole day of teaching first and second years students.

"This should get interesting" Harry muttered as he climbed into his oversized four-poster and dropped to sleep.

"Good morning class" Harry said brightly to the packed room of first year Gryffindors and Ravenclaws.

"Good morning professor Potter" the class echoed back at him, Harry could see each of them squirming in their seats, leaned forward, left, and right, trying to get a better look at him. Harry sighed and hoped they wouldn't gawk at him the entire term; Harry picked up the scroll lying on his desk and started calling off the roll.

Transfiguration had seemed to fly by that morning, he'd been transforming a toad into a cat one minute, the next he was standing here in front of thirty or so kids; Moody was sitting behind the desk, scribbling furiously on some sort of paperwork.

"Today's lesson will not require wands, get out your quills and parchment and we will begin our notes". There was a collective groan from the class when Harry said this, they'd all been hoping for something spectacular for the first day, and from Harry Potter as well; Harry wasn't planning to disappoint them entirely though.

"For today's lesson you will be taking notes on dark creatures" explained as he pulled out his wand, giving it a flick and the first section of the notes appearing on the blackboard. Harry then tapped his wand once on the desk, something materializing on the desk, but it was covered with a small sheet; the class instantly leaned forward, anxious to know what it was.

"I didn't learn about this creature until my third year at Hogwarts, but it's basic enough for first years to cover." Harry grabbed the sheet and yanked it off, a large tank filled with water and containing…

"It's a grindylow" One of the Ravenclaw girls practically screamed from the front row of desks. Harry and half the class turned to stare at the girl who blushed and sank down low in her chair.

"Correct, you are?" Harry asked with a small smile of encouragement on his face for her.

"Amelia Dockens" the girl answered in a squeaky voice.

"Very good miss Dockens, five points to Ravenclaw" The girl smiled happily at this and sat back up in her seat.

"First we'll go over the environment of the grindylow, then we'll discuss the ways you ward them off" Harry started off into his lecture and the sounds of quills scribbling against parchment filled the room for the next half hour. After they finished taking notes Harry demonstrated the proper technique and spell for banishing a grindylow; after the demonstration they took more note until the bell rang, signaling the end of class, Harry decided not to give them any homework their first day.

After all the first years had left Harry sat on the edge of the low bookshelf, starring out the window, he and Moody had the whole period free, the next batch of first years wasn't until ten and then the second years would be after them.

"Your being to soft on them Potter" Moody growled, not looking up from the parchment he was still writing on. Harry blinked and snapped out of his trance, tearing his gaze away from the window and starring at Moody.

"There just first years professor Moody, and its their first day here, they aren't going to be learning how to use curses and jinxes for defensive purposes against other wizards for quite sometime" Moody scowled at him again, thinking that their being first years was just an excuse not to teach them about the unforgivables the first day.

Harry repeated the same lesson to the next group of first years, Hufflepuff and Slytherin; the Slytherin first years didn't give Harry a hard time, but he knew he wouldn't be lucky with the older classes. For the second years Gryffindors were with Slytherin and Hufflepuff was with Ravenclaw. Harry repeated the lesson again but left time at the end for each of the students to try and perform the Relashio curse, which repels grindylows, at the front of the class. Only a few of the students from the Ravenclaw group could manage to make sparks fly from their wands.

Harry sighed and dropped down into his chair as the last of the Ravenclaw second years left, his first day of teaching was officially over. Moody had left after the first class with the second year, grumbling something about going to the great hall to get something to eat, Harry had skipped lunch.

"So how did you enjoy your first day professor" Harry opened his eyes and glanced at the door, Dumbledore was standing there, a large grin on his face.

"I suddenly appreciate how boring it is for the professors to do nothing but stand around and repeat themselves to the first years". Harry cleared his throat, which was getting rather sore from all the talking.

"Well, I'm sure you'll have a much more interesting class tomorrow, third and fourth years to teach, much more matured lessons" Harry smiled slightly at the thought of the next days lessons, he had fun day planned for the third and fourth years.

"Professor Moody tells me your planning a lesson on Boggarts for tomorrow" Dumbledore chuckled softly, "A little terror in the classroom for the third and fourth years?".

"Well it worked for Lupin" Harry said jokingly, Dumbledore outright laughed at this, heading back out the door after wishing him luck for the next day.

"Cant wait till I start teaching the sixth and seventh years" Harry muttered as he walked out of the classroom and locked the door. "Their in for one hell of a class" Harry grinned, knowing it would be an exciting end to the week.

A/N Well, there it is, chapter twelve, got it posted as soon as I could. Ladies and Gentlemen I love you all, it took me about 9 hours to write this, shut up I'm a slow writer, and in that time I got several more reviews for chapter 11, thank you all for reviewing my story so far, I hope all of you stick with it till the end, which is a long way from here. People, even if you don't find anything worth reviewing in the chapter, please review anyway, say good job, or keep writing, but at least let me know that you've read the chapter and want more. Well I suppose you all know what to do next, and if you don't this is your first time reading the Authors Note, REVIEW NOW, thank you, see ya next chapter.


	13. chapter 13

A/N I'm scum, I'm horrible, I hate myself, its past Friday and I haven't updated, I am so sorry everybody. I went to my cousin's house for the fourth of July weekend and ended up staying a lot longer than I had anticipated. Well its Sunday when I'm writing this and I hope its Sunday when you read this; please don't be to mad at me for not posting when I said I would. Well here's chapter 13, hope you enjoy, REVIEW.

Harry's first week had flown by at an alarming rate, and he was somewhat glad for that, the rapid pace was helping him get used to the new routine of one class each morning and them a full day of teaching afterwards. Friday had arrived in what seemed like an instant; Harry and Moody were lounging in their seats behind the large desk at the front of the class, waiting for the first batch of sixth years to arrive. Harry sighed as he starred down at the parchment containing the names of the students, not only was it double defense today but the first group he was teaching was Gryffindor and Slytherin. Harry allowed himself a smile as he remembered that Marie/Tonks was in Gryffindor.

"So what did you do on your day off yesterday Moody" Harry asked, trying to spark a conversation before the students arrived.

"I went over the records of some of the students that we'll be teaching today," Moody answered in his usual growling voice. "I'm particuallry interested into how this" Moody paused and glanced down at a sheet of parchment, "Draco Malfoy will react to you being his professor".

Harry's face broke into a large grin as he pictured the look on Malfoy's face from the start of term feast.

"Oh I'm sure he's already come up with some plan to get me sacked, just he tried to do to Hagrid." Moody let out a harsh laugh at this, apparently he found the incident with Hagrid in third year to be amusing.

"If classes keep going they way they have been, then this Malfoy kid will be the only one you have to worry about" Moody growled, "At least the rest of those Slytherins are smart enough not to give you a hard time since you're a professor now".

"Well I doubt that Malfoy will care whether or not I'm his professor now" Harry grinned, "That's why I have a very special lesson planned for the sixth years Moody"; Harry pulled a scroll of parchment from a drawer and handed it to Moody, it was the day's lesson plan, Moody took one look at it and gave an insane grin.

"I like the way you think Potter, this will put him in his place, and if it doesn't, I can remind him what its like to be a ferret" The two of them broke out into laughter at this, Harry had described to Moody in detail the event of Malfoy being transformed into a ferret and bounced around the corridor.

The bell rang a few seconds later and their laughter died down, Harry stood up and pulled his wand from his robe pocket, sitting on the front of the desk and waiting for the classroom to fill. Harry starred at the door and watched as the sixth year Gryffindors poured through and into the room, two girls separating from the large group and making their way over to him.

"Hey Harry" a girl with bushy hair said.

"Hey Hermione" Harry answered back in a distracted voice, he was busy starring at the girl standing next to Hermione, a face he still wasn't used to, a girl with coal black hair and dark brown eyes. Hermione easily noticed where Harry's gaze was directed and decided to introduce them.

"Sorry Harry, you weren't there for the sorting ceremony, this is Marie Evans" Hermione nodded at the new girl, "She transferred here from Beauxbatons". Hermione turned to Marie now, "Marie, this is my friend Harry Potter".

Harry dropped his wand onto the desk and stood up, still starring at the new girl in front of him; Harry slowly raised his hand and Marie took it.

"Hi" Harry managed to say in a forced casual tone.

"Hi" Marie giggled and shook his hand before turning away and going to take a seat with Hermione.

"Harry!" Harry heard somebody shouting his name, he turned toward the door and saw Neville Longbottom strolling into the class, Harry gave him a friendly wave.

Harry managed to tear his gaze away from Marie Evans long enough to notice Malfoy swaggering through the door as if he owned all of Hogwarts; he and Harry exchanged looked at the deepest hatred. Malfoy caught sight of the real Mad-Eye Moody sitting behind the desk, his oversized magical eye starring right at him, Malfoy quickly looked away and took his seat. Harry noticed the look on Malfoy's face and took some satisfaction in the slightly scared look in his eyes; Harry picked his wand back up and turned to face the class.

"The first years are learning of dark creatures that could one day endanger their lives" Harry began without the usual 'Good morning class', "The second years are learning the spells to repel and defend against dark creatures." Harry flicked his wand at the blackboard and instruction appeared immediately. "Third and fourth years are learning to face their greatest fears and conquer them" the entire class had their wands in hand and were standing infront of their desks. "The fifth year students are learning the spells that will one day save their lives from dark wizards." Harry flicked his wand again and the desks and chairs leaped against the walls, stacking on top of each other, a long platform rising a few feet out of the floor and going down the middle of the room.

"You will not learn" Harry took a step up onto one end of the platform. "You have already learned enough to defend yourselves from almost anything, now you must grow stronger. You know the spells that will save your life, but what is the point of knowing how to perform a spell, if you are not strong enough to do so."

Harry starred down at the class, all of them were starring up at him, hanging on every word he spoke.

"I need a volunteer" Harry asked as he scanned the class, wondering who would be best for the demonstration. Harry noticed Neville making his way toward the platform, his both surprised and impressed him, before the night at the ministry Neville had never been one to volunteer to even answer a question in Defense Against the Dark Arts class.

"Thank you Neville" Neville jumped up onto the opposite end of the platform, wand in hand and a friendly smile on his face.

"Now Neville, I want you to think of the strongest spell you know, the most destruction one you can think of" Neville looked confused for a moment but stood there and thought for a moment.

"Er……with the stupefy curse do?" Neville asked uncertainly, Malfoy sniggered from the right side of the platform, Harry ignored him and starred at Neville.

"Neville, I want you to use the curse that you want to use against………_her_" Harry said just loud enough for Neville to hear, Neville's expression changed in an instant, all the anger and hatred he had ever felt could be seen on his face now. Harry noticed a few people taking a step back from the platform after seeing the look on Neville's face.

"It's ok Neville, you can use it" Harry whispered again as he tossed off his cloak, raising his wand in a dueling stance, Neville quickly mimicking the position. "Go".

"Crucio" Neville shouted at the top of his lungs, swinging his wand and launching the curse at Harry. Half the class screamed in a panic as Harry swung his wand in a wide arc just as Neville's curse was reaching him, the curse exploded a shower of green sparks that fell harmlessly against the magical barrier Harry had formed infront of him.

"Not bad Neville" Harry said calmly as he flicked his wand and removed the barrier, Neville had a shocked look in his face, not only from Harry blocking the spell but that he, Neville, had actually used it. Neville stepped down from the platform where he was surrounded by the rest of Gryffindor sixth year boys who were already seeing Neville in a new light.

"I will award 50 points to the house of the first student who can break my barrier" Harry offered this as an enticement for more volunteers; Malfoy immediately pushed through the crowd and climbed up on stage.

"Mr. Malfoy, how good of you to volunteer" Harry forced his voice to remain casual, not wanting to show his hatred of Malfoy to the rest of the class. Malfoy sneered at him as he quickly took a dueling stance, his wand at the ready.

"Go" Harry shouted as he raised his own wand to form the magical barrier infront of him.

"Dellinomas" Malfoy shouted as he aimed his wand at Harry, a red blast erupting from the tip of his wand and flying at Harry's barrier; Harry tightened his grip on his wand and braced himself for the force of the spell. The curse slammed against his magical barrier and fell just as Neville's had done, Harry had thought the curse would be more powerful; Harry dropped his magical barrier.

"Good try Mr. Malfoy" Harry turned to the rest of the class to ask for another volunteer, when somebody screamed. Harry spun around in time to see another spell blast from Draco Malfoy's wand, aimed right at Harry's chest; Harry didn't have time to use the barrier spell, he crossed his arms over his face as the blast reached him. The curse smashed into Harry's arms……..and stopped; Harry opened his eyes in time to see the curse simply disappear, somehow he had managed to block it without his magical barrier.

"Expelliarmus" Harry heard somebody shout from behind him.

Malfoy was still standing at the opposite end of the platform, his wand hand still raised, but without his wand, and a look of slight terror on his face. Harry tucked his wand back into his robes and dust himself off glancing back at Moody who now had his wand out and Malfoy's wand in hand as well, and was headed for Malfoy. Harry raised a hand to tell him to stop as he turned back to Malfoy; the whole class was silent now, waiting to see what would happen.

"Class, Professor Moody will take over for the remainder of the lesson." Harry pulled his wand from his robes again, "Mr. Malfoy and I are going to go see the headmaster." There was a collective gasp from the class, Malfoy had attacked a teacher, there was only one thing to do with a student who attacked a teacher.

Harry quickly walked over to Malfoy, grabbing him by the collar of his robes and pushing him along out the door and all the way to Albus Dumbledore's office; Harry banged his fist against the door and opened it without waiting for an answer.

"Harry?" Dumbledore asked in a confused tone as he rose to his feet behind his desk, his eyes quickly traveling to Draco Malfoy, "Oh dear" he muttered quietly.

"There's been a problem Albus" Harry said quickly as Malfoy looked away from the headmaster who was starring right at him. "I explained to you what the lesson for sixth and seventh years would consist of." Dumbledore nodded, he had liked the idea from the start, "Mr. Malfoy here decided to use a second spell after I had dropped my barrier and was trying to get another volunteer".

The confused look on Dumbledore's face turned to shock, and then quickly to anger, he walked from behind his desk and stood infront of Malfoy. "You deliberately attack a professor of Hogwarts?!" Dumbledore practically shouted at Malfoy, Harry could see him trembling next to the angry professor.

"Please get back to your class Harry, I will take the appropriate actions Harry, you wont have to worry about Mr. Malfoy from now on" Draco Malfoy's eyes widened in shock and terror at the realization of what was happening. Harry headed back down the spiral staircase, the furious and desperate shouts of Draco Malfoy filling his hears, it was like beautiful music.

Harry allowed Moody to remain as the target for the remainder of the class, he watched from the back of the crowd where he pretended to bump into Marie Evans and started a conversation of Quidditch with her. Hermione was standing there next to them but decided not to join in the conversation, she pretended to be watching the students try to hit Moody. The class, though it was double defense today, seemed to fly by as students tried again and again to break Moody's magical barrier, which, surprisingly, only Neville Longbottom was able to do so on his third try. Hermione and Marie said good bye to Harry and headed off to there next class together, Transfiguration.

"So" Hermione said as she and Marie Evans walked through the corridor toward Transfiguration.

"So what?" Marie asked, a small smile on her face; Hermione giggled and shook her head.

"So what did you think of Harry, you two talked almost all through class" Hermione asked excitedly, she knew exactly why Marie was smiling like that.

"Oh, well" Marie blushed slightly and starred at the floor trying to hide the grin on her face as she thought of Harry, "Well, he's nice" she said simply. Hermione starred at Marie with a look of disbelief on her face.

"Come on Marie, I saw the way you were looking at him." Marie glanced at Hermione at this, seeing the grin her face they both broke down into a fit of laughter.

"Well, he is cute" Marie said quietly as they walked into the classroom, taking seats next to each other. "He actually asked me if I'd like to spend Saturday with him in Hogsmeade" Marie said, sending them into a fit of giggles as McGonagall walked into the class; they continued to whisper to each other through out the rest of class, Marie was glad to have somebody to talk to about Harry, and Hermione glad to have a new friend.

"What, you just asked her out, you barely know her" Ron said as he pulled on his Quidditch robes, Ron had decided they should hold tryouts for the team as soon as possible.

"Well yeah, so what, she did say yes anyway" Harry answered as he pulled on his own robes and strapped on his pads. Harry had decided to hand the position of captain over to Ron since he was already a professor, he didn't want to take on to many things at once.

"Well what about you and Tonks?" Ron asked uncertainly, he had figured they were perfect for each other. Ron pulled out a piece parchment labeling the positions they needed to fill: three chasers, two beaters, one reserve seeker, Harry had already confessed that he wasn't sure if he would be on the team the whole year.

"Oh well………that was just for the summer you know, I mean she cant be here with me at Hogwarts obviously." Harry explained quickly, "besides, its not like we got very close or anything" Harry avoided Ron's gaze when he said this though.

"Hey, I forgot to tell you," Harry suddenly said in an excited tone, Ron looked up from strapping on his pads; "Malfoy's getting kicked out of Hogwarts".

Ron starred at Harry for a moment, a stunned expression on his face before he started jumping up and down in excitement, Harry quickly explained what had happened in class that day.

After Harry finished Ron grabbed his broom and headed out into the Quidditch Pitch, Harry following behind him. Ron sighed as he starred at all the students lined up in the pitch wanting to join the team, he and Harry were the only ones already on the team; Ginny had quit as the seeker and was going for chaser now, and the two beaters that had replaced the twins had quit.

"Alright, everybody going for chaser go over there" Ron pointed off to his right, "Everybody going for Beater go over there" he pointed to the left.

"Everybody going for reserve seeker come with me" Harry said as he swung his firebolt over his shoulder and headed down the field, a small group of students following along. Harry glanced up in the stands as he headed down the field, he could see Hermione sitting in the stands, she had come to watch Ron, she had been very excited to hear Ron had been made the captain. It looked like Hermione had dragged Marie to the field with her. Harry grinned up at her, receiving a cheerful wave from Marie before he turned away and back to the group of would be seekers awaiting their instructions.

"Alright, your try out is going to be a time trial" Harry reached into his pocket and pulled out a golden snitch, the one that he had gotten from his father's private Gringotts vault. "Who ever catches the golden snitch with the best time, is reserve seeker" Harry pointed at a third year boy who stumbled forward and mounted his broom, waiting for Harry to release the snitch so he could catch it.

"GO" Harry shouted as he threw the snitch into the air, its thin wings beating furiously as it sped off around the stadium, the third year boy taking off after it, trying to keep his eyes on it. The rest of the group turned to watch the third year chasing after the snitch, Harry turned and look up at Marie again.

'_Malfoy's on a train away from Hogwarts, I'm the Defense Against the Dark Arts professor, I'm here playing Quidditch, and I'm in love with the most beautiful woman on the planet'_ Harry thought to himself; for the first time since Voldemort came back Harry truly felt at peace, he felt truly happy with his life.

A/N Ok chapter 13, kinda short, I know, sorry about that, I really, REALLY rushed to write this one since I missed that Friday deadline I promised everybody. I just want to say thank you so much to everybody who reviewed not only chapter 12 but every chapter of my fanfics, all I need is a few more and I'll break the 300 marker, cool. I really hope by the end of the fanfics I'll have over 1000, maybe even more. I saw a lot of new names in the review section, most of them saying they've been reading my fanfics but this is the first time they reviewed, please, please, PLEASE keep reviewing, even if you only say update soon, please review. Well I'm sure your already waiting for chapter 14, I know I shouldn't say this since I already broke one deadline, but I will have chapter 14 up by next Sunday. Hope to see you for chapter 14, REVIEW NOW, thank you.


	14. chapter 14

"Ok, ok, settle down everybody" Harry shouted, addressing the large crowd of students who had tried out for the Quidditch team; tryouts had ended an hour before and Harry and Ron had been arguing over who should make the team. "We've got the new team roster right here" he shouted, "Ron and I will post it in the Gryffindor common room tonight for everybody to see."

There was a groan from the students as they all turned and left, heading up to the great hall to get some dinner; Hermione and Marie came down from the stands and Ron quickly put an arm around Hermione, practically dragging her back up to the great hall as she shouted good-bye to Harry and Marie.

"Hey there" Harry said in a cheerful tone as he turned and headed for the changing rooms, his firebolt in hand.

"Hi" Marie/Tonks answered back, bouncing along after Harry and taking a seat just inside the door to the changing room; "I heard about Malfoy getting expelled" she shouted at Harry who had headed to the back of the room to put away his broom and get changed.

"Who told you about?" Harry shouted back, locking away his firebolt and unstrapping his pads.

"Moody did, he talked to Dumbledore after the class was over" Tonks shouted as she stood up and headed toward the back where Harry was.

"Malfoy wont be around anymore, such a great loss for Hogwarts" Harry laughed as he pulled off his Quidditch robes; there was a whistle just behind him and he spun around to see Tonks, she had changed back to her normal form and she was starring at Harry with a hungry look in her eyes.

"Hey baby" Tonks whispered with a devilish grin on her face as her eyes slowly traveled over Harry's well-toned body only covered by his boxers. Harry gave her a smirk and make a big show off pulling on his cloths and school robes, Tonks stomped her foot in a childish manner as Harry walked right past her. She rushed out the door after him and headed back up to the castle, walking next to him and sliding her hand into his; Tonks quickly changed back into Marie Evans as the headed into the entrance hall.

"Jerk" she muttered playfully as they walked through the entrance hall, Harry glanced around quickly to see if anybody was around and suddenly shoved Tonks back against the wall. Before Tonks could even react Harry's lips descended upon hers in a fiery, passionate kiss, their tongues quickly tangling around one another in a fierce battle to dominant the other. The kiss was clouding Tonks's mind, so much that she didn't notice Harry's hand slowly creeping up her leg and under her skirt; Tonks finally broke the kiss, gasping for air.

"Harry" Tonks glanced left and right, worried that at any moment that someone would come into the entrance hall, or worse, the doors to the great hall would open, then the entire school would see them.

"Harry maybe we should go back to your room and I can………_HARRY_" Tonks gasped in surprise and pleasure; Tonks had still failed to notice where Harry's hand had traveled and Harry had decide to make its location known in a sneaky manner. Tonks was instantly back in that heavenly place Harry's magical fingers sent her, for a second she forgot exactly where they were and simply drowned in the pleasure of Harry's touch.

Tonks snapped back to reality, looking around and praying that nobody would walk up and see them.

"Harry………_Please_" she begged him, though she wasn't sure if she was really begging him to stop, or to keep going. Harry grinned and crushed his lips to hers, Tonks flung her arms around him, grabbing a fistful of his robes as she tried to keep from screaming. Harry slowly began to move his fingers back and forth inside of her, he instantly felt her react to him, tightening around him, her breathing rapid and shallow.

"Its thrilling, isn't it Tonks" Harry whispered in her ear as he pushed deeper into her, Tonks arching her back and moaning, longing to cry out but not for fear of being caught. Tonks's mind barely registered what Harry was saying to her.

"It would be so easy for someone to just walk by and catch us" Tonks whimpered as Harry picked up the rhythm, "Doesn't it excite you Tonks?" Harry whispered. Tonks opened her mouth to answer but could gasp as Harry slid a third magical digit inside her, Tonks bit down hard on her lip, pressing her face against Harry's shoulder to muffle sound of her moan that couldn't be suppressed.

"Oh God" she barely managed to gasped as Harry fingers found the one spot that drove her over the edge, she bit down into the material of Harry's robes screaming in ecstasy. Harry slowly pulled his hand from under skirt as they starred at one another, Tonks had been pushed over the edge and she still wanted more, that hungry look in her eyes more intense than ever.

Tonks starred down at the floor, leaning her head against Harry's chest, the color rising in her face, she could feel the wetness between her legs.

"I uh, think I head up to Gryffindor tower for a moment, I'll be down for dinner in a few minutes" Tonks smiled at Harry and tore off down the corridor, running as fast as she could. Harry starred after her for a few minutes before straightening his robes and heading into the great hall to have dinner, Marie Evans appearing a few minutes later, her face still flushed.

"So are you two _going out_ tomorrow or are you just, going out" Hermione asked as Marie took her next to Hermione and across from Harry. Marie and Harry exchanged a look before Harry turned to Hermione to answer.

"We're just going to Hogsmeade for the day, that's all" Hermione looked from Harry to Marie for a second and glanced at Ron.

"Well Ron and I are going to Hogsmeade tomorrow" Ron looked up from his plate of food when he heard his name mentioned, "Why don't you two spend the day with us, I haven't seen you almost all summer Harry" Hermione asked with a friendly smile on her face.

"Hermione!" Ron said sharply, getting her attention and immediately dragged her into a conversation that had something to do with Quidditch, she tried to turn back to Harry and Marie a few time but Ron kept dragging her attention back to him. Harry raised an eyebrow at the behavior, Ron had never even cared whom Hermione talked to before they started dating, now he was purposely keeping her from talking to Harry.

Harry glanced across the table at Marie, he gave her a pointed look and nodded in Ron's direction as if to say, _'I told you so'_. Tonks immediately recalled the day they had spent at Diagon Alley when Harry had said Ron would end their friendship just to keep Hermione to himself.

"Guess we'll be on our own tomorrow at Hogsmeade, eh Marie" Harry winked as he finally turned his attention to his food and began eating.

"So where do you want to go first Tonks?" Harry asked as he starred along the street at all the shops and stores. It was Saturday at long last and Harry and Marie/Tonks had just arrived at Hogsmeade, as well as hundreds of other Hogwarts students rushing around them to get to their favorite shops. Tonks starred around at all the places she'd been dying to go to for so long, she hadn't visited Hogsmeade since she graduated from Hogwarts, auror training and her early assignment had taken up a great deal of her time.

"Oh there's so many places to go, isn't there a really great joke shop somewhere around here?" Tonks asked excitedly, bouncing on her heels as she kept starring at all the stores.

"Actually there's a really great joke store that just opened here, those Zonko's people weren't to happy about that" Harry laughed as he recalled the name of the store that had opened recently, he had a parcel waiting there in fact.

They started off down the street, fingers entwined and occasionally stopping to stare at the items in the shop windows; they came to the new joke shop on the street, just across from Zonko's, and Tonks shrieked with laughter. At the top of the store was a large banner that read "Weasley Wizard Wheezes".

"Oh my god" Tonks muttered as she tried to suppress her laughter, she tried to imagine the look on the faces of the Zonko's people when there two biggest buyers opened shop right across from them. With matching grin Harry and Tonks strolled into the new joke shop, Tonks immediately dashed off on her own to look at some of the items. Harry starred after her for a second before heading toward the rear of the store where the counter was, two identical looking men with flaming red hair were sitting behind the counter.

"Well well well," Harry said as he crossed his arms over his chest and starred at the two men as they looked up from a piece of parchment at him, both grinning instantly; "Right across from Zonko's, I'm sure they weren't happy about that".

"Harry!" Fred shouted happily as he leapt over the counter top, grabbing Harry in a bear hug and letting go so George could try to crush him to death. "It's bout time you showed up Harry" Fred said excitedly, glad to see his once partner in crime again, "We've been waiting all day, haven't we George………George?". Harry and Fred turned to George, he had a blank expression on his face and was starring across the room at the girl moving along the aisle toward them, eyeing the many items on the shelves.

"Who is _that_" Fred asked as he too starred directly at the girl, entranced by her beauty and completely forgetting about Harry for the moment. The girl caught sight of Harry and smiled, rushing along toward him and stopping infront of him, holding up a small cube that had a different color on each side.

"Do you want that?" She nodded vigorously at this and handed him the cube, Harry grinned and reached into his robe pocket for some gold as the girl gave him a kiss on the cheek and headed off again amidst the shelves. Harry turned to the twins to ask how much the little box was and saw they were both starring at him.

"How the bloody hell did you ever get with a girl like that" George asked in a perplexed and jealous tone, Fred nodded, unable to speak as he was still in shock from seeing the girl.

"Oh you know, exchange student from Beauxbatons, she needed a friend" Harry grinned at the shocked looks on the twins faces.

"You seem to be a little more than a friend with her Harry" Fred commented quickly as he tried to see the girl through the rows of shelves and failed. Fred snapped to his senses and took the little multi-colored cube from Harry and rang it up, Harry dropped the gold on the counter.

"Er, Harry, about the………" Fred started as he pointed at parcel just behind the counter.

"I'll come back later for it, you don't mind holding it a while longer do you?" The twins shook their heads in unison; Harry grinned and went to find Tonks so they could go around to the other stores. As soon as they were out in the street and out of earshot from Fred and George Tonks broke down in a fit of laughter.

"So, where to next?" Harry asked after Tonks had finally stopped laughing, Tonks bit her lip and looked around again at all the places she was dying to visit.

"Oh! Lets go to Honeydukes" Tonks pointed down the street at a large crowd of students that were hanging around outside the popular candy store. "Then later lets go to the Three Broomsticks for a drink, ok" Tonks flashed a smile and grabbed Harry's hand, pulling him toward Honeydukes so they could fight there way through the crowd.

It had taken almost two hours but they had found a few things in Honeydukes and had gotten out of there, Harry loved the delicious food in Honeydukes but he hated the incredible crowds that were always there. After they had finished at Honeydukes they had tried to get into the Three Broomsticks but had found that it was over crowded and there were no more tables or empty seats at the bar. They had headed back to Hogwarts, but not before stopping off at Weasley Wizard Wheezes once more where, Tonks noticed, Harry picked up a large parcel and carried it all the way back to his private room in Gryffindor tower.

"So?" Tonks asked yet again, "What is it?" she'd been asking Harry what was in the parcel ever since he picked it up from Fred and George.

"We'll, you remember that parcel I got from Quality Quidditch Supplies in Diagon Alley but never gave to you?" Tonks recalled the night when Harry had picked up the parcel, Dumbledore walked in as they were ripping each other's cloths off; Tonks just nodded.

"Well, this was it," Harry handed her the parcel and she immediately began ripping at the paper covering it, Tonks tore the top of the box off and gasped, her eyes wide with shock and joy.

"I don't believe it," she whispered as she gently lowered her hands down into the box, slowly lifting out a brand new firebolt. Tonks starred from the broom and then to Harry, a look of complete disbelief on her face as she examined the broom, making sure it wasn't an illusion.

"I'd gotten before cause I knew how much you like Quidditch" Harry said as he watched Tonks holding the broom, "and I had the twins go and get it for me because I thought you might want to know that the Gryffindor house Quidditch team is having a second try-out, there's still a position open for one chaser and one beater."

Tonks starred at Harry for a moment then grinned, leaping to her feet, "When are the next try-outs?" she asked excitedly. Harry looked down at his watch and then back up at Tonks.

"In about twenty minutes" Harry said with a grin at the shocked look on Tonks's face. "Ron and I decided to go ahead and have the second try-out tonight so the team will be set and we can have our first practice session tomorrow" Harry stood up and pulled out his wand.

"Some how I get the impression that Ron is going to be worse than Oliver Wood ever was" Harry laughed as he flicked his wand at Tonks, Gryffindor colored Quidditch robes instantly replacing her regular school robes that she had worn. "Lets get down to the field" Harry said as he tucked his wand away and headed for the door, Tonks rushing after him.

"So what position are you gonna go for? Chaser or Beater?" Harry asked as they headed out of the entrance hall and down to the field, Harry could already see the students standing in groups for try-outs.

"Oh I think I'll go for Beater" Tonks said with a mischievous grin on her face, Harry imagined Tonks being let loose on the Quidditch field with a small bat, Harry shuddered. Harry wished her good luck as she strayed away from him and over toward the group of students going for Beater.

The try-outs that night didn't take nearly as long as the ones from the previous day, it barely took half an hour, of course this was due to the fact nobody could try out for seeker or keeper. Harry and Ron spent another fifteen minutes sitting in the locker room trying to decide who the new chaser should be, there'd been two that had greatly out performed the rest; one of the two had greatly surprised Harry and Ron

"I say we just go with Neville" Ron said in an irritated tone, he was getting bored sitting there and missing dinner. Neville Longbottom had showed up for the second try-outs for the position of chaser and had done far better than anybody would have imagined. Harry sat and thought for a moment before nodding his head and crumpling the parchment that had the names of all the students going for Chaser and tossing it in the bin.

"Guess we need to decide on a Beater next huh?" Harry said as he reached for the second sheet of parchment, Ron grabbed it however and crumpled it just as Harry had done to the list of Chasers.

"You must be joking Harry, did you not see the new girl out there" Ron said as he starred at Harry as if he were an idiot, "She was incredible, She's like Fred and George rolled into one, and she's got an incredible body". Harry raised an eyebrow at Ron's last comment about the new girl that had tried out for Beater, '_she's got an incredible body?'_, why the hell did Ron say that, he shouldn't even think of another girl now that he's with Hermione.

"You sure you're seeing her for her talent as a Beater, or just how she looks?" Harry asked in a harsh tone he hadn't meant to use, but Ron didn't seem to notice at all.

"Well" Ron let out a laugh, "She is really talented Harry, but the fact that she's got the best body in the whole school certainly doesn't hurt one bit." Ron got up and started changing back into his regular school robes, muttering something about going up to get some dinner.

"You shouldn't talk about her like that," Harry said, remaining on the bench and starring up at Ron, "Your with Hermione now, she'd be upset if she knew you were thinking about other girls like that". Ron paused for a moment as he was fastening the clasp on his cloak, he glanced at Harry before turning his attention back to his cloak.

"Well Harry" Ron said as he dumped his Quidditch robes and pads I his locker and slammed it shut, "What Hermione doesn't know won't hurt her, will it".

"Do you even really love her?" Harry thought to himself, but some how this managed to slip from his mouth and caught Ron's attention; Ron turned to Harry and let his locker slam shut.

"Since when is that any of your concern Harry" Ron said, his tone growing cold at an alarming rate, nothing like the friendly voice he'd been using seconds before.

"Hermione's my friend," Harry said quietly as he rose to his feet, starring Ron in the eye, "That is what makes it my concern Ron. I hate seeing my friends hurt".

"It's not your problem!" Ron snarled angrily, clenching his fist as if ready to hit Harry, "She's mine now Harry, keep away from her".

Ron turned away from Harry and swaggered out of the room and back up to the school; Harry remained standing there for a while, wondering how Ron could have said what he did. Harry, not bothering to change back into his robes, pushed open the door in time to see Ron reaching the entrance hall, Hermione standing there waiting for him.

"You better not hurt her Ron," Harry muttered as he watched them head inside, "Or you'll get what's coming to you, I swear it" Harry slammed the door shut and headed up to Gryffindor tower, deciding to head to the kitchens later to get dinner, he didn't want to be in the same room with Ron at the moment. Harry set down in the Gryffindor common room and quickly scribbled down a list on a roll of parchment and tacked it to the wall, the students who tried out for Quidditch surrounding it instantly.

Harry retreated to his private room and flopped down in an armchair, starring into the merrily burning fire and wondering what would happen to Ron and Hermione.

"I knew the trio wouldn't survive their sixth year at Hogwarts" Harry muttered darkly, "But now I'm not sure that even a single friendship will be left by years end"; Harry leaned forward and starred into the fire, so many thoughts rushing through his mind.

A/N Thank you and I'll see you next chapter. REVIEW NOW.


	15. chapter 15

A/N Hey there everybody, I see that everyone enjoyed chapter 14, particularly the 'new' Ron. Well after my failed attempt at a Ron and Hermione pairing in chapter 6, I think that was the right chapter, I decided I should break them up, but then, brilliance struck. My summary say's there will be a little of every genre in the story, and what better for some drama, angst, and a little action than turning Ron into the evil jackass that he truly is. I don't know why but it took me almost an entire day to think of a idea to focus this chapter around, there's so many things I wanted to put into chapter 15, Ron and Hermione, Harry and Tonks/Marie, and of course I think its about time I let everybody know what dear old Tom Riddle has been up to.

Harry tried his best to forget what Ron had said to him about Hermione, but it continued to linger in the back of his mind; Harry was torn between telling Hermione and possibly loosing her as a friend, or letting it run its course. Either decision would most likely end with Hermione being hurt, which put Harry in an awkward position, to say the least.

The first week of August was over and the everything seemed to fall into a nice, neat little routine as it always did, Harry surprised himself with juggling going to his own Auror course classes, teaching Defense Against the Dark Arts, and attending the brutal Quidditch practices that Ron was putting them through. At least Harry no longer had to hide that fact that he and Tonks were seriously dating, or rather, Harry and Marie Evans were dating. Tonks had gotten tired of sneaking around so much to see Harry and had made of big deal of making sure everybody saw her kissing Harry good-bye after class at the end of the third week. Harry was glad Malfoy was no longer around to taunt him about his relationship, Harry was certain that if Malfoy had said one word about Tonks he would have blasted Malfoy into a million pieces.

It was already the last week of November now; Harry had started sitting at the head table with the rest of the professors for the simple purpose of putting as much space as possible between him and Ron. Harry didn't even look up from his plate of bacon and eggs when he heard the rushing of wings overhead, singling the arrival of the morning mail; Harry's head snapped up when a large newspaper landed on the table right in front of him. Harry carefully picked up the rolled up newspaper, a letter was tied around it with a black ribbon; Harry quickly pulled the letter from under the ribbon and opened it.

"Bloody hell" Harry whispered, his whole body starting to shake as quickly read the letter, which was written in scrawled hand writing Harry had seen only once before in his life; in his second year, in a small diary he had found in the girl's lavatory.

"Voldemort" Harry whispered, quickly looking around to see if anybody had heard him, everybody seemed to be talking to everybody else though, even the teachers seemed distracted. Harry looked back down at the letter and read.

Hello Harry, its been so long it seems since you fowled up my plans at the ministry, but no matter, I'm sure there's more than one way to discover what was in that prophecy. I'm sure you haven't noticed it Harry so I'll tell you, by now everybody sitting the Great Hall of Hogwarts with a subscription to the Daily Prophet is wondering where today's copy is. The ministry stopped all the copies from being delivered Harry, but I decided to send you one, I knew you'd want to know what's been going on in the world lately. Enjoy the paper Harry, I cant wait until we meet again.

Harry quickly dropped the letter as it burst into flames and was nothing but a small pile of ashes within seconds; Harry slowly picked the newspaper and tore off the ribbon, unrolling the paper and dropping it on the table, kicking his chair back and leaping to his feet.

There's no way" Harry muttered as he starred down at the front of the paper, all the other professor had turned to see what Harry was leaping around for and were now crowded around starring down at the front of the paper; each with a look of shock on their face.

MINISTER OF MAGIG

KILLED BY YOU-KNOW-WHO

Following the acknowledgement of the return of You-Know-Who the minister has been hard at work, sending his Aurors out to search for and bring all dark wizards to justice, but now the justice of You-Know-Who has found the Minister.

_Minister Cornelius Fudge was found late Thursday evening, dead, in his office, as well as several Aurors. Trained medi-wizards were on the scene on moments but, of course, they were to late to save the minister or the Aurors. Expert analysis from the medi-wizards has determined that all the victims were killed by the very feared, very illegal, Avada Kedavra curse. Of course the analysis of such experts was not needed to determine the killer, or killers in this brutal act, within the ministers office was a symbol that was seen only two years ago at the world Quidditch cup, the dark mark. But that was not enough for the dark lord, no, he left a short note that was found on the minister's desk that read: 'I have taken the Minister, I will take all who stand against me'. _

_This seems to serve as a warning to all those that You-Know-Who considers his greatest enemies, at the top of that list is Headmaster of Hogwarts Albus Dumbledore, and long time savior of the wizarding world Harry Potter. _

_So this is the answer to the horrible question that nobody wanted to ask, for fear of an answer, "Where is You-Know-Who, and what is he planning". _

Harry grabbed the paper and pushed through crowd of professors, racing out of the Great Hall and toward the staircase as fast as his legs could carry him. Harry had no idea what to do, Voldemort had done something he shouldn't have been able to do, all Harry could think of was to get to Dumbledore, he'd know what to do. Harry was still at the end of the corridor when he shouted the password to the gargoyle guarding Dumbledores office; Harry raced up the steps and burst through the door without knocking.

"Professor Dumbledore!" Harry shouted as he held up his copy of the Daily Prophet.

Dumbledore sat there at his desk, his eyes starring downward at something on his desktop, Harry shouted at him again and rushed over to his desk, stopping dead as he reached him. There, on Dumbledore's desk, was a second copy of the Daily Prophet newspaper, the terrible headline clear and visible. Dumbledore slowly pushed back his chair and rose to his feet, walking right past Harry and grabbing his traveling cloak and hat from near the door.

"Albus………what are we going to do now" Harry asked as he dropped his copy of the paper onto the desk with Dumbledore's, the ancient headmaster slowly turned to face him, just as entire teaching staff came bursting through the door.

"Well, at least I don't have to bother calling a meeting" Dumbledore said, giving a very dull, and feeble laugh at his attempt to joke, "I was contacted moment ago by the ministry; they have already arranged for an international conference with the heads of other wizarding nations. I have been ordered to attend the meetings". Dumbledore, with all his greatness, fame, and power seemed so subdued and overwhelmed.

"Cant you refuse to go professor?" Harry asked urgently as he starred at his headmaster, who seemed more feeble and aged than Harry had ever noticed. Dumbledore fastened his cloak and simply shook his head in response to Harry, he seemed almost unable to speak.

"It's unavoidable Harry, I'm sorry" Dumbledore tucked his wand into his robe pocket and turned to the teachers, "Professor McGonagall you will need to take over as the Headmistress while I am away, and you Severus will fulfill the duties as the new Deputy Headmaster." The two professors nodded, neither of them appeared thrilled with their new promotion.

"There is to be a nightly rotation of professors covering every floor of the school, curfew is to be strictly enforced, I want each head of house to call roll of their house before going on patrol each night." Dumbledore said quickly as he as strode to the fire and grabbed a handful of what floo powder from jar on the mantle, throwing it into the fire, the flames turning a bright green and rising. "I will be back as a soon as possible, take care everybody" Dumbledore paused for a moment to look at each of them before he stepped into the flames and was gone in an instant.

All the teachers simply stood there for a moment, as if hoping, praying that Dumbledore would burst back through the fire place and say it was all just a cruel joke, but he did not return.

"Well………I suppose we should hurry and get a handle on the situation before things get out of hand." Professor McGonagall said, turning to address all of them, "Classes will be canceled for today, I want all the heads of houses to address the students and inform them of what has happened and where the headmaster has gone, I will need to get started on quite a few letters to the parents. I have a feeling many of them will be pulling their children from Hogwarts until the situation with You-Know-Who is resolved."

All the other professors nodded slowly and turned back down the spiral staircase, heading back to the great hall to send the students to their common rooms to receive the new, McGonagall held Harry back though.

"Harry, Professor Snape and I are going to have a lot to do in a very short amount of time, I would appreciate it if you could temporarily take over the position of head of house for Gryffindor." Harry starred at professor McGonagall for a moment as if he seriously thought she was joking.

"Professor McGonagall I cant be a head of house, I shouldn't even be a professor, Dumbledore had to get special permission from the ministry and everything." McGonagall raised a hand to quiet him.

"I'm aware of all that Harry, but I will far to busy to attend to head of house matters, it's a fairly simple job Harry, and I would deeply appreciate it." Harry sighed and agreed after a moment of pleading, he didn't want to be head of house, it was just another responsibility on a large pile that was looming over him.

"Once you've told them send them up to there dormitories, pick out a few choice students from the sixth and seventh years to stand guard in the common room to make sure nobody leaves their dormitory. After you've told them go to the teachers lounge, professor Snape will instruct you and the other teachers ." Harry nodded and left his new headmistress to begin her new responsibilities, the first of which being letters to the parents. It took Harry half an hour to get everybody up to their dormitories after he broke the news, he wondered if the other professors were having this much trouble with their students.

"Very well then, it's agreed" Snape said in an exhausted tone, he was in charge of the meeting in the teachers lounge and they had spent the last hour arguing over who would take what shift at night. Snape muttered something incoherent as he shuffled through heaps of parchment lying infront of him on the table, he grabbed one seemingly at random.

"Next order of business, the inner house Quidditch Cup." Harry looked around, all of the professors seemed at least slightly interested in this topic, Quidditch between the houses had always provided them with a certain level of entertainment.

"I say we allow Quidditch to continue, it will help to keep the moral of the students up" tiny professor Flitwick as he stood up in his chair, making sure he was heard, most of the other professors nodded in agreement at this.

"Very well, but Madam Hooch is to over see all practices from now on" professor Snape said as he threw the parchment down and shifted through the pile, looking for something he considered more important. The meeting carried on for several more hours, Harry had no idea that being a professor has this much responsibility, especially being a head of house; his opinion was asked on every topic and his opinion suddenly carried considerable weight.

Harry slowly trudged back up to Gryffindor tower, he glanced out the window as he passed and saw, to his surprise, the sun was actually beginning to set, they had been in that meeting longer than he realized. Harry sent the Dean, Hermione, and Neville back to their common rooms, but asked Marie to stay back with the pretense of taking her to see McGonagall since she was a transfer student. As the other three disappeared into their dormitories Marie and Harry quickly dashed behind the portrait of the Gryffindor Quidditch team from three years ago.

"Harry this is impossible" Tonks said nervously, back in her natural form and pacing rapidly infront of the fire in Harry's private common room; "I mean, how on earth could he have made it that far into the ministry without somebody sounding the alarm. Why would he even kill the minister at all, that just puts the entire wizarding world on alert, and it would only make us double our efforts to find him and his death eaters." Tonks looked at Harry as if expecting an answer.

"It's because of me" Harry said shortly as he starred into the flames, biting at his fingernails .

"What do you mean?" Tonks asked, halting from her pacing and turning to Harry.

"He attacked the minister because I attacked Lestrange before, remember at that wizarding night club?" Harry said, not averting his eyes from the continuously flickering and dancing flames. Tonks looked thoughtful for a moment and opened her mouth to speak, about to reassure him that the two events must be unrelated, but she thought that it was to much of a reasonable explanation.

"Well, at least there's a little good news" Harry said, finally rising from the chair and tossing of his cloak, Tonks turned to him expectantly. "Quidditch is still on" Tonks sighed and shook her head, but she couldn't hide the slightly smile that graced her beautiful face, she never made it back to her own dormitory that night.

"So! This means that defensive tactics are no longer of any use, so obviously you must take control of the situation with your own offensive spells and drive the enemy back" Harry said as he spoke word for word the writings in Moody's book. It was Friday yet again he was teaching double defense, the Gryffindors and Ravenclaws were his last class of the day. Professor McGonagall had said it was important to go on with classes normally, even though one third of the students had been removed from school by extremely concerned parents, nobody that Harry knew had been taken out though. And since the number of students had dropped so drastically the classes had been slightly altered, Harry was teaching the Gryffindor and Ravenclaw fifth and sixth years at the moment.

"Professor Potter?" Harry looked up from his copy of Moody's book and saw one of the Ravenclaw sixth years had her hand waving in the air.

"Yes Ms. Boots, you had a question?" Harry asked.

"Actually professor, about what happened at the ministry last week………well you've faced You-Know-Who loads of times…………I was wondering if you could tell us about the end of last year, what really happened with You-Know-Who?" the Ravenclaw sixth year asked uncertainly. Harry starred down at his book for a few moment before looking up and around the classroom, he picked out the faces of five other students; the same ones who had risked their lives to join Harry at the ministry only a few months ago.

"There was…………we didn't know what………" Harry mumbled incoherently for a moment before he cleared his throat, he was finding it very difficult to speak as all the memories of the ministry came rushing back in one giant wave, one memory in particular.

"Did you really use an unforgivable curse on one of You-Know-Who's death eaters?" somebody from the back of the room shouted, everybody began whispering at this.

"There were other students with me at the ministry that night Ms. Boots, if your interested you should ask them, I'm here to teach" Harry said in a feeble attempt to draw attention away from the ministry incident. Harry could tell it was no use, the entire class, except for five certain students, were starring at him expectantly.

"We had taken some of school thestrals, myself, Hermione, Ron, Neville, Ginny, and Luna." The students shifted for a moment, turning to look at everybody Harry mentioned before turning back to the professor.

"It ended up being a trap set by Voldemort" the entire class gave a gasp at hearing the name, "We split off into two groups and ran from the death eaters, I was carrying the……… item that he'd come to the ministry for. Neville, Hermione, and I took down four of them but…………they started picking us off one at a time. They got Hermione, Ron, Ginny, Luna." Harry shut his eyes as the memories of the Veil room came flooding back.

"It was just me and Neville left, against all of them" Harry didn't notice they way the students were all starring at him now, he had a far away look in his eyes now, he was reliving the whole thing as he spoke.

"They cornered us in a room, started torturing Neville with the cruciatus curse…………he wouldn't give in though" Harry smiled slightly at this and everybody briefly turned to Neville, who's cheeks were flaming red at the praise from Harry.

"Then the others showed up…………Remus Lupin, Moody, two Ministry Aurors and…………" Harry swallowed the huge lump in his throat and bit back the tears, "And my godfather was there, Sirius Black". Harry remained silent for a moment, using the time the students were whispering to each other to try and fight off his tears, he hadn't thought about Sirius and his death since early in the summer, he realized now how distracting everything had been.

"Everybody started fighting, Neville and I were just trying to get out of there, Dumbledore showed up somewhere in the middle of it all and rounded up most of the death eaters, except for Bellatrix Lestrange." Harry exchanged a look with Neville, "She………killed Sirius Black and ran, so I chased after her, all the way up to the fountain of magical brethren, I used the cruciatus curse on her." The entire class gasped at this, a few of the girls screamed. "Then Voldemort came, I didn't even try to fight him, Dumbledore showed up and saved me. He grabbed Lestrange and they were just gone, the minister showed up immediately afterwards".

There was a long pause as the entire class waited, there was nothing more to tell but somehow it seemed like there should be, like it shouldn't have ended with that.

"But sir, what was You-Know-Who after in the first place that you took at the ministry?" The same Ravenclaw sixth year as before asked. Harry was sparred having to answer as the bell rang, signaling the end of class; everybody grabbed their bags and headed for the door, eager to start their weekend.

Everybody that had gone to the ministry with Harry gave him a significant look as they left the class, even Ron managed to look semi-sympathetic for Harry. Neville was the last to leave the class, pausing at the door and giving Harry a weak smile before he left. Harry collapsed in his chair and just sat there for nearly and hour, his breathing rapid and shallow as he relived that night at the ministry again and again. It had been so long since Harry had thought about Sirius, he'd forgotten how bad it hurt; Harry suddenly appreciated all the responsibilities he had, they really did help in taking his mind off of things.

A/N OK, there's chapter 15, hope everybody enjoyed, had planned on putting a conflict with the 'new' Ron in this chapter but decided to wait for next chapter, maybe even chapter 17, not sure. OK, OK, I know this is kinda extreme, minister dead, Harry the head of house, and the whole telling the class about that night at the ministry seems a little outta sync with the rest of the story, I'm sorry but I told you, I had big problems just thinking of a main focus for the chapter, writers block is a pain. Well, hopefully I wont have the same problems with chapter 16, or any more chapters for that matter. Forgot to say in chapter 14 author's notes when the deadline for this chapter was so I'll clear this up right now, if I don't give a specific date in the authors note then the next chapter's deadline is one week from the last chapter posted. Well I assume everybody knows what to do by now, and if not then WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN?!?!?!!?!?!?!?! Well for all who don't know, REVIEW NOW, thank you.


	16. chapter 16

A/N apparently chapter 15 was better than I thought, most people who reviewed seemed to think so at any rate. Well, had almost as hard a time thinking of an idea to focus chapter 16 around, damn writer's block. But not to worry, this is me we're talking about, the great pen-paper-action, I never let my readers down…………on purpose, lol. Well, I'll try my hardest on this chapter, I really will, still having some trouble thinking of the proper way to start it, and how to do a few things in the chapter, but I'm sure I'll figure something out. Well, see you at the bottom of the page, and in case you don't read that authors note I'll go ahead and tell you now, REVIEW, thank you.

"Another week gone, felt like a month" Harry grumbled inan irritated tone as he pulled on his Gryffindor Quidditch robes; another week had gone by and it was already time for the first Quidditch match, Gryffindor versus Hufflepuff.

"I'm surprised your even still here Harry" Ginny said as she peeked around the corner at him, "With everything your doing I was almost certain you'd let the reserve seeker take over and just sit in the stands and watch". Harry paused for a second and considered this, he longed to be sitting up in the stands, nothing but a cheerful spectator, but he knew he'd miss flying to much.

"Yeah well, you know me" Harry said as he finished strapping his pads securely to his body, "never one to back down from a challenge" Ginny giggled and disappeared around the corner again. Harry sighed and sat down on the bench, taking in a few deep breaths and trying to mentally prepare for his first Quidditch match in a long time; Harry realized just how badly he had missed Quidditch the previous year.

_'Isn't this about the time the team captain gives us all that stupid pre-game pep talk?'_ Harry wondered as he recalled the way Oliver Wood had always gathered them before their first Quidditch match of the season. Harry looked around for Ron, thinking he must still be changing; Ron was standing at the opposite in end of the room from Harry, not moving at all, as if he were frozen in place.

Harry rose from the bench and closed his locker before walking over to Ron, he was standing there, facing the lockers, starring with unblinking eyes at a narrow space between the lockers. Harry blinked in a confused manner and glanced over Ron's shoulder, through the tiny gap between the lockers Harry could see the new team beater, Marie, about to change out of her school robes. Harry clenched his fist angrily at the thought that Ron was spying on his girl, and doing so while he was with Hermione too; Harry put his hand on Ron's shoulder and gave him a shove.

"Hey!" Harry said loudly in Ron's ear, the peeking redhead snapping back to reality in an instant and whirling around to face Harry.

"What do you want?" Ron asked roughly, a small sneer in his tone has if Harry had somehow offended him. Harry glared at Ron for a moment then nodded at the gap in the lockers behind him.

"Just what do you think you were doing Ron?" Harry asked in what he thought was a fairly casual tone. Ron glanced back over his shoulder at the gap again, grimacing upon seeing that Marie had already changed into her Quidditch robes.

"Wasn't doing anything Harry" Ron smirked as he turned around and grabbed his pads, quickly strapping them to his arms and legs. Harry starred through the gap, Marie had closed her locker and was headed outside with Ginny, Harry waited until he heard the door close before he turned on Ron again.

"Ok, tell me now Ron, what the hell are you even doing with Hermione" Ron froze in the process of strapping the padding to his right leg, slowly turning his gaze upward toward Harry.

"You don't even really care about her…………do you Ron" It was more so a statement than a question, Harry didn't know why he was being so direct with this, but he wanted it out of the way. Ron starred at Harry for a second before turning his attention back to his padding, fastening them securely to his legs and rising to his feet.

"I told you once Harry" Ron said calmly as if this were no more than a discussion of what they had had for dinner the previous evening, "It's none of your business". Ron grabbed his broom and turned away from Harry about to head out to the field; Harry's hand snapped up, grabbing Ron by his upper arm in a fierce grip.

"And I told you Ron, Hermione is my friend. That makes it my business." Harry and Ron glared at one another for a moment, Harry could feel Ron's arm shaking under his grip.

"Let go Potter" Ron growled angrily, jerking his arm free of Harry's grip but still not moving. "What's it to you whether or not I care about Hermione, you obviously didn't care much for Tonks. School had barely even started and you had just broken it off with Tonks when you started seeing that Marie Evans, who the bloody hell do you think you are". The corners of Ron's mouth twitched in a quick smile, as if he'd been dieing for the opportunity to say what Harry knew was coming.

"I should stop thinking about other girls just because I started seeing Hermione? I suppose those rules don't apply to you Harry, find one girl, stay with her, settle down and live your life with her? It doesn't work that way for the savior of the whole damned world does it." Ron was glaring at Harry with a look that rivaled the one Snape had given him the first time they met, "You think your so brilliant, don't you Harry, you get to have everything and you say you don't want it, but I know that you really love it all: captain of the Quidditch team, women throwing themselves at you, being invited to be the new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, the new head of house!"

"I never asked for anything and you know that Ron, I didn't…………" Harry tried to counter the horrible things Ron was saying but his old friend wasn't finished yet.

"That's a load of dung Harry. You may not have asked for all of it, but did you ever once think of turning it away, of saying no to it all? No, of course you didn't, your just as conceded and big headed as Snape always said you were, like your damned father." Neither of them even saw it happen, the move was to fast to be caught by human eyes it seemed, before either of them realized it Harrys hands had grabbed Ron by the collar of his robes and had lifted him off the ground, slamming him back into the lockers.

"Don't even THINK of mentioning my father, ever again. You arrogant, egotistical, jealous PRAT!!" Harry shouted, ignoring Ron's attempts to pry himself from Harry's grip. Harry could feel the anger rising in him, he wasn't sure what he would do, thankfully at that moment Marie shouted from the doorway.

"Hurry up you two, Madam Hooch is ready to start the match" Harry heard the door slam shut again, he let go of Ron and went to retrieve his own broom, storming out of the locker room with Ron following behind, several feet behind of course.

The Hufflepuff Quidditch team was already lined up behind Madam Hooch, all of whom were looking impatient as Harry and Ron took their places in the Gryffindor Quidditch line; Harry was standing between Marie and Ron. Harry starred upward at the sky, it was beautiful, almost cloudless day, a gentle breeze ruffling through is untamable hair; the weather certainly did not match Harry's mood.

"AND THERE GOES ANOTHER POINT FOR HUFFLEPUFF" came the roar the announcers voice, magically magnified to be heard over the screaming crowd of house fans. "THE SCORE IS ALL TIED UP NOW AT 40 POINTS TO BOTH GRYFFINDOR AND HUFFLEPUFF" Harry pulled back on his firebolt, grinding to a halt in mid-air and starring down at the Quidditch arena, searching for even a clue as to where the golden snitch was hiding from him. Ron had called a timeout only moments before and had shouted at Harry the entire time for not catching the snitch already; it had taken a great deal of control from Harry to not use his firebolt as a baseball bat.

"I'd like to see him do a better job" Harry muttered as his eyes continued to sweep the field; the Hufflepuff seeker was circling the stadium in an effort to find the golden snitch, it didn't seem to be working to well.

"Damn it Potter hurry up!" Ron shouted up at Harry as he dove to the right to block the shot from the Hufflepuff chaser and failed. Harry spun around on his broom and starred down at Ron, grinning slightly and leaning forward on his firebolt, starting a dive, straight for Ron. Everybody in the stadium was on their feet within a second of Harry beginning his dive; Ron paused for a moment as he noticed what everybody was doing, he turned, following their gaze, and starred almost straight up at Harry, who was speeding downward right for him.

"Oh no" Ron whispered in a terrified tone as he laid flat on his broom, throwing his arms over his head in a pathetic attempt to protect himself from the impact; which never came. Everybody was cheering now and Ron opened his eyes to see what had happened; Harry was floating on his broom right in front of him, the tiny golden snitch grasped tightly in his hand.

"Caught it" Harry said as he turned from Ron and raced off to meet his teammates, who were all waiting for him on the ground already; Ron sped to the ground and immediately off the field, and headed for the locker rooms. By the time Harry and the others fought their way through the crowd of fans trying to congratulate them Ron had already left and headed back to Gryffindor tower.

Harry had just finished changing back into his school robes and putting everything away in his locker, he and Marie were on their way back to the school, walking at a very slow pace.

"Harry?" Marie asked softly.

"Yes Marie?" Harry glanced down at her and smiled; Marie did not return the smile though, she had bit her bottom lip as though hesitant to say what she wanted to.

"Is there something wrong between you and Ron, Harry?" Marie asked slowly, concern for her dearest friend shining in her eyes as she starred up at Harry. Harry didn't answer right away to this; he starred straight ahead, up at the school as he argued with himself whether or not to tell Marie about Ron and how he really felt about Hermione.

"We just……er, had an argument is all" Harry said in a tone that made it far to obvious he was hiding something. Marie saw the troubled look on his face though and decided to let it go, she could tell it was causing Harry a great deal of inner turmoil, whatever it was.

"You wanna get something to eat?" Harry asked quickly, trying to take the focus off of him and Ron and onto a more appetizing subject.

"Sure Harry, but I need to run up to Gryffindor tower first, change out of these robes and into something more comfortable, and no not like that Harry" Marie said in an almost warning tone as she saw the growingly familiar look in Harry's eye. Gryffindor tower was virtually deserted when they got there, everybody was either down at lunch or outside enjoying the good weather; the only person in the Gryffindor common room that Harry saw was Ron.

"I'll be down in a few minutes Harry" Marie said sweetly, placing a kiss on his cheek and dashing up the stairs, she hadn't noticed Ron at all it seemed.

"Lucky you, aye Harry" Ron said as he stood up from the arm chair he'd been resting in near the fireplace, the one he always sat in when the trio had been doing homework that was long overdue.

"Once again" Ron started in an increasingly bitter tone of voice, "Saved the day with you spectacular dive and caught the snitch, and you get to be with the most gorgeous girl in the whole bloody school. Must be great being Harry Potter" Ron smirked in the same fashion Harry had often seen Malfoy do.

"Give it a rest Ron, I'm getting really tired of you being the jealous prat." Harry said roughly, "Why not look at what you have for a change, how bout that Ron. Look at all the things you have that I want instead of what you want from me".

"Oh and what could I possibly have that you, the great and powerful Harry Potter, could possibly want" Ron said in voice dripping with sarcasm. "Will it be the usual speech Harry? That I have a loving family, that my family is the real treasure that I should be concerned with. You'd trade all the gold in your Gringotts vault to have my life? You've said it all before Harry, and it's a load of dung".

"My parents are more proud of you than they are of me, there own son" Ron took a few steps around the armchair, coming face to face with Harry and standing only a few feet away from him.

"You think I should treasure my family, my family that doesn't even care about me, a family that thinks the only thing I'm good for is getting you to come over during the summer so they can be near you" Ron's voice was rising steadily and he was nearly shouting by this point.

"And finally, finally I had a way of shutting you out Harry, of keeping you away; as long as I was with Hermione I had an excuse to keep her away from you and with me, I'd finally have something over the great Harry Potter." The color of Ron's face was steadily beginning to match that of his hair, "Then you went and got with Tonks and practically rubbed it in my face".

"I hadn't even planned on telling you Ron, you're the one who walked in one the two of us, nobody invited you" Harry shouted back, but Ron had taken shouting lessons from Mrs. Weasley, he wouldn't be silenced.

"Then you go and show me and Hermione up with your O.W.L. results, bragging like somebody was just inducted into the Order of Merlin First Class…………"

"DAMN YOU RON WHY CAN'T YOU JUST BE HAPPY WITH WHAT YOU HAVE?" Harry shouted at the top of his lungs, startling Ron and himself for a moment, but Ron quickly recovered.

"What I have? What I have? WHAT THE BLOODY HELL DO I HAVE HARRY, Hermione?!?! That's a real laugh Harry, she's nothing, just something that for a short while let me have something over you, something that I had that you didn't, that you couldn't get." Ron had a crazed look in his eye now, as if his whole world were collapsing around him; was it really all just about being better than Harry?

"Don't talk about her like that!!" Harry shouted back, his fists tightly clenched and aching to have a go at Ron's face, his stomach, anything just so long as they could do some damage.

"I'll talk about her however I want Harry, she isn't yours to protect or care about anymore, she's MINE, MINE DAMN IT" Ron bellowed as he dove forward, his right fist coming in wide and hard; but Ron's anger made him incredibly sloppy, Harry quickly stepped back, the punch flying harmlessly past his face.

"Not anymore she isn't" Harry whispered as he rushed at Ron, swinging his fist upward with as much driving force as he could muster, all thoughts of using a curse or jinx had been forgotten, this was simply about causing pain now. Harry's fist collided into Ron's gut with inexplicable force, Ron's mouth hanging open, his eyes wide and watering rapidly; he sank to the floor, arms crossed tightly around his mid-section.

"You don't love her Ron, you never did; now I don't even believe you still care about her as a friend, you cant even manage that much for her, after everything she's done for you" Harry spat the words at Ron in a disgusted tone, Ron was still to physically stunned to response, knelt on the floor gasping for air like a fish out of water.

"OH MY GOD" A scream came from the staircase leading to the girl's dormitories, Harry spun around and saw Marie standing at the bottom of the stairs, her eyes darting from Harry to Ron and back again.

"Harry what did you do?!" she asked anxiously, he'd attacked a student, and as a professor he'd attacked a student. Harry stood there for a moment, panting from how much effort he had put into that one punch, he might have done more damage than he had intended.

"The prat didn't leave me with any other choice, he attacked me" Harry glanced over his shoulder, Ron was still on the ground, but he was starting to breath normally again. "He's just a big jealous prat Marie, he doesn't even care about Hermione as a friend anymore, let alone love her. He said it was only to try to have something over me, I……………" Harry stopped at that moment as he heard a sob from the portrait whole to Gryffindor tower.

Harry looked past Marie and saw something made his blood run cold, there, standing at the entrance to the tower was Hermione Granger, tears streaming down her face, her eyes moving from Ron to Harry to Marie and all around again. Harry wasn't sure how long she had been there, but it had obviously been long enough.

"Hermione" Harry began but stopped, he had no idea what to say to her after what she must have heard him say just then; Hermione shook her head and raced past them, dashing up the stairs and disappearing behind the door to her dormitory, the door slamming behind her. Harry and Marie stood there in silence for a moment, in the silence they could still hear the violent sobs coming from upstairs, Harry couldn't believe it had just happened like that.

"Good bye trio" Harry murmured to himself as he headed for the portrait hole out of Gryffindor tower, Marie taking one last look at Ron before following behind Harry and out of the tower.

A/N BEFORE YOU SAY ANYTHING, I think you should know that I am typing this at 10:15a.m. after waking up at 6:00a.m. yesterday and not sleeping anytime between then and now, and I have eaten next to nothing as well. I wrote most of this chapter deprived of food and with my brain partially shut down from lack of sleep, so if it sucked, behold my explanation. Well if it didn't suck be sure to give me a great big review, if you even read the chapter, still review, just say good job, update soon, I like the story, hurry and post again. ANYTHING, I must have reviews, they are only reason I write, and the only reason on this planet that keeps me from getting proper sleep, stayed up all night to try to please my readers and reviews, I AM BEGGING YOU, review, pretty please, thank you. See you next chapter, deadline is next Saturday.


	17. chapter 17

A/N wow, chapter 16 got a lot of reviews, I should try staying awake for a week before I write the next chapter, it seems to make it better. Thanks a lot to everybody who reviewed last chapter, quite a few of you did, my review count is just about to pass 400, COOL!! I'm sure all of you will do your part to make sure that happens, well, see ya at the bottom of the page.

"Buy why is she mad at me? I didn't do anything to her, its Ron that she should be upset with." Harry said in a confused tone to Marie; two whole weeks had gone by since Hermione had walked in on Ron and Harry's argument turned fight. Hermione had refused to even acknowledge Harry's existence except for when she was called upon in class; despite Harry's best efforts to get her too, Hermione simply refused to talk to Harry about what he had said.

"Well it probably has something to do with _when_ she walked in on things." Marie said as took another sip of her butterbeer; it was another Hogsmeade weekend and Marie the three broomsticks was crowded and noisy, so there weren't likely to be overhead talking.

"What do you mean?" Harry asked as drained the remainder of his butterbeer and setting the tankard on the table.

"I mean she walked in on you beating the shit out of Ron," Marie said urgently, "That's what I mean Harry, she only saw you beating up Ron and shouting at him that he was only using her." Marie sighed and set her tankard down as well, "And of course she's been talking with Ron all week and by now he's probably got her convinced that you were just beating him up because you were jealous of him and Hermione."

Harry slammed his fist down on the table, his empty tankard jumping slightly from the force; "Damn that prat, there's got to be some way to convince her that about what Ron is really doing".

"She doesn't want to believe it Harry, that's the whole point" Harry blinked in confusion and starred at Marie for an explanation. "I've got a feeling that it didn't start out with Ron just trying to make you jealous, or at least that wasn't the only reason he started dating Hermione. The three of you have been friends since first year and you've told me about how long they've seemed to be hiding their feelings for each other; Hermione doesn't want to believe you Harry because she's been happy with Ron, and she doesn't want to give that up." Marie reached across the table and set her hand in Harry's, "She feels the same way about Ron that I feel about you, and there's no way to make her stop caring him Harry."

Harry smiled slightly and gave Marie's hand a squeeze, just the few words that reassured Harry of Marie's feeling for him truly lifted his spirits.

"I'll get her to talk to me eventually, and I don't want her to not care for Ron, I still care about Ron too, he was the first friend I had in the wizarding world, well, other than Hagrid I mean." Harry briefly recalled the first day he had boarded the Hogwarts express and had shared a compartment with Ron.

"I hate Ron for what he's doing to Hermione, and to me, but he's been my friend for five years Marie, that kind of friendship isn't forgotten so easily, especially after everything the three of us have been through; the three of us share a bond that cant be broken, matter what." Harry said sadly, thinking back to all the times when their friendship had been so strong, or so it had seemed.

Marie saw the sad look in Harry's eyes, he looked so close to tears, no doubt recalling all the adventures he, Hermione, and Ron had shared over the past five year in Hogwarts.

"So, er……………any word on when old Dumbledore will be back?" Marie asked quickly, trying find topic to take Harry's mind off his friends. Harry shook the thoughts of his friend from his mind and looked up at Tonks.

"No, I got a letter from him at breakfast on Tuesday, he said there's been a lot going on at the international conference with the other wizarding leaders. Apparently there's been an increase in dark activities all over the world" Tonks pushed her tankard aside and leaned forward to listen.

"Auror's from all over the world have been catching loads more wizards and witches lately, and a lot of them were on a big list of people put on trial after Voldemort supposedly died." Harry had found the letter both helpful, and yet very frustrating because of one thing in particular Dumbledore and mentioned in it.

"Dumbledore said in the letter that the international conference is being held indefinitely, there's no telling when he might be back." Harry glanced around the pub quickly to make sure nobody was listening. "And Dumbledore gave me a warning in the letter too, about Voldemort. Everybody knows that he never tried to attack Hogwarts because he was afraid of Dumbledore, but now Dumbledore is thousands of miles away, and Voldemort is obviously growing bolder with his moves, he did kill the minister of magic." Marie gave a gasp at this information, the possibility that Voldemort might actually come to the school now that Dumbledore was gone sent a horrible chill up her spine.

Harry sat back in his chair and leaned back, looking around the pub once more as if searching for something interesting. Marie starred down at the table for a moment, weighing the possibilities of Voldemort coming to Hogwarts, just thinking about it make her shudder.

"How do you do it Harry?" Marie asked suddenly, her eyes scanning his face, which was void of signs of fear at the idea of Voldemort. "Even the bravest Auror's in the world are terrified simply at hearing his name, the idea that he could actually come to Hogwarts………".

"You want to know why I'm not particularly afraid at that thought?" Harry asked in a tone that made it seem as though the reason were obvious; though Marie nodded franticly. "Well it pretty obvious I think, lets count off the reasons shall we?" Harry said as he held up a hand and help up one finger, "First year, had to get through a set of obstacles set up by the professors of Hogwarts and then had to face Quirrel and Voldemort."

Harry raised another finger and continued the process as he recounted each encounter with the dark lord, "Second year, faced off against a basilisk and a young Tom Riddle who would later become lord Voldemort. Third year I got a bit of break, but fourth year I was there when he was resurrected and I had to duel with him, surrounded by death eaters. And of course, who could forget last year, at the ministry." Harry decided not to describe the event since Tonks had been at that one, he didn't want to mention Sirius, it would take him days to get his god father off his mind.

"Well, I suppose when someone has faced him so many times the threat of an all out war doesn't have much of an impact, does it?" Marie said in a slightly sarcastic tone, Harry didn't seem to notice however as he was shaking his head.

"Not worrying about you-know-who isn't all that impressive for you, you've never been scared of him, probably since you weren't raised in the wizarding world. But I have to know how on earth are you taking on all these responsibilities and you haven't gone completely mad yet." Marie said in an awed voice as she raised her hand and started raising her fingers just as Harry had.

"You're the new head of house for Gryffindor, you're the Defense Against the Dark Arts professor, You've got that prophecy hanging over you, you go to all the Quidditch practices, all the games, your taking N.E.W.T. level classes for an Auror, AND your completely stressed over the Hermione and Ron thing." Marie starred at Harry for a moment, he had a placid look on his face as though he were disconnected from the world.

"Well, I'm not sure how I put up with it all, but you should add one more thing to that list………" Harry said with a slight grin on his face from the confused look Marie was giving him. "In the letter I got Dumbledore told me I'm to start my advanced magical training so that I'll be strong enough to use my staff" Harry couldn't help but laugh at the shocked expression on Marie's face.

Harry had rather enjoyed having almost all of his Thursday's off, all he had to do was go to his Herbology class and then he was done for the day, no teaching at all; but now Harry was wishing he only had to teach on Thursday.

"Damn it Potter, Focus!" came the half shout half growl of professor Alastor Mad-Eye Moody. Moody was Harry's official instructor now, teaching him to use more advanced spells than ever before, spells that required a great deal of power and control to use. They had quickly decided on the room of requirement for there classroom, since it could easily and immediately provide anything they needed to help in Harry's training, currently there was a two foot thick stone wall in the middle of the room.

"You'll never get through if you don't focus Potter!" Moody shouted again; the stone wall was for Harry, he'd been trying to use a special incantation that could triple the power of his spells, his first task had been to use the reductor curse to blast through the wall.

"I'm trying professor Moody, but I've been at this all day it still hasn't worked." Harry said as he starred down at his wand and then back to the wall, there were only a few scorch marks on the stone after an entire day of trying to break through.

"It hasn't worked because the wand wont let it," Moody growled as he pulled out his own wand and aimed at the stone wall. "The wand can sense whether or not your concentrating hard enough to control the spell, if you aren't then it wont work, observe".

Moody turned both eyes on the stone wall and raised his wand, "Maximus Reducto!!" Moody shouted; a blast of deep blue light shooting from his wand and smashing into the wall. Harry stood there for a moment and waited for the dust to settle, then he really starred; Moody's blast had taken off the entire top half of the wall, which was laying on the floor as a great many pebbles. Moody waved his wand once more and the pebbles and remainder of the stone wall disappeared, a new wall springing up from the floor.

"Go on then Potter, have another go at it" Moody urged him on as he tucked his wand back into his robes pocket and stepped back and away from Harry's path. Harry took in a breath and let it out slowly, twirling his wand between his fingers as he starred at the wall.

"Pick an exact spot on the wall Potter, you have to have complete, all consuming focus on the target; pause a moment and see the spell hitting the target, then, blast it!!". Moody kept up is instructions as he stepped around behind Harry to make sure there was no way he would be hit; one of Harry's spells had gotten out of hand earlier and had ricocheted around the room for several minutes before it burned itself out.

"All right then" Harry said as he stepped forward and positioned himself directly in front of the wall. Harry slowly raised his wand, his eyes focused on a single spot on the wall, the exact spot he was aiming for; Harry aimed his wand carefully and shifted one leg back to brace himself incase the spell was powerful enough to knock him off his feet.

"Focus" Harry whispered to himself, tuning out the whole world, all his sense shutting down except for his eyes, still focused on that one spot he needed to hit.

"Maximus Reducto" Harry shouted, his eyes still on that one spot, Harry shut his eyes and tightened his grip on the wand, bracing for the impact that was about to hit. Harry felt the spell blast from his wand and heard an explosion as the spell collided with the stone wall infront of him; Harry opened his eyes and starred, there just another scorch mark on the wall.

"I really hope your doing that just to piss me off Potter" Moody growled as he limped up beside Harry and starred at the wall; Moody wondered how it was possible for the fate of the planet to rest on the shoulders of somebody who couldn't even master the Maximus spell on the first day.

"Er, of course………" Harry said quickly, though not sounding even remotely convincing.

"Perhaps we should move on to a few others spells, some easier ones I suppose," Moody said as he limped over to a row of bookshelves that had just popped up. "You'll just have to work some of the advanced spells until you get the hang of it and then we'll try the Maximus Curse again".

Just as Mad-Eye Moody was grabbing a book from the shelf to look up another spell to practice on there was an explosion behind, knocking him to the ground. Moody quickly jumped to his feet, wand outstretched and a curse on his lips before he stopped, nobody was there except Harry, and the stone wall was completely gone, reduced to nothing but dust.

"Pissed off yet, professor?" Harry asked as he tucked his wand back in his robes, a big grin on his face at from the look on Moody's.

"POTTER!" Moody screamed angrily, throwing the book he was holding at Harry, who merely stepped to the side and let the book fall harmlessly on the floor. Moody glared at Harry for another minute before turning back to the book shelf to search for a more powerful spell book to test Harry's skills.

"………Furthermore, if the spell is not performed within the set parameters, the magical energy's of the spell can begin to overflow out of control and thus, you would therefore destroy the target, and possibly yourself." Harry paused at this point and listened for a few seconds to the sound of dozens of quills scratching across parchment. Moody had decided to test Harry's skills for every advanced magical spell he knew before allowing him to head back to bed, as payback for the little shock he gave Moody; he had been about to crawl under the sheets and drop off when his alarm sounded for him to rise and shine, and get to class.

Gryffindor and Slytherin this morning, they were his first class in what Harry knew was going to be a very, very long day. Harry had wanted to try and teach them some more interesting spells today and have them test there skills against his magical barrier spell once more but he didn't have the energy, he felt like was about to fall asleep where he stood. Harry sighed and slammed his copy of: The Dark Arts and Their Counters; volume IV shut, starring around at the class briefly, trying to find something to focus on to keep himself awake.

"Obviously assistant professor Moody is not here today" Harry said, gesturing at the empty seat behind the teacher's desk; he'd been summoned to the ministry for something or another. "So lets see if anybody can explain to me what he is trying to say here about the effects of negative energy flow in complex counter curse spells." Harry quickly glanced around the room, not believing for one moment that anybody would actually raise their hand and try to answer this.

"Professor Potter, sir" Harry turned toward the far left of the class, the third seat back where a girl with bushy hair and brown eyes was sitting.

"Yes Miss Granger, you have an answer for me?" Harry said in the easy, casual tone he'd gotten used to using as a professor.

"I think what professor Moody is trying to say is that in the use of complex counter curse spells, if the energy's of the two spells, the curse and its counter curse, are not exactly opposite then the counter curse will fail to work and the curse will hit its mark." Hermione said quickly, carefully starring a spot just to Harry's left to avoid making eye contact with him, "However, if the magical energy's are positive, and matching then neither one will be able to overpower the other, and they will generate an explosion, the size and force of which is determined by the level of energy used."

Hermione took just enough time to notice the smile on Harry's face before she turned her eyes back down to stare at the top of her desk, though she continued to listen attentively.

"Magnificent" Harry exclaimed, he was just as shocked as the rest of the class, all of whom were starring at Hermione, each without a clue as to what she had just explained. "Ten points for Gryffindor" Harry said as he dropped his book on the teacher's desk and turned back to the class to start again on his lecture; hopefully nobody would fall asleep, Harry included.

"Now then, where were we…………" Harry said, ready to pick up again with the lecture, but was cut off as the bell rang; Harry sighed in relief and sat down on the edge of the desk, watching the students rush by him and out the door. Harry glanced to his left again and noticed Hermione moving very slowly, Ron was already waiting for her at the door, watching her through the crowd.

"Hey Weasley!" Harry heard the shout from outside the door in the corridor, Ron turned his head away from Hermione to look out into the hall; Hermione seized the opportunity and rushing up to Harry and whispered in his ear.

"I'm so sorry I've been avoiding Harry, I really need to talk to you, we can meet any time you want, just tell Marie when and she'll give me the time and place; I've missed talking to you Harry" Hermione said in one very fast breath before she rushed off to the door just as Ron turned his attention back to her.

"What was all that about?" Harry turned once more to his left, Marie was standing there next to him; "Hermione said she wanted to talk to me, er, she didn't say what about though".

"I think she wants to talk to you about that night she walked in on you and Ron in the common room" Marie said as she watched Hermione give them a quick wave before heading down the hall, Ron's arm securely locked around her.

"You think so?" Harry asked hopefully, he'd missed talking with Hermione for a while; Harry grabbed the cup sitting on his desk, filled to the brim with coffee.

"Having trouble staying up, professor?" Marie asked as she started searching her robe pockets for something.

"Yeah, tried to pull a fast one on dear old Moody and he decided a night, and morning of advanced spells would do me some good." Harry said as he took another long drink of the wonderfully caffeine filled drink.

"Well this should get you through the rest of the day" Marie whispered as she gave him a kiss on the cheek and slipped a note into his hand, before rushing out of the room to get to her next class. Harry starred after her for second before opening the note, a grin was on his face within seconds.

"I bet I can" Harry said as he continued to stare down the corridor Marie had rushed down, he couldn't wait till tonight.

A/N for those of you wondering, everybody, no I'm not going to say what was in the letter, no I'm not going to do another lemon chapter for chapter 18, though I plan on another one eventually in the story. Why am I not going to do any of than, because there's to much that I'm already planning to put into chapter 18, and I'm way to tired and hungry, and have a pounding headache to put it in this chapter, sorry much. PLEASE people, please review, I don't care what you say, or how you say it, but I am begging you, review this chapter, pretty please. I've got over 30 reviews for chapter 16 so I know your all reading this, REVIEW, thank you, see ya next chapter. P.S. I got over 400 reviews not, YAHOO.


	18. chapter 18

A/N I decided to take a break from updating my story as fast as I wasn't getting enough sleep since I was so busy writing. Hope you enjoy chapter 18 as much as 17, see ya at the bottom of the page.

"Well I'm trying to find a good time to talk with Hermione but I am kind of busy you know" Harry said irritably; he'd been trying for several days to find time to fix a meeting with Hermione so they could talk.

"But Ron is always hanging around her, even if I had enough time to spare she'd never be able to get away from him" Harry said desperately, starring at the fire as if it would shout a solution at him.

Harry and Tonks were lounging in Harry's private common room, Harry sitting in his new favorite armchair near the fire and Tonks sitting on his lap, her arms around his neck and starting to doze off. It was late Wednesday afternoon and it was the first time they'd been able to be alone together since the last Hogsmeade visit; not counting the previous Friday night of course. Ron had cancelled Quidditch practice with the excuse that they all needed a break before the game on Saturday; of course it was really due to his desire to keep Hermione under his watchful eye every second she was out of her dormitory.

"Just talk to her before the game then Harry," Tonks whispered as she tried to snuggle up closer to Harry, "He's always down at the locker room earlier than rest of the team, you can talk to her and then rush down to the field". Harry starred at Tonks for a moment, she seemed to have dropped off to sleep as she had given him the suggestion.

"Thank you Tonks" Harry said quietly at he turned and starred once more at the fire, Tonks smiling in her sleep.

It was early Saturday morning, early in Harry's opinion at the least; it was already 9:30 in the morning and Harry had only gotten a few hours sleep. Harry had manage to slip a note to Hermione as she left class Friday afternoon, giving her the time and place for their meeting; Harry had only one half hour to get dressed and get to the library to meet Hermione.

Harry threw on his robes and was halfway to the portrait hole before he realized he'd managed to put them on backwards; Harry quickly made the adjustment and sped out of Gryffindor tower and down the corridor to the library.

Harry looked around quickly as he stumbled through the entrance, madam pinch glaring at him briefly for the noise; Harry sighed and headed toward the back of the library were Hermione had always chosen to sit while she did research. Harry took a seat the table farthest back in the library, partially hidden by a row of bookshelves, there was already somebody sitting at the table, her face buried in a dangerously thick book.

"Hello Hermione" Harry said as he shrugged off his cloak, letting it fall and hang over the back of his chair; the girl shut her book and laid it down on the table.

"Hello Harry" Hermione said cheerfully, though her smile and attitude both seemed forced and untrue. Hermione quickly looked around the library, checking the faces of all the occupants in the room, no doubt making sure Ron wasn't there.

"Hermione, I'm sorry about what happened between me and Ron, and what I said, but…………" Harry said, beginning his explanation, but he was quickly cut off by Hermione.

"Harry, I don't really know what happened between you and Ron, or what made you say all those awful things………" Hermione truly sounded in despair about the whole thing; "Marie tried to explain it to me but she doesn't know everything that happened, and I'm almost certain that Ron is lying to me".

Hermione paused and wiped away the tears that were forming in her eyes, glancing around the library again, she seemed extremely nervous about Ron catching them here together.

"I want to here your side of this Harry, you've never lied to me Harry, not when something mattered like this does, just tell me the truth Harry, I need to know." Hermione finally turned and her eyes met with Harry's, Harry could feel his heart breaking for his friend at that moment, all the pain and confusion in her eyes.

"I'll tell you everything Hermione" Harry said honestly as he took her hand in an attempt to comfort her, "But it might be hard for you to listen". Hermione bit her lip as if considering just leaving right then and letting the whole thing run its course, but she couldn't do that.

"Please Harry, tell me everything" Hermione said desperately, wiping at her tears once more. Harry slowly nodded his head and started, stumbling over the words at first, not wanting to tell Hermione the things that Ron had said, he could see how much it was hurting her.

Harry continued on without pausing for several minutes before he finished, Hermione was shaking her head as if in disbelief.

"Harry…………that isn't true, Ron loves me," Hermione said desperately, almost as if she could make it happen by saying it enough.

"Hermione, why wont listen to what I'm saying…………maybe Ron did care for you in the beginning, how could he not after being friends for so long. But surely you've noticed the way he's been acting lately, he's changed." It tore Harry apart inside to say this to Hermione, but she needed to hear it. Hermione hung her head for a moment, her eyes sparkling with tears that she didn't bother to wipe away this time.

"Harry, you remember when we first came to Hogwarts? What we were like then, what I was like?" Hermione asked slowly, once again starring Harry in the eye as she spoke; Harry nodded, recalling the three little children that had come to the school years ago.

"When I first came here, Harry, all I wanted was to do good in class, get top marks and prove that I could do anything the teachers threw at me." Hermione bit her lip to hold back a sob that was fighting to escape, "Then you and Ron, you saved me from that troll; everything seemed to change after that somehow".

"I still cared about my school work, I still cared about being the best and getting the highest marks, but I cared a lot about you and Ron too." Hermione shook her head as if it were all some foolish idea; "I'm not quite sure when but, I starting caring about more than school, started caring more about the two of you more than school. When Ron and I started dating I realized why I cared so much Harry; all I used to want was to graduate and have a career, but it only took a month with Ron to make me change my goals completely." Hermione looked away from Harry and starred off into space for a moment, Harry was beginning to understand what it was Hermione had realized she wanted, it was the same thing Harry desired with Tonks.

"I guess everybody thinks about it at some point, but I really wanted it Harry, desperately. I was only with Ron for a month before I started thinking about where he and I would be five years after graduation; love is all I wanted Harry, and you may have taken that opportunity away from me." Harry just sat there, stunned beyond words at how much those words hurt, and he couldn't believe Hermione would put that kind of pressure on him.

"Hermione, all I was trying to do was protect you, if Ron doesn't care for you then you shouldn't be with him; you're my friend Hermione, I just don't want to see you get hurt." Harry said quietly still in shock at what she had said to him; Harry glanced at his watch and kicked his chair back from the table, jumping to his feet.

"I have to go, the Quidditch game starts in a twenty minutes" Harry said roughly as he grabbed his cloak and turned away from Hermione, speeding out of the library and sprinting all the way down the stairs and out of the entrance hall. Harry was still fuming about what Hermione had said when he reached the locker room, the main door was wide open, not surprising since it was such a hot day; Harry headed toward his locker but suddenly froze.

"You don't actually _like_ Potter, your just with him because he's famous" Harry heard from one row over, the same row as his own locker; Harry peaked around the edge of the wall and saw who the speaker was…………Ron!

Ron was standing there infront of Marie Evans, her hands on her hips in an impatient manner as if Ron was taking up her time or something, but Ron didn't seem to notice, or else he just didn't care.

"How dare you say such a thing!" Marie said angrily, giving Ron a death glare that didn't seem phase him one bit, "Harry happens to be a very wonderful person; caring, sensitive, smart, funny". Ron let out a derisive laugh at this, as if he knew Marie was trying to lie to him.

"I'm not stupid you know, its why all the girls go after Harry; rich, famous, and oh so _humble_ about it all." Ron said in a voice as though the mere thought of Harry would make him sick; "It's all just an act you know, his head is really so big it's a wonder how his poor broomstick stays in the air".

Marie continued to glare at Ron in a manner that would have sent Harry running a long time ago.

"You're supposed to be his friend I thought, his best friend," Marie said loudly, trying to hold back from shouting, "Why would you say such awful things about him?".

"Because he's nothing but a prat and liar" Ron said viciously, almost spitting the words with anger; Marie glared at Ron for a few more seconds before turning away from him and beginning to rummage through her locker. Ron clenched his fists tightly in anger at the thought she would simply ignore him like that.

"He's not in love with you ya know," Ron started in a rather malicious tone; Marie, however, slammed her locker shut and whirled around to face him.

"You mean the way you don't really love Hermione?" She asked fiercely, her eyes shining like that of venomous snake ready to strike.

"HA" Ron let out a laugh at the mention of his supposed girlfriend, "Yeah, your really one to turn on me about something like that, my relationship with Hermione is none of your business, but both you and Potter try so hard to interfere." Harry could see this would most likely lead to a familiar argument, the same one he and Ron had.

"Hermione and I were friends for five years before I asked her out, regardless of the reason." Ron said, dismissing the thought of stirring the argument toward Ron's original reasons for dating Hermione. "The point is I knew her, what about you? You're here for a month and you go to work on Harry, and you expect me to believe it's not because he rich and famous." Ron said in an extremely sardonic tone.

"You don't know anything about Harry and me" Marie said defensively, "Just because your relationship is completely without love doesn't mean the relationships of others are the same way".

"That's a load of dung. I can see right through you, you and Harry too for that matter; your with Harry because of what he is, the boy-who-lived, he's rich and famous and such. Harry's only with you for one reason, and it certainly isn't for you _charming_ personality." Ron said in a lower tone, his eyes traveling over Marie's body, magnificently outlined by the snug Quidditch robes she wore, she herself had made adjustments to the uniform so it wasn't so loose.

"YOU!!" Was all the warning that Ron had before felt the powerful force that was Marie's opened hand slapping him across the face, sending him stumbling to the side and crashing into the lockers. Marie stood there fuming for a moment as Ron picked himself and, straightening his robes and regaining his composure before saying anything.

"So, what's the matter Marie, can't handle the truth, the only thing that keeps Harry with you is your body," Ron said with a vicious grin on his face. "Don't believe me? He did the same thing to a girl over the summer," Marie paused at this, knowing exactly who the girl was. "Surprised?" Ron asked, mistaking her pausing as confusion and disbelief; "Yeah, its true, and not just any girl either, no he had a challenge with this one. She's an Auror, she was around to protect him, all he wanted from her was what he wants from you; has he taken you to his private room? He took the girl from the summer there, I guarantee you they did more than just 'talk' in there when we left them alone." Ron finished with a satisfied grin on his face, as if he thought this information would destroy Marie Evans emotionally.

Marie simply stood there, a confused look on her face, she didn't know what to do or say; she couldn't really say anything about it without possibly running the risk of her true identity being discovered.

"Harry already told me about that," Marie said somewhat hurriedly, choosing her words carefully but quickly; "I know all about this, Tonks girl. Harry explained everything to me about her." Marie said simply, unable to think of anything better to say, anything better to say that would allow Ron to figure out who she really was anyway.

"Besides!" Marie said suddenly, "Lets say I really am only with Harry because he's rich and famous; why would you telling me about another girl he was with bother me? If I were only with Harry for his fame of course." Ron had to admit to himself that this was an ok point to have made, but he knew she wasn't with Harry for his fame, Harry wouldn't be with a girl like that.

"Well then Marie," Ron said, his voice low and husky now, a very drastic change; "If you don't really care about Harry, and I don't really care about Hermione, then what's the point in not caring for each other at least." Ron said as he stepped close to Marie, jumping infront of her and grabbing her by the arms, pushing her back against the wall, a mad look in his eyes now.

Harry had seen and definitely heard enough of this, his wand was out of his robe pocket and in his hand in seconds, the tip trained instantly to the side of Ron's head, a thousand curses leaping into Harry's mind and racing for his tongue.

"RONALD WEASLEY!!!" there was an incredibly enrage shout, but it wasn't from Marie, or even from Harry; Marie, Harry, and Ron all turned as they had that night in the common room and saw at the end of the row of lockers, just out of Harry's line of sight when he was watching Ron, was Hermione.

Harry wasn't the only person with a wand in hand, Hermione stood there, pink in the face, tears in her eyes, and wand in hand; Harry gently stepped to the side, just to make sure he was out of the way of any spells Hermione might decide to use.

"Hermione………" Ron said quietly, quickly letting go of Marie and jumping away from her, slowly walking toward Hermione.

"Damn you Ron" Hermione snarled with malice, something Harry had never even been able to imagine Hermione doing. "This is what I get is it?" Hermione asked to nobody.

"I trust my heart to you Ron, and you betray it" Hermione's wand hand began shaking slightly, "And you Harry, you just cant keep out of other people's business can you, I've warned you about it before damn it. Its because of you that I cant have what I really wanted Harry." Hermione starred between the two of them, Harry and Ron, for a second before slowly backing away toward the door.

"I cant ever trust either of you again, ever; I'm through with both of you, just stay away from me from now own, its going back to the way it was in first year, I don't like you, and you don't like me." Hermione whispered in a submissive manner, the tears finally streaming forth as she turned and raced out of the locker room, sobbing and crying. It took only one second to pass before Ron snapped back to the reality of what was happening and dashed out of the locker room after her, screaming her name.

Harry starred at the door to the locker room, he remembered that there was Quidditch game in only a few more minutes, he could hear the crowd of students charging down from the school and pouring into the stands; he could even see Ginny and Neville walking down the hill toward the locker rooms. Harry took in a deep, shaky breath and turned to Marie, she had a shocked and somewhat scared look on her face at what had just happened.

"Didn't I tell you?" Harry said with a slightly crazed laugh, a sadistic smile on his face and a stinging sensation in his eyes that was rapidly forming into tears. "Trio wont survive there sixth year at Hogwarts. Hell, we didn't even make it to Christmas." Harry chuckled, the tears trying desperately to fall now as he turned away from Marie and headed for the door, passing by his locker where his Quidditch gear was still locked away.

Harry reached the door just as Ginny and Neville racing through the door, quite out of breath as if they had been running.

"Sorry we're late" Ginny said quickly, racing to her locker, "We were in the library and we were talking…………guess we just lost track of time."

"Don't worry," Neville said as he pulled off the lock from his locker, "I saw the others in the great hall as we were coming down, they should be here in a few minutes".

Harry paused at the door and just stood there for a moment, turning around to face them and clearing his throat to get their attention. Ginny and Neville starred Harry with perplexed looks on their faces, they had no idea what was going on, about the situation with Ron and Hermione.

"We're not playing today" Harry said heavily, choking on the words due to the lump that was forming in his throat; Ginny and Neville looked still more confused at this. "Neville, tell the rest of the team when they get here; Ginny, you go and tell madam Hooch we forfeit this round." Harry didn't hang around to be asked for an explanation, he turned and headed out the door, his feet dragging across the ground and his arms hanging limp at his side. Harry felt totally numb inside, no more then half an hour ago he had at least a glimmer of hope at the thought that he could convince Hermione to trust him, and they could still be friends. But now there was no more hope for it, the trio was truly dead now, Ron and Harry despised each other in a way that rivaled how they had despised Draco Malfoy when he was still around. Hermione hated both of them, Harry for taking away what she thought was her once chance to get what she truly wanted, Ron for not being that one true chance.

"Well Harry" he said to himself as he started the climb of the staircases leading up to the Defense Against the Dark Arts classroom, "You can take consolation in the fact that there is no way you can feel any worse, there is absolutely nothing on earth that could make you feel any worse than you already do." Though this was rather a grim prospect Harry tried his best to cling to that, and he hoped dearly that it was true, he didn't think he could handle any more bad new today. As soon as Harry opened the door from his office into his private common room he realized instantly he'd spoken far too soon.

"Harry?" the voice of Marie called in a timid fashion, hours had passed since the incident at the locker rooms, the sun was already set and most of the students were retreating to their common rooms before they had to worry about being caught out after curfew. Marie had made sure nobody was looking as she slipped behind the portrait of the Gryffindor Quidditch team from three years ago, and into the private common room of Harry Potter.

"Harry?" she called again in a timid voice, she was still shaken up from the fight earlier, and she had a very bad feeling that was growing steadily worse as she headed farther into the room. She jumped slightly as she heard a crash from the room to the left, Harry's bedroom, Marie paused for a moment screwed up her face in concentration, crossing the room seconds later and opening the door to his room as Tonks once more.

"Harry…………are you ok?" Tonks asked in a soft voice as she peaked into the room. The lights were all out in the bedroom, the whole thing consumed in darkness, though she could hear the steady sobbing of somebody sitting on the floor next to the bed. Tonks pulled her wand out and muttered a few quick words, a single candle on the nightstand next to the bed lighting up and casting a dim light far enough for Tonks to see Harry sitting there, his back against he best, tears streaming freely down his face, and something clutched tightly in his hand.

Tonks didn't say anything else as she tucked away her wand and crossed the room, gently setting down next to the sobbing boy; they sat there in silence, other than the sobs of Harry, before he finally decided to take notice of her.

"Tonks" Harry whispered quietly as his sobbing finally ceased; Harry turned his head to stare at her, his eyes bloodshot from crying, the tears having left a distinct trail across his cheeks.

"Harry…………Harry what's wrong, what's happened?" Tonks asked anxiously, she could feel that horrible feeling building inside of her, she knew something terrible must have happened, something far worse than what happened with Ron and Hermione. Harry slowly grinned that sadistic grin from before, a short laugh coming from him as he held up his hand, clenched within his fist was a copy of the daily prophet.

"Tomorrow's edition," Harry whispered quietly, handing the newspaper to Tonks, as well as the two letters that had come with it. "Apparently somebody didn't think I'd be able to wait until tomorrow to hear about this."

Tonks opened the letter first, this one hadn't burned after being read, it had only one word on it, but they both knew who it was from, the letter said:

_ENJOY_

Tonks slowly unrolled the Daily Prophet newspaper and gasped in horror, the fear in her eyes multiplying a thousand fold.

"Oh god no" Tonks said desperately as she starred at the flashing headline on the Daily Prophet, she starred over the top of the paper at Harry, the horrible grin was gone and was instead replaced with a look of fear.

Tonks flung the newspaper aside and seized Harry, flinging her arms around him, Harry matching the movement and wrapping his arms around her; they sat there, holding each other tightly until eventually they fell asleep in each others arms, into a troubled and fearful sleep.

As they slept the headline of the Daily Prophet newspaper continued flashing in the dark.

_THE WAR BEGINS AGAIN: YOU-KNOW-WHO AND HIS FORCES ENGAGE IN BATTLE WITH AURORS IN DIAGON ALLEY._

Harry woke up very early on Sunday morning, the sun was just barely creeping over the tops of the trees of the forbidden forest as he opened his eyes. The very first thing he noticed was the absence of the warmth of Tonk's body, he was fully awake in an instant, he jumped to his feet and looked around, she was gone.

Harry raced around to all the other rooms in his private section of the tower, he was standing in his common room after having checked all the rooms twice before he noticed it, a piece parchment clutched tightly in his hand, folded slightly as if somebody had put it in his hand.

Harry quickly unfolded it and saw it was the second letter from the previous night, he hadn't opened it since it was addressed specifically to Tonks. Harry opened the envelope and tore out the letter inside, unfolding it quickly and reading.

_Nymphadora Tonks, _

_Auror Tonks, you are hereby ordered to return to the Ministry of Magic at once in regards to a situation involving Lord Voldemort. You are to come at once, regardless of what you are doing or the current position your current assignment is in. _

_Trinton McLure_

_Minister of Magic_

Harry did not say a word as he finished reading this, he allowed the letter to slip from his hand as his arm fell limply to his side, Harry could feel a terrible pain in his chest, like somebody was squeezing his heart in an iron grip. Harry gasped for air suddenly, he couldn't breath, his lungs had simply stopped working out of shock, Harry opened his mouth as if to say something, but nothing came out; he collapsed there in the middle of his common room floor and remained there until later that night when the last of Harry's friends at Hogwarts came to check in on him. Harry woke up Monday morning, lying in a bed in the hospital wing, the smiling face of Albus Dumbledore was the first thing he saw.

A/N Well, told you all I had a lot I wanted to put in this chapter, its pretty freaking long, I think it will put my story over the 60,000 word marker too, if not, it will next chapter. If anybody is of the feeling that I made this chapter to angst, dramatic, or if it is poorly written, I spent almost eight hours on this thing, listening to Brad Paisley and Alison Krauss sing whiskey lullaby, a very sad and depressing country song, which, ironically, if my favorite song if you look at my profile bio. Well it's an extremely sad song and I think it may have influenced me a bit while I was writing this chapter, what do you think? Well, this was chapter 18, I bet you cant wait till chapter 19 huh, well me neither though it might be more than a week before I update chapter 19, but hey, it might not even bee Saturday before I update again, WHO KNOWS. Well anyway, I'm sure you all know what to do by now, and if not, READ THE BLOODY AUTHORS NOTES PEOPLE; I am begging you, on my knees after eight hours of typing, BEGGING YOU, please review my story, over thirty people reviewed 16, over thirty people reviewed 17, and half the people from the two chapters were different, so I know there a lot of people who aren't reviewing. That's all folks, REVIEW NOW, thank you, see you next chapter.


	19. chapter 19

A/N ok well first off a little announcement, I finally got a beta reader, so if there's something wrong, talk to her. Ok, kind of a dramatic chapter last time, kinda cliffhanger, sorry its been so long, its been what, three weeks since I updated? I really apologize for not updating quicker, school started, my senior year, the morons in the office cant read a damn course registration form and give the damn classes I asked for. Yeah so, well, I'm writing this on Saturday, hopefully your reading this on Saturday, depends on how long it takes me to get this finished and send it to my Beta reader. Hopefully it won't take this long to update once I get settled into the school year routine, definitely no more than two weeks, sounds like a long time but with the teachers I have this year, trust me, it's a very quick pace. Well, hope you all enjoy the chapter, see ya at the bottom of the page, and remember, REVIEW.

There was a long pause as the two men starred at each other, two personal hells hidden behind two sets of starring eyes, they could both tell.

"Hello Dumbledore," Harry said simply as he pushed himself up to a sitting position, madam Pomfrey cleared her throat from across the hall, glaring at him as if daring him to try and leave his bed.

"Good Morning Professor Potter" Dumbledore said in a very distant tone, he seemed distracted and not his usually cheerful self.

"I arrived back at Hogwarts last night after hearing the news of Diagon Alley, obviously you already know" Harry starred down at his bed sheets, refusing to speak for the moment.

"I think I would have preferred Fudge to still be in power, he'd have come crawling to you for help, she'd probably still be here too………" Harry too spoke in a distant and faraway tone, as if he'd lost all sense of feeling. The distracted expression on Dumbledore's face vanished and was replaced with a perplexed and slightly anxious look.

"What are you talking about Harry, who would still be here?" Harry starred at Dumbledore with a hurt look on his face, as if the headmaster were playing a cruel joke. Harry was about to begin yet another shouting session before he noticed the piece of parchment on the table next to him, a crumbled piece of paper that Harry instantly recognized.

"You didn't read………" Harry starred from the letter to Dumbledore, the headmaster understood and grabbed the letter, smoothing it out and immediately began reading the short letter of summons. Dumbledore starred down at the parchment long after he had finished reading, he hadn't known about this, if he had he might have been able to stop it.

"Harry………" Dumbledore began slowly, "I'm deeply sorry Harry, you don't know how very sorry I am." Dumbledore starred at Harry and realized how young he was, but how old he looked now. "This new minister of magic, he is very ambitious, he thinks that by throwing all his forces at Lord Voldemort and defeating him he will be remembered as the greatest minister ever. I fear, however, that he will be remembered as nothing more than a feeble obstacle in Lord Voldemort's way.".

Harry went back to starring at his bed sheets, it was far easier than starring Dumbledore in the eye, it made him feel like a small child.

"This isn't right Albus, Lord Voldemort is back, war is on, that damned prophecy is getting closer to being fulfilled; but all of this was expected, I can handle all of it Dumbledore. I can handle the prophecy, Lord Voldemort, the magical war, being a professor, I can even handle Ron and Hermione………" Dumbledore blinked in a curious fashion at this but decided not to ask and simply find out later. "I can handle all of it Dumbledore, but not this. She was the one thing that kept me from going insane from all of this Dumbledore, now she's gone, and what's worse is where she's been sent to."

Harry suddenly lunged at Dumbledore, throwing his arms around his headmaster and gripping him in what appeared to madam Pomfrey as a hug, Harry made sure Pomfrey was looking away as he whispered in the headmaster's ear.

"Get her back Dumbledore, I don't care what it takes, but keep her away from _him_" Harry whispered in almost a hissing voice as he let go of the old man and laid back in his bed. Dumbledore slowly rose to his feet and turned, heading for the door before briefly turning back to look at Harry.

"I'll do all that I can Harry, but I'm afraid this is one occasion when I cant promise you," Dumbledore straightened his cloak and opened the door, shouting back to Harry just as he was leaving; "You may start back teaching whenever you feel up to it."

Harry remained there in that hospital bed for the remainder of the day, Madam Pomfrey occasionally coming by to check on him. It was almost nightfall by the time his next visitor came to see him. Harry and the two girls sat there on the narrow bed in the hospital wing, Harry was glad to see them; he hadn't spoken to them very much lately.

"You still haven't told us what happened to you, not really" Ginny said brightly at she swung her legs over the side of the bed, swinging them back and forth in a bored fashion.

"I'm more curious as to what caused this 'stress' that your talking about Harry" Luna Lovegood was sitting on the opposite side of the bed from Ginny, starring at Harry with her bizarre gaze. Harry starred up at the ceiling, not sure whether he should say anything with Ginny in the room; luckily Harry didn't have to come up with anything on his own.

"Is it because Marie Evans parents took her out of school?" Ginny asked in a delicate tone, "I was trying to find her earlier and Dumbledore said her parents had decided to take her home." Harry smiled slightly at the simple yet oh so perfect lie Dumbledore had come up with, it made Harry feel better pretending she was safe at home.

"Yeah………came as a bit of a shock when she left" Harry said convincingly as he turned his head and starred down at the bed sheets instead of the ceiling.

"Will you be teaching us this week, or will we be suffering the same fate as the first and second years did?" Ginny asked in an anxious tone, Moody must have been terrible, she actually looked scared.

"Was Moody really that bad?" Harry asked with a slight laugh in his tone. Ginny and Luna starred at Harry for a moment with confused looks on their faces.

"Didn't you hear?" Ginny asked quickly; Ginny and Luna exchanged a quick look.

"That new Minister of Magic, he's some war crazy warlock" Luna said in her vague and distant tone, "He's called back most of the Auror's that have retired but are still young enough to do some good against You-Know-Who. Moody got his letter early this morning at breakfast, he's already back at the ministry".

"The first years got a real treat for a teacher, Snape!" the three students all shuddered then laughed. The two girls stayed for another hour before Madam Pomfrey finally threw them out, Harry promised them he'd be back to teaching the next day, he put on a brave smile as he waved good-bye to them. But inside Harry was dying, all he wanted to do was curl up into a little ball and cry, the horrible pain he had felt was in his chest again, that whole night was plagued with nightmares of Tonks, Voldemort and the war.

Harry was back to teaching classes with the schedule Dumbledore had originally set him up with since so many of the students had been sent back to Hogwarts. Apparently all the parents had realized that Hogwarts was a much safer place to be than back at home given the current status of things. Harry could no longer tell the difference of each day from the next, they all just seemed to melt together, the pain in his heart growing steadily worse as time went on.

Each day was the same now for Harry, he rose from his bed and went to class, carrying on his lectures with almost no demonstrations except when they were absolutely needed. He'd retreat back to his private portion of the tower at the end of each day and remain there until he would fall asleep; Dobby would brought him food every night since he never went to the great hall anymore.

Dumbledore had stopped by only once; it had been nearly two weeks since Harry had gotten out of the hospital wing and he'd been waiting the entire time to hear from Dumbledore that Tonks was coming back to Hogwarts………Dumbledore had bad news for Harry.

Harry read the daily prophet every day, or rather he read one part of it at least, the list of Aurors and others who had been killed by Voldemort and all his followers. Harry always read the list very carefully, always whispering a silent pray that he would not find Tonks's name on the list, thankfully his prays had come true so far. Harry no longer cared about anything at Hogwarts, so distant was he that Halloween had come and gone and he hadn't even realized it until a week after.

Hermione had tried only once to talk to Harry, his depressed condition had made her concern for Harry so great she couldn't ignore it; Harry had refused to say what was wrong and that had was the end of it.

It was nearing the Christmas holidays now; the halls of Hogwarts were all decorated with brilliant colors and ornaments; all the students were smiling and exchanging gifts in class. The professors, other than Snape, seemed to forget they could assign homework to the students, class was nothing more than a time to be with your friends now, something which Harry was glad of. It was Friday afternoon, classes had been over for about an hour now and everybody was outside; students were out on the grounds playing in the fresh fallen snow, or otherwise were headed down to Hogsmeade for one last visit to buy gifts before going home for the Christmas holiday. Everybody was outside enjoying the final days at Hogwarts before the holiday break, except of course for Harry.

The young professor was sitting in his private common room, sitting in his new favorite cushy arm chair and starring blankly at the fire, a glass in his right hand a tiny, but somewhat crazy smile on his face.

"I've seen that look on your face on rare occasions Harry" a voice said from somewhere behind Harry; he didn't bother to turn and looks since the speaker walked around and sat in the arm chair next to Harry.

"And just what look might that be old man" Harry said softly as he sipped the dark red liquid from the glass he was holding. Dumbledore decided not to ask what was in that glass Harry was holding.

"That look when you have a potentially stupid idea Harry" Dumbledore said as he glanced sideways at Harry but not noticing any change in his expression; "Just what do you have planned Harry?" Dumbledore asked as he continued to stare at Harry. Harry sat there starring at the fire, he had to admit, his idea was simple and certainly not dangerous, though it did have the potential to become dangerous.

"Well, I'm not needed here over the Christmas break am I?" Harry asked though not waiting for an answer, "I figured I'd take a ride on the train back to London tomorrow, go and see what kind of shape Diagon Alley is in". Dumbledore shook his head, though with a slight smile on his face as he did so.

"Do you really think there's even the slightest chance that Tonks will be there?" Dumbledore asked carefully, not wanting to upset Harry with such a question.

"Do you?" Harry asked back quickly, Dumbledore decided not to respond to the question, if he answered truthfully he knew Harry might snap. Dumbledore sighed and slowly rose from his chair, taking to a slow pace around the private common room until he reached the window overlooking the snow covered grounds.

"You've been keeping up with the Daily Prophet I assume?" Dumbledore inquired, Harry didn't say anything, he couldn't tell Dumbledore what he had been looking for.

"Diagon Alley is no longer the battlefield of the Auror's and Voldemort's forces; it hasn't been for several weeks." Dumbledore said distantly as he starred out of the window, watching a group of second and first years having a snowball fight.

"But Aurors are always around there now, guarding, helping to rebuild; she might be there" Harry said in the same tone as before, taking another sip of his drink, the smile on his face twitching for a second. Dumbledore decided not to say anything in response to this, it was better to allow Harry to maintain a grip on that small shred of hope.

"I spoke with miss Granger a few days ago," Dumbledore said slowly, "She didn't tell me exactly but I received the impression that the problem between you and her is coming from Mr. Weasley."

"Drop it Dumbledore" Harry said quickly and, almost, viciously "It doesn't concern you, and I don't want to think about it right now." Harry said quickly as his eyes narrowed angrily at the thought of Ron; Dumbledore nodded slightly and finally turned away from the window, heading quickly for the portrait hole.

"Please be careful in London Harry, Voldemort's forces are back in power now, his spies are everywhere, just be careful" Dumbledore said quietly, "And one more thing Harry………"

Harry pushed himself up from the chair, rising to his feet and turning around to face Dumbledore.

"Take it easy with the Firewhiskey Harry" Dumbledore said with a wink as Harry raised his glass and nodded at Dumbledore as he disappeared through the portrait hole, leaving Harry alone once more. Harry set the glass down and headed to the window, starring down upon the scene below; Harry watched the snowball fight until it was to dark to see what was happening.

It was Saturday morning now, Harry, along with hundreds of other students, were crowded around the train station loading area, waiting to climb aboard the Hogwarts Express back to London. Harry was careful to avoid both Ron and Hermione when he trudged down the train, searching for an empty compartment, Harry found one at the back of the train where he quickly dumped his trunk.

Harry starred out the window until it was time to leave, by which time Neville, Ginny, and Luna had all decided to join Harry; Harry didn't bother telling them to leave, he didn't mind so much that they were there with him, they wouldn't bother him. They had been there with Harry at the ministry several months ago, they were his friends, but they weren't too close.

Harry joined in on a few of the discussions in order to help pass the time until they reached platform 9 ¾, as soon as the train came to a halt Harry darted for the exit, dragging his trunk along behind him and down onto the platform. Harry sat down on his trunk and quickly rolled up the sleeve of his robes, pressing the tiny button on the side of the watch.

Harry was instantly transported, he was still sitting on his school trunk, but now that trunk, along with Harry, was in the middle of the living room of number 12 Grimmauld Place. Harry jumped to his feet and stepped away from the trunk, quickly glancing around at the dark, lightless home, Harry wondered is Tonks had come here to rest after the battle. He shrugged off the question and rolled up his sleeve again, tapping the tiny button on the watch, transporting himself into the leaky cauldron.

"What am I doing here?" Harry asked curiously as he looked around, he was supposed to be transported into Diagon Alley.

"Ah, you must be Harry Potter, Dumbledore told me you might be coming here" Harry whirled around to see who was speaking to him, whoever it was, Harry had never seen him before.

"Yes I am, and who are you?" Harry asked quickly, glancing around the leaky cauldron, several people were running in and out of the place but only Harry and the other man were staying still.

"You don't know who I am? Obviously you haven't been paying much attention to the Daily Prophet" the man said as pushed his chair back from the table and rose to his feet, walking casually toward Harry.

"My name is Trinton McLure, the new Minister of Magic" The man said matter-of-factly as he extended his hand toward Harry in a greetings, a smug grin on his face; the minister never saw Harry's fist headed straight for his nose.

The force of the punch sent the minister stumbling backward and smashing down into his chair again, the momentum sending him and the chair tumbling backward and crashing to the floor. Harry quickly noticed that everybody who had been running seconds before was frozen in their tracks, starring at Harry is disbelief, some of them with grins on their faces at the sight of the minister bleeding from the nose.

The minister quickly picked himself up, his hand tightly clamped to his nose in a poor attempt to stop the rapid flow of blood that was pouring out of his nostrils.

"Why you little…………" Trinton McLure started angrily, a look of fury on his blood-covered face as he started angrily toward Harry; Harry reached into his robes and snatched his wand, his arm snapping outward and the wand tip trained on the minister.

"You son of bitch" Harry snarled at the minister, a shocked look on the mans face at being addressed as such. The minister and Harry glared at each other for several long minutes, the few Aurors and ministry personnel inside the leaky cauldron starring at them, waiting to see what would happen. After several minutes the minister was beginning to feel somewhat woozy from the amount of blood pouring from his head and turned away from Harry to go and find a medi-wizard, leaving Harry standing there in the middle of the leaky cauldron.

"Now there's a man I truly respect, a man with enough guts to not only insult the minister but to knock him on his arse as well." Harry smiled slightly as he turned, his old assistant professor standing there behind him, that crazed, lopsided grin on his face, his eyes shining with silent laughter at what he had jus witnessed.

"Professor…….er………Auror Moody, how are?" Harry asked awkwardly, Moody let out a harsh laugh as he limped over to Harry and, in a very un-Moody fashion, pulled him into a friendly hug.

"Dumbledore contacted me this morning Harry, since I was still here he asked me to help you out around here as long as you stay." Moody said happily, his eyes still shining in joy; Harry assumed Moody was in such a good mood from having been in such a great battle and being the top Auror again, such is Moody.

"Well, I may not stay long, I just came to check and see if……………if she's still here" Harry asked quickly, starring at Moody expectantly, a look of sheer hope and desperation in his eyes. Moody sighed, the grin fading from his face as he laid a hand on Harry shoulder, stirring him toward the stairs and up toward his private room so they could talk. Harry could tell long before they reached the room that she was no longer here, all he wanted to know now was whether or not she was even alive, though he wasn't quite sure he wanted the answer.

A/N OK, THERE WE GO, sorry if its kinda short, I went extremely fast on this, my beta reader is gonna be pissed off at me, I finished this 1 ½ hours later than I had expected, and its getting late and I decided to go ahead and post it, sorry again for the long wait for an update. Well I hope you all enjoyed this chapter, maybe it seems a little AU at this point, well in my fanfics it isn't AU, so HA. Well I really wanted to go ahead and have Harry and Tonks have the whole emotional meeting in the shattered remains of Diagon Alley but no, not after only one chapter of being gone. Anyway, the new minister, KICK IS ASS AGAIN, I can hear your screaming it already, yeah the new minister is a jerk, I needed a jerk in charge to screw around with Harry's life. Anyway, see you all next chapter, REVIEW NOW, thank you.


	20. chapter 20

A/N I'm scum, I'm filth, I'm horrible, I know, I know, I'M SORRY. I think its been over a month since I last updated, I'm terrible, I should die, please don't hate me. I've just been so busy with school, senior year, letters to college's begging for admission, campus tours, senior portfolio (I HATE THAT). I am gonna write this as fast as I can so it will probably have thousands of mistakes, hopefully it wont have so many that you cant even read it. Well, I'm sure nobody is actually bothering to read the author's note, probably skipped write to the new chapter, I don't blame you. Well enjoy the chapter, and please read the authors note at the bottom, its very important, and no its not just a plea for reviews.

Moody had pulled Harry up the stairs and into a private room where he had been staying himself, Harry was quick to notice the numerous dark detectors all over the room; many of which were making odd noises.

"So Potter," Moody growled "I see the your making sure the new minister feels the same way about you as the old one" Moody tossed his cloak off onto the bed and sat down at the small table in the corner, Harry taking the seat across from him.

"Well, I guess I did over react a little" Harry said in an amused tone, "But I still think he had it coming." Moody grinned at Harry in that always peculiar fashion, but Harry could see right through it, he was avoiding the subject Harry wanted to discuss.

"Moody, lets just cut the chase shall we………" Harry said bluntly, "I know she isn't here, I could tell by the look on your face." Moody looked uncomfortable at the fact that he had allowed his emotions to be so easily read.

"Well Potter, obviously you haven't been reading the Daily Prophet, the fully story of the war and where the main battle is occurring is clearly printed there" Moody rose from his chair and walked to the bedside cabinet, from one of the drawers he pulled a copy of the Daily Prophet and tossed it across the room at Harry.

"I read the report Moody," Harry said impatiently as he caught the paper and laid it on the table, "It gives a vague conception of what happened here and then says that the battle is now being fought out in the countryside away from muggle cities." Harry rose from his chair with a strange look in his eyes, "It also gave the numbers of how many Aurors have died so far."

Moody starred blankly at Harry for a moment, he'd read the report as well and seen the numbers, the numbers had actually terrified him. Nearly a tenth of all the aurors fighting had already been killed, training time to become an auror had been cut almost in half in order to advance as many cadets as possible to a field commission.

"The new minister is only in his current seat of power because he bought the vote, he's no leader, hell, even Fudge was a better leader, he'd have asked Dumbledore for help by now." Moody glanced down once more at the paper before turning to look out the window then shifting away from it, he starred at Harry for a second then focused intensely on the sheet covering the small bed in the room; Moody had no idea how to handle a situation like this with Harry, he wasn't sure he could tell the young professor how slim the chances were of Tonks being alive.

"Moody, your top auror again, your in charge of where all the aurors go, the only person who can alter your orders is the minister, which I'm sure he did otherwise Tonks would still be here." Moody grimaced at the fact that his power had been shoved aside so easily by the minister.

"But you do still know where every auror is, so tell me now Moody………" Harry shifted his stance slightly, "Where is Tonks?" both of Moody's eyes starred at Harry for a moment, it didn't take him long to decide. Moody nodded downward at the bedside cabinet once more, Harry reached into the drawer and pulled out a thin folder, inside were the names and assignments of each auror.

"This is a serious breach of protocol Potter, both of us could receive a year in Azkaban for the exchange of classified documents." Moody said quietly his eyes darting around the room as if searching for listening devices.

"What documents?" Harry asked nonchalantly as he lifted his hand and tapped the button on his watch once more to transport back to Grimmauld Place; he didn't see the small smile on Moody's face.

"Now then lets see………" Harry muttered to himself as he sat down on the couch in number 12 Grimmauld Place and immediately found Tonks's name and where she was.

The Auror's had managed to force back Voldemort's Death Eaters to a spot not to far off from the site of the last Quidditch World Cup, the lingering spells that had repelled the muggles made certain nobody would get close enough to see the magical war.

"At least the report said the Auror's were winning, more or less……" Harry muttered to himself as he continued to speed along. Harry was high in the air, riding his firebolt at top speed over the clouds toward the old location of the Quidditch World Cup, he'd tried using his portkey to get there but a deflective ward had been put up, stopping anybody from getting there with a portkey.

"I gotta learn how to apparate." Harry muttered impatiently as he leaned forward on his broom, urging it to go faster. Harry was able to take some comfort in the fact that the Auror's, according to the report, were slowly beginning to gain the upper hand on Voldemort's forces. The dark lord thus far had been absent from the battles, only the numerous death eaters and dementors, as well as a few giants and other dark creatures, had been battling against he Auror's.

Harry saw he was rapidly approaching the place where the battle was supposed to be taking place, he could already see the smoke and the few fires rising higher and higher near the edge of the woods. Harry maneuvered his firebolt down and into the trees so that he would be able to remain hidden once he arrived at the battle, though he arrived on a very different site indeed.

Harry slowed his broomstick down and swerved between the trees until he came to a halt just at the edge of the tree line, he turned and looked over the field to see how the battle was going…………but it wasn't.

"Merlin's beard!" Harry exclaimed as he turned his broom once more and rushed out into the open field, the battle was long since over it seemed and the thing left on the field were hundreds of bodies, almost all of which were dressed in Auror's robes. Off in the distance Harry could see a few people staggering around, Auror's that had only been wounded perhaps.

"How could this have happened?" Harry asked to the wind as the breeze pushed gently against him, bringing with it the smell of death and decay.

"Because Lord Voldemort decided to join in the battle" Harry glanced back over his shoulder to see who was talking to him, it was…………

"Remus?!" Harry asked wildly. It was, Remus Lupin, standing there and looking just as shabby as ever, and rather pale at that, Harry wondered perhaps if the full moon was approaching.

"What do you mean Remus, what happened when Voldemort got here" Harry asked quickly, now turned around and starring straight at his old professor.

"I was watching from the tree line, myself and several other order members, the new minister strictly forbade from interfering in the battle; but we were still able to see what happened." Remus paused for a moment and glanced across the field at the many bodies lying about now.

"The Auror's were actually beginning to win at one point, they were doing pretty good and we were all about to leave and let them finish off the rest of Voldemort's forces, but then he just………appeared. Once he joined in the battle…………the Auror's didn't stand a chance anymore, it was a slaughter." Remus shook his head as he starred out at the field, no doubt seeing the short-lived battle again in his minds eye.

"Remus, you must know, you've got to tell me. Tonks, was she, did she………" Harry couldn't quite bring himself to say it, he didn't even think for one moment that he'd never told Remus about Tonks and his relationship.

"Was Tonks one of the ones killed by Lord Voldemort?" Remus asked the question for him, Harry nodded grimly to confirm his question. Remus sighed and glanced left and right, as if not wanted to say what had happened.

"I don't know Harry, I really don't know, I'm sorry" Harry's eyes fell to the ground in disappointment and relief, at least this wasn't really bad news. "I was searching through the bodies for her when you showed up. Harry I'm not going to lie to you, the chances of Tonks still being alive are very slim, I know you don't want to hear this, but she's probably dead."

"Don't ever say that again Remus" Harry said quietly as he turned back once more to the field of bodies to begin his search. They immediately began their search for Tonks, both of them saying silent prays, hoping they wouldn't find her; they searched all day until the sun was hanging low in the sky, just beginning to slip below the horizon, and still they had found nothing.

"I think we should give up now Harry, we've searched all day and now most of the bodies have been cleared away………" as they had searched medi-wizards had picked out the wounded and then removed the slain bodies.

"We cant give up, I have to know if she's here or not" Harry said desperately as he turned to face his old defense professor.

"She is not here Harry," Harry and Remus both turned in surprise to see the distraught face of Albus Dumbledore. "She and the remaining Auror's who survived are at the ministry in a meeting with the new minister, decided what their tactics will be when next they face Voldemort." Dumbledore slowly stepped past them to stare out at the almost empty field now, but the bodies and blood weren't needed to make it obvious what had happened, the lingering smell alone was more than enough.

"She's at the ministry, right!" Harry reached down and tapped the small button on his watch…………but nothing happened. Harry gasped in shock and starred down at his watch, wondering what had gone wrong.

"Your concern for miss Tonks has relieved you of your common sense Harry," Dumbledore said as he turned to face his young professor, "The anti-portkey ward is still in place." Dumbledore glanced down at the watch on Harry's wrist and smiled slightly at the convenience of it.

"Fine, my broomstick is just inside the tree line, I can be outside the range of the ward in a few minutes." Harry said defiantly as he started off for the woods, but Dumbledore's hand caught him by the shoulder and stopped him.

"Harry, I do not want you to go the ministry right now, nor while you are still a student of mine, and thus my responsibility. The minister is rather upset with you, but that isn't the problem," The aging headmaster glanced down at Harry, "Lord Voldemort has proven once already that he can penetrate far inside the ministry, and we know of his agents that surround the new minister. If you were to arrive at the ministry now, you would surely be killed."

Harry's gaze slowly fell to the ground, a frown forming on his face as he processed this information; on the one hand he wanted to see Tonks, _needed _to see her, but Dumbledore was usually right about when Voldemort was setting a trap.

"Though the minister was angry with me as well I was able to get some information out of him, it would seem that the number of Aurors has taken a sudden drop, and that Tonks, as one of only a few survivors, has now been boosted in rank. She's been given new responsibilities Harry, and no matter how much she wants to, she can't abandon those responsibilities to be with you; I'm sorry."

"I want you to return to Hogwarts with me Harry, there is no longer any reason for you to stay in London, no amount of effort will bring the two of you together right now." Harry clenched his fist tightly, wishing the new minister was standing in front of him once more so he could have something to hit; Harry bit back his anger and slowly nodded his head, trudging off to the woods to collect his broomstick.

It was strange to think that Harry had only arrived in London that morning, and already, Saturday evening, he was on the train back to Hogwarts. The train was virtually empty, less than twenty other students were aboard, all having changed their minds about going home for the holidays. Dumbledore had anticipated Harry's desire for privacy and had offered him a private compartment at the head of the train; it was usually reserved for the Head Boy and Head Girl.

Harry sat at the back of the compartment, his head resting against the wall and starring out the window, watching as the countryside went flying by. Dumbledore sat at the front of the compartment near the door, starring directly across the compartment at the opposite wall, neither of them seemed to want to speak. There was only half an hour left until they reached Hogwarts, Harry assumed Dumbledore knew more about the situation than he was letting on, he didn't need the minister to tell him anything in order to know what was going on.

"So………" Harry said quietly, his eyes still focused intensely out the window. Dumbledore's only reaction was a quick blink of his eyes to let Harry know he was listening; Dumbledore still refused to say anything without Harry asking about it.

"I have to know Dumbledore." Harry said, his voice still very soft and quiet, barely above a whisper.

"You want to know if there's any chance that you and miss Tonks will be together again." Dumbledore always seemed to know everything, it seemed obvious he would know all of Harry's questions before he could ask them.

"That depends………" Harry muttered slowly, "are you going to give me a straight answer this time?" Dumbledore paused for a moment before he answered.

"You don't really want a straight answer though, do you" it wasn't so much a question as it was a statement.

"No," Harry said quickly after a few seconds, "It's easier to take the answer the way you phrase it, it's always a question of beliefs and philosophy with you Albus."

"Voldemort's forces are already beginning to grow in number and ferocity," Dumbledore said in a distant voice, as though watching some horrible battle in his minds eye. "His armies, in the old days, were almost unstoppable, until you came along of course; though I doubt we will be able to count on Voldemort's curse rebounding on him once more." Harry remained quiet, his eyes still fixated on the flashing countryside, his eyes slightly out of focus as he paid careful attention to Dumbledore's words.

"But………" Dumbledore said in an ever so slightly more cheerful tone, "as I've told you before Harry, you possess a power within you that can destroy Voldemort, it was reason he could not possess you without nearly dieing himself." Dumbledore paused for a few seconds as if choosing his next few words; "I believe the love between you and Nymphadora Tonks is a strong one, strong enough perhaps that not Voldemort will not be able to destroy it."

The corners of Harry's mouth twitched slightly into a small smile, his eyes beginning to grow moist, still just starring out the window.

"Thank you, Albus" Harry finally broke his gaze on the flashing countryside and turned to stare at Dumbledore.

"Is that the answer you prefer Harry?" Dumbledore asked quietly, turned his eyes on Harry; Harry gave a small nod and then turned back to starring out the window as the countryside blurred by in a swarm of colors.

Dumbledore sighed and rose to his feet, dusting off the front of his robes unnecessarily; Dumbledore reached for the door to the compartment and stopped, starring at the floor as if thinking to himself.

"Harry………" Dumbledore called him quietly, Harry turned once more toward Dumbledore, "I think I should tell you, no more secrets, just as you requested; however, before I tell you, you must promise me you won't do anything………rash." Harry starred at Dumbledore for a moment before he gave a slow nod.

"I have my own spies in the ministry, ones you don't know of, and I receive a great deal of information from them." Harry starred at Dumbledore, a look of confusion on his face at where Dumbledore was going. "Voldemort's forces are being reported as 'retreating', but they are not. They are pretending to lose the battle and allowing themselves to be pushed back, farther into the country." Dumbledore paused here, as if in shock of what he was about to say.

"Hogwarts is protected by a spell that keeps it from being plotted on maps, so the ministry hasn't realized it yet, Voldemort's forces, each time they _retreat_, they grow closer and closer to Hogwarts." Harry could feel the blood in his veins turn to ice in less than a second; Harry slowly rose to his feet as well, his eyes still locked on to Dumbledores.

"Voldemort, he's using the battle with the Auror's as a cover for his real plan………he's going to attack Hogwarts." Harry could barely speak the words, it didn't seem possible to use these words in the same sentence.

"I believe so Harry, the path he seems to be following will take him straight through Hogsmeade first, and then…………" Dumbledore found there was a lump in his throat that no vanishing spell could get rid of.

"Then to the gates of Hogwarts" Harry finished the sentence for his old headmaster; Dumbledore nodded slowly and opened the door to the compartment, sliding through and leaving Harry alone with his thoughts. A voice filled the corridors of the train, magically magnified for all to hear, saying that the train was pulling into the station in Hogsmeade.

Harry easily got an empty coach to himself all the way back to the school, his trunk and all his things had already been transported back to his private portion of Gryffindor tower. The moon was high in the night sky by the time Harry was settled in once more; sitting alone in his private common room, once again a glass of dark liquid that heated his blood was in his hand. Harry starred intensely at the merrily burning fire, its flickering lights casting dancing shadows across the walls.

Harry had been sitting there for several hours by the time it hit him, Dumbledore had specifically mentioned the path Voldemort was taking because he knew Harry would eventually work it out.

"Tonks!" Harry's eyes suddenly widened in realization of Dumbledore's words, if Voldemort was headed straight for Hogwarts, then so was Tonks; all Harry had to do, was be patient.

"Yes, of course, Voldemort will come through Hogsmeade, by the time he gets there the minister will have realized it………" Harry quickly jumped to his feet, rushing through the door on the left side of the room and sprinting through his private bedroom to the window, throwing it open and starring out into the night.

"He'll send the Auror's to swing around Voldemort's army, so they can intercept them at Hogsmeade, Tonks will be there," Harry starred intensely into the night, the dull flickering lights of the village just barely visible in the clear, cold night.

Harry stayed awake all night and into the next morning, thousands of thoughts rushing through his brain. He couldn't stand it, the combination of Firewhiskey and the realization that he actually could be seeing Tonks again very soon had filled him with so much energy that Harry didn't think sleep would ever be possible again. He paced in front of the fire in his private common room, hundreds of scenarios flying through his mind, when was she going to get here…………was she going to survive to make it to the village. For a the rest of the night all other thoughts were pushed from Harry's mind, all the worries of his responsibilities of being a defense against the dark arts professor, his misery over the situation with Ron and Hermione; none of it mattered for the rest of the evening, all he could think of was being with his love. What Harry didn't know what that he would be seeing his dear Tonks again sooner than he thought, the circumstances though, would not be what he dreamed of.

A/N Ok, there it is, chapter 20. ANYWAY, like I said in the author's note at the top (if you read it) yes I'm sorry but that's not what I wanted to say in this author's note. If I recall correctly its been five weeks since I last updated this story, and I'm certain nobody enjoys waiting so long if the chapters are less than ten thousand words, well these chapters aren't that long obviously so…………I'm going to make my decision based on the responses in the reviews to this question. I don't know how often I'll be able to update so do you: A) want me to use the ending I thought of a few nights ago and just end the story next chapter and leave a short epilogue? Or…….option B) you love the story so much that your willing to trust me to update more often and continue the story to the full length that I originally planned it to be. Well I hope everybody is reading this authors note, I'd hate to have to end this story early, there's a hint at which option to choose. Well, I've said it in every authors note before so, guess I'll say it now, REVIEW NOW, thank you.


	21. chapter 21

A/N Well………B IT IS!!!!!! And thank god, first I'd like to thank the reviewer, uten in particular for the heartfelt and inspiring review, thank you much uten. Well everybody who voted, seems one or two still don't read the author's notes, voted for option B, except for one flamer whom I removed from the review list. On a cool thought, almost six hundred votes, awesome. Can't remember if I put it on my bio put I live in Alabama (HELP ME!!!) and my school is out for a four day weekend due to hurricane Ivan, I've started writing this late Thursday night and I promise I will devote as much time as I can stay awake to work on chapter 21. Neither Nyquil nor lack of caffeine shall stop me, now then, on with the chapter, REVIEW WHEN DONE.

Harry hated to admit to anybody, especially to himself, but he had really hoped that the war would have lasted all the way to Hogwarts; if only so he could see Tonks again. But Dumbledore was far more concerned about keeping Voldemort and his minions as far away from Hogwarts than entertaining a love sick Harry. After the train had stopped in Hogsmeade Dumbledore had departed once more, this time to the Ministry of Magic, non-stop until he had reached the Minister's office. It had taken several hours of arguing and Dumbledore nearly having to threaten the Minister at wand point, but eventually the old man's words seemed to break through to the headstrong Minister. Dumbledore was now retelling the entire argument with the Minister to the whole staff, Harry sitting quietly in the back, the slightest tinge of anger on his face.

"………And already the Minister and I have devised a strategy to regroup our forces and push back Voldemort's death eaters, farther away from the school and Hogsmeade." Harry lowered his eyes and starred at a spot on the floor and trying to keep his anger under control, he couldn't believe he was allowing his love for Tonks to cloud his mind so much. Harry took a slow breath and raised his gaze once more, Dumbledore was whispering something to professor McGonagall before he quickly stepped from the room.

"Your attention please………" Professor McGonagall said loudly to regain the attention of the other professors, "Well then……as you are aware there are still quite a few students who chose to remain here at Hogwarts over the Christmas holidays, so, tomorrow we will begin setting the Christmas decorations." Tiny professor Flitwick gave a large grin at this, he always enjoyed decorating for the Christmas holidays. Harry suddenly noticed the rest of the other professors rising from their chairs and heading for the door, apparently everybody else knew what they were supposed to do for decorations.

"Professor Potter, I need a word with you about you assignment for Christmas decorations." Harry sighed and hung back as the rest of the professors trudged out the door, professor Snape giving him a look that was somewhat less loathing than normal.

"Yes professor McGonagall, what is it?" Harry asked irritably, he still hadn't gone to bed since his conversation with Dumbledore the night before.

"Harry………" McGonagall immediately switched from colleague to professor, "Professor Dumbledore has instructed me very specifically on what your responsibilities will be over the holidays."

"Oh joy, so what do I have to do, according to Dumbledore's specific instructions?" Harry asked quickly as his eyes drooped and threatened to slam shut; he gave himself a shake and opened his eyes.

"Your task is very simple Harry, for the remainder of the Christmas holiday, you are to relieve yourself of all professor's duties and simply be………a student." Professor McGonagall gave a concerned smile as she led Harry to the door and followed him through, walking along side him down the corridor.

"Headmaster Dumbledore feels your overworking yourself Harry, to many responsibilities, you need to go back to being a student for a while, at least for the remainder of the holidays. Go outside, have fun, go to Hogsmeade, get a decent night's sleep at the very least." Harry tried his best to give a genuine smile but he was sure it appeared horribly fake.

"Sure thing professor, I'm sure your right, to many responsibilities, need to relax………" Harry nodded to professor McGonagall and headed off in the direction of Gryffindor tower. "Damn my responsibilities," Harry muttered angrily, "There's only one thing I need before I can relax." Harry turned the corner and rushed off to Dumbledore's office to discuss these specific instructions, but Harry couldn't find the headmaster anywhere. When Harry finally did reach his private common room he found a note from Dumbledore that mentioned, in rather vague terms, that he'd left to try and get something for Harry.

Harry had been certain that he wouldn't be able to sleep at all before he found out where Tonks was, but his body had reached its limit and physical exhaustion had finally overtaken him as he collapsed into bed. Harry woke up late the next morning, it was almost noon by the time he opened his eyes for the first time. The delicious smells of lunch filled the castle corridors and lured Harry down to the Great Hall, he took a seat at the end of Gryffindor table and helped himself. Harry sighed at his plate of food and looked around, finally noticing the Christmas decorations that were already hanging around the great hall, the other professors had been busy it seemed.

Harry pushed his plate away and rose from his spot at the Gryffindor table, quickly making his way to the door and out into the entrance hall; several students were standing around outside on the snowy grounds. Harry glanced over his shoulder at the castle and shrugged, heading off down the path to the castle gates that led to Hogsmeade. Harry walked at a very slow pace to make sure he had plenty of distance from the rest of the students who were heading for the village.

As soon as Harry had reached Hogsmeade he quickly stepped into the Three Broomsticks and find an empty table at the back of the pub. He glanced around quickly as if checking to see if anybody was watching him as he slipped a piece of parchment from inside his robes and unfolded it; it was the note Dumbledore had left him.

_Dear Harry,_

_I truly must apologize for leaving the meeting as I did, I had wished to speak with you before my departure, but if I had wasted anytime I might not have been able to accomplish my task; I have an extremely important task at the Ministry. As you may or may not have noticed Harry Christmas is only a few days away, I know what you want for Christmas Harry, sadly it can not be given to you at this time. However, I can assure you that you will receive a gift almost as pleasing; I hope you can wait Harry, and I'm sure you'll forgive me once you receive your present. _

Harry let out a slow breath as he reread the letter several times over, what gift was this that Dumbledore was talking about, surely it wasn't anything material.

"You know the only thing I want for Christmas is Tonks, what could be even half as good as having Tonks back for good." Harry folded the note into a tiny square and stuffed it back into his robe pocket just as he heard his name.

"Harry, Merry Christmas Harry!" Harry looked up and saw Colin Creevy weaving between the tables toward Harry, a tankard of butterbeer in each hand.

"Hiya Harry" Colin said once more as he set the tankards on the table, one in front of Harry and the other for himself as he pulled up a chair.

"Hey Colin, how's it goin?" Harry asked quickly, trying not to sound upset at having his train of thought interrupted.

"Can you believe it Harry, there sending a team to every school, the Minister must really be desperate for a break if he's investigating the schools, aye Harry?" Colin said energetically, an excited look in his eyes as he spoke; Harry starred blankly at him.

"What are you talking about Colin?" Harry asked curiously, he knew he's heard Colin mention something about an investigation and that the Minister was involved.

"Oh right, you weren't there at breakfast," Colin grinned broadly at being the one who got to inform Harry. "That new Minister, McLure I think his name is, he's getting really nervous about You-Know-Who's forces growing any larger, so now he's dispatched some of the top Auror's to go out and search for dark wizards and witches." Colin paused here and glanced over at a table of Slytherins, a smirk on his face.

"Anyway………" Colin turned his attention back to Harry, "Professor McGonagall said this morning that the minister is also sending teams of Auror's to the all the wizarding schools to monitor students and even investigate some of the teachers." Colin glanced once more at the table of Slytherins, the smirk on his face growing now in a rather smug fashion.

"What do you wanna bet that Professor Snape gets chucked in Azkaban, he's such an evil git, it's obvious that…………" Colin was forced to stop as he suddenly noticed the bizarre, and somewhat frightening look on Harry's face.

"Harry!" Colin said loudly, starring slightly at the intense look of concentration on Harry's face, Harry was beginning to think he'd discovered Dumbledore's present.

"Colin, the team of Auror's that's being sent to Hogwarts, are we going to know who they are?" Harry asked quickly, not bothering to hide the furious excitement beginning to flood his mind.

"What? Oh yeah, in the entrance hall, I think Professor McGonagall said that she or one of the other professor's was going to post a list of all the Auror's who are coming to Hogwarts." Colin gave a short laugh; "The list is even going to say which professors are going to be under investigation by which Auror."

"Did McGonagall say when the list was going to be posted?" Harry asked quickly, barely giving Colin enough time to finish his statement.

"Er………I think she said it would be posted by this afternoon, but why would you be interested Harry?" Colin asked curiously, "There no chance at all of you being put under investigation, the new Minister is _that_ stupid." Colin laughed at this and turned his head as somebody called his name.

"I'll see you later Harry, wanna go talk to somebody, wish me luck" Colin gave a wink and grabbed his tankard before rising from the table and heading off toward the front of the pub.

Harry took the opportunity before anybody else had the chance to come and talk to him, he jumped up from his chair and headed straight for the door; as he was leaving he glanced to the right to see who Colin had gone to talk to, it was Ginny. Harry gave a real smile at this before he left the pub and sped out onto the snowy road back to Hogwarts. Harry made record time as he sprinted all the way back to Hogwarts and came bursting into the entrance hall.

Harry looked around for a few seconds before professor McGonagall opened the door on the opposite end of the hall, placing something on the wall and disappearing back through the door. Harry rushed down the hall and skidded to a halt next a group of students who were all starring at the list.

"Wow, hey, Professor Potter!" Harry glanced to his right; some fifth year student had called him from the front of the group.

"Yes, what is it?" Harry said somewhat irritably as he tried to force his way through the group to get to the list.

"You won't believe this, you're actually under investigation!" the group of students suddenly turned and starred at Harry, quickly backing away and forming a path for him to the list. Harry rushed forward and starred at the list for a second, trying to find his name, he caught sight of it near the bottom of the page and starred just to the right of his name at the Auror who would be investigating him.

" N. Tonks, hey I read about her, she just got promoted, she's one of the top Aurors now, I heard she's a real bitch" Harry narrowed his eyes angrily and rounded on the students.

"Get out of here!!" Harry shouted as loud as he could, the group of students, as one, jumping back away from him and turning in different directions to run away. Harry stood there for a moment trying to get his anger back under control, he felt like he needed to blast something. Harry felt something odd and glanced down, he hadn't realized he'd had his wand in his hand, and he certainly hadn't noticed that it had, seemingly of its own accord, transformed back into a staff.

"Looks like I still need a great deal of training," Harry starred at the emerald orb which was glowing darkly, "I'll talk to Dumbledore about it when he gets back." Harry slowly calmed himself and transformed the staff back into a wand, tucking it safely into his robe pocket. Harry sighed heavily turning and heading off for the library, he wanted somewhere to think that was quiet, and his private common room was beginning to feel a little odd and horribly empty. Harry strode silently through the doors of the library and gave a small smile to madam Pince who nodded back as he headed to the far side of the library, weaving through the bookshelves to a few tables that were mostly hidden from the rest of the library.

"Hey……" a quiet, soft voice said as Harry was just sitting down to try and think, he sprang back to his feet and looked around, Harry hadn't even noticed, but Hermione Granger was sitting at another table only a few feet behind him.

"Oh I………I didn't know you, er, that anybody else was back here" Harry said awkwardly as he starred at the back of Hermione's head, she hadn't turned away from her work to talk to him. There were dozens of books piled up on the table infront of Hermione and three were open with several strips of parchment covered in scribbled, rushed writing.

"What you doing here?" Hermione asked in that same quiet voice, still not turning to look at him, she remained focused on whatever it was she was working on.

"I just needed somewhere to sit and think, didn't want to be in my private common room though, I………" Harry stopped as his rambling explanation was interrupted by Hermione's voice.

"No Harry, I meant what are you doing here at Hogwarts," Hermione's voice didn't seem to have any emotion to it, completely blank. "I saw you on the train back to London when it left the other day, what are you doing at the school."

"I left for the wrong reasons, Dumbledore came and more or less ordered me back to the school." Harry looked around quickly, feeling awkward just standing there with Hermione not looking at him. "What about you though?" Harry asked as a thought suddenly struck him, "I saw you and Ron on the train back to London too, what are you doing here?" Hermione shifted a few sheets of parchment and found a blank one and immediately began to scribble on it, quickly filling up the parchment with her notes.

"I came back too, I was on the train Saturday night, in a compartment in the back by myself, I made sure Ron had gone home first, I didn't want to come back if he was coming back too." Hermione turned her head slightly but still didn't look at Harry, "And I don't recall seeing you on the train, I checked the rest of the compartments."

"Dumbledore and I were in a private compartment near the front, so we could talk about…………things." Harry caught himself and stopped short of saying Tonks's name to Hermione.

"Oh, no wonder I didn't see you, I couldn't check the private compartments," Hermione didn't seem finished speaking as she stopped and scribbled for a moment. "So, what have you been up to since………it, happened?" Hermione asked carefully, leaning forward slightly and focusing harder on her work.

"Not much really, teaching, obviously, working on lesson plans, trying keep my grades up in my N.E.W.T. classes." Harry glanced around uncertainly and walked over to Hermione's table, pulling out the chair on the opposite side of the table from her and sitting down.

"I was just wondering Harry, what you could possible have been up to that was so terrible that the minister decided to send one of his new top Auror's to investigate you?" The sound of Hermione's furious scribbling stopped for a second as she actually glanced up slightly to stare at him. Harry sat there for a moment, his brain racing and leaving a trail of fire as he tried to think of a suitable lie that would convince Hermione, but her could think of nothing. Harry frowned sadly and starred down at the wooden table, heaving a sigh before starring back up at Hermione.

"Tonks is the Auror who's coming to investigate me, Dumbledore convinced the minister to send her, he did it as a favor to me." Hermione suddenly looked disgusted with Harry.

"So Ron was right about you then?" Harry starred at Hermione blankly, unsure of what she meant. "First you switch so easily from Tonks to that transfer student Marie Evans and now you going to switch back just as carelessly huh?" Hermione looked absolutely appalled with her old friend.

"What?! You think I'm actually like that, I never………… oh, I forgot, you and Ron, neither of you knew did you?" It suddenly dawned on Harry, he couldn't believe he'd forgotten, that Ron and Hermione, and everybody else at Hogwarts, were completely unaware that Marie Evans was actually Nymphadora Tonks in disguise.

"We didn't know what?" Hermione asked curiously, seeing the puzzling look on Harry's face.

"Well………" Harry wasn't sure if it was ok to tell Hermione but he decided not to worry about it, an attitude which put his mind at ease.

"You remember over the summer at the headquarters for the order, Tonks and I………started going out and all." Hermione set her quill down and nodded, folding her arms in a patient manner as Harry started explaining.

"I told Ron, and he told you, that there would be no way for Tonks and I to continue our relationship beyond the summer, since I was required to be at Hogwarts and she had duties as and Auror." Harry smiled as he recalled all the fun they'd had over the summer.

"Well, Tonks thought of a way to get around this, so that we could be together through the school year and nobody would know." Hermione arched an eyebrow at this, she couldn't recall seeing Tonks at school or Harry leaving school at anytime. "When Minister Fudge was still alive Tonks and Dumbledore went to him and explained, as only Dumbledore can, that I wasn't going to be safe, at Hogwarts or anywhere else now that Voldemort was back to power. So they gave him the proposition of placing me under the watch of an Auror at all times, close watch, which meant the Auror would have to be in all my classes and in Gryffindor house as well." Hermione smiled ever so slightly at the simplicity of the plan and how easy it must have been to make Fudge believe it.

"But there was still a problem, Fudge was worried about the press and that possibly spies of Voldemort would become aware of my protection, so the Auror had to able to blend in as a student or a professor. Of course the only teaching position that's ever open is as the Defense Against the Dart Arts teacher, but, unfortunately, I had already been asked to fill that position, so the only option left was to have the Auror pretend to be a student." Harry gave a small grin at how brilliant Dumbledore was, he never ceased to amaze Harry.

"Fudge was really faced with a problem at this point, he was convinced by Dumbledore that I HAD to be protected at all costs, no matter what, but that also it couldn't be known that I was protected, so he had to find an Auror that could pass for a student. Somebody who's young, immature, childish, somebody who could not only pass as a student, but somebody that nobody would ask questions about. Fortunately enough, a certain Auror possesses a special natural, extremely rare talent that allows her to change her entire image." It suddenly dawned on Hermione who the Auror would have had to be in order for the plan to work.

"Tonks! she's a metamorphmagus, she can easily change everything about herself." Hermione said somewhat enthusiastically, slightly excited that she had figured it out before Harry had told her, she still loved to solve things out for herself.

"Exactly, Tonks could change every detail of her body, and she's still the youngest Auror at the ministry, the choice, to Fudge, was obvious. Dumbledore manipulated Fudge into thinking it was his idea; a transfer student, somebody I already trusted, and somebody that people would be suspicious of." Harry stopped at he noticed the look on Hermione's face.

"Of course, Marie Evans is Tonks," Harry nodded in response to her realization. "When Marie left, everybody thought her parents had just pulled her out of school out of fear because Voldemort was starting up the war. That wasn't it………the new minister, he's crazy with war, he ordered her to join the war didn't he?" Hermione asked quickly, gasping slightly as Harry nodded.

"That's why Dumbledore is having her sent here to investigate me, so that we can be together again, if only for a short while of course." Harry finished the explanation sadly and starred down at the table. Hermione bit her lip and starred down as well, sniffling and trying to hold in her sobs.

"H-Harry…………This is t-t-terrible." Hermione quickly wiped her tears before continuing. "That's what finally pushed Ron's jealously of you over the edge Harry………" Harry glanced up at her in confusion.

"R-Ron thought that y-you had finally started using you f-fame to your advantage, j-j-just like Malfoy is always teasing you about. He thought you were using your fame to get girls and it drove him insane that you had started acting the way Malfoy had always said you did." Harry's mouth dropped straight though the table and knocked a whole through the floor; Harry wasn't sure which was worse, the fact that all of this could have been avoided if he'd just told Ron who Marie Evans was, or that such a little thing had driven Ron over the edge.

Harry suddenly started laughing, a soft chuckle at first but it rapidly developed into a slightly maniacal, deep laugh as he starred down at the table, tears forming in his eyes from laughing so hard. Hermione starred at Harry in a perplexed and slightly frightened way.

"Oh come on Hermione, admit it" Harry said as he tried to control his laughter, "It is actually kinda funny all this happened of something so stupid" Harry said as he fell into another wave of hysterical laughter Hermione starred at Harry for a moment before she too finally started laughing, realizing the sadly hilarious irony of the situation. The two renewed friends continued laughing until Madame Pince rushed over and shouted at them for disturbing the peace of the library and threw them out.

A/N OK, chapter 21, fairly long chapter, kinda, sort of, whatever. ANYWAY well, as I said I started writing this late Thursday night and I've only taken a few breaks to watch a few of my favorite television shows, I've been writing for quite a while now and I really feel good about this chapter, felt like I was back to my old self when I first started writing this story, same excitement as when I wrote the lemony fresh chapter, BTW another one could possibly, POSSIBLY, be on the way in one of the next few chapters. Now then, as I said at the top of the page, I think, I have decided that I will continue to write the story out to its full originally planned length, however while I was contemplating I did decide to make a few changes in future plot filled chapters in order to make this story more enjoyable. NOW THEN, er……anything else………don't think so, ok then!!! Well, since I've said it in every author's note before now I'll go ahead and say it again, REVIEW NOW, thank you and see you next chapter, SERIOUSLY, REVIEW NOW.


	22. chapter 22

A/N OK, uuummmm, yeah, seems that everybody enjoyed chapter 21, I'm still making use of the four day weekend but unforeseen difficulties may interrupt my writing effort. Hopefully I'll have this finished by the end of the day, I'm starting this Sunday at noon, hopefully I'll be finished by tonight, probably wont post it for another day or so, then again maybe I'll post it right away, I never know. ANYWAY, chapter 22, I have no plan what so ever, I'm just kinda gonna start writing, don't worry, I do know what I want to happen in this chapter, just not how I'm gonna make it happen. Er………yeah, well I guess I just don't have much to say in this author's note, so I'll just go with REVIEW WHEN DONE, thank you much and I'll see you at the bottom of the page.

"That's what made Ron so mad at me, just because I was dating a new girl?!" Harry asked in a confused and astonished tone; Harry and Hermione had retreated from the shouting librarian and were now in Harry private common room.

"Well, its what finally made Ron stop controlling his jealousy," Hermione said carefully as she sipped her tea, Dobby and Winky had brought them some only a few minutes ago.

"Ron's always been jealous of you Harry, and who can blame him, it must have been hard for him. First he was overshadowed by all his brothers and then he gets overshadowed by you." Harry nodded slowly as he sipped his own tea, still finding it very confusing as to why Ron had been so upset.

"Well its not as though he isn't well known around school, or at the Ministry either, especially after what happened last year." Harry said quickly, trying his best to give counterpoints to Hermione's explanation.

"Harry, that's just it, last year Ron had as much good luck as you did bad, you were kicked off the team, and Ron was made keeper and became the team hero. That was a big boost to Ron's confidence, and his pride; but then the incident as the ministry happened and the focus of the school and the entire wizarding world was shifted back to you. His little bit of school glory was snatched away by you doing something that got the attention of the world." Hermione seemed to be reciting the explanation as though she had been planning this talk for some time, which she probably had.

"Yeah, I guess" Harry said lamely as he starred around the room, trying to think of another reason, "But I still don't see why he should be jealous of me, I mean come on Hermione, I'm famous because the most powerful dark wizard tried to kill me and failed; I'm famous because he's trying to kill me again; I'm famous because he murdered my parents and I only have a scar." Harry starred at the fire to avoid Hermione's eyes as he said this, he still didn't like mentioning his parent's death, the memory of the will came flooding back.

"I'd give anything to trade places with Ron, he's got a huge family, brothers and a sister, parents that love him, I'm jealous of him Hermione," Harry said quietly, still not looking her in the eye, "He has everything I want."

"And you have everything he wants Harry," Hermione said sadly, "You don't get it Harry, Ron would just as eagerly trade places with you as you would with him. Ron doesn't appreciate what having a family means, he's always had a family and he's always been over shadowed; that's why he's so jealous of you, because you have fame, glory, and gold." Hermione set her tea down on the table between the chairs.

"And I know that if Ron ever had as much fame as you do he'd flaunt it about in a big show, he'd be pompous and big-headed and terribly proud. I think that's the real reason Ron was so jealous and upset with you………" Harry raised an eyebrow curiously and turned to stare at Hermione, who quickly continued wither her explanation.

"Just think about it Harry, Malfoy, when he was here that is," the two friends shared a grin, "He always teased you and said that you used your fame to your advantage, you never did, but you could have, and Ron has always wanted to do so, the fact that you can just fueled his jealousy. That what made Ron so jealous at the beginning of the year Harry, he thought you were using your fame to get a date with Marie Evans." Harry heaved a sigh and nodded, as much as he hated to admit this about his friend, it was true.

"Of course, knowing Ron, it probably wouldn't have mattered if I had told him Marie Evans was really Tonks, he probably would have said I was using my fame to get favors from Minister Fudge, to get him to send Tonks here." Hermione gave a slightly depressed smile as she picked her tea back up and drained half of the remaining liquid. The two reunited friends sat in silence for several moments, Harry wanted to ask a question but wasn't sure how Hermione would react.

"So, Hermione………are you ok?" Harry asked timidly, hoping the reminder of what Ron did to her wouldn't upset her. Hermione smiled and actually laughed at the timid tone of Harry's voice.

"Don't worry Harry, I've been doing just fine." Hermione's smile remained, a true genuine, joyful smile. "It was stupid of me to get so upset, especially with you, when I found out about Ron. I figured, even before we started dating, that Ron wasn't really, entirely sincere about how he felt towards me. It's my own fault for not deciding to break it off earlier." Hermione sighed and took a sip of her tea, Harry just starred at her in a confused manner for a moment.

"So………" Hermione said quietly, "What are going to do when Tonks gets here?" Hermione asked curiously.

"What do you mean?" Harry asked with a laugh, thinking the answer was obvious, "She'll be here for a few days, we'll probably go to Hogsmeade a couple of times, maybe have dinner in the village, make the most of our time." Harry grinned broadly as he pictured a specific event he was eager to experience with Tonks again. Hermione starred at Harry in shock, not as though she was shocked at what he was probably imagining, but shock as if he were showing a severe lack of intelligence.

"Harry, exactly how to you plan on going out on dates with Tonks if everybody expects you to be under inspection, and her to be the inspector." Harry's grin faded quickly at this little reminder, this did present a small obstacle; Harry shrugged it off however.

"Well, inspectors have to eat too, perhaps I'd like to treat my inspector to a nice dinner, nothing suspicious about such a fact, is there?" Harry asked smugly, thinking the problem would be easily overcome.

"What if that isn't the only problem Harry?" Hermione asked quietly, her hands in her lap and her eyes carefully not looking at Harry as she spoke.

"What do you mean?" Harry asked quickly, his excited anticipation of seeing Tonks again was clouding his train of thought and he couldn't think of a single problem.

"What I mean is…………" Hermione hesitated for several seconds, as if afraid to say what she was thinking, as though it might upset Harry. "What I mean, Harry, is that Tonks is now the head Auror at the Ministry, she's got new reputation, a new job, new power, power corrupts people Harry, what if Tonks isn't quite as eager to see you as you are to see her; what then Harry?" Hermione said all this very quietly, barely above a whisper, not believing she was actually saying this to Harry only moments after they had mended there friendship; such a statement having the potential to destroy the friendship again.

Harry sat there with his tea still in hand, starring at Hermione in disbelief of what she had just asked, it was inconceivable that anybody could possibly think that Tonks would ever stop caring for Harry. It didn't seem to have processed in Harry's mind until that very second that Hermione could, possibly be right. Tonks was in a new position of power, suddenly thrust into greatness, the new top Auror at the Ministry of Magic, however much Harry didn't want to admit it, Hermione did have a point, power corrupts, and Harry had bore witness to such corruption before.

"Please don't say that Hermione," Harry finally said as he gently set his glass of tea down on the table; "Please don't ever say that again Hermione. Tonks wouldn't let all that power go to her head, that's not who she is." Harry said defiantly, not looking directly at Hermione. "And she would never stop caring about me………never" Harry rose from his chair and retreated slowly to the far side of the room, to the door to his bedroom.

"The Auror arrive tonight I believe, I'll see you tonight in the great Hall Hermione" Harry stood facing the door to his room and waited until he heard Hermione leave, he opened the door and stepped through, walking briskly toward his bed and dropping to the floor. His hand darted out and grabbed a case from under the bed and yanked it out, throwing it open and pulling out his firebolt.

Harry turned toward the window and started the window flung itself open as Harry kicked off and jumped out the window, swinging his leg over the broom as he passed outside, heading off down to the Quidditch pitch. Harry remained down at the Quidditch pitch for several hours, flying slow circles around the stadium and trying to think.

_"Tonks wouldn't have changed just because she was made top Auror"_ Harry thought to himself as he continued the steady circles around the stadium. _"There's no way she'd have changed like that, she loves me…………"_

_"She never used that word with you though, did she Harry"_ a little voice seemed to say in Harry's mind, Harry flight suddenly came to a half, nearly sending Harry flying off his broom. Harry racked his brain and thought hard, but he could recall no memory in which Tonks had ever said she really loved Harry, or of himself telling Tonks.

"That doesn't mean anything," Harry thought quickly, "Just because I never said it doesn't mean she doesn't know."

_"Are you sure Harry, maybe there's a reason that she never told you"_ the nasty little voice spoke up again. Harry shook his head, trying to silence the nasty little voice inside his head. Harry's mind refused to settle, it was constantly rushing from thought to thought, all of them involving Tonks, and what might or might not happen when she arrived at Hogwarts.

Harry glanced down at his watched, shocked at the time, he quickly looked up and seemed to finally notice that the sun had gone down and the moon and stars had come out all across the night sky. Harry glided back down toward the middle of the field not quite wanting to go back up to the school yet, it wasn't quite time for dinner and Harry was certain that the team of Aurors wouldn't show up until them. Harry touched down gently in the middle of the field and threw his broom over his shoulder, starring up at the night sky.

"Hello Harry," Harry turned his head in surprise to see Albus Dumbledore only a few yards away and walking toward him.

"Professor………I, uh………thank you" Harry said simply, unable to think of anything else to say to his headmaster. Dumbledore stood there just to the left of Harry, his gray and silver beard shining slightly in the moonlight.

"Has the team of Aurors arrived yet Professor Dumbledore?" Harry asked quickly, glancing to his left at the headmaster. Dumbledore slowly shook his head starring upward at the stars as Harry had been doing.

"I assume to discovered my present to you Harry?" Dumbledore asked unnecessarily, Harry gave a slight nod.

"Professor………Hermione and I are friends again," Harry said suddenly, not entirely sure why he bothered to mention this to Dumbledore; Dumbledore didn't say anything, but just gave a small satisfied smile at the news.

"Hermione and I were talking earlier, I told her about Tonks being Marie Evans," Dumbledore glanced at Harry for a moment, he had been specifically told not to tell anybody, though Dumbledore didn't seem to be upset in the least.

"I told her about your plan to have her here with me at the school over the Christmas holidays, and she said something that, that has me somewhat worried." Harry starred down at the dark green grass of the Quidditch field.

"And what was it that Miss Granger said that was you so worried, Professor Potter?" Dumbledore asked slowly, in the fatherly voice he used with Harry when he was still in first year. Harry didn't speak for a few moments, he simply starred down at the ground, hesitant to repeat the words, afraid that saying them would make them true.

"She said that since Tonks is the new top Auror………the new position may have gone to her head and………changed her." Dumbledore sighed heavily upon hearing this, he couldn't believe Harry had somehow found something else to worry over.

"Harry, I can offer you no consul on this matter, you readily defied me to be with her, an act, I'm sure, that will never be forgotten by any of us three. It was obvious just how much you and Miss Tonks cared for each other, and whenever I witnessed the two of you together the love you felt for one another was quite obvious." Harry smiled slightly, still starring downward the dark grass of the field, remembering the summer when they had finally showed their feeling for each other. Dumbledore seemed to think he'd already said enough, when Harry looked up Dumbledore was already at the opposite end of the field, slowly walking back up toward the school for dinner and the arrival of the Auror team. Harry muttered to himself for a moment before swinging his leg back over his broom and racing back to his window to put the broom away and head to dinner.

Harry changed his cloths before he headed back down to the great hall, practically sprinting the entire way, taking a seat at the head table with the other professors, professor McGonagall gave him a stern look before turning her attention back to her conversation with professor Sprout. Harry waited anxiously all through dinner, he heaved a sigh of relief as when the final crumbs of the deserts had disappeared and professor Dumbledore had risen to his feet; the whole hall turning it's attention toward him.

"As I am sure many of you students have heard, either from the professors or from some of the rumors that have been going around, Hogwarts will have a few guests over the Christmas holidays." There were several small outbreaks of whispers at this, though they died down quickly. "To clear away all the rumors I will explain, the new Minister of Magic has decided that our schools must be protected from the minions of Lord Voldemort." The students all gasped at hearing the name, Dumbledore didn't seem to notice the frightened gasp.

"So, the minister has seen fit to send teams of his top Aurors to all the wizarding schools to monitor the activities of the students and to investigate certain professors who may have possible connections to Lord Voldemort." This time there was a larger outbreak of whispers which took several minutes to subside; "Of course, I'm quite certain that nobody from my school will be found to have any such connections."

With that Dumbledore dismissed the students back to there common rooms for the night, Harry looked around, thoroughly confused as to where the team of Auror were. Harry quickly jumped to his feet and followed Dumbledore out of the great hall.

"Dumbledore where is she?!" Harry asked anxiously, Dumbledore glanced at Harry as he continued walking.

"Unfortunately Harry there was a slight problem, something to do with their transportation to Hogwarts, they won't be arriving until tomorrow afternoon sometime." Dumbledore explained calmly.

Dumbledore bid Harry goodnight and ordered him off to his common room, Harry sighed and headed quickly for Gryffindor tower, sliding behind the portrait of the Gryffindor Quidditch team and punching his fist against the wall in anger as he headed off to bed.

The night had been a restless one for Harry, filled with constant dreams of Tonks that kept him throwing him back to reality all night. It was Monday now, Christmas was just the very next day, the whole school was in the holiday spirit, exchanging gifts, decorating the suits of armor in the corridors, all the paints were gathered on each of the floors and singing carols. The only person who didn't seem to be joining in with the festivities was Harry, he chose to roam the school corridors all day, occasionally stopping when others invited him into a conversation. Harry checked his watch every few minutes, dashing through the school and down to the great hall at least twice every hour, checking to see if the Auror's had arrived yet.

It was nearly five o'clock now, the sun was already hanging low in the sky and still Harry had not seen the team of Auror's arrive, he was beginning to think that something must have happened to them. Harry was standing alone in the entrance hall trying his best to smile back at all the students who were saying hi.

"Professor Potter?" Harry grinded his teeth, growing tired of all the students trying to talk to him.

"Hello there," Harry said with a slightly edge in his voice, not bothering to look at who it was.

"Professor Potter!" the person said again with a rather forceful tone, Harry suppressed a groan as he turned to deal with whoever it was that was talking to him.

"Good afternoon professor Potter, I'm here as an official representative of the Minister of Magic to conduct an investigation into the possibility of spies of You-Know-Who at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry." Harry just starred at her for a moment in shock, stunned simply at seeing her actually there in front of him. Tonks was dressed in her Auror robes, but there was a special seal on the front of her robes, declaring her the head Auror; her hair was a dull, unimpressive blonde that was tamed and tied up; her eyes were an electric, pale blue which made them seem somewhat frightening.

"Tonks" Harry said breathlessly, a sly grin forming on his face as he starred at her, Tonks, however, gave a reproachful look at being addressed so informally.

"That would Head Auror Tonks!" She said sternly in a tone that rather resembled that of professor McGonagall; Harry just laughed.

"Good joke Tonks" Harry said as he chuckled heartedly, "Wow, its great to see you again, I couldn't believe that fool McLure actually called you back to…………" Harry started, eager to get reacquainted with her.

"Professor Potter!!" Tonks said angrily, her tone genuine and obviously angry with Harry. "I am the head Auror at the Ministry of Magic and I will not tolerate you to speak in the negative of our Minister. As well if you continue to take such a careless attitude toward my being here I will be forced to report you, do I make myself clear?!" Harry took a step back from Tonks as she finished her angry rant, he couldn't believe she was actually capable of shouting at him. Harry looked hurt for only a fraction of a second, his mind instantly firing off an impulse.

_"Fine! she doesn't care about us, we don't care about her!"_ the little voice in Harry's head shouted for him.

"My apologizes, Head Auror Tonks" Harry said in a tone of forced calm as he turned and quickly began walking away from her, anger starting to cloud his mind.

"I do have several questions I will need to ask, I'll need to make observations of you and your daily routine as well professor Potter." Tonks's tone was all business, no emotion to it what so ever as she spoke to Harry. Harry didn't say anything in response to her statement, he didn't care, he was in an angered shock at Tonks's attitude toward him.

_"Hermione was right,"_ the mean little voice in his head taunted him.

_"SHUT UP!!"_ Harry shouted back at the voice, wanting to smash his head against the wall to silence the voice.

"Now then, professor Potter," Tonks said, grabbing Harry's attention once more as she glanced down at a clipboard with several pages of notes on it.

_"Who the hell is she and what did she do with Tonks?!"_ Harry asked himself, completely dumbfounded at how Tonks could possibly have made such a radical change.

"First I'd like to discuss your actions of last year when you broke into the Ministry's Department of Mysteries…………" Tonks looked up from her clipboard and noticed that Harry had stopped and was giving her a shocked look, as were all the other students who had been frozen in place upon hearing that there professor had actually broken into the Department of Mysteries.

"Hhmmm, Perhaps it would be best if we discussed these events, as well as the rest of my questions, in private." Harry glanced around at the students still standing around, all of them instantly dashing off to wherever it was they were going. Harry grudgingly led Head Auror Tonks back to the Gryffindor Tower common room. Tonks looked around as they arrived, there were at least twenty students all around the Gryffindor house common room, all of them had turned to stare at Harry and the Auror who was investigating him.

"Yes, well………" Tonks looked around at all the students in the common room, "Perhaps still a few to many students." Harry sighed impatiently and walked to the far side of the room, muttering the password infront of the portrait of the house Quidditch team from three years ago. The portrait swung open and Harry led Tonks inside, he heard the portrait slam shut behind him; Harry turned around to face his investigator and was suddenly slammed back against the wall.

Harry had no time to react at all, it took him a few seconds to realize what was happened, Tonks had grabbed the front of Harry's robes and had then slammed him against the wall, her lips instantly converging onto his own in a fiery, passionate kiss, all the suppressed emotions since they had last parted released into the kiss, the feeling overwhelming Harry. Harry's arms shot out and wrapped themselves around her, holding her close to him and pressing his lips harder to hers.

They finally broke the kiss, both of them gasping for air; Harry starred at Tonks and realized that in the few short seconds he had turned his back on her she had completely changed back to normal. Her gorgeous, natural blue eyes starring into his own, her hair no longer tied up, but falling in beautiful, mahogany brown waves around her face, her face slightly heart shaped, she was really Tonks now.

"Bet I had you fooled huh?" Tonks said evilly as she kissed him again, she gave a delighted shriek as Harry swung an arm under her leg and lifted her off her feet, cradling her in his arms.

"I think this could require very close observation, professor Potter." Tonks grinned mischievously, Tonks brought her lips just next to Harry's ear and whispered.

"If you aren't naked and on top of me in the next two minutes I will kill you." Harry grinned broadly at this and carried her swiftly to the bedroom; Tonks's hand working furiously, ripping off Harry's clothing as they reached the bed. Within a minute all their articles of clothing had been removed and thrown carelessly to the floor, an indescribable euphoria surrounding them as they reacquainted themselves with each other.

A/N Cool, chapter 22, I've just finished, its 7:05 here so I guess I'll go ahead and post it, I was going to wait until I had a few more reviews for chapter 21, but is till owe all of my loyal fans and reviewers for that month and a week stretch with no updates. I bet you were actually thinking I might turn it into a lemon chapter, well maybe next time, I did ok with my first lemon chapter, chapter 11 I believe it was, though I'm not sure I wrote it well enough to try a second one. I probably will though, if I don't do it in the next few chapters I'll do it toward the end of the story. ANYWAY, please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please PLEASE!!! Review the freakin story. Now then!! One more thing before I go and have dinner, taco's, COOL. I mentioned before in my author's notes that Ron will NOT remain a prat throughout the entire story, however; I'm now wondering whether or not to have him go back to being Harry's friend as soon as the Christmas holidays are over, or to go with what I originally planned, cant tell you what that is though. I think I kinda like the original plan better, but I could also do some interesting things if I had Ron back as Harry's friend sooner, tell me your thoughts on this, as well as your thoughts on whether or not I should do another lemon chapter, thank you much for your support. REVIEW NOW!!! (P.S. over 600 reviews now, thank you to all my reviewers)


	23. chapter 23

A/N Alright, lot of positive reviews for chapter 22, though a few people have commented that I'm doing quite a few things wrong, namely that I'm doing things wrong with certain characters (Ron), first off: this is only the second fanfiction I've ever written, not to mention the first Harry/Tonks ship. Secondly: since I'm doing the story how I, the author, want to its not possible for me to do anything wrong. Also, er, yeah I know I haven't put much emphasis on Harry's staff in my story, should have, I know, however other topics and subjects seemed more important to focus on, please don't hurt me. I'm sure you all recall the chapter, 10 I think, when Dumbledore explained why Harry couldn't use the staff properly, one reason he hasn't usedit so much; however I had planned on an event in one of the last chapters that would allow Harry to use the staff safely, so the staff wasn't really meant to be used until the sequel I planned on writing. BTW, yes I planned on writing a sequel, any thoughts???

The morning sun was barely in the sky when she first opened her eyes; she groaned at the daylight as it shined in her eyes, covering her head with the pillow to block out the light.

"Lovely morning, isn't it Nymphadora" Tonks snapped to a sitting position, hurling the pillow across the room at Harry.

"Don't call me that!!!" She shouted angrily, watching the pillow heading for Harry's head but suddenly bouncing away; "What the………?" Tonks stared at Harry for a moment as he started laughing. Harry grinned and waved his staff infront of himself, a magical shield shimmering and disappearing as he cancelled out the spell.

"Not bad aye?" Harry asked, still grinning broadly at having used his staff properly for a change, Tonks stared with a shocked expression, looking from Harry to the staff.

"How did you do that Harry?" She asked in awe, "Dumbledore said you would need loads more training before you could use that staff properly." Tonks recalled the night Dumbledore had come to retrieve them from a less than proper night club.

"True, I still need loads more training before I can use my staff whenever I please, but I'm able to use it right now." Harry starred at the puzzled look on Tonks's face, Harry couldn't help but laugh before he explained his theory. "Well, what I think it is, Dumbledore told us that the reason I couldn't use my staff properly was due to the fact of what happened the night Voldemort came to my house, some of his powers were transferred into me; and of course my parents didn't count on a such a dark side being inside of me when they created this staff." Harry gave the staff a theatrical twirl and made a stabbing motion toward the bed, the blanket Tonks was using to cover herself suddenly leaped away from her and flew across the room. Tonks gave a squeal toppled over the side of the bed, grabbing her robes and quickly pulling them on; giving Harry a stern look as she did so.

"But I'm able to use my staff quite well right now, I think because I feel exactly as my parents envisioned me, no anger, no darkness, just………" Harry grinned at Tonks, staring at her and unable to finish the sentence, feeling slightly embarrassed to say his feeling for her out loud. Tonks giggled at the shade of red taking over Harry's face, she couldn't help but find his embarrassment at least slightly amusing.

"I don't suppose you've had time to mention this to Dumbledore? That you can use your staff, thanks to me." Tonks grinned as she walked past Harry to retrieve the rest of her clothing that had been carelessly hurled across the room, some of it needing to be repaired by her wand since it had literally been ripped from her body. Harry stared at the staff for a moment before it transformed quickly back into his wand, tucking it safely inside his robe pocket and turning towards Tonks.

"Thanks to you aye?" Harry asked sarcastically, walking up behind her and sliding his arms around her waist, placing a gentle kiss on her cheek; "I suppose you deserve a reward for that then." Tonks giggled again at the little joke, pulling away from his grasp and heading into the private common room as she finished tugging her cloths into place; Harry followed behind her quickly.

"Er………how do I get out of here without being noticed?" Tonks asked suddenly, becoming aware that she hadn't thought of an escape plan to keep the students from seeing her leaving Harry's room after spending the night. Harry suppressed a laugh at the confusion in Tonks's voice as he strode across the room, opening the door on the far right that led directly to his office and then out to the corridor. Tonks smirked at the smug look on Harry's face as she darted through the door and out into the corridor, Harry slowly strolling behind her.

"Well, since your you, Harry," Tonks said with a smirk as she glanced sideways at Harry; "I'm sure you've completely forgotten what day this is, haven't you?" Tonks asked sarcastically.

"Er………" Harry stared ahead blankly, trying hard to think what today was and what could possibly be so special about it that would make Tonks mention it. Tonks looked shocked at the blank look on Harry's, wondering how anybody could possibly have forgotten such a fun and festive day.

"Merry Christmas Harry!" Tonks said enthusiastically as they pushed opened the doors to the great hall, Harry suddenly receiving a huge reminder of the holiday. Nearly a dozen giant Christmas tree's were lined all around the walls of the great hall, decorated with countless ornaments, and with decorative spells that caused the branches to shine and sparkle with silvery light. The enchanted ceiling had been specially fixed to allow the fresh powdery snow to fall all the way to the floor before it finally vanished into nothingness. Harry paused for a moment to appreciate the effect the festive decorations seemed to be having on all the students, all of them having joyful smiles on their faces at the enhanced Christmas breakfast. Harry sat down at the far end of the Gryffindor house table, Tonks taking a seat across from Harry on the opposite side of the table.

"Dumbledore told me he had an announcement to make today at breakfast," Tonks said cheerfully as he reached for a plate of toast, "Something about a big event for the students." Harry turned and stared at the head table for a moment, Dumbledore was sitting calmly and enjoying a bowl of porridge.

"What event?" Harry asked curiously as he turned his attention back to his own breakfast; Tonks just shrugged at the question, Dumbledore had been extremely vague with her.

"I'm not sure; Dumbledore didn't exactly give specifics on what was going on, I think he likes being mysterious." Harry smirked and helped himself to some toast, waiting patiently at the great hall gradually filled up with the many students who had remained at school over the holidays. Dumbledore finally looked around at the other professors and rose to his feet, raising his hands and calling for silence from the students; all heads turned toward the headmaster.

"I am glad to see so many smiling faces still here with us at Hogwarts over the holidays, and in these troubled times. I am aware that many of you are concerned about the currents events in our world, however, no student of mine should ever be afraid inside the safety of these school walls, especially on such a day as this one. All of Hogwarts' wonderful students are filled with the cheer of Christmas morning, no doubt from the many presents you have already opened………" there was some scattered giggling which Dumbledore allowed to subside before he continued.

"And I wish only for this holiday joy to last for as long as possible, therefore, tonight at Hogwarts, I have arranged………for a ball" There were sudden shrieks of joy and delight from all the girls present in the great hall, all turning to one another, immediately beginning to plan for the nights event. Dumbledore called for silence once more, though it took several minutes before all was silent again.

"I'm certain everybody recalls the Yule Ball of two years ago, rather formal and only opened to those who were fourth years and above; tonight's event, however, shall be a great deal more………festive." Dumbledore's eyes seemed to sparkle from some humorous memory for an instance, "Tonight, will be a Masquerade Ball………" yet again more cheering and laughter from the students at the news of such a fun event.

"Furthermore the Ball is to open to all students, nobody is to be excluded from this event. Lastly I would like to say that today all students may make a trip to Hogsmeade village in order to prepare for the Masquerade Ball tonight, I have received word that all the shops have specially stocked their shelves just for this event, the ball shall start at seven o'clock sharp, that is all." With that Dumbledore sat back down in his chair and immediately engaged in a conversation with professor McGonagall, leaving the students to frantically scatter from the great hall in order to get to the village. Harry and Tonks sat in awe as almost every student in the great hall sprinted from the room, money bags out of their pockets and in their hands as they all rushed through the entrance hall and quickly down the path toward the village.

Harry watched as the last of the students emptied into the entrance hall, splitting off and heading either toward the village or for the stair to get to their common rooms. Harry slowly chewed his toast and looked around, other than himself and Tonks the only people left in the great hall were the professors, all still sitting at the head table eating breakfast or talking. Harry swallowed the last bit of toast in his mouth and turned back to Tonks, an amused grin on her face at the reaction of the students.

"You think they're excited?" Harry asked nonchalantly as he casually brushed the toast crumbs from his hands.

"Oh not at all." Tonks said just as calmly as Harry had, as though there hadn't been a mad stampede only seconds before. Harry inclined his head toward the door to the entrance hall, Tonks nodded and they rose from their seats and headed out of the great hall; Harry slowly led her back towards Gryffindor tower.

"So," Harry said shyly as they stood alone in his private common room within Gryffindor tower; Harry had the full intention of officially asking Tonks to go to the ball with him, but he couldn't help but still feel some embarrassment at asking her out on a date. Tonks stifled a giggle as she say the embarrassed look on Harry's face, she thought it was cute that he was being so shy all of a sudden.

"Er, would you like to go to the ball with me" Harry muttered very quickly, stumbling slightly over the words, the heat rising rapidly in his face. Tonks nearly burst out laughing at this; she couldn't help but find it hilarious that Harry was actually being shy around her. She sweetly draped her arms around him and gently pressed her lips to his.

"Of course I'll go with you." Tonks turned on her heel and headed for the portrait hole to leave.

"Wait, where are you going?!" Harry asked quickly; Tonks gave him a shocked look as though he was being stupid on purpose.

"Why, to go and get ready of course." Tonks said as though it were the most obvious thing in the world, Harry stared at her stupidly and glanced down at his watch.

"Tonks the Ball isn't until tonight at seven, its still only eleven." Tonks grinned at the little fact.

"Poor Harry, such much to still learn about women; I'll meet you there tonight, see ya then Harry." With that Tonks turned and rushed out of the portrait hole, leaving Harry standing there, still looking completely dumbfounded. Harry stood there for a moment before it dawned on him he too needed to make some preparations for the ball, he had no costume at all.

"Now aren't you glad Dumbledore ordered you to be a student for the remainder of the holidays?" Professor McGonagall asked cheerfully as Harry walked by with a huge grin on his face, giving his professor a wink. The day had simply flown by for Harry, he'd spent almost the entire time since Tonks left until only a few moment ago looking for a costume that didn't look dreadful on him. Harry hadn't been able to find a suitable costume and had gone desperately to Ginny and Hermione who joyfully took on the task of preparing him. Harry was satisfied with the overall effect, the girls had decided he would look rather dashing as a vampire. They had hurriedly dressed Harry in a fashionable tuxedo with a high collar to it and a long, flowing cape, black on the outside and red underneath. Hermione had even had the idea to use a spell on Harry that made his teeth grow slightly and curve into genuine looking fangs; Harry had accidentally bitten his tongue almost immediately. Lastly the girls had attacked Harry's hair, and where countless others had failed, they had some how succeeded in taming the raven locks, with a few spells to help. Ginny had performed the spells on his hair, forcing it to grow by several inches; she had tied the back of his hair in place in a heavy, thick ponytail and allowed a few bangs to hang loosely over his face. The final touch to the costume was the mask that fit snuggly over his face, only covering the area around his eyes, the overall effect gave him a very mysterious, yet still quite dashing appearance.

Harry stood casually alone near the entrance, leaning back against the wall with his arms crossed over his chest, Tonks had not shown up yet and Harry was waiting, taking the opportunity to notice all his friends and what costume's they were wearing. Perhaps the most vibrant costume so far had been Luna Lovegood's, little surprise there, she had come dressed in a multicolored dress of the most vibrant colors she could find and had her hair charmed to stand straight up on her head. Harry wasn't quite sure how but Luna had managed to convince Neville Longbottom, who was dressed as an Irish Quidditch player, to come to the ball with her.

Harry smiled to himself as Colin Creevy and Ginny Weasley came through the door of the great hall, hand in hand with silly grins on their faces; Harry had to shove his fist in his mouth to keep from laughing and was reminded of his temporarily altered teeth. Harry glanced down at his watch and looked around quickly, trying to spot Tonks in the crowd of students and professors, but since he had no idea what she would look like it did little good to bother trying to find her. Dumbledore was up on the stage that had been set up early that day for the band that would be playing at the ball, Harry recalled two years ago when the Weird Sisters had played. All the students fell silent and turned to face Dumbledore up on stage.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, or whatever manner of creature you are at the moment," Dumbledore smiled slightly at all the wonderful costumes, "I am proud to introduce for you enjoyment this evening, The Sirens." Dumbledore shuffled off stage as the great hall suddenly erupted with cheering and applause as four young women strolled onto stage, rather than holding instruments they had their wands drawn and were standing facing one another. Harry arched and eyebrow at what he thought was rather peculiar behavior for a band, though the rest of the students didn't share Harry's confusion, everybody was with their date and standing ready for the music to begin. Harry watched as one of the women began to wave her wand like that of a conductor, the other three slowly following along with the first, extraordinary music suddenly came from all around them, as if it were pouring from the walls. The many students in their various costumes all began to dance along with the song, the beat growing faster right away.

"You gonna dance or what Potter?" Harry jumped slightly and turned, there at his left stood Tonks, Harry's eyes nearly jumped out his skull at the sight of her. The way Tonks was dressed, elegant yet showing a sufficient amount of skin to make him feel somewhat nervous. Tonks was wearing a low-cut dress that tightened at the waist before flaring out again around her legs all the way down to the floor, a dark green mask, similar to Harry's covered the area around her eyes but was decorated with several large black feathers around the top edge of the mask. Harry had actually been nervous that some of the other students might notice the head auror dancing with him, but nobody who didn't already know Tonks would possibly recognize her. Tonks snapped her fingers infront of Harry's face, he'd been staring at her rather intensely; Harry snapped back to reality just as the fast paced song was ending.

"Well!" Tonks demanded with a smile, she also had on bright red lipstick that made her lips glisten in the dull light, Harry glanced at his watch wondering how long they would have to stay before they could leave without being missed.

"Do you wanna dance?" Harry asked in barely a whisper as he continued to stare at her; Tonks giggled at the look of awe on his face, her blue eyes sparkling behind her mask as Harry led her out into the crowd to dance. Many of the male students all stopped and stared at the beautiful girl Harry was with, all of them with looks of awe just as Harry had done; all the girls looked extremely annoyed with Tonks for gaining the attention of all the guys.

"I never was very good at dancing." Harry muttered quickly as the Sirens started up a new song, a very slow, romantic song; Tonks flashed that dazzling smile and grabbed Harry's hand and placed it on her hip, and grabbing his other hand with her own. Harry nearly sighed with relief at having Tonks leading the dance, it wasn't that it was complicated, all they were doing was slowly rotating on the spot, but Harry was certain he'd mess it up somehow. Harry suddenly noticed that the lights had all but gone out now, Tonks took the opportunity and slid up close to Harry, wrapping her arms around his neck and laying her head against his chest; Harry slid his arms around Tonks's waist and continued to dance.

"You look beautiful Tonks" Harry whispered in the dark as they dance; Tonks stared up at Harry, her brilliant blue eyes shining brightly under her black mask. The lights all suddenly sputtered back to life, illuminating the great hall and revealing quite a few couples who had taken the darkness as an opportunity to snog each other senseless. The next several songs were fast paced, though Tonks still decided to get as close to Harry as possible during each song. It was nearing 11:00 now, there was only an hour left in the ball; most of the students from fourth year and down had already left for one reason or another, Harry decided it was safe for he and Tonks to slip out without being missed by anyone.

"Hey Tonks," Harry asked quickly, "Do you wanna go for a walk?" it seemed like a horrible line but Harry thought it got the point across when Tonks gave him a wink; she grabbed him by the hand and led him quickly out of the great hall.

"Let's see if I can top your birthday present," Tonks glanced back over her shoulder at Harry, still practically dragging him along behind her, she flashed another incredible smile at him as they headed down the corridor toward the Defense Against the Dark Arts classroom. Tonks quickly pushed the door open and dragged Harry inside with her, pulling him close to her and roughly pressing her lips to his as they slowly backed up towards the door to Harry's office and then to his private common room. They silently slipped into Harry's office and he quickly shoved Tonks back against the wall, grabbing her by the wrists and pinning her arms to the wall.

"Oh!" Tonks gasped in surprise at the rather aggressive move from Harry, though the maneuver certainly wasn't unwelcome. They remained there for several intense seconds, their eyes locked onto one another, the whole world dissolving around them for that instant.

"Tonks," Harry said quietly, his voice barely even a whisper now as he spoke, "I don't think I ever told how I really, honestly feel about you." Harry could suddenly feel a great pain in his chest and a lump forming in his throat, which was growing with every word he spoke. Tonks stared at Harry with a nervous, longing expression on her face, her bottom lip trembling slightly as if she were close to tears.

"All this time, ever since the beginning of the summer back at Grimmauld Place, until this very night, all this time………" Harry felt like his heart had leapt into his throat and was about to explode, "Tonks………I love you." Harry could feel his heart stop beating and his brain completely shut down as he saw the expression on Tonk's face, he waited for her reaction.

"Oh Harry………" Tonks's lip was still trembling, but she managed to form a still brilliant smile that made Harry's legs feel like rubber. "I love you too, Harry Potter" Tonks slowly leaned forward and place a soft, affectionate kiss on Harry's lips, her emotions, her soul pouring out of her into the kiss, trying to let Harry know just how much she cared for him.

Tonks slowly pulled back from Harry and grinned up at him, "Now that's a Christmas present I'm never going to forget Harry." Harry grinned and tried not to laugh as Tonks searched behind with one free hand, groping for the door handle; she found it and gave a tug, the two of the toppling through into Harry's private common room. The common room wasn't quite as private as Harry remembered from only a few hours ago, several people were already inside.

"What the hell?" Harry asked stupidly as he looked around at everybody standing in the middle of his private common room; Dumbledore was among them, but most of them appeared to be wearing Auror's robes, there was five of them standing in a group, waiting.

"What the hell are you doing in here?!" Harry demanded angrily, he suddenly noticed that Tonks had slid behind him and seemed to be trying to hide herself from the others. Harry turned his attention back to the group of Auror's as somebody cleared his throat to get his attention.

"I came to retrieve my head Auror, she didn't respond to the summons I sent early this day, I thought perhaps that something had happened." It the Minister of Magic, Trenton McLure, Harry now understood the reason for the Auror's, the minister didn't want a repeat of Diagon Alley. Harry shifted slightly to better block Tonks from the Minister's sight.

"And just what the bloody hell do you need her for?" Harry asked in that still angry tone, the Minister took a step towards Harry but remained out of arms reach, apparently he wasn't a complete fool.

"You-Know-Who's forces have regrouped after their last defeat, their massing in number and they will be ready for battle again soon, I need all my Auror's in order to ambush them before they are prepared." Harry stared at the minister in awe at how anybody could possibly be so incredibly stupid and arrogant. Harry glanced sideways at Dumbledore and nodded at the Minister.

"I've already tried to explain the situation to him Harry, unfortunately he has proven quite uncooperative." Dumbledore informed Harry in a grave tone, no matter how much power Dumbledore held he still couldn't go over the Minister's head, not while he was standing right in front of him at any rate. The Minister glared at Dumbledore in cold fury, making Harry appreciate the fact that although Cornelius Fudge had been a fool and a coward he had still been intelligent enough to take advice from Dumbledore when Voldemort was concerned.

"I am well aware of the situation, I get reports from Auror's who spy on You-Know-Who's forces every hour on the hour, I know a great deal more than either of you two fools!!" Harry took an angered step toward the Minister but froze when he noticed all five of the Auror's reach for their wands; the minister gave Harry a disgustingly smug look.

"We'll be leaving now then, yes?" The Minister asked roughly to Tonks, Tonks hung her head in submission, knowing she was obligated to go with the Minister, though her desire to stay with Harry was causing her to fidget nervously. "And get rid of that ridiculous outfit," the Minister shouted angrily, "You're an Auror, not some pathetic little school girl at a party."

Tonks brushed past Harry slowly, Harry instinctively snapped his hand up and grabbed Tonks's arm; she stared at Harry sadly and shook her head, there was no way for her to stay with him. Tonks threw her arms around Harry in a frantic hug before finally turning and following the minister out, the five Auror's exiting behind them. Harry stood there, completely in shock that somehow, again, Tonks was gone, because of the foolish minister.

"Harry?" Dumbledore was still in the room, he looked concern about the look on Harry's face. Harry felt his knee's buckle and he reached out, grabbing the back of an armchair to keep himself from falling to the floor.

"How………" Harry's voice seemed to have left him with Tonks, he could barely think, the only thing that registered with his brain was that she was gone again, because of _him. _Harry slammed his fist down on the back of the armchair in anger, the sturdy wooden chair cracking and splintering under the force. Dumbledore stood there for a moment before he finally spoke again.

"I'm sorry Harry, please understand, there was no way for me to stop him." Dumbledore said sadly as he watched the expression on Harry's face.

"That's twice now that son of a bitch has taken her away from me," Harry clenched his fist angrily, imagining that he had a tight grip around the minister's throat. "Just get out Dumbledore," Harry said, cutting off the headmaster as he was about to speak, Harry wasn't in the mood to be consoled. "I just want to be alone for now………Albus!" Harry said as Dumbledore reached the portrait hole, he turned back to look at Harry.

"Thank you for bringing her here, at least I was with her for a little while," Harry fixed a smile on his face for Dumbledore as he disappeared through the portrait hole, allowing Harry to sink down into the armchair and let the tears begin to fall freely.

"Damn him," Harry said through gritted teeth, his thoughts of anger focused around the minister, "I'm gonna get him, one way or another, I'm gonna get that bastard."

A/N End of chapter 23, what did ya think??? REVIEW NOW. Anyway, incase you didn't read at the top I'll say it now; I do have plans on writing a sequel to Harry's Relief, your thoughts on this? Submit your thoughts in your review, if you have any suggestions or ideas that you think might be helpful, loads of thanks to all who submit a review, see ya next chapter.


	24. chapter 24

A/N I'M BACK BABY, YEAH!!!!! Yes, yes I'm back now, VERY sorry for the exceptionally long wait this time, I've had a great deal of things to do and I'd practically forgotten about my computer, the internet, fanfiction, EVERYTHING. But, no worries, I'm back now, I actually had to go back and read the last few chapters I posted in order to get back with my original train of thought for the story. Anyway, I'm sure nobody care's what's been goin on with me, I doubt many people are even reading this so, ON WITH THE STORY, REVIEW WHEN DONE.

"How many times do I have to tell you, I DON'T want to talk about it Hermione!" Harry was getting tired of repeating himself, he'd said the exact same phrase for nearly two weeks now; Christmas break was over and the students had returned to the school and Harry had been forced to go back to being a professor of Defense Against the Dark Arts. Harry had refused to say anything to Hermione about Tonks and what had happened the night at the ball. It was a Friday afternoon and the final bell of the day had just sounded only moments ago, every day after class Hermione would rush off to find Harry and try to get him to talk to her.

"Fine!" she spat at him in annoyance, "Keep all those feelings pent up inside so they can build and fester and you can just explode one day and take it out on somebody who doesn't deserve it." Harry just rolled his eyes and continued along the corridor toward the Gryffindor common room. Harry didn't want to think about Tonks because every time he did he would feel every emotion possible and it got him terribly confused and only gave him a headache.

"I'm not going to 'explode' at anybody Hermione" Harry said dully as they turned a corner and headed down the next corridor, Harry glanced ahead and noticed somebody heading toward them, Harry scowled and starred straight ahead, not even glancing at the redhead as they passed him. Hermione glanced back over her shoulder at the young man and then back to the scowl on Harry's face. Hermione had only two topics to discuss with Harry since Christmas break had ended, Tonks and Ron.

"I'm sure he wants to apologize Harry," she started anxiously, Harry cut her off with a look that stared daggers at her, she fell silent and glanced once more over her shoulder before the two of them entered the portrait hole and headed into the Gryffindor common room.

"I'm not going to forgive Ron so easily Hermione, he was supposed to be my friend. He started acting worse then Malfoy ever did!" Hermione sighed and shook her head, muttering something Harry couldn't hear.

"I'll talk to you tomorrow Hermione." Harry said quickly, not waiting for a response he slipped through the second portrait hole and took refuge in his private common room.

"As stubborn as ever aren't you Harry?" Harry glared briefly at the old headmaster standing in the middle of the room, looking around casually as he'd been waiting for Harry.

"I'm getting tired of waiting," Harry practically growled, now that he was away from all the other students he didn't bother hiding his anger, most of which was directed at the new minister. "I've got to know what's happening Albus, two weeks and no word of what's been going on."

"You should practice a bit more self-control Harry, you made a quick enemy of the new minister, and it isn't easy to get information from him nor anyone else close to him." Harry just glared at his headmaster in annoyance, though he had to admit, he might be in a better situation if he hadn't punched the minister the first time he saw him. Harry waved his hand dismissively though, not very regretful of his actions toward the minister; Dumbledore sighed and shook his head, pulling a letter from his robe pocket.

"From one of my agents in the ministry, he is traveling with head Auror Tonks………" Harry froze in place and stared intensely at the letter Dumbledore held in his hand, eyeing the letter as if it were solid gold. Harry could see the letter had already been opened, Dumbledore already knew what it said.

"Well?!" Harry demanded quickly, Dumbledore's face seemed to have conflicting expressions, making it difficult for Harry to determine if the letter was good or bad. Dumbledore opened the letter once more and quickly reread it.

"Well professor Potter, according to my agent there is a slight problem." Harry stared at him expectantly, longing to simply snatch the letter away from the old man. "The minister has decided to revert back to his original plan, thinking he will be able to trap Lord Voldemort near Hogsmeade." Harry cursed aloud, gaining a reproachful look from the headmaster before he continued.

"I did ask him to keep an eye on Tonks for you Harry, he has informed me in the letter that she is still in exceptional health, and if a very capably leader." Harry smiled briefly at the praise for Tonks, she was surely delighted at being viewed as a good leader; which contradicted her normally clumsy and foolish personality. Harry's smile quickly faded though as he thought of the minister's new plan.

"Is he insane Dumbledore, does he actually believe Voldemort can't spot a trap like this." Dumbledore said nothing, but simply tucked the letter back into his robe pocket, heaving a heavy sigh before he spoke again.

"Harry, many people have faced Lord Voldemort in battle, but barely even a handful are still around, you and I among them. Only those who have faced him can truly begin to comprehend his great power and brilliance; I myself recall his intellect from when he was my student." Harry gave Dumbledore an odd look, he was certain he'd never heard Dumbledore speak about Tom Riddle the student, except for the one time in second year. Dumbledore stood there for a moment, a thoughtful look on his face, as if reliving some memory from long ago when Tom Riddle was a brilliant student at Hogwarts. Dumbledore shook himself from the dreamlike state as he heard Harry's voice ringing in his ears.

"What are we going to do Dumbledore?" Harry asked somewhat anxiously, he was certain Dumbledore would have some brilliant plan to stop Voldemort in his tracks long before he reached Hogsmeade or Hogwarts.

"I will do my best to reason with the minister Harry, but I doubt I will be able to get through to him, Voldemort's forces will crush the Auror's." Harry glared angrily at Dumbledore for the remark of the Auror's, the comment only adding to Harry's anxiety over Tonks. Dumbledore seemed to realize what he said, the reason why Harry was giving him such a look.

"I do apologize Harry but your distress over the situation is not misplaced………" Dumbledore said slowly, with a rather cautious tone at the confused look on Harry's face. "As I've told you before Harry, Lord Voldemort has spies of his own in the ministry, some of which are quite close to our new minister, spies that are capable of gaining information that is supposed to be top secret," Dumbledore paused for a moment, giving Harry a significant look, "Sometimes information about you Harry, and the methods that are being taken to keep you safe."

Harry stood there for a moment, the information processing in his mind, _'the methods being taken to keep me safe?'_ Harry asked inside his head, _'Bloody hell, the only thing they've done to try and keep me safe was send Tonks to Hogwarts to………'_.

"Merlin's ghost……" Harry whispered, "Tonks!". Dumbledore slowly nodded to confirm Harry's suspicion, Voldemort knew he would be stopped somehow, most likely by Dumbledore and the rest of the order; he wouldn't even get close to Harry, the order wouldn't allow it, so he needed a way to get Harry to come to him.

"The attack on Hogsmeade………" Harry started franticly, Dumbledore finishing the sentence for him.

"………Will be nothing more than a diversion, so that Lord Voldemort can capture Tonks, in order to lure you into a trap of his own no doubt." Dumbledore seemed to have figured the entire situation out, but still, the expression on his faced left a tiny spot of doubt in Harry's mind, as if there was something more that Dumbledore wasn't saying. Dumbledore glanced at Harry but quickly turned his head once more, seemingly unable to look Harry in the eye.

"Dumbledore………Albus!" Harry practically shouted, "What is it? There's something your not telling me." Dumbledore tried to appear innocent of such a charge, but he failed magnificently at he attempt.

"I'm worried Harry," the headmaster said simply at first, having Dumbledore worried wasn't a good sign in Harry's mind. "It would seem that we have easily unraveled Lord Voldemort's plan for you and miss Tonks; but I am concerned that perhaps it was too easily discovered. Surely such a horribly obvious plan would never come from the mind of Tom Riddle, unless it was merely meant to divert us from discovering his true plan." Harry felt a sudden chill creep up his spine, he didn't like the way Dumbledore was speaking, more to himself really, but almost like he was………afraid, of what Voldemort's true plan could be.

"And what might his true plan be, Albus?" Harry asked slowly, not sure he wanted to know what might be coming.

"His spies have undoubtedly told him of the trap that awaits him near Hogsmeade, almost all the Auror's and magical law enforcement wizards and witches have been ordered to set up camp at Hogsmeade and await further instruction………all them except for the team led my head auror Tonks that is." Dumbledore shut his eyes and cursed himself inside his head for not seeing it before, how could he not, it was far too obvious.

"Shit……" Harry cursed aloud as Dumbledore turned to him, their eyes meeting in a knowing glare.

"We must get to the Ministry at once to see the minister, he believes he is the one manipulating Lord Voldemort, I'm afraid it's the other way around." Dumbledore turned rushed across the room and grabbed Harry by the shoulder, pulling his wand from his robe pocket and glancing down at Harry's watch. "A new charm is needed for where we're going." Dumbledore muttered quickly as he tapped his wand to Harry's watch portkey, it shined brightly for a moment before Harry felt a familiar tugging behind his navel.

Dumbledore and Harry landed softly just outside the ministry building, the familiar fountain, fully repaired to its original status, just next to them. Dumbledore released Harry from his grip and sped off toward the entrance, Harry quickly running behind him to keep up. Dumbledore ignored the man at the front, not bothering to acknowledge him when he asked for his wand, he stood there stupidly as if unsure what to do. Dumbledore punched the button on the lifts and stood impatiently, glancing left and right in a nervous fashion, must unlike himself. Though the hallway behind them was bustling with wizards, and the lifts were normally crammed with ministry workers, it was, for once, barren of wizards and witches. Dumbledore grabbed the shoulder of Harry's robes and yanked him forcefully into the lift with him, nearly tossing him against the wall as he let go. Harry could see a suddenly determined look on his aged headmasters face, his ancient eyes seemed to be alight with the same furious blaze as the night in fourth year after the third task in 'Moody's' office. Harry decided not to ask anything of it, but simply stayed behind the headmaster as the lift doors began to open; and somebody was on the other side of those doors.

_"Dumbledore?!"_ In an instant that seemed to last forever, viewed as years in Harry's eyes, Dumbledore plunged his hands into his robes, pulling in one hand his wand, with the other he threw was seemed to be a handful of colored sand at the two men before them. The tiny grains of sand-like material formed a shimmering magical shield infront of Harry and Dumbledore, the spells the two men had cast bounced off harmlessly.

"STUPIFY!!" Harry heard Dumbledore shout, as loud as the roar of a dragon, the brilliant red sparks blasting from his wand and breaking through the magical barrier, crashing into the two men and knocking them to the floor. Harry, who had toppled backwards sometime in that brief instant, quickly scrambled to his feet, wand out and ready in the unlikely event that Dumbledore's spell had not been effective enough. The headmaster and Harry, wands still trained on the two men lying on the floor, slowly inched forward out of lifts, the doors slamming shut behind them.

"Who?" Harry asked curiously as Dumbledore hesitantly placed his wand back into robe pocket and gave one of the men a kick, rolling him onto his back, his pale face starring upward with dull, lifeless eyes.

_"Malfoy?!"_ Harry exclaimed in complete shock; Lucius Malfoy, the death eater Harry had imprisoned, was lying there on the floor, unconscious thanks to Dumbledore's stunning spell. Harry glanced to his left at the other man, he'd landed face up but his cloak had shifted and the cloth was covering his face. Harry and Dumbledore exchanged a look before Harry slowly reached down and grabbed the cloak, pulling it away from the man's face; Harry immediately let go and stumbled back from the second man.

"NO!" Dumbledore shouted aloud, losing his normally unshakable composure, a look of shock on his face.

_'I KNEW IT!!'_ Harry yelled inside his head, he picked himself up once more, starring down at the man. "Minister McLure," Harry said slowly, a cruel note in his voice as he spoke, "Apparently _we_ were the only one's being manipulated, aye Dumbledore." Dumbledore starred down at the face of the Minister of Magic, he'd been in power for such a short time, and already he'd done more damage than Fudge or any other minister.

"This might explain why he refused to listen to reason about his tactics against Lord Voldemort." Dumbledore withdrew his wand and gave it a flick at the minister, his the sleeve on his left arm rolling itself straight up, the tattoo of a skull with a snake through it was clearly visible on his skin. "How foolish I was not to catch this." Dumbledore said sadly, disappointment dripping from his voice as he lowered his wand, the sleeve rolling back down to cover the hideous mark. Harry and Dumbledore stood there for what seemed like several long moments, Harry could see the strain on Dumbledore's face, he was obviously trying to think of what to do now; after all, if the Minister of Magic was a death eater then there was no telling how far into the ministry Voldemort's influence reached.

"Tonks……" Harry said absent mindedly, wondering, hoping this she would be alright and that Voldemort and the minister hadn't already planned the ambush of her and the other aurors. Dumbledore glanced sideways at Harry, a worried look in his eyes, he couldn't help but feel guilty somehow that Harry now had so much to worry about; he glanced back at the minister and noticed something he hadn't seen before.

"What's this?" Dumbledore asked curious, kneeling next to the minister grabbing him by the wrist, raising his hand up so Harry could see, there was something gripped in his fist. Dumbledore quickly removed the item, which turned out to be a sealed letter, and rose to his feet once more. Harry starred at the awkward look on Dumbledore's face, the old headmaster raised his eyes from the address on the letter to stare at Harry for a moment before he handed the letter to him; Harry glanced down and stared in shock.

To Mr. Harry Potter 

_4th floor hallway_

_Ministry of Magic_

London 

The address on the letter was written in shining emerald green ink, Harry and Dumbledore both could already guess whom the letter was from. Harry's hand was shaking from both anger and fear as he slowly unfolded the letter and began to read aloud.

_Harry,_

_I'm sure your growing tired of all these letter Harry, it must be so aggravating not being able to speak with me face to face. But don't despair Harry, for you shall get your chance soon enough; I'm by now you and that old fool Dumbledore have figured out my plan by now, otherwise you would not be reading my letter. The battle shall begin in moments after I send this letter to my dear friend the minister, by the time you get hold of this it will already be all over._

Harry and Dumbledore exchanged a despairing, angered look before Harry continued reading.

_A full report will be in the Daily Prophet tomorrow I'm sure, you'll be able to read all about it, along with the rest of the wizarding world. I'm sure you feel so honored to be in personal correspondence with the greatest wizard of the age, the great wizard who shall control the entire world within a few short months. I'm sure your tired of reading my letter by now, wondering only about one thing; don't worry Harry, I didn't kill all the Auror's, there is one left alive, for now. She's quite beautiful Harry, and the head Auror as well._

Harry felt his entire body go numb with sudden rage, the corner of his mouth twitching slightly as he thought of Voldemort, visions of the battle and Tonks's capture suddenly rushing through his head.

_You should find an item in the minister's pocket, a ring bearing my crest, it is a portkey, all you must do in order to rescue this lovely Auror, is place the ring on your finger. I'm sending most of my death eaters to take care of the remaining Auror and other ministry officials waiting outside of Hogsmeade, so you and I shall have no interruptions. And Harry, I do suggest you hurry, the thrill of battle is still in me, if you aren't here soon I may have to kill your little girlfriend to satisfy my urge for blood._

As Harry finished reading it the letter suddenly burst into flames, dropping to the floor in a pile of ashes, Harry practically dove on top of the minister and began searching through his pocket. Harry reached into the inside pocket of the minister robes and pulled out a silver ring, the dark mark carved into it, signifying it as Voldemort's.

"Harry!!" Harry started, having forgotten Dumbledore was still there with him, he turned to face the old man, a stern look on his face as he glared at Harry. "You mustn't simply rush off to face Lord Voldemort, the letter said that most of his forces had left to battle the Aurors, undoubtedly there are still a few, most likely his most powerful, still at his side." Harry sneered at the old man's thoughts, though he was probably correct about the death eaters.

"And just what do you want me to do Albus?!" Harry asked angrily, his blood beginning to boil, his thoughts refused to leave the images of Voldemort, Tonks, and the pending battle. "I will NOT sit aside and allow Voldemort to………" Harry could even say it, he was sure that if he did that image would haunt him forever, no matter what.

"Harry………you will have to face Lord Voldemort," Harry's expression softened slightly, it didn't seem that Dumbledore would hold him back for once. "But I can not allow you to go alone Harry, you must be ready for Voldemort, and you cant be battling his death eater guards before facing him." Harry stared at Dumbledore, a confused look on his face. "I must go to Hogsmeade and help in the battle, I'm sure Voldemort's forces will attempt to overwhelm the Auror's, but before I go you and I shall return to Hogwarts, and I will send some of the Order members with you to take care of the death eaters." Harry glanced around rapidly, unsure of what to do, all he had to do was slip the ring onto his finger and he'd be there in an instant, and he had to hurry in order to save Tonks. Harry held the ring only an inch from his finger, his hand shaking terribly now, Harry closed his eyes, trying to shut the images out of his head and think clearly. Harry pulled the ring away from his finger and shoved it into his robe pocket, opening his eyes again to see the sympathetic look on Dumbledore's face.

"If we're going to Hogwarts to call up some Order members then lets hurry Dumbledore, I haven't much time………Tonks hasn't much time." Harry raised his hand infront of his face and tapped the button on his watch as Dumbledore grabbed him by the shoulder, the portkey almost instantly transporting into the Great Hall of Hogwarts. Dumbledore immediately raced off, Harry sprinting along behind him.

'I'm coming for you now Voldemort, you wont survive this time; and if you've harmed one hair on her head, your death with far more painful than anything you could possible imagine'.

A/N JOY UPON ENDLESS JOY, chapter 24 is DONE, I had wanted to get this chapter over 4,000 words but I cut a few corners, could you tell? Course you could. ANYWAY, exactly 50 reviews for chapter 23, COOL, hope I get that many this time, may not though since its bout time for the thanksgiving holiday vacations and what not. But yeah, most of the reviews that answered the question about me writing a sequel were pretty positive, I'm doin my best to update, really I am. ANYWAY, REVIEW NOW, tell me what ya thought, yes I know I took WAY to long to update, yes I know I need to update more often, don't bother saying that in your review, REVIEW NOW, see ya next chapter.


	25. chapter 25

A/N I knew I shouldn't have updated over the holidays, at least I'm hoping the holiday vacation is the reason there wasn't a big rush on the reviews. Er, maybe some of my reviewers simply left since it's been so long since I updated, that sucks. Of course there were some server problems too, maybe that was it, oh well. ANYWAY, the story is, hold your breath, beginning to come to a close, YES ITS TRUE, within the next few chapters the story, Harry's Relief, will be officially ended; until I start work on the sequel of course. This Fanfic will last for at least 3 more chapters, or as much as 5 more chapters and then, at the end, we'll all haveto say a tearful good-bye to at least one character, but who?! Well, I'll let you all work that one out, not that I plan on giving many clues of course, however it will be somebody you'd think I wouldn't dare dream of killing off, but maybe I will anyway. Hope you all enjoyed chapter 24, hope you enjoy 25 even more, PLEASE review when done, thank ya.

Not even ten minutes had passed since Harry and Dumbledore had arrived back at the school, quick as a flash Dumbledore had assembled all the teachers into the great hall and instructed them on collecting all the sixth and seventh years for a special meeting in the great hall in another half hour. At the moment Harry was standing in the middle of Dumbledore's office, Dumbledore pacing slowly infront of the fire burning merrily in his office; Dumbledore mentioned to Harry as they entered the office that the group he would face Voldemort with would arrive shortly. Indeed at that moment there was a knock at the door, Dumbledore's pacing instantly ceased as he swiftly crossed the room and pulled the door open, the members of the group pouring into the office.

"What?" Harry asked in a confused tone as he saw the ones he would face the Dark Lord with. He glanced briefly at Dumbledore as if it were a joke, for everyone standing infront of Harry now, were the same one's who traveled with Harry almost a year ago to the Ministry of Magic, into the bowels of the Department of Mysteries. Neville Longbottom, Ginny Weasley, Luna Lovegood, Hermione Granger, and Ron Weasley were all standing there, looking from one another to Harry and then to Dumbledore, Harry avoided making eye contact with Ron.

"You have to be joking Dumbledore……" Harry started, almost angrily at the thought of how much time he was wasting when he should be saving Tonks. Dumbledore, however, gave a small smile as he trudged around the group and stood infront of his desk and stared at them all.

"You'll forgive me Harry but this is certainly no joke, as you already know what will happen you don't have to listen if you wish not to." Dumbledore said patiently to Harry before turning to the rest of the group, each of whom had a thoroughly confused look on their face. "As I'm sure you all know, the threat of Lord Voldemort has been growing more and more by each day this year, ever since you six exposed his return last year at the ministry." The members of the group all exchanged looks at the mention of the ministry incident.

"You each showed special skill, ability, and bravery when you followed Harry last year to the ministry; Mr. Weasley, Miss Weasley, and Miss Granger, you three bravely followed your dear friend into certain danger, the journey almost entirely provoked by a dream Harry experienced. Miss Lovegood, Mr. Longbottom, the two of you blindly followed a friend who was in need of help, even after he ordered you to remain at the school you showed bravery and determination to follow a friend in need. While at the ministry all of you showed further courage against terrible odds, facing off against some of Voldemort's most ruthless death eaters, many of you suffered, and you all may have paid the ultimate price, all for the sake of helping a friend in need; for the sake of protecting Harry and his loved one." There were small smiles forming on the faces of each of the students, except for Harry, he suddenly felt very guilty for having led his friends into such danger, for doing it so blindly. Harry glanced over at the group, he'd drifted slightly off to the side of them, and finally his eyes fell on his old friend, Ron Weasley seemed close to tears for some reason, a look of extreme remorse on his face. The tearful redhead glanced sideways at Hermione, she gave him a small smile, apparently things seemed to have been worked out between them, Ron tried to look Harry in the eye, but as he turned his gaze Harry quickly averted his eyes and stared intensely at Dumbledore as he began speaking again.

"Each of you would willingly risk your life each other, would throw yourself in the way of danger to protect one another, would sacrifice your very life for your friends; this is what true friendship is. It is something that nobody can teach your, that you cannot learn from some book, and it is very rare indeed to find friends so loyal as you are to each other." Each member of the group had tears in his or her eyes now, unable to look at one another for fear they would not be able to hold in their emotions.

"I had hoped that such a day would never come when I would ask this of anybody, let alone six of my own students, six who have already been through so much, but still I must ask. Once more Lord Voldemort has reared his face of evil, in a short time he will launch an attack on the Aurors posted outside of Hogsmeade, but that is not why I called you here. Harry and I arrived at the Ministry of Magic not so long ago, and we discovered a terrible truth, but after our discovery we were left with a letter, from the Dark Lord himself, this letter gave a warning to Harry that Voldemort had captured somebody that Harry has very deep feeling for, and this person would be killed unless Harry came for a final duel, to end it all." Dumbledore paused here as he was certain each member of the group would instantly work it out in their heads what they were going to be asked to do with Harry. Hermione and Ron both turned toward Harry, shocked looks on their faces, they knew who it was that had been captured, Harry didn't look at them, he couldn't, his thoughts were being held tightly to Tonks, and his desire to rush to her immediately.

"I truly had to have to ask this of any of you, but I must………" Dumbledore opened his mouth to speak the words, the words that would send chills down the spines of any witch or wizard, he would has them all to face Lord Voldemort and his death eaters, but before he could ask, he was cut off.

"I'll go with Harry," Dumbledore froze, a blank look on his face as he turned to face who had spoken, it was Neville Longbottom, a determined look on his face, wand in hand, shoulders thrust back, chest out, indeed he appeared ready to take on the world. Neville grinned broadly at the slightly shocked look on Dumbledore's face, he glanced sideways at Harry; "Anything for you Harry, hey! Maybe I'll even get my chance to take a shot at Lestrange aye?". Harry could help but grin with Neville at this, Neville strode off from the group and went to stand next to Harry.

"I'm in too, I've got a bone or two to pick with those jerks!" it was Luna Lovegood who spoke this time, her normally distant blue eyes had a new fire in them as she drew her wand and quickly placed herself at Harry's side next to Neville, standing there with a proud look on her face.

"Don't forget me now," Hermione said pleasantly as she took a spot on the other side of Harry; "Don't think your leaving me behind." Ginny practically laughed at the idea of being left out of the adventure as she jumped over next to Hermione. Ron stood there for a moment facing the group of five, he stared at each of their faces until his gaze rested on Harry. Harry's eyes finally locked with Ron's, a furious glare between the two old friends, they stood there for a moment before Ron let out a friendly chuckle.

"Yeah, like I'll really let you blokes hog all the glory." Ron and Harry exchanged a grin has Ron stepped next to Luna, the six friends facing Dumbledore, straight-backed and proud as Auror's. Harry could help but allow the grin to remain on his face as he looked at his friends, all standing alongside him, all of them knew what might happen if they followed him this time, and yet here they stood. Dumbledore stared in fascination at the six students, he allowed a small smile to grace his ancient face before he called attention back to the situation.

"Very well then, you six shall depart shortly, first you shall accompany me to the great hall, the rest of the sixth and seventh year students are there waiting, they too shall have a decision to make." Dumbledore spun on his heel and headed for the door, the six friends trailing behind him, Harry's hand slipped into his pocket and retrieved the portkey ring that would take him and the others to Voldemort. Dumbledore the others burst into the great hall, Dumbledore practically flew to the head table, taking his place at the center of all the other teachers, the hall instantly settled as Dumbledore prepared to speak.

"Students of Hogwarts, these are dark times that we are facing, and they are about to get far worse. As I speak the forces of Lord Voldemort are moving, in mass, to do battle with the Ministry Auror's camped outside of Hogsmeade. Lord Voldemort's forces are of greater number, and will currently have the element of surprise, the Auror's shall not stand a chance, they will lose." There was a collective gasp from all the students and a few of the teachers, instantly hundreds of whispers broke out across the great hall as students all began talking as one, eventually quieting down again as Dumbledore called for silence.

"Therefore, as is our duty, myself and the other professor's shall go and join the Ministry Auror's, warn them of the coming danger, and stand with them against the might of Voldemort's death eaters. But sadly, I still believe that we professor's, we few, shall not be enough to much good to the Auror's, that is why I have called you all here on this evening. My dear sixth and seventh year students, you have roamed these halls as children, and now you roam them still as educated wizards and witches, as men and women now. I must ask you now, to stand and be recognized as the wizard or witch you were meant to be, I ask you to rise in show of support, rise now from your seats if you shall stand at my side, and at the side of the Auror's, and stand righteously against the forces of evil!" Dumbledore was near shouting as he finished dramatically, all the teachers rising from their chairs, drawing their wands from their robes and standing proudly, looking out at all the students in the hall. Harry's eyes traveled rapidly around the great hall, trying to find one person who had risen from their seat, nobody was moving though, at least not to stand. The hall was filled with whispers as the students all debated what to do, no one seemed capable of making the decision to be the first of the students to rise.

"Oh come on you lot!!" A shout suddenly came from a still familiar voice behind Harry, near the entrance to the great hall. Every head in the great hall turned as one to see who it was, Fred and George Weasley were standing at the entrance to the great hall, arms crossed over their puffed out chests, wands in their hands; behind them stood all the members of the Order of the Phoenix that Harry had met, and few he hadn't. Fred and George swaggered boldly past Harry, each giving him a wink as they passed, they turned to stare at the crowd.

"What's wrong with you lot, afraid of a few death eaters are you?" Fred called out in a teasing voice, that broad grin still on his face. "Death Eaters are nothing, you've all seen worse, surely you haven't forgotten that toad Umbridge, I know George and I haven't." this gained a small laugh from the students.

"Come on then you lot," George said loudly as he stepped forward with his perfectly identical brother. "Its time to show them what you're made of, aye!? You lot can't hide behind Dumbledore and Harry all your lives, your not cowards are you?" George's question instantly gained an angry murmur from the crowd, George's grin broadened.

"Well then!! Perhaps you should prove it, and here's your chance to prove it to yourselves, to the rest of the wizarding world, and especially to old Moldie shorts that you aren't afraid!!" there was a sudden cheer from the crowd as Fred shouted these words, a few students leaping to their feet, wands in their hands as they cheered.

"Time to show Voldemort that we don't need some Hero guiding us in order to be courageous!" George shouted loudly next to his brother, the cheering grew louder, more students leaping to their feet, shouting at the others to rise with them.

"We will show Voldemort that it is HE who should be afraid of us!!" the floor began to vibrate as students began banging their fists on the table, cheering on the twins. "We shall rise! We shall fight! AND WE SHALL WIN!!!" the great hall itself began to shake as every student within rose to his or her feet, inspired by the words of the former pranksters; they all drew their wands, the cheering was deafening, Fred raised his wand over his head, turned toward the entrance hall and thrust his wand forward. Beautifully, epically, like a general leading his troops to war Fred and George led out a cheer and charged toward the entrance hall, the students rushing in a stampede behind the two of them, charging out of the school and onto the grounds, the twins at the head of the rather intimidating mass, leading the way all the way towards Hogsmeade. The rest of the professor's, as well as the Order, and followed the twins in the crazed charge, it was now only Harry's group and Dumbledore left in the great hall. It suddenly seemed very big, empty, and lonely.

Dumbledore slowly approached the group of friends, Harry was still holding the ring tightly in his hand, beginning to feel rather anxious about what would be happening in a few short minutes; the rest of the group seemed nervous as well, all of them seemed to have lost their since of pride and instead stood with an anxious tension.

"Those two………" Dumbledore said softly, referring to the Weasley twins and what they had just managed to accomplish. "They always seemed destined for something far greater than a prank shop. So full of energy and life, they couldn't be contained forever." Harry noticed that old twinkle had returned to Dumbledore's eyes, the twin's short speech had been more effective than Harry had imagined it could be. Dumbledore stared at the entrance hall where the massive stampede of students had just rushed through, that sly little smile crossed his face; it seemed maybe they stood a chance now.

"Harry, you and the others are not to worry about myself, the students, the other professor's, nor the Auror's; we shall do what can, and we will never quit. But Harry, even with the assistance of so many students, the mere numbers of the death eaters will overwhelm us. We shall fight bravely Harry, but we cannot fight forever, you must stop Voldemort, only then will his forces lose their will; the dark mark connects them, they will feel their master's death, and it shall break their spirits." Dumbledore gave Harry a strange look.

"You must kill Voldemort this time, he has to be stopped………" Dumbledore's hand suddenly lurched and snapped shut around Harry's arm, yanking him close so he could whisper in Harry's ear. "Do what you must Harry, but please, you must stay alive, I have a feeling we will need you again in the future. Whatever you do Harry, do not use your staff………" Harry's eyes widened in shock suddenly, he'd practically forgotten about his staff, what with all the rush since he and Dumbledore had made their little discovery at the ministry of magic. Harry opened his mouth to argue but Dumbledore anticipated the argument from Harry and cut him off.

"Trust me Harry, if you use that staff if will undoubtedly kill you." Harry stood there, staring blankly at Dumbledore, not fully understanding. "Believe this Harry, when your eyes are set upon Lord Voldemort your heart will fill with unspeakable rage, he will use Miss Tonks to infuriate you Harry, he will go so far as to harm her, if only to make your blood boil. I explained to you once before Harry, the darkness in you that arises with your anger was given to you by Lord Voldemort, it is not part of your, not when your parents created that staff. Your staff was meant for who you would have been, not who you are now, not who Lord Voldemort turner you into. Tom Riddle was once like you Harry, I know he was, but he became consumed by evil, and evil that now lurks, deep within your heart; don't use your staff Harry, or that evil shall be unleashed, and it shall surely consume you, and kill you." Dumbledore released Harry's arm from his unusually firm grip and drew his wand rushing off through the entrance hall and out onto the grounds, headed off to Hogsmeade to join to pending battle, leaving Harry and the others standing alone in the great hall; all that was left was to use the portkey. Harry slowly turned to the rest of his little group, each of them were staring at him oddly, they'd never seen Dumbledore behave so strangely, almost as if he were………afraid.

Harry looked down at his hand, he slowly uncurled his fingers from around the ring, he'd been holding it so tightly the ring had left an indentation in his palm, Harry gingerly picks up the ring and held it at the tip of his finger.

"Come on then," Harry said solemnly as he heaved an anxious sigh, the other five members of the group clambering around Harry, each placing a hand on Harry's arm, so as not to be left behind when the portkey activated. Harry held the ring, hovering it at the tip of his finger, his hand starting shaking, his nerves getting the better of him as he realized.

"This is it then." Harry said vaguely as he shut his eyes and slipped the ring onto his finger. Harry felt the annoyingly familiar tug behind his navel, he could feel the wind rushing over his body and the whistling sound it made as it rushed across him and the others holding onto him. Harry's eyes were still shut tightly, almost as if he believed it wasn't really happening as long as he didn't see it. It suddenly seemed like they were slowing, quite unnatural with a portkey, then again this one was from Lord Voldemort; Harry felt his feet gently touch down on to cold, smooth stone. The air was damp and foul, the horrid stench of blood lingered in the air, mingled with numerous other smells that Harry didn't want to try to distinguish. Harry's breathing quickly grew rapid and shallow as he felt like something was pressing down upon him, a strange presence that he could actually feel………an evil presence. Harry slowly opened his eyes to look around, they were in a dark hallway, the building, whatever it was, seemed to be made entirely of smooth black stone, lit torches lined the hallway all the way to the end where they could see a large door.

Harry couldn't say anything as he pushed his way passed the others, each of whom seemed to be in a daze of their own; they snapped out of it as they saw Harry heading down the corridor, quickly running up behind him so as not to be left alone into the disturbing corridor. Harry gently placed a hand on the door, a small tapping sound began to fill their ears, Harry's hand was shaking violently against the wooden door; Harry took a deep breath and pulled his wand from his robe pocket with his free hand and gave the door a shove. The door swung open without a sound the room within was large and circular, torches lined the long circular wall, as well as a circle of torches in the center of the room. The light illuminated a single person standing in the very center of the room, within the small circle of torches.

Harry slowly stepped forward into the room, the others leaving a slight distance between themselves and their leader. Harry narrowed his eyes, trying to get them focused to the light in order to determine who it was in the center of the room.

"So you really came Harry," the person suddenly spoke, Harry felt his blood turn to ice, his heart skipped a beat and he froze in place. That voice indeed caused similar reactions from the rest of the group, it was voice of one of the most vile men ever to be born into wizard kind.

"Hello Tom," Harry said, his voice far more bold than he imagined it would be, the feeling coming back into his body as he spoke, he continued to slowly ease his way toward Voldemort. There was an animalistic growl from Voldemort, his violet eyes shining menacingly in the semi-darkness.

"Never call me by that name again Potter!" Voldemort despised his true name, the name of his father, given to him by his mother. "You were brave enough to come Harry," he paused and stared at the other five students, his gaze lingering on each for a second or two; "And as well you were smart enough not to come alone, no doubt I have Dumbledore to thank for that. You're far to impulsive to think that far ahead, lucky for you Dumbledore stopped you from using that portkey, speaking up which………" Voldemort extended his hand from his robe, his flesh was milk white, like some ghostly monster.

Harry pulled the ring from his finger and hurled it at Voldemort, he quickly slipped it back onto his finger and turned away from Harry, heading toward the door on the opposite side of the room. Harry stared at Voldemort, a confused look on his face as he watched the dark lord slowly retreat from him.

"Voldemort!!" Harry shouted angrily, the dark lord stopped and turned, chuckling darkly as he stared at Harry.

"Oh yes perhaps I forgot to mention, since you were smart enough to bring your friends, you won't be facing me, not first at least." Harry glanced back at his friends, all of them seemed to have regained their composure and were listening closely to what Voldemort was saying. "My greatest death eaters still remain here in my castle Harry, death eaters that you and your friends have certain, agendas with. You will face these death eaters as you progress through my castle; if your lucky enough to make it past my strongest minions then, and only then will you receive the honor of being killed by me personally Harry, I'll even be nice and kill you first, so you don't have to watch your little girlfriend die." With that Voldemort opened the door on the opposite side of the room and disappeared within, the door slamming shut behind him.

Harry gripped his wand tightly, wanting to rush after him and hex him into a million tiny pieces, but Harry knew he would have to play by Voldemort's rules to get that chance. Harry realized this was what Dumbledore was talking about before, when he said Voldemort would use his feeling for Tonks against him; Harry suddenly realized how difficult it would be for him to keep his emotions in check when he reached Voldemort.

"I believe you should all remember this dear fellow," Voldemort's voice seemed to pour forth from the very walls, echoing in the circular room. "Macnair, quite a brutish death eater, all those years of killing off bizarre creatures for the Ministry of Magic has made him somewhat crazy for battle." Voldemort's voice turned to cruel laughter and slowly faded as the door on the opposite side of the room slowly opened, a death eater stood there, his mask gone, and it was indeed Macnair, the man who was going to execute Buckbeak. The rather large death eater slowly swaggered into the room, a sickening grin on his face as he glared at each of the students.

"So," He called out in that disturbing voice, "Which of you shall be my first victim?" he asked with disgusting cruelty in his voice. Harry was ready step forward when he felt a hand on his shoulder, he glanced back and saw the narrowed, electric blue eyes, cold fury burning in them like a raging fire.

"Luna?" Harry asked in a confused tone, he wasn't sure why she would have a vendetta against Macnair. Luna raised her wand and step forward, past Harry; muttering in a cold voice that didn't seem to belong to her.

"He's mine."

A/N WOOHOO chapter 25, it's done already. Well, keeping with what I normally do, since it's been such a long time since I updated I went ahead and posted two chapters in close proximity to each other. Well!!!! LUNA VS. MACNAIR, why does Luna had this guy so much, who knows, don't worry, some of you will figure it out, and if you don't, don't worry about it, it shall be revealed next chapter. I'm pretty sure I'll have each group member face off against a death eater they have extra reason to hate, and if you cant guess who Neville is gonna face, then stop reading, just kidding. NOW THEN, ok um, I really hope you all enjoyed this chapter, I rushed through, and I mean I RUSHED through it, so I hope all the spelling and grammar mistakes I didn't catch didn't mess up the chapter to bad for you. I'll see you all next chapter, REVIEW NOW, PLEASE REVIEW NOW. Bye bye.


	26. chapter 26

A/N I know I know, you don't have to say it, I suck. Just over two months since I last updated, I am terrible I know I know. However during the time in which I was being a jerk and not updating I had some time to rethink my idea for the last few chapters, I have ONCE AGAIN, shifted to another idea for the ending rather than dragging it out in a painful attempt to simply put out more chapters for more reviews, corner will now be cut, snipped, sliced, sawn, and even power sanded, I'm gonna skip over a few things, the main thing of which will become apparent very soon in this chapter. ALSO, you MUST READ THE AUTHORS NOTE AT THE BOTTOM, because something is gonna happen in this chapter that is gonna make you stop reading, come over to my house, and jab a sharp pencil in my eye, READ THE FREAKIN AUTHORS NOTE BEFORE YOU REVIEW. That being said, I cant think of anyway to stretch out this authors note so, enjoy the chapter, REVIEW WHEN DONE, but not before you read the A/N.

"Did…..did any of you know Luna could do that?" Neville's voice broke the stunned silence as the all watched in awe as Luna continued her battle with the death eater Macnair; she was fairing far better than any of them would have believed she could, in fact Macnair had yet to land a single blow, physical or magical. The all watched, a shocked look on each of their faces as Luna slowly began to circle Macnair, the death eater was kneeling on the floor, a mixture of sweat and blood pouring from his face, he was obviously very tired. Luna, on the other hand, still looked rather fresh, if not for the cruel look upon her face at least, that look that had come over her at the minute she stepped past Harry to face Macnair. The battle had been going for nearly 30 minutes or so, Luna had quickly gained the upper hand and was now circling Macnair as if he were a wounded animal about to become her prey.

Harry was the only one not watching with his mouth hanging open and his eyes wide in shock, he was standing there, his arms crossed over his chest, wand still in hand, muttering under his breath as he watched Luna, "Come on come on……hurry and finish him we don't have time….".

"Surmontius!" Luna's angered voice echoed around the stone room, the bright blue sparks racing toward Macnair who was by now to weak to attempt a shielding charm, the spell knocked him fully to the stone floor, he lay there on his back, his wand rolling away, this duel was finished. Luna, however, didn't seem to think so, she marched up along side of him, her wand pointed down at his chest. The others slowly made their way toward Luna, as if afraid any sudden movement might set her off somehow, they formed a small circle around her and Macnair.

"Its over Luna you won…." Ginny said quietly as she raised her slightly shaking hand and placed it in a friendly gesture on Luna's shoulder, Luna snapped her icy gaze upon Ginny who recoiled and immediately removed her hand. Luna turned her attention once more to Macnair.

"Coward…" she muttered, her voice still cruel but sounding almost like she was about to cry, her wand hand was shaking now, as if she was trying will all her might to bring the curse to her lips, but she was afraid too. Luna's lower lip started to tremble and she turned away from Macnair, burying her face into the chest of a very perplexed Ron Weasley, who gave everyone a stunned look as he uncertainly wrapped his arms around her and an attempt to comfort her, though he wasn't sure why she needed comforting. Harry stared at Luna for a moment, as did everybody in the little group, before he turned toward the door at the far end of the room, he distinctly heard the clicking of a lock, the door was open.

"We've got to hurry!" Harry exclaimed suddenly, everybody else jumped slightly as the turned to him and then to the door, Luna quickly wiped her eyes and turned with the others as they chased after Harry who had already started sprinting toward the door. The door seemed to be able to sense Harry approach since it slowly began to open itself, to slowly for Harry, who was thinking only of how much time it had taken for Luna to finish with Macnair. Harry didn't slow down in the slightest as he barreled into the door, sending it flying open and nearly knocking it off its hinges. Harry felt and odd sensation pass through his body as he passed the doorway, arriving in a dark room, to dark for him to see his hand infront of his face; he skidded to a halt and stood there in the darkness, waiting. He felt like he was missing something, or forgetting, as if there should be something going on that wasn't, he quickly realized what it was, even though it was to dark to see, he should have heard the footsteps of his friends as they came into the room.

"Neville……..Ginny?" he called out nervously into the darkness, he waited for several long seconds but there was no reply; Harry spun around, his eyes straining for even the slightest hint of light in the room, but it was no use he couldn't see anything, he was blind and alone now in Voldemort's castle, not a very desirable situation. He looked around once more and simply picked a direction, stumbling forward in the darkness, his hand stretched out infront of him, hoping to find the wall so he could follow it to a door, and perhaps back into the light. He called out again to his friends, hoping to hear their voice from somewhere in the darkness, this time there was a reply, though it was a voice that made Harry's blood turn to ice.

"Harry!" it was a woman's voice crying out in the darkness, a voice Harry would remember for as long as he lived.

"Tonks…….." Harry spoke in disbelief, "Tonks!" Harry called out again urgently, he stopped and nearly cursed himself as he raised his wand over his head, and quickly summoning the lumos spell to cast some light. The light failed miserably to penetrate the suffocating darkness, Harry shouted again in hopes of Tonks's voice answering his, but it did not, instead his shouts were answered by high, cruel laughter.

"Voldemort……" Harry looked around once more, pointlessly of course, as he lowered his wand, the lumos spell burning out and disappearing as Harry stood there, staring straight ahead as that chilling laughter echoed around him. From somewhere in the darkness Harry heard two loud claps, hundreds of torches suddenly lighting themselves along the walls, bathing the whole room in a flickering orange light. Harry turned on his heel, his eyes quickly finding the source of the laughter, he sat on a throne, how arrogant, his pale skin shining in the dull light, and there next to him was the reason Harry had come. She was standing just infront of Voldemort in fact, standing at the base of the raised throne Voldemort had made himself, she didn't seem to be restrained at all, no bonds or ties, but Harry quickly saw why she running toward him, Voldemort's wand was aimed at her back, keeping her from moving. The only noise came from Harry's footsteps as he slowly approached Voldemort and Tonks, his eyes focused intently on Voldemort's, he didn't think he could keep his emotions inside if he looked at Tonks.

"Let her go." Harry said simply, his wand snapping up and training on Voldemort, his eyes narrowed in anger as his mind began shifting through every curse he'd ever heard of. The dark lord just laughed once more, he flicked his wand at Tonks and she stumbled forward, falling to her knees, flinching as if in pain as Voldemort rose from his throne, striding up alongside Tonks, his wand still aimed at her though he kept his gaze on Harry.

"Well head auror, it seems your hero has arrived, finally, in fact he shouldn't be here yet at all, after watching the little duel between Macnair and that pathetic little girl I saw if I forced you to face each of my death eaters you might never make it to my chamber Potter. But it's no fun for two of us to be the only ones playing together, I made sure each of your friends had a playmate." Voldemort flicked waved his hand infront of, a strange mist covering the stone floor, a circle clearing in the mist, Harry looked down, slightly alarmed to see the circle was acting like some sort of crystal ball, Harry could see each of his friends fighting, struggling against a group of death eaters, though they all seemed to be separated. Voldemort laughed once more at the confused look on Harry's face.

"Confused Potter? By the time your little friend finished with Macnair I was already bored, I would have killed this worthless auror then but I was feeling abnormally kind," Harry flinched slightly hearing Voldemort speak, his voice was like acid, sending images through his mind of Tonks being killed, "So I decided to speed up your journey, however I did promise each of my death eaters a good fight, the door your little group passed through, transported each of your to separate rooms of my castle, should your friends somehow manage to defeat my death eaters they can come and join us, if they can navigate their way through my castle of course." Harry glanced down once more, he could see the faces of his friends and their opponents more clearly now, Macnair was somehow back on his feet and battling with Luna once more and she wasn't doing nearly as well as before.

"A quick recovery spell from me was all he needed." Voldemort explained smugly noticing where Harry was staring; Ginny seemed to be battling with Draco Malfoy, that explained what he'd been doing since he was expelled. Hermione was striking again and again against Draco's father, Lucius Malfoy had last been seen unconscious on the floor at the ministry of magic. Ron was being pushed around by his opponent, unbelievably it appeared to be……

"Wormtail!" Harry shouted angrily, the sight of the man who betrayed his father, made his wand hand start shaking, he was dying to curse the traitor into a thousand pieces. Harry glanced up at Voldemort, a sickening smile on his pale face, Harry stared down once more, quickly finding Neville Longbottom, Harry nearly dropped his wand as he saw Neville fighting with his opponent. Bellatrix Lestrange had been sent to fight with Neville, she must have assumed it would be an easy win for her, how very wrong she was, Harry watched in shock at the look on Neville's as he blasted spell after spell at Lestrange, who was backing up rapidly against the wall, cornered now.

"What!" Voldemort's enraged voice echoed in the room as he watched too as Neville abandoned the use of spells, rushing forward before Lestrange could even think of cursing him and tackling her to the ground, his fists suddenly flying insanely as he seemed to lose all control. Harry tore his eyes from the scene, Voldemort's growling voice muttered some spell that caused the mist the disappear, Harry turned back to Voldemort, their eyes meeting once more, sparks flying from the glares they were giving one another.

"It seems my friends aren't exactly defenseless Riddle," Voldemort's upper lip curled in a sneer at the name, "In fact some seem to be doing quite well against your death eaters." Voldemort glanced at the floor where they had just watched the numerous battles, he hadn't expected any of Harry's group to be able to stand against his death eaters, now it looked as though they would not only win, but that some his death eaters may be killed.

"His name's Neville, Neville Longbottom…" The name seemed to gain Voldemort's attention, a small smile on his very thin lips.

"Yes, I recall the Longbottoms, that damned Frank Longbottom, pesky auror he was, my death eaters took care of him and his wife, I must admit, I never expected his son to be so strong, not as he appears to be now at least." Voldemort's cruel voice did seem to have a curious tone, who wouldn't wonder how Neville had gotten so powerful all of a sudden. Harry wondered vaguely if he should share the prophecy with Voldemort, if he should share with Voldemort the idea of how close Neville and he, Harry were to being in each others shoes.

"Enough Harry," Voldemort's voice was back to its normally cruel and icy tone as he spoke, a voice that sent chills up Harry's spine and cause his scar to prickle slightly; "I'm not concerned about your little friends, its time you face your destiny Harry." Harry didn't like the way Voldemort kept using his name. Harry's gaze shifted for the slightest instant, his eyes flashing towards Tonks and quickly back to Voldemort. Harry and Voldemort stood there for several long seconds, neither seeming to want to make the first move, Harry finally broke the silence.

"Leave her out of this, you don't need her anymore." Harry's voice was barely above a whisper as he spoke, not that it mattered since there was only the three of them in the room. Voldemort glanced briefly from Harry to Tonks, he smirked and flicked his wand, and as though a giant invisible hand grabbed her, Tonks was lifted off the ground and flung across the room, hitting the stone floor and rolling to a stop against the wall, she'd been knocked unconscious. Harry made the mistake of watching his love being flung across the room, Voldemort taking that moment as his signal to start the battle, whether Harry was read or not.

"Crucio!" Voldemort shouted, the dazzling green sparks rocketed from his wand, Harry realized his mistake too late as he turned his attention quickly back to Voldemort just as the cruciatus curse came smashing into him, dropping to his knees as he cried out in pain. Harry's cries of pain filled the room echoing off the walls, the sound of pain causing a grin to spread across the disgusting face of Lord Voldemort as he slowly stepped closer to Harry, keeping his wand on him to maintain the curse. As Voldemort drew closer it seemed to intensify the curse, Harry dropped to his hands and knees, gritting his teeth, trying to keep himself from crying out, but to no avail, his screams could be heard throughout the castle as Voldemort stood directly over Harry.

Harry looked up and found himself staring up Voldemort, his wand inches from Harry's face, Harry hand suddenly snapped up, his fingers wrapping around the wrist of Voldemort's wand hand, twisting and pulling the aim of the wand off Harry, the curse suddenly lifting. Harry could see the wide eyed expression of surprise on Voldemort's face as he thrust his wand upward at him.

"Reducto" Harry whispered savagely, the spell blasting forth right into Voldemort's chest, Harry's grip slipped from Voldemort's wrist as the force of the spell lifted the dark lord off of his feet, blasting him onto his back as Harry quickly climbed back to his feet, his wand still aimed at Voldemort. Harry had barely made it back to his feet before Voldemort leaped to his feet, his wand pointed at Harry and the front of his robes burned off, his upper body smoking after the effects of the curse. Harry let out a taunting chuckle as he watched the vile wizard smoking, horrible red patches across his skin from the spell.

"Your getting slow Tom, or maybe just stupid." Voldemort's upper lip curled in a snarl as he suddenly rushed forward at Harry, swinging his wand downward in a wide arc at Harry's face, screaming out a curse as he did. Harry took a half step back, raising his wand horizontally infront of him as Voldemort's wand came crashing down against his own, sparks shooting from the tips of the wands. Harry felt all his weight being pushed back onto his back leg as Voldemort tried to force him backwards, leaning all his weight against his wand.

"You'll pay for that one Potter," he growled, an insane look in his eyes, "You're still going to die today, learning to throw off the cruciatus curse is hardly a surprise."

Harry's lips spread in a broad, arrogant smile as he whispered, "You'll find I'm full of surprises." With that he lurched forward, sending Voldemort stumbling back as he launched himself at Voldemort, swinging his wand down just as Voldemort had, shouting out the first curse that came to his mind "STUPIFY!"

Voldemort raised his wand in a defensive fashion has Harry had done, knowing full well he could block such a pathetic blow from the young wizard, however, his eyes widened in shock at Harry's curse, a red glow surrounding Harry's wand as it came crashing down against Voldemort's. Voldemort was sent stumbling back once more, tripping clumsily over his own feet and falling to the stone floor, his narrowed, violet eyes glaring upward at Harry, that arrogant grin still on his face. Harry slowly lowered his wand, he smirked at how easy this seemed to be, he'd expected something far more challenging than this from the infamous Lord Voldemort.

"This is rather disappointing you know, this is to be our final battle Tom," Voldemort sneered once more at the name, his wand snapping up to aim at Harry. "It seems the prophecy really wasn't anything to worry about for me." Voldemort's expression changed in a heartbeat, the prophecy!

Harry didn't fail to notice the look on Voldemort's face at his mention of the prophecy, "Oh, that's right, you never heard the whole thing, did you Tom?" Harry wasn't sure what it was, but something had taken over it, his tone was arrogant, his actions cocky, he overestimating his abilities, but that didn't seem to register with him. He believed he was winning, at long last he was winning against Voldemort, what harm would there be in sharing the knowledge of the prophecy, it wouldn't do Voldemort any good.

"Dumbledore revealed the prophecy to me, later that night, after the ministry, you remember our little encounter," Harry gave a harsh laugh as he recalled the way Voldemort had failed miserably in battle against Dumbledore. Harry, who had learned the technique for use of a pensieve, he tapped his wand to his forward and flicked it forward, a silvery mist rising from the stone floor as it had before, rising into the shape of his former divination professor, Sibyll Trelawney, that harsh voice of hers suddenly filling the room as Voldemort watched, his eyes wide as he realized what he was seeing.

"_The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches… born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies… and the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal, but he will have power the Dark Lord knows not… and either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives… the one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord will be born as the seventh month dies_……"

The sliver, misty form of Sibyll Trelawney sank back into the floor and vanished completely, the only sound coming from Voldemort, his sharp, rapid breaths filling the room with a slight sense of panic.

"So……" Voldemort said slowly, realization dawning on him of what this prophecy meant, it didn't take him long to work it out, it seemed to obvious to him, it only confirmed his suspicions of what the prophecy would foretell. "So……that's it then is it Potter?" Voldemort slowly nodded as if in understanding, "Well then, I suppose one of use will have to die……yes indeed." Voldemort vanished with a loud crack and appeared several feet behind Harry.

"_Apparation!"_ Harry thought wildly as he spun around just in time to see the dazzling green light of the killing curse come rushing at him, with no time to think he raised his wand aiming it straight at the curse as it came crashing into the tip of his wand……and stopped. Harry opened his eyes, not having realized he'd closed them, and starred at his wand, at the tip of which the killing curse hovered for only a second, the sparkling green light shifting to an almost blinding golden glow, turning into a beam that connected his and Voldemort's wand. Priori Incantatem, just like before when they had faced one another nearly two years ago in the graveyard after Voldemort's return. Harry wasn't eager in the slightest to relieve that particular experience, quickly jerking his wand upwards and away, the beam of light shattering and disappearing. Harry glared at Voldemort, the demented wizard staring back at him with all the hatred and loathing within him, it was clear this battle couldn't be fought in such a simple manner as just throwing spells at each other.

"It seems we've hit a bit of an obstacle Potter," Voldemort started slowly, lowering his wand as he realized head on spells would no longer be a threat, "Our spells do no good when simply flung at one another in a clumsy, head on battle fashion." A smirk appeared on his face, "However, with my ability of apparation, I have the element of surprise against you Potter, you cant hope to keep up with me." Voldemort's little smirk turned to a broad, arrogant grin but quickly began to fade to a sneer as Harry began laughing, a low chuckle at first which rapidly escalated to rather maniacal laughter.

"And just WHAT are _you_ laughing at Potter?" Voldemort's question burst forth in anger, how could this stupid boy be laughing at a time like this, his defeat was so obvious now. Harry's laughter slowly died down, his eyes seeming to shine with the joy of some little secret joke he was enjoying at that moment.

"I warned already Tom," there was a loud crack, Harry disappeared, his body appearing once more with a loud crack behind Voldemort, his wand raised, poised to strike, "I'm full of surprises. INCINDIO" he shouted as he brought the wand smashing down against Voldemort, leaving him no time to react as the magical flames burst forth suddenly, his robes flaming with brilliant blue flames. Harry stumbled backwards, the blast of heat singeing the front of his robes as watched in disbelief, Voldemort screaming in agony as his body began to burn within his robes, his wand swishing around, trying to find the spell to put out the flames, he finally managed to scream out one that caused the flames to subside. Voldemort stood there, his whole body smoking, his normally pale skin was burned red and even black in some places, his upper lip was curled in a snarl, his hand clutched around his wand in a crushing grip as he glared at Harry, this boy was getting the better of him, all because he was underestimating him, it seemed that was a mistake.

"So Potter, you managed to learn to apparate some time during you busy year did you?" Harry gave a sly smile and nodded, Voldemort sneered at the gesture, "So, anymore cowardly little surprises, or are you ready to face me like a man?" Harry's smile vanished at Voldemort's remark, if it were Voldemort pulling the tricks he would have declared it a brilliant strategy, but as long as Harry was using his hidden abilities to win it was cowardly; Harry glanced down at his wand for a brief instant, wondering whether he should use his staff, but Dumbledore's warning came flooding back to him.

"Hmph," Harry smirked as he glared at Voldemort, "Alright then, lets see what you can really do then Voldemort," Harry raised his wand in a dueling stance, Voldemort doing the same; they remained in that position for several minutes, both calculating, deciding what their first move should be when they heard it, an enormous bang just outside the door the room. Harry blinked and glanced at the door then quickly back to Voldemort. The Dark Lord smirked despite himself and glanced at the door as well, quickly turning his attention back to Harry.

"It seems the others have manage to bring their battles to our door Potter," Neither of them was sure who had gained the upper hand, Harry could only hope it was his friends that had forced the death eaters this far into the castle.

"Then perhaps we should get this started before we are interrupted." Harry said tonelessly as he and Voldemort froze for an instant before they both took their queue and rushed forward, sprinting the distance between each other, their wands raised high over their heads as they swiftly brought them down crashing into one another, sparking flying all around them. They were nose to nose, snarling and growling at one another like animals as the shoved each other back, leaping forward again, their wands slicing and slashing at the other, sparks and random spells beginning to fly more wildly as their brethren wands clashed in battle. It was in this type of fight that Voldemort found himself the superior, he was older, a somewhat heavier build than Harry and had a great deal more experience in this fashion of wand battling. Voldemort managed to knock Harry to the ground with a well angled strike from his wand, a spell issuing from his wand right in Harry's face, sending him stumbling to the ground.

Harry quickly jumped to his feet, Voldemort already rushing forward toward him, his wand poised for the next strike, Harry wasn't having the kind of luck he'd hoped for at this point, he smiled non the less as Voldemort's wand came slashing downwards at him as he vanished with a loud crack, appearing behind Voldemort as he had before, though this time it did not have the desired results at all. It seemed Voldemort had been expecting the tactic as he spun on his heel, his fist round housing on Harry and smashing into his face, knocking him onto his back against the hard stone floor. Harry gasped in shock at the sudden and unexpected hit from Voldemort, the tactic had shocked him, it hadn't been a magical strike, but literally a punch to the face. Harry didn't wait another second as Voldemort aimed his wand at Harry, yet another loud crack issuing as he appeared………in the air above Voldemort, his wand aimed downward as he shouted.

"MAXIMUS REDUCTO!" Harry shouted at the top of his lungs, summoning all the magical energy that he possessed, a red blast of energy streaming from his wand down at Voldemort as he quickly tried to raise his wand to block it, but to no avail as the curse exploded against him, the force knocking Harry from the air and sending him skidding several feet across the stone floor. Harry groaned in pain as he slowly raised himself back to his feet, staring awe at what he had done, there was a small crater in the stone floor from the force of his spell. He grinned, there's no way that Voldemort had survived that, Harry had seen it himself, Voldemort didn't have time to block that. But from behind him Harry heard something that made his blood run cold.

"Harry Harry Harry," Harry couldn't move, not even to turn around and face him, he didn't want to believe that he'd actually survived that kind of a blast. "Once again you under estimate me Harry, did you really think you were doing so well?"

Harry suddenly wheeled around, his wand rushing forward to strike against Voldemort but it was far to slow, Voldemort's pale, bony hand snapped forward, clutching Harry's wand hand by the wrist has Harry had done to him before. Voldemort shook his head in a disappointed fashion as he raised his wand smashing it down against Harry and smashing him down onto the floor, his head spinning, his vision completely blurred from the blow.

"You didn't really think you were so strong I so weak?" Voldemort chuckled in an amused fashion, knowing Harry had been arrogant enough to think just that. "No no no Harry, not at all. You see I knew Dumbledore must have revealed the prophecy to you, and it has been my utmost desire to discover it and its true meaning, as I'm sure you know I had been aware of only a portion of it. I knew if I let you believe you were winning you would be so arrogant as to gloat over me, with your knowledge of that prophecy," Voldemort laughed once more, "You seemed so high and mighty when you revealed it to me, I thank you for your little show, but I have no more use for you now, not now that I have the prophecy and I know, once I have finished with you Potter, there shall be no wizard in the world that can defeat me, not even Dumbledore." With that Voldemort flicked his wand once more, a simply gesture but with rather powerful results, Harry felt like some giant foot hand just punted him like a football as he was sent rolling, skidding across the room, smashing into the far wall.

Harry groaned agonizingly as he rolled over onto his front, struggling with all his might to summon the strength to push himself to his feet. Harry was on his hands and knees, his arms shaking as he tried once more to push himself up as he heard a small voice just to the side, "Harry?".

Harry turned his gaze, not watching as Voldemort slowly drew nearer and nearer to him, he realized he'd been flung against the same wall as Tonks, she was laying there, staring over at him, his beautiful blue eyes shining in the flickering torch light. Harry somehow found the strength to drag himself over to her, nearly collapsing as he reached her. She managed to force herself up to her knees, falling against Harry and wrapping her arms around him.

"Harry, you've got to get out of here," she said weakly, her voice seemed hushed and weak. Harry just shook his head, almost unable to speak as he was overcome with emotions at actually holding Tonks once more, for a brief instance he forgot all about Voldemort, the death eaters, his friends, the battle outside Hogsmeade, everything melted away as he felt a strange warmth spreading through his body as held onto her.

"How touching" a disgusted voice suddenly dragged Harry back into reality, Harry slowly opened his eyes back to the nightmare around him, looking at the pale, snakelike face of Lord Voldemort. Staring up at one of the most vile and evil wizards ever to walk the earth a terrible, frightening truth dawned on him, they were all going to die.

"I do hope you'll excuse me for my interruption Harry but I'd rather finish this so if your little friends manage to get this far I can have your body on display by the time they arrive." Voldemort raised his wand once more as Harry clutched Tonks tighter, hoping somehow that if he refused to let go nothing would happen.

"Hhmmm………no Harry, I wont kill you," Harry blinked in a confused manner as he turned his head ever so slightly and stared up at Voldemort out of the corner of his eye. "Not first anyway…" Harry's eyes widened in horror as he realized what was about to happen, he tried to raise his wand but found himself to weak and to late as Voldemort unleashed his most unforgivable curse.

"Avada Kedavra!" Harry shut his eyes, hoping to god that the spell fell upon him and just ended it all, he would give anything to be released from this world right now. Harry felt an odd shudder race through his body, Tonks was suddenly limp in his arms.

Harry's whole body was shaking, trembling in fear as tears already began to form in his eyes as he slowly, so reluctantly opened them. Through the blur of his tears he could see her face, his eyes were closed, his body limp and seemingly lifeless.

"Tonks?" his voice broke and trembled, his fingers gently passing over her face, brushing away a few loose strands of hair, his tears falling freely as he stared at her, unable, unwilling to except the truth laying before him, it couldn't be, I shouldn't be. "Dumbledore said nothing could separate us Tonks, nothing, our love is to strong, Dumbledore's never wrong." It was all Harry could think of, Dumbledore had told him before nothing could truly separate he and Tonks, and Harry had always clung, in some small way, to the belief that Dumbledore was always right.

"How very sad for you Harry, but don't worry, you'll be with her soon," Voldemort's cruel laughter filled Harry's ears, "Say hello to your dear mud-blood mother for me will you?" his laughter rang clear and loud in Harry's mind, sending chills through him. Voldemort raised his wand and aimed it only a few inches from Harry's head, an arrogant grin passing over his face, the time had finally come to finish off the Potters.

"You………" Was all Harry could say before it happened, something deep inside of him, something Harry had never really know was in him suddenly came pouring forth in an uncontrollable wave of cold, merciless fury.

"RIDDLE!" Harry roared in a voice not his own, such fury, pain, and rage within his voice that even a dragon would tremble and cower in fear. Harry was on his feet within a flash, his wand swinging upward, smashing into Voldemort's face, a blinding flashing issuing and a cry of pain as Voldemort's wand went flying from his hand as he was send skidding across the floor. Harry's eyes could not be seen for the dark magical aura now burning brightly within them, his wand had, of its own accord, transformed into his incredibly powerful staff. Voldemort, dazed and confused at what kind of power had just hit him slowly turned his gaze back to Harry, his eyes suddenly wide as an emotion flooded his body that he had never felt before, fear.

"S-s-Staff!" Voldemort asked in a horrified voice as he turned and crawled away as Harry approached him, the dark green emerald flooded with magic, ready for the next attack. Harry made a pass with his staff, Voldemort suddenly froze and was hoisted into the air, his arms spread wide to keep him defenseless as Harry stepped in close to him, his disturbing eye even with Voldemort's. Voldemort was doing something he'd never done before, his whole body was trembling in terror at the look on Harry's face, such a look of rage and fury not even he had experienced before. Harry looked him up and down once, noticing the way he trembled, he smirked and took a step back, raising his staff upwards at him so the glowing green emerald was inches from Voldemort's chest. Voldemort stared down the staff, his mind racing fiercely, wondering how on earth Harry could have achieved a staff, even he was without one, staffs were far to rare, not even Dumbledore could have gotten it for Harry.

"Tom Marvolo Riddle" Harry's voice had changed, it was not like his own at all, dark and hollow, soulless even, as if it wasn't really him. "You've taken to much from me, it ends now." Voldemort screamed in protest but it was pointless, not even a second later Harry released all the magical energy within him, magnified not only by the power of his staff but by his emotions as he poured them out into the spell. All the anger, the fury, the rage, the hurt, the pain, the sorrow, all that darkness that had overtaken him he poured it through his staff and unleashed upon Voldemort. Voldemort's shrieks of agony, his dieing breath, could be heard throughout the entire castle, the blast from the spell nearly incinerating his body.

Harry swayed and stumbled back and fell to his knees, blinking his eyes slowly as if coming out of some terrible dream, he stared at the mangled body of Lord Voldemort, so obviously dead now, it was over at long last it was over. Harry sat there for several long minutes it seemed before he looked up as a sudden noise caught his attention, Neville Longbottom came bursting through the only door to the room, blood spattered across his face and the front of his robes, the others pouring into the room behind them, Ron and Luna were sporting several wounds, Ron being partially dragged by Hermione and Ginny.

The small group rushed over to Harry pulling him to his feet, Neville pulling Harry's arm over his shoulder to support him, they all turned and stared at the mangled, sickening corpse of Lord Voldemort, Hermione screamed at the sight of him, no one could blame her, it was a rather sickening sight.

"It's over……" Harry said simply, urging Neville forward, who quickly complied, as he led him over to the side of Voldemort, reaching down and retrieving the portkey ring from his finger. "We'll have to come back……..I mean, the ministry, they'll have to come here to collect all the bodies, later." They all stared at Harry as the tears became form in his eyes once more, they turned and saw her laying against he opposite wall, nobody said a word has Harry beckoned them all to close in around him. Harry stared at the staff still in his hand and made a pass with it, the power of the staff seeming to read Harry's thoughts as they all suddenly found them self magically transported away from that horrible, nightmarish place, arriving back in the great hall of Hogwarts.

The great hall suddenly erupted in noise, cheering, applauding, screaming, shouting, hundreds of people, students, aurors, the staff, what seemed to be every house elf from the kitchen were all staring at Harry and his little group, cheering them on. Dumbledore forced his way through the crowd, waving the massive crowd to form a path for he and Harry whom he quickly started to pull toward his office, leaving the others to begin the celebrations.

"Harry, it would seem you were successful in your attempt to defeat Lord Voldemort?" Dumbledore asked in a rather solemn tone, much unlike the obviously cheerful emotions of the others in the great hall. Harry slowly nodded as Dumbledore practically dragged Harry into his office, shutting the door behind them and depositing Harry into a large squishy arm chair, circling around him and sitting on the front of his desk. Harry looked up at him, the tears still in his eyes as he wondered vaguely what was going on.

"After your defeat of Voldemort, you must have killed him, all his followers seemed to lose their powers, as if they were all connected to Lord Voldemort in some deeper form than the dark mark. Fortunately your little friend Dobby took it upon himself to bring the rest of the house elves to our aid, their special brand of magic was of indescribable help." Dumbledore stared at Harry for a moment, the very short story of how they managed to survive until Voldemort's defeat didn't gain any reaction from Harry, Dumbledore didn't need to ask what had happened, he knew. Dumbledore shook his head in disbelief, he suddenly felt as weak and tired as Harry looked, all the time he'd been facing the death eaters outside of Hogsmeade he'd almost forgotten the reason, the motivation for why Harry had wanted to rush so quickly to face Lord Voldemort. Dumbledore didn't want to ask the question, be he needed to hear it from Harry, to know if it were really true, Harry would never tell him the horrible truth if he believed there was even the slightest hope.

"She's dead, isn't she Harry……" Dumbledore let the question hand in the air as Harry simply stared at the floor of Dumbledore's office, slowly nodding his head, now unable to hold back his emotions any longer as he collapsed forward, the tears pouring forth in a torrent of sorrow, Dumbledore crouched beside him, know this was one scar that would burn into his soul far deeper than anything he could have imagined. Harry and Dumbledore remained in the office for some time, Harry not bothering to hold in his emotions any longer, Dumbledore trying to comfort his dear friend.

A/N DON'T FREAKIN KILL ME, I have plans gosh darn it, I know what your thinking , she's dead, she cant come back, you obviously have no idea how my sick little mind works, then again maybe you do, I DON'T KNOW. Anyway! Hey! Longest chapter yet, very good chapter in my opinion, if not in yours, ok then, that's fine too. Well, I am really in shock that I'm going to be saying this to all of you but yes, at long last, after months of writing, reading, reviewing, and threats that I had better update, the last chapter is just around the corner. Chapter 27 WILL be the last chapter, all loose ends will be tied up, this story will come to a close and I will write the unimaginable word, the end. And, given the way I update, it'll be anyway from a day to a few months before I get out the first chapter the sequel I promised all of you. WELL, did ya like it, hope you did, now, REVIEW NOW, thank you, I promise, I'll try to get the next chapter out soon. P.S. I wrote this chapter in a total of 5 hours, man my fingers are tired. REVIEW, see in the last, epic chapter.


	27. chapter 27

A/N Oh boy, man, last chapter in Harry's Relief, its been a while, nearly a year since I posted the first chapter, this had originally been planned to be a simple little ficlet, just a quick story about how Harry and Tonks hooked up over the summer holidays, I think it has gone just little bit farther than that, just a little bit. Well, I'm sure you noticed several times through out the story how my style altered and varied from chapter to chapter, my apologies for that, I'm a rather compulsive writer. Well, you wont have to deal with that for a while after this chapter, at least not until I make some attempt to start the sequel, no I wont write it blind I've got several ideas of what I want to do with it. Anyway, hhmmm, yeah, guess I better start writing, and remember REVIEW WHEN DONE. By the way, I saw a few good theories about Tonks's death in the reviews, were any right, you'll have to wait and see.

Harry heaved a heavy sigh and Madam Pomfrey turned her attention away from her paperwork, staring at Harry for a moment, she'd been given explicit orders to watch Harry very closely. It was nearly a week after the nightmarish battle, the final end of Lord Voldemort, of Tom Marvolo Riddle, and Harry had been placed in the hospital wing not an hour after arriving back at Hogwarts, and he hadn't been allowed to leave. Harry had managed to give Dumbledore a very vague description of the events at Voldemort's castle, the summary of the battle wasn't even necessary though for Dumbledore to realize Harry had used his staff. The staff, which now refused to be transformed back into his wand for some reason, was leaning against the wall next to his bed, just within arms reach, Harry kept casting sideways glances at it.

Nearly a week, only a week, so much had happened in that short span of time, more than Harry really cared to think about, every time he thought of something about the previous week his mind was instantly drawn to Tonks and then he couldn't keep himself from crying. All the death eaters had been revealed after Voldemort's defeat, and had been quickly locked away in Azkaban, there were still a few roaming around that needed to be rounded up by the Aurors. The daily prophet had had one of the best weeks of all time, so many things happening they had to print double issues of the newspaper to get all the news out to the wizarding world; the main headline of course was the "Final Downfall of You-Know-Who". It included very descriptive, and in some cases graphic, stories from the others in Harry's group, each of whom had given an interview about their battles with some of Voldemort's greatest death eaters, Neville's story has been a shock to the world. The story of Harry's battle with Voldemort was extremely vague and mostly recapped on all of Harry's previous encounters with the Dark Lord, Harry had attempted to curse the reporter when he asked for an interview.

The Daily Prophet also had a detailed account from Dumbledore of the corrupt Minister of Magic and how he was discovered, he was locked away as well in Azkaban. Nominations had quickly begun to seek out a new Minister of Magic, Dumbledore, who seemed to be tired of having fools in charge, had used his rather impressive political influence and had nominated Arthur Weasley. Unsurprisingly nobody had objected to a man so strongly supported by Dumbledore, and within a few days Arthur Weasley had been appointed the new official Minister of Magic. Harry, at least, was certain this was a Minister who would not disappoint them with stupid decisions attempts to overthrow Dumbledore, and he was certain Mr. Weasley would do a good job now that the threat of Voldemort was over.

The Daily Prophet had also covered the memorial services of several Auror's and, unfortunately, a few students of Hogwarts, Harry couldn't help but feel guilty somehow when he had read this article, he felt responsible, like if had defeated Voldemort sooner nobody would have had to die. All those who had died, and a few that hadn't, had been awarded the Order of Merlin First Class for their bravery against the forces of Lord Voldemort, Harry had received the Order of Merlin First class as well. Dumbledore had refused to comment to the Daily Prophet when they had questioned his tactics of recruiting the upper level students to fight in a battle that had, at the time, seemed impossible to live through, let alone to win. The Daily Prophet did not, however, have a report on the events that occurred the same night of Voldemort's downfall, later that night when Dumbledore and the rest of the Order had used the portkey ring, which Harry had brought back, and returned to the castle to dispose of the bodies of the death eaters and to retrieve Tonks's body, Dumbledore had taken care of that by himself without the Order.

Harry sighed once more, he was getting very restless just sitting there in that hospital wing, though he would much rather stay in that hospital wing forever than to head back out into Hogwarts and be bombarded with questions about that night. It seemed like every student in Hogwarts had come by and tried to see Harry, but he'd told Madam Pomfrey to not let any of them in, not even the other members of his group, they couldn't understand how he felt right now. Harry's only visitor that week came late in what would be the last day of Harry's stay in the hospital wing, he hadn't seen Dumbledore since he'd been dropped off in the hospital wing, but he knew his aging headmaster would stop by at some point. The sun was starting to sink below the horizon through the window, casting a soft orange light into the room as Dumbledore arrived, he transfigured himself a chair and sat next to Harry's bed, neither of them speaking for several minutes. Dumbledore cleared his throat.

"Well Harry, how have you been feeling?" it was a stupid, useless question, how did he feel! Every time he saw a copy of the Daily Prophet he was forced to remember that night with Voldemort, he feared to sleep fore every time he did his dreams forced him to relive that night again and again. Dumbledore took one look at the pained look on Harry's face and nodded, understanding Harry wasn't ready to talk about it.

"Harry I'm sorry, but trying not to think about it will only make things worse, hiding all that pain, pushing away your thoughts will not help you, blocking your sorrow will only make all the more intense when you finally are forced to confront it." Harry turned his angry gaze upon Dumbledore, he may have been trying to help but he was doing a very lousy job already in Harry's opinion.

"I grieved enough in my life already Dumbledore, Cedric, my parents, Sirius, I'm getting tired of people dieing because of me………at least I know it wont have to happen again." Harry added solemnly, it was some comfort at least; now that Voldemort was dead he wouldn't have to fear for his loved ones, that threat was over at least. Dumbledore stared at Harry for a moment, unsure if that was such a great belief to for Harry to hold on to, though it was true, hopefully. Harry and Dumbledore made polite, rather forced conversation about Quidditch, the school teams and the professionals, the finally talked about Sirius and his death, Harry seemed to be over it for the most part, he had other things to grieve about now. They manage to get around to Mr. Weasley's new job, Dumbledore managed to get a grin from Harry when he described the shocked look on Molly Weasley's face when he nominated her husband; the twins, who had been present for their fathers nomination, had began there own little chant which the rest of the crowd quickly picked up on. Harry could see it in his mind's eye, the two identical redheads jumping up and down in the crowd as their father's name was called by Dumbledore. Eventually Dumbledore turned the conversation to a subject he was sure Harry would be curious about.

"I see you've manage to awaken your staff after having used it Harry." Dumbledore said carefully, making sure not to steer to closely to the battle with Voldemort, though it seemed to him that it would be necessary to explain a few things to Harry. Harry stared at Dumbledore for a moment, knowing where this conversation would lead, he was reminded to much already of that night, he might as well talk about, what were a few more torturous nightmares, a few more horrifying images in his mind of Tonks, lying lifeless on the hard, cold stone floor.

"Awaken my staff?" Harry asked in a slightly confused tone, he wasn't exactly sure what Dumbledore meant by that; Dumbledore nodded toward Harry's staff, which was leaning against the wall next to Harry's bed.

"Most wizards who have ever been lucky enough to use a staff rather than a simple wand have needed to transform it back into a wand when they were not using it." Harry still looked confused at this so Dumbledore continued his explanation. "The staff continuously draws power from it's holder, a certain degree of magical energy is required to keep it in the form of a staff, the magical amplification it offers needs to be maintained by the witch or wizard's own magical energy."

Harry stared at Dumbledore for a moment and then turned to his staff, staring at it for several seconds before turning back to Dumbledore, he didn't feel as if his powers were being drawn out of him, he wasn't even holding the staff.

"But I don't feel as if its drawing any magical energy from me, I mean, I'd notice wouldn't I?" Harry asked, still rather confused about his staff, it seemed so much trouble to have so many secrets to it.

"Of course its not drawing any magical energy from you, your staff doesn't need to draw power off of you Harry, a staff that has been awakened no longer relies on drawing power from its user." Dumbledore, who had never owned or even seen a staff in his rather extensive life before Harry's, seemed to know a great deal about them. "A staff is awakened once it has connected with a witch or wizard on a very deep level Harry, connected in a manner that cannot be described in such simple words. A staff knows whether its being used by the person it was meant for, if it is then it will work properly for the witch or wizard, however, because of the magical amplification of the staff it continuously needs more magical energy to remain in use, when transformed back into a wand, a small amount of magical energy is left over after each spell. When the staff is transformed once more it feeds off of that excess magical energy that is left over from the wand, once its done with the excess magical energy from spells it begins to feed off the magical energy of the one using it."

"As I'm sure you recall from when you first used your staff, this causes the wizard or witch using the staff to tire out very rapidly, with your it was a bit more extreme though. However, in your case it seems your staff has awakened, by that I mean it no longer needs to 'steal' magical energy from you to remain as it is." Dumbledore nodded towards Harry's staff, Harry turned his head and stared at it for a moment, he swung his legs over the side of the bed and rose to his feet, collecting up his staff and standing there, staring at it as Dumbledore rose and began speaking once more.

"Now that your staff has awakened it wont, shall we say, steal, your magical energy, it shares the energy with you. The magical energy we use in spells comes from us, not our wands, our wands simply focus the magical energy. The magical energy that you generate is now flowing through you and the staff, in a sense, the staff is now part of you." The confused look on Harry's face disappeared, Dumbledore's explanation, though as complex as he could imagine, still made since to him, at least the last bit made enough sense to get the point across. Harry examined the staff for a moment, as though he thought he might find something different about it, he couldn't see anything though; he set it back against the wall once more where it had been and sat down on the edge of the bed.

"How did I………awaken, my staff?" Dumbledore stared at Harry for a moment, unsure how to answer this question, there was really no way to know for sure how Harry had done so, Dumbledore knew at the least that it had happened at some point in his battle with Voldemort.

"Most wizards and witches, and there's very few mind you, that receive a staff cannot awaken it, its virtually impossible to do so Harry. To awaken a staff you must become exactly what the staff had meant for you to be, exactly as the creator of the staff envisioned you, in this case your parents." Harry sat there, staring at the floor as he tried to understand exactly what this meant, did it simply mean he'd finally become what his parents had wanted him to be? Surely it wasn't that simple, and of course Dumbledore confirmed this.

"It isn't as simple as you might think Harry, if it were I'm sure most who received a staff would be able to awaken it. Your parents, when they created that staff for you, pictured you exactly as they wanted, they envisioned what kind of person you would be; kind and gentle, but still strong and powerful, meeting this vision allows you to use the staff Harry, but there's something deeper to it." Dumbledore sighed, not quite certain how to explain it.

"I suppose its very similar to when you find the right wand for you, its not you who chooses the wand, it's the wand that chooses you; and it chooses you because it connects with you. Just like that, your staff decides to awaken when you connect with it in a way that the creator had felt for you. Your parents loved you Harry, more than anything in the world, they sacrificed their lives for you, they were willing to die for you, that is the love, the emotion, the power they poured into this staff when they created it for you." Harry closed his eyes, a stinging sensation in his eyes as he felt the tears threatening to form, he was beginning to understand and it was already killing him.

"It is when you feel that same kind of emotion, that same love, that willingness to do anything for the one you love, when you are willing to die for them if it would spare their life, that is when your staff awakened Harry. You felt the same, unimaginably powerful love towards Miss Tonks that your parents felt for you." Dumbledore decided that was enough, he had needed Harry to understand about the staff, it had seemed important. The old man sighed and adjusted his half moon spectacles before turning away from Harry, tapping the chair he'd transformed and it disappeared. He remained with his back to Harry, he couldn't face Harry now, he couldn't stand seeing Harry in such pain as he knew he was in, he hated it even more that it was he who cause it. Harry held his head in his hands, barely able to speak as he tried to question Dumbledore.

"When I used it though, my staff………when I killed him, I didn't feel love, all I felt was, anger, hatred, I wanted to see him in pain, I wanted to kill him" Harry was unsure how it was remotely possible for his staff to find any love within him when he'd been battling Lord Voldemort.

"That anger, Harry," Dumbledore started slowly, "May have been what you think felt when you awakened your staff. But, regardless of all the other emotions within you Harry, you cannot hide your true emotions from your staff, it could still sense the love you had, deep within you, buried beneath that anger."

"But……but you said……if I used the staff, it would kill me………the darkness that Voldemort had put in me that night." Harry's voice cracked as he spoke as he tried to keep the tears restrained just long enough for his headmaster to leave.

"You told me, on very short terms, about how you finished off Lord Voldemort……all the anger you felt against him, how you poured your emotions into that final spell, it would seem, perhaps, that with the awakening of your staff it was able to cleanse you of the darkness within you, unleashing it from your body and using it in the spell against Voldemort." Dumbledore explained in a rather hushed voice as he adjusted his hat and turned to leave, stopping at the edge of the curtains surrounding Harry's bed, he turned back to look at Harry one more time.

"It really is an amazing thing you know, love. It can make us do things we never thought we would or even could do, love is a strange kind of magic Harry, its power seems at times limitless, its power can never truly be understood. Take yourself for example, love has kept you alive Harry, love protected you fifteen years ago when you were a baby, protected you from the unstoppable killing curse. The love of your mother, her willingness and desire to sacrifice herself to protect you, to spare your life." Dumbledore paused for a moment, a very tiny smile on his lips, a thoughtful look on his face, "Much like the way you felt for Miss Tonks wasn't it?".

Harry blinked and looked up at Dumbledore, but he was already gone, he heard the door closing at the end of the room, Dumbledore's visit was over. Harry was certain Dumbledore was trying to tell him something with his last comment, like he was hinting at something, though he found himself incapable of thinking as he suddenly felt very tired; he laid back down in his bed and fell asleep, surrendering himself to the hellish nightmares that took him swiftly back to Voldemort's castle.

Several months had passed since that night, the night of Lord Voldemort's final downfall, everything seemed to be sinking back into a certain routine, Harry had taken up his post once more as Defense Against the Dark Arts professor, and was attending his classes that he needed to become an Auror. They were unnecessary though, one of the first acts of Arthur Weasley after being made the new Minister was to appoint Harry an honorary position among the Aurors, as soon as he graduated he would welcomed into the service of the Ministry, if that was what he still wanted when he graduated. Harry, it seemed to everybody, was doing much better, he smiled more at everybody, sitting with his fellow Gryffindors at meals, laughing and joking with the rest; but at night, in his private room, he sat up alone infront of his fire, staring blankly into the flames as silent tears ran down his face.

The end of the school term was approaching far more rapidly than anybody expected, the fifth years and seventh years were running wild among the school, completely panicked over their O.W.L.'s and N.E.W.T.'s, but there was one thing that seemed to bring a hushed excitement over the school, in celebration of the end of Lord Voldemort Dumbledore was allowing an end of term ball. The masquerade ball they'd had earlier in the year had been such a success he'd decided to go with the same idea, it was to be held the night before the students left for home, rather last minute, but everybody seemed to be excited about it.

It was going to start in just over an hour in fact, most of the school was already down in the great hall eating dinner, the ball to take place immediately after and carry on late into the night. It seemed as though the only person in the entire school not down at the feast, talking excitedly about the ball, was Harry; he was still sitting in the middle of his private common room, staring at the fire, though his eyes remained dry. After a while Harry glanced down at his watch, the ball would be starting any second now.

"Your going to miss the ball on purpose," a voice suddenly asked behind Harry, "You don't seem the type to miss out on such festivities." Albus Dumbledore, the only other person with access to his private room walked along side Harry's squashy armchair, staring at the fire as Harry was doing. Harry didn't bother looking up at Dumbledore, he really didn't feel like going to the ball, he just wanted to go to bed and get on the train the next morning, and that would be that.

"I'm sure you'd rather have a quiet evening to yourself Harry, in order to, sort out your thoughts……" Dumbledore said in a tone that clearly stated he needed something from Harry, "However with the ball not being limited by age it seems that every student has turned up for a party, some of our fellow professors are away right now, I had to send a few of them on an errand at the ministry of magic so we are somewhat shorthanded at the moment. I had hoped you could at least stay for a while to watch over the crowd and make sure they don't get to………unruly?"

Dumbledore turned his gaze down to Harry just as he was turning to look at Dumbledore, Harry stared at the old man for a second, wondering what that twinkle was in his eyes. Harry reluctantly agreed to the idea of 'crowd control', he was sure it wouldn't be needed but Dumbledore seemed insistent.

"Oh goodness no Harry you cant go like that!" Dumbledore said in a shocked tone that Harry would go to a masquerade ball in his school robes. Harry grumbled something under his breath but retrieved his staff, which seemed to be staying that way for good, and quickly altered his dressing, he decided to simply go with the same costume he'd used last time. Harry had liked the reactions he'd gotten last time for his vampire masquerade, this time he managed to keep from biting his tongue.

Harry's crowd control turned out to be even duller than he thought it would be, all he was doing was standing there, leaning against the wall next to the refreshment table, occasionally listening to the ridiculous conversations of the students, and every once in a while having to turn down and offer to dance from some random girl.

"Oh yeah, this is a lot better than just sitting around, standing around is much better." Harry said sarcastically to himself, it was only nine o'clock at this point, he still had several hours to go, he didn't think he could stand the excitement.

"Hey Harry!" "Hey there!" Two voices called out as a couple went dancing by, Neville and Ginny, somehow the two of them had decided to go with each other to the ball, Harry noticed that Neville seemed to be dancing a great deal better than his first attempt with Ginny back in fourth year. Harry waved at them as they passed, grinning slightly at the idea of Neville and Ginny together.

"How's it goin Harry," the not so dazed voice of Luna Lovegood came from a girl in a rather extravagant veela costume, Harry blinked, stunned at the flaming red hair of her dancing partner, it was Ron! Harry decided not to think to hard on how they had gotten together, it would just give him a headache, he waved at them as they passed by rather quickly, it seemed as though Luna was leading. Harry looked around the crowd but didn't see Hermione, he recalled her saying something about going to the ball with some boy from Hufflepuff. Harry sighed and glanced down at his watch again, seeing all these couples together was doing nothing to improve Harry's mood at all, it just seemed to depress him. Harry was just turning to go and head back upstairs and trying to get some sleep when somebody else called him.

"Harry!" It was some random girl from amongst the massive crowd of students, Harry considered not even turning around to face her, he was getting tired of getting dirty looks every time he turned down a dance. Harry sighed, thinking it would be too rude to simply ignore the girl, he turned around, a decline and apology ready when he froze as he caught sight of the girl.

She was about 5'4, maybe 5'5, she had straight, coal black hair and dark brown, almond shaped eyes. She was wearing an elegant, yet still somewhat showy dress, strapless that rose to a rather low point on her chest, revealing a decent amount of skin, it tightened in around her hips before flaring out again, and her face was partially hidden behind a dark green mask green mask that covered the area around her eyes. Harry stood there, frozen in place, unable to move, unable to breath as she slowly approached him. Her eyes were inches from his, his lips were so close, he could smell her, her scent was live and real and driving him wild, but it couldn't be possible. Harry shook his head in disbelief, as if he were seeing some horrible, torturous hallucination. She smiled at the look of disbelief on his face as she reached out and grabbed his hand, guiding it to the center of her chest.

Harry could feel her heart beat, the warmth of her flesh, she solid and not a dream but he felt something else on her soft skin, Harry blinked and stared at his hand as he moved his fingers over her skin, he could feel the soft outline of scar, in the shape of a bolt of lightning. Harry gasped in shock as the realization came to him, what it was Dumbledore had been hinting to him several months ago as he lay in the hospital wing, grief over Tonks driving him insane.

"Your mother's love saved you Harry, protected you, that same love was still in you when you were with me, your love saved me Harry, somehow," She didn't seem able to explain it, perhaps Dumbledore had been right, as always, the power of love was something far to great to ever truly be comprehended, let alone explained.

"Now!" she said in a suddenly stern voice like that of professor McGonagall, "I've been lying in St. Mungo's for nearly five months recovering and this is my first night out," she grabbed the collar of his cloak and pulled his face close to hers, her lips hovering less than an inch from his, "So you had better show me a good time, got it?" Harry could only grin at her question, Her lips curving into a soft smile before she placed her lips upon his. The world melted away as they began to dance, all their cares forgotten as they embraced one another, losing themselves in their own little world of bliss that carried on, far into the night.

A/N Sniff I cant believe it, that was it, the final chapter of Harry's Relief, its over now, its over. If my explanations of certain things, Tonks's survival, were insufficient I apologize, but in my opinion it was the best way, Harry was spared death from Voldemort because of the love of his mother, it seemed fitting that Tonks should be saved by the love of Harry, after all, love is a power that so great it is not meant to be questioned or truly understood. Well, I guess there really isn't a great deal else to say, er, I'll eventually start writing the first few chapters of the sequel, try to get those posted before the summer holidays at the very least, don't worry I'm sure I'll get around to it before then. Arthur Weasley as Minister, you don't like it, well, ok then, seemed an ok choice to me, a peaceful man for what should be peaceful times. I think I tied up most of the lose ends in this story if there were some that I missed I'm sorry, please tell me about them in your reviews and I'll be sure to cover them early on in the sequel. Well, this is it, here comes the terrible words, REVIEW NOW……………The End.


	28. Sequel

A/N New sequel has been started, not angsty like my previous attempt, go read, REVIEW AS WELL!!!


End file.
